D'un baiser sur mes lèvres
by Tsubaki no Tsuki
Summary: Hinata et Neji intégrent leur nouveau lycée Konoha Gakko. Mais ce qui les attend derrière ces hauts murs est au delà de leur imagination...Les reviews sont gratuites et excellentes pour la santé surtout celle de l'auteur XD
1. Chapter 1

**1- Konoha Gakkô**

Lorsque je levais les yeux pour la première fois sur Konoha Gakkô, comment aurais-je pu imaginer ce qui allait nous arriver dans ce bâtiment aux murs immenses et tristes...

Neji et moi arrivions tout juste d'Izumo, en ce mois de Mars fleurissant. La rentrée avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt mais nous n'arrivions à Tokyo que ce jour-là. Il faisait beau dans la capital. Bientôt Avril pluvieux prendrait la place de ce soleil tout juste ardent, alors je levais au ciel mon visage soulagé, à la recherche de chaleur. Il nous en avait fallu du temps pour convaincre mon père, mais enfin nous étions dans le lycée de nos rêves, loin d'Izumo, loin de notre famille, loin de _lui_. J'enlaçais mes doigts à ceux de mon cousin, puis fermais les yeux de plaisir. Sa peau, sa main grande et forte, l'assurance de sa paume, je n'avais besoin de rien de plus pour me persuader: nous étions arrivés à destination. Brusquement je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue avec douceur. Je souris et rouvris les yeux pour voir son visage serein juste au dessus du mien. Enfin... Enfin nous avions ce que nous voulions...

Konoha, le lycée de nos rêves? C'est un bien jolie mensonge qui nous avait permis de nous échapper! La seule et unique raison qui nous avait poussée à choisir ce lycée était au delà de cette tromperie: nous avions enfin atteint la liberté!

Comment aurions-nous pu le leur avouer? Neji et moi nous aimions. Il en était ainsi depuis des années! Enfant déjà, nous ne pouvions nous passer l'un de l'autre. De jeux en caresses innocentes, cet amour fraternel s'était transformé en passion, si dévorante que nous ne pouvions imaginer vivre l'un sans l'autre. Bien sûr nous le savions, un tel amour était mal. Nous nous cachions de mon père, de notre famille au grand complet qui auraient tout fait pour nous séparer... si elle avait seulement pu imaginer nos véritables sentiments.

Mais tous ces problèmes étaient loin de nous, nous étions à Tokyo et personne ne pouvait nous reprocher quoique ce soit. Je posais ma tête contre l'épaule de Neji et, lorsqu'il m'enlaça, frissonnais de tout mon corps. Les souvenirs de notre voyage m'envahirent toute entière, plus réels que les sensations du présent. Nous étions partis la veille à l'aube. Le voyage vers la capitale durait un minimum de douze heures par la route. Nous avions pris le bus. Assis côte à côte nous avions peu parler, personne n'était très loquace dans notre famille, nous n'échappions pas à la règle. J'avais regardé le paysage défiler en serrant jalousement contre ma cuisse la main de Neji. Tout au long du trajet, une drôle de crainte m'avait envahie, à chaque minutes je sentais qu'il m'échappait. « Je vais le perdre! » Cette drôle d'idée m'avait obsédée des heures entières, tant et si bien que lorsque nous étions descendus de l'autocar, j'avais pris une grande décision. Il était déjà tard quand nous avions foulé de nos pieds le sol de la grande ville. Le déplacement avait été plus long que prévue. Une femme malade était restée des heures au toilette d'une station service, mobilisant tout un groupe de voyageur.

Il faisait nuit, et plus personne ne nous accueillerait à Konoha. Alors, nous avions décidé de prendre un hôtel. Le peu d'argent que nous avions, ne nous permettait pas le grand luxe. La chambre était minable, tout juste meublé. Le lit grinça dès que je m'y assis, et l'une des lattes du sommier céda quand mon cousin s'installa à mes côtés. Nous ne pûmes pas nous retenir et éclations de rire. Nous avions quitté le luxe de notre maison familiale pour nous retrouver dans cette chambre qui sentait le moisi. Pourtant nous ne pouvions être plus heureux. Dans son emportement, Neji me saisit et me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Quel soulagement pour chacun de nous! Quel bonheur aussi! Il se pencha vers moi et s'empara presque sauvagement des mes lèvres.

Ce jour-là, face à l'école, je la ressentais encore la brûlure de ce baiser. Il m'avait embrassé avec passion, sa langue téméraire jouant à éveiller en moi un désir dévorant. Mes bras s'étaient accrochés à lui pour que jamais il n'en finisse. Et j'en vins même à répondre à ce jeu, afin qu'il ne se lasse pas.

« Je vais le perdre »

Cette sordide pensée, envahit une fois encore mon esprit. Je ne pouvais accepter une telle chose. Je le repoussai brusquement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. La décision que j'avais prise dans le bus me paraissait être ma seule chance pour que cette horrible sentence, ne se réalise jamais. Je me levai pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Neji. Mes lèvres effleurèrent tout juste sa bouche offerte, avant de caresser sa joue et descendre jusqu'à son cou que j'embrassai consciencieusement. Je sentis contre ma langue son poul croître avec constance, alors que sa respiration devenait plus appuyée. Ses mains caressaient mon dos tentant timidement de s'aventurer vers mes fesses. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais toujours refusé de m'offrir à Neji, par peur, par pudeur, je m'étais évertuée à poser des limites qu'il avait respecté sans trop de résistance. Mais il était temps. Ce trésor que j'avais jalousement gardé allait enfin être révélé et, peut-être, resserrer les liens qui nous unissaient.

Je brisai par moi-même les barrières que j'avais instauré. D'une main, je le guidais vers mes seins. je le sentis sursauter, sans pour autant perdre le nord. Il commença par les caresser doucement à travers le tissus léger de ma robe. Je faisais glisser mes mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à effleurer du bout des doigts les frontières de son jeans. Bien sûr, j'eus un moment d'hésitation, j'étais jeune. Je m'étais promis d'attendre la majorité, nous n'avions rien pour nous protéger... Mais quand Neji empoigna à pleine main ma croupe et que ses lèvres prirent possession de la naissance de mon cou, le frisson qui naquît au creux de mes reins me le fit savoir: plus rien ne pouvait me faire reculer. J'agrippai le bas du tee-shirt de mon homme et le déshabillai pour découvrir son torse pâle et tout juste musclé. Il me sourit, coquin. Me voir si entreprenante le ravissait, il rêvait de ce moment depuis si longtemps déjà. Il fit glisser mes bretelles, ma robe tomba à ma taille découvrant mon soutien-gorge de dentelles blanches. Sans la moindre patience, il se débarrassa de cette gêne, découvrant mes seins blancs et fières. Je vis se peindre sur son visage une expression de pure satisfaction, alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres affamées sur le petit bouton rose qu'il lécha sans hésitation. Je frissonnai brusquement et laissai échapper un soupir d'aise. Cela suffit à transporter Neji. Il m'attrapa sous les aisselles et me jeta sur le lit, avant de bondir sur moi comme un animal. J'eus soudain très peur. Comment devions-nous faire? Neji savait-il le déroulement de cet acte? Ses gestes étaient précis. Il s'affairait déjà à m'enlever ma culotte, dévoilant mon intimité. Je rougis en prenant conscience de la situation. Mon cousin observait ma fleur secrète. Je voulus fermer mes cuisses, mais d'une main, il m'en empêcha et s'allongea sur moi de tout son long. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, ramenant en moi une certaine sérénité. Sa langue caressant la mienne. Son torse nu effleurant mes mamelons sensibles, ses doigts enlaçant les miens, j'eus plus confiance en lui et me détendit légèrement. Sûrement dût-il ressentir un relâchement au niveau de mes muscles, car il reprit plus d'assurance et guida mes mains sur son corps, comme pour m'obliger à prendre des initiatives... que je ne tardai pas à affronter avec plaisir. Pendant que je parcourais de mes doigts audacieux chaque centimètres de sa peau, il brandit son arme, prêt à s'en servir...

Ce fut une épreuve terrible. Lorsqu'il me pénétra, je fus prise par surprise. J'eus tellement mal qu'une larme coula le long de ma joue et que je mordis ma langue. C'était comme si mon bas ventre avait été déchiré par une épée aiguisée. Je sentais en moi ce membre enflé de désir, mais toutes envies avaient quitté mon corps. Il ne restait que cette douleur paralysante. Je me mis à sangloter, parvenant tout juste à prononcer les mots suivants: « Neji... c'est... tu me fais mal... arrête! » D'une voix douce, il m'avait apaisé, tentant de me rassurer par ses paroles aimantes et les banalités que l'on dit toujours autour de sexe. « La première fois est toujours douloureuse, ne t'en fais pas, après çà ira mieux »

Je n'étais pas pour autant rassuré et ce fut l'amour qui me fit hocher la tête lorsqu'il s'assura que je voulais continuer. En vérité, j'aurais voulu que tout s'arrête, qu'il se retira de moi et que plus jamais il ne tente de tels horreurs sur ma personne... Mais j'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés, il me fallait sceller physiquement notre amour pour que cette phrase sortît de ma tête: « Je vais le perdre. » Non, je n'allais pas le perdre, car par cet acte, je m'unissais à lui. Je l'accueillais en moi, nous n'étions plus qu'un. À peine avais-je acquiescé qu'il entama un lent mouvement de va et viens. Je sentais frotté son dard contre ma chaire et les os de son bassin heurtaient douloureusement les miens. Ma respiration s'accéléra peu à peu, ma douleur s'accrût. Neji était penché sur moi, les yeux perdus dans une satisfaction à laquelle je ne participais pas. Je me sentais soudain seule, abandonnée de l'homme que j'aimais. Secouée par ses coups de butoir, je perdais peu à peu pied. Dans un geste de désespoir, je m'accrochais à son, cou, collant mon torse contre le sien et mon menton sur son épaule. Enfin, je pus laisser libre cours à mes larmes. J'avais trop mal, j'étais si humiliée... pourtant je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Je lui cachais mes pleurs pour qu'il ne fut pas blessé et acceptais sans broncher qu'il put se satisfaire ainsi.

Ses grognements rauques étaient étouffés par les grincements du vieux lits, et mes gémissements mal contrôlés se perdaient dans sa chevelure noire. Il s'agitait de plus en plus violemment en moi, éveillant des douleurs insoupçonnables dans mon ventre. Soudain, je ressentis une secousse plus forte que les autres, je le sentis gicler en moi dans un cri de satisfaction, qui me fit froid dans le dos. Il avait joui. Nous n'étions que des bêtes. Nous nous laissâmes aller contre le matelas. Il me serra contre lui avec bien plus de douceur, remontant sur nous les couvertures. Contrairement à notre habitude, nous parlâmes longuement. Il m'obligea à lui parler de mes impressions. Je n'eus pas le cœur à lui mentir. Il me rassura comme il put, le dépucelage était difficile. Cette épreuve passée, tout irait mieux. La prochaine fois, j'y prendrais du plaisir.

Je levai les yeux vers notre futur lycée. J'étais encore endolorie et légèrement choquée. J'avais rêvé d'une première fois parfaite où Neji et moi nous aimerions dans un plaisir réciproque. Mais ce matin-là, serrée dans ses bras je le ressentais déjà. Nous avions perdu quelque chose d'important. Je déglutis difficilement et le regardais. Son visage serein exprimait une confiance en l'avenir que je n'avais pas. Il baissa ses yeux vers moi, et m'offrit à voir son plus beau sourire:

- Et si nous y allions?

- Oui, nous sommes déjà en retard.

Pas un mot de plus. Notre habituel mutisme était revenu. Il me prit avec assurance par la main et me fit traverser le portail de notre nouveau chez nous.

Le lycée Konoha était impressionnant. C'était l'une des plus grande académie de Tokyo. Ancien lycée pour garçon, il était devenu mixte tout juste un an plus tôt. Pour accueillir les jeunes filles qui se joignaient à eux, les bâtiments avaient été agrandis. C'était donc un mélange de vieilles pierres et d'architecture moderne qui s'étendait sous mes yeux ébahis. Tout était si imposant! Les lourds murs de pierres s'élançaient vers le ciel avec assurance. Les fenêtres étaient parfaitement alignées, identiques les unes aux autres, sans le moindre défaut. Les élèves allaient et venaient dans leurs uniformes parfaitement assortis. Pas une personne ne semblait prêt à déroger aux règles... Tout respirait l'ordre à Konoha Gakko. Je frissonnai, une telle organisation avait quelque chose d'effrayant, j'aurai voulu voir une chemise dépasser du pantalon d'un garçon ou une bague briller au doigt d'une fille, mais rien... rien ne débordait.

Neji me traîna à travers la porte vitrée du bâtiment principal. Il s'agissait sûrement du plus vieux de tous. Les pierres rouges qui constituaient ses murs, étaient rongées par le temps. Les luminaires auraient pu venir d'une autre époques. Me laissant au centre du grand hall, mon cousin se dirigea vers le plan des lieux. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, je détaillai les lattes en bois sombre du parquet usé. Par endroit le verni caillait, à d'autre il avait été râpé par des semelles ou encore écorché par des talons. Je souris. Finalement, rien ne me semblait plus vivant dans l'école que cet horrible plancher mal entretenu. Je relevai les yeux uniquement quand Neji revint vers moi et me poussa, une main dans le dos, vers les escaliers en bois qui nous faisaient face. Il me guida sûr de lui jusqu'à une porte qui détonnait avec les autres. Si la plus part d'entre elles semblaient d'époque et exaltaient une sorte charme vieillot, celle-ci en revanche était presque cocasse. Les vitres étaient bordées de plastique grossier d'une couleur rouge criarde qui jurait avec les lieux. Les stores, posés de l'intérieur, avaient une drôle de teintes jaune verdâtre qui rappelait les fientes de pigeons. Je fis une grimace devant une telle démonstration de mauvais goût, alors que Neji retenait son fou rire.

Il frappa avec conviction, dès que nous nous fûmes une peu calmé. Au bout de quelques minutes, le cliquetis de la serrure résonna dans le couloir vide, et le visage curieux d'une femme brune apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle nous sourit et demanda:

- Que puis-je pour vous?

- Bonjour, répondit Neji, fort de son assurance habituelle, Je suis Neji Hyûga et voici ma cousine, Hinata, nous sommes les élèves venus d'Izumo...

- Ooooooh mais oui bien sûr! s'exclama-t-elle, nous vous attendions hier! La directrice s'inquiétait! Venez, suivez-moi!

Elle ouvrit grand la porte et nous invita à pénétrer dans la salle de professeurs. Dans la grande pièce, nombre de petits bureaux encombrés étaient accolés les un aux autres. De temps à autres les enseignants qui y étaient installés, levaient les yeux et nous regardait d'un air peu intéressé. Nous n'étions que de nouvelles dans les troupeaux d'élèves qu'ils avaient à supporter, qu'importe qui nous étions et d'où nous venions, ils nous oublieraient rapidement dans la masse de visage qu'ils voyaient chaque jour. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux semblait plus curieux que les autres. Il nous fixait de son regard perçant... nous... moi serait plus correct. Il n'accordait pas même une attention à Neji, il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas deviner l'expression de son visage à moitié dissimulé par un masque, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu. Me détournant de son intriguante chevelure argentée, j'écoutais ce que le jeune femme devant nous racontait:

- Je m'appelle Shizune, je suis la secrétaire de Tsunade, la directrice. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin, depuis le temps que nous sommes en contact pour régler ses histoires d'inscription. Je signale votre arrivée à la directrice, et je vous conduis à vos professeurs principaux, Asseyez-vous ici et attendez-moi.

Elle nous indiqua des chaises qui étaient alignées devant la porte d'un bureau isolé de tous les autres. Quand nous eûmes pris place, elle s'excusa et pénétra dans la pièce. Sans un mot, je parcourais toujours la salle des professeur des yeux. Il n'y avait que peu de femme, la majorité des professeurs étaient des hommes qui avaient l'air particulièrement strict. Seul ce drôle de personnage à moitié masqué dérogé à la règle. Il ressemblait à un héros de manga avec son étrange d'accoutrement, c'était comme s'il n'était pas à sa place dans ce bureau où tant d'homme et de femme, au paraître sérieux et coincé, s'efforçaient d'exploiter leur peu de temps libre en occupations constructives. Alors qu'ils relisaient leur dernier cours ou préparaient des exercices, cet homme jouait avec un élastique en me fixant encore et toujours.

Soudain, la porte rouge s'ouvrit à grand fracas et deux personnages aussi excentrique que ce drôle professeur apparurent! L'un était brun et avait d'énorme sourcil, l'autre, plus âgé, avait des cheveux blancs. Ils bondirent dans la pièce comme des diables de leurs boîtes en brandissant leur pouce vers le ciel comme un signe de victoire. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils firent des clins d'œil à l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Mission completed! s'écria gros sourcil

- On est des rois, Kakashi! ajouta celui au cheveux blanc

- Çà c'est la classe! s'écria le dénommé Kakashi, On passe à l'étape suivante des ce soir!! Je me charge de tout!!! Grand chef Jiraya!

- C'est bien mon disciple! pouffa Jiraya, l'homme aux cheveux blanc, Fais correctement ta part du travail dans l'honneur de notre grand objectif! Allons-y Gai!

Gros sourcil et Jiraya quittèrent la pièce, accompagné par les soupirs des autres professeurs. J'entendais les murmures des plus proches d'entre eux.

«_ Ce vieux fou ne se calmera donc jamais?_ »

« _S'il n'était pas le meilleur ami de la directrice, il ne travaillerait déjà plus ici! _»

«_ Dire qu'il entraîne dans ses bêtises deux jeunes hommes aussi prometteurs! _»

Je jetai un coup d'œil Kakashi-sensei. Ces yeux semblaient rire, il était très satisfait de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. De mon côté, j'étais plutôt soulagée, dans ce monde aseptisé survivait tout de même quelques traces de folie!

La porte à côté de nous s'ouvrit et Shizune apparut souriante. D'un même mouvement, Neji et moi nous levions pour lui faire face.

- Je vais vous conduire à vos professeurs principaux, en ce qui concerne vos uniformes, ils vous attendent aux dortoirs, aujourd'hui exceptionnellement vous pourrez assister aux cours en tenu de ville. Mais dès demain il vous faudra respecter les codes vestimentaires de notre école.

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle, répondit mon cousin en souriant.

A mon grand étonnement, je vis la secrétaire de la directrice rougir et bafouiller, gênée, de la suivre. Je donnais un coup de coude à Neji qui haussa les épaules et me regarda l'air de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas lui même une telle réaction. Lorsque nous rejoignîmes Shizune, elle expliquait à une belle femme notre situation. La dame détailla Neji de haute en bas avant d'acquiescer. Je regardais moi même mon cousin. Ses vêtements n'avaient rien d'extravagants, un jean, une chemise verte, ses longs cheveux noirs laissé lâches, il ne portait rien qui blesserait les yeux de ses congénères. Moi par contre...

Je baissai les yeux vers ma tenue. Je portais une jupe blanche évasive, beaucoup trop courte. S'ajoutait un haut moulant rayé horizontalement de noir et blanc, trop décolleté. Je chaussais des sandales sans talons lacées aux mollets et pour parfaire le tableau, j'exhibais un bel assortiment de bijoux clinquants. Aucun doute, celui qui me servirait de professeur principal m'obligerait à me changer... on trouverait quelque part des vêtements de sport qui ne serait pas forcément à ma taille, avec des couleurs horribles... Alors que je soupirais, désespérée d'avance par des habits difformes, la dame prit la parole:

- Et bien Hyûga Neji, bienvenue à Konoha Gakko, je suis Kurenai et je serai votre professeur principal pour l'année à venir.

- Je vous remercie Kurenai-sensei, je m'en remets vous.

- Suivez-moi Hinata, je vais vous présenter votre professeur principal, dit Shizune en m'attrapant par l'épaule. Je restai sans réaction, la suivant comme un automate, trop ébahi par mon amant qui se pavanait tel un paon devant cette vénus. J'allais devenir folle! Comment osait-il? Bien sûr cette Kurenai était d'une beauté surprenante, mais son attitude était inadmissible! Ce que je lui avais offert la veille au soir avait-il si peu de signification pour lui? Il détournait déjà son regard de moi!

Plongée dans ma rage, je remarquais à peine que Shizune me présentait à un enseignant. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci m'adressa la parole que je daignais lui prêter attention. Mon cœur fit un bond quand je reconnus ce fameux Kakashi qui une main tendue vers moi, m'adressais ses mots de bienvenue.

- Salut Hinata, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre grande école!

Timidement, j'effleurai la main qu'il me tendait. Lui, la saisit sans vergogne et se pencha pour la baiser. Au moment où je sentis ses lèvres caresser à ma peau à travers le tissus de son masque, je me mis à rougir, gênée, honteuse, intimidée et perturbée par ce geste un peu trop familier. Shizune se mit à réprimander Kakashi mais moi, tétanisée, je ne pouvais que plonger mon regard dans le sien. Balayant d'un geste de la main les reproches de sa collègues, il se leva et me poussa à m'asseoir à sa place. Je résistais, consciente du manque de courtoisie que ce geste représentait, mais qu'était ma force face à celle de cette homme.

- KAKASHI! Arrête ton cinéma! finit par hurler Shizune.

- Qu'est-ce t'as? Tu es jalouse?

- Oh et puis Zut! s'exclama la jeune femme devenu plus rouge qu'une belle tomate bien mûre, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre, quand la directrice te mettra un blâme!

- Je m'en souviendrai!

Je regardais suppliante la jeune femme, mais elle m'abandonna tout de même entre les mains de ce fou. Profitant d'un moment de faiblesse, il me poussa sur son siège, se jeta dans celui du bureau voisin et le fit rouler jusqu'à moi. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et déjà il glissait ses mains sur mes épaules. Son regard descendait sans la moindre gêne dans mon décolleté que je tentais, tant bien que mal de dissimuler avec mes bras. Après s'être brièvement présenté, Hatake Kakashi, 27 ans célibataire, me rappela les règles de l'école et me fit un rapide tour d'horizon des club et autre activités que je pourrai choisir de pratiquer.

Une cloche sonna ma libération quelque part au fin fond du bâtiment. J'étais totalement embarrassée par l'attitude de Kakashi-sensei, et voulait fuir au plus vite la salle des professeurs, mais c'était aux regards scandalisés des bons pédagogues bien pensant que je tenais avant tout à échapper... car finalement le chaleureux homme masqué m'amusait assez. Quand les notes dissonnantes résonnèrent à nos oreilles, il se leva d'un bond et m'invita à le suivre:

- Allez ma belle, je vais te présenter à tes nouveaux camarades.

Je ne me fis bien sûr pas prier. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers mon cousin qui suivait d'ores et déjà Kurenai-senei hors de la pièce, puis emboîter le pas à Kakashi. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment principal sans nous presser et je me laissai guider par lui à travers la cours.

Je le vis soudain s'arrêter et s'asseoir sur un muret sous un arbre. Intriguée, je restai debout face à lui, attendant la moindre explication... mais il resta silencieux et leva les nez vers le ciel. Poliment, j'attendis quelques minutes encore, mais mon impatience et ma curiosité me poussèrent très vite à parler:

- N'allons-nous pas en cours sensei?

- Si! Si bien sûr, dans un instant! Je passe par ici tous les matins, je me fais un point d'honneur à ne jamais arriver à l'heure à mes cours!!

- Comment? Pouffai-je, vous êtes bizarres! Vraiment!

- Peut-être bien!

- Pourquoi ne jamais arriver à l'heure?

- J'étais élève ici dans mon adolescence! J'ai toujours détesté leur règlement strict! Je me suis dit qu'en tant que prof, çà irait mieux, mais en fait y'a encore plus de règles à respecter! C'est un peu ma façon à moi de dire Merde aux règlements de l'école!

- Définitivement, vous êtes bizarre! répondis-je à cette tirade une fois ma première stupeur passée. Il se contenta de sourire, où du moins ce que je considérais comme un sourire, cette espèce d'étincelle qui faisait briller ses pupilles alors que des petites rides d'expressions bridaient le coin de ses yeux. Je restais silencieuse un moment encore, je n'étais pas habituée à tenir les conversations et une fois ses quelques propos échangés, je ne savais plus comment entretenir la discussion. Il me regardait lui faire face sans dire un mot, il semblait plonger dans des réflexions intenses. Il se releva soudain et s'approcha de moi les mains dans les poches de son jeans, il se pencha vers moi et murmura aux creux de mon oreille:

- Le garçon qui était avec toi, c'est ton frère? Vous vous ressemblez...

- Mon cousin... pourquoi cette question?

- Vous vous entendez bien?

- En effet... mais pourquoi me demandez-vous celà?

- Mmmmh c'est désolant, dire que vous allez finir par vous détester!

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire çà! hurlai-je en le repoussant de toutes mes forces.

- C'est comme çà, c'est tout!

- Vous êtes vraiment insupportable! Criai-je, Il faut allez en cour! Espèce d'irresponsable!

Sur ces mots, je tournai les talons et me précipitai vers l'un des bâtiments au hasard. J'ignorais parfaitement où était la classe, mais j'étais trop en colère pour lui faire face. Les mots de la veille dansaient joyeusement dans mon esprit, ranimés par ce professeur idiot. « Je vais le perdre. » Non pas après mon sacrifice! Comment cet homme pouvait décider ainsi de notre avenir, que savait-il de nous pour proférer de tels prédictions absurdes! Savait-il ce que j'avais abandonné pour ne pas perdre Neji?

Brusquement, je sentis une grande main se poser sur mon ventre et me tirer vers l'arrière. J'atterris contre le torse d'un homme et avant que je ne puisse me retourner pour me défendre ou tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre, le souffle de Kakashi-sensei brûlait la peau de mon cou. Ses mots s'insinuèrent en moi sans que je puisse encore deviner leur importance.

- Dans cette école, tu dois toujours te méfier des garçons!

Il me relâcha, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et prit sa route vers la classe. Déstabilisée, je mis un certain temps à me redresser. Je me sentais rougissante. Pourquoi passait-il son temps à me mettre dans l'embarras, il se comportait comme avec un être intime. J'espérais vivement qu'il cesserait au plus tôt, car même Neji ne m'avait jamais montré tant de familiarité. Reprenant un peu mes esprits, je courus derrière lui pour ne pas le perdre de vue...

La cloche avait sonné depuis une dizaine de minute déjà et les couloirs étaient silencieux. A travers les fenêtres, je voyais les têtes d'élèves penchaient studieusement sur le cahier. De temps à autres l'un d'entre eux bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, l'autre regardait le ciel bleu à travers les fenêtres extérieurs, une fille jouait avec son crayon en regardant amoureusement Kakashi-sensei qui marchait devant moi. Soudain, Kakashi s'arrêta face à une porte coulissante close. De l'intérieur venait un vacarme sans nom. Des voix de garçons criaient à tue-tête, semblant encourager, parfois huer... L'homme au masque se tourna vers moi, souris et leva le pouce comme pour me donner du courage. Il me fit signe de me rapprocher, posa une main sur mon épaule et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Je pus admirer à mon aise une scène figée. Une bonne vingtaine de garçon s'était attroupée autour d'une table. Au milieux du groupe deux d'entre eux s'étaient arrêtés au milieu d'un combat féroce. Dans un coin éloigné, les filles affichaient des moues réprobatrices, voir même agacées. Je fronçais les sourcils, c'était une drôle d'ambiance. Kakashi resserra sa prise sur moi et lança d'un ton badin:

- Encore ce jeu débile! C'est pas le moment les gars, vous allez effrayer notre belle Hina-chan!

Je sursautais. Comment pouvait-il m'appeler ainsi, même les membres de ma famille ne se permettaient pas de me parler de la sorte. Hina-chan... pas une fois ce petit nom n'était sorti de la bouche de Neji. Je pinçais les lèvres et voulus me dégager mais il me tenait fermement. Il me traîna avec poigne vers la petite estrade où se trouvait son bureau et je dus faire face à toute la classe!

- Mais vous n'avez pas de manières ou quoi! Allez à vos places!Saluez! Asseyez-vous!

Parfaitement synchroniser, les élèves exécutèrent les ordres du professeur. Dans un raclement de chaises, la classe repris un peu de discipline. D'un coup d'œil je pus analyser l'atroce situation... Sur approximativement une trentaine d'élèves, nous n'étions que sept filles, en me comptant bien sûr. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, je commençais à imaginer les raisons de l'avertissement de Kakashi-sensei, tant de garçon pour si peu de filles, s'était la porte ouverte au technique de drague les plus idiotes. Du moins ce fut ce que je crus sur le moment... j'étais loin, si loin de la vérité.

- Et bien, lança soudain un garçon blond au premier rang, vous arrivez tôt aujourd'hui Sensei!

- Évidemment, qu'est ce que tu crois Naruto? Je me dois de faire honneur à ma nouvelle élève! Je fais des efforts juste pour elle.

Il éclata de rire suivit par tous les garçons de la classe. Je ne comprenais pas leur hilarité, pas plus que l'air outré des jeunes filles. Kakashi se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil, puis il fit un petit signe de tête et dit:

- Tu te présentes à la classe ma belle!

Je lui lançais un regard assassin, il me fatiguait à me parler sur ce ton. J'enterrais en moi ma colère et avançait d'un pas pour m'adresser à mes nouveaux camarades.

- Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, je suis originaire d'Izumo. J'arrive tout juste à Tokyo et je découvre la ville en même temps que le lycée! J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien, je m'en remets à vous!

Ses banalités dites, je m'inclinai profondément attendant la moindre réaction des élèves. Rien ne vint. Je me redressai, les sourcils froncés et jetai un coup d'œil à l'assemblée qui me regardait avec un peu d'indifférence. Kakashi passa derrière moi et, posant une main sur mon épaule, s'exclama avec enthousiasme:

- Et bien, voilà qui est fait! Je te remercie Hina-chan! Tu peux aller t'asseoir là-bas, derrière Ino, tu vois c'est la jolie blondinette au fond!

Ce que je voyais surtout c'était l'air dégoûté des filles face au manque de respect de leur professeur. La prénommée Ino n'avait visiblement pas apprécié de se faire traité de « Jolie Blondinette », ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et ses copines n'auraient pas été plus en colère si elle même avait été appelé de la sorte. Un peu tendue, gênée par ma tenue qui jurait avec l'uniforme de mes camarades, je descendis l'estrade pour rejoindre la place que l'on m'avait attribué. Je passais à côté du blond, Naruto. Il eut un sourire espiègle. Je l'avais à peine dépassé, qu'une claque sur mes fesses me fit pousser un cri où se mêlait indignation et surprise. Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, sous l'œil amusé de Kakashi. Je me retournais vers Naruto celui-ci me fit une sorte de petite révérence moqueuse. Je me mordis les lèvres, retenant la colère, comme me l'avait si bien appris mon père, et rejoignit ma place sans un mot.

Si j'avais pu savoir à ce moment là qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration de guerre...

_Fin du chapitre 1, suite au chapitre 2_

Et bien voilà, le premier chapitre de ma fanfic.

Il est un peu long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Laissez-moi des commentaires, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre!

A bientôt pour le chapître 2.

**ANNONCE:** je suis à la recherche d'un béta-lecteur qui pourrait corriger assez vite mes chapitres! Si vous aimez mon histoires, que vous êtes bon en orthographe et que vous vous sentez le courage de corriger, pourriez-vous me contacter SVP?

_Tsubaki no Tsuki_


	2. Chapter 2

**2- État de faits**

J'étais installée derrière Ino. Une fenêtre, à ma gauche, donnait sur la grande cours pavée où quelques cerisiers perdaient leurs fleurs sous le vent printanier. Devant le large tableau noir Kakashi-sensei faisait l'appel mais je n'écoutais pas. Je saurais bien assez tôt le nom de tous mes camarades de classe et je passerais un an à leur côté. Une année que je pressentais difficile. L'atmosphère qui régnait en ce moment même humait une ambiance quotidienne lourde, presque électrique. J'étais mal à l'aise. Être une pièce rapportée n'avait absolument rien d'agréable et je regrettais déjà la sympathie des élèves d'Izumo. J'étais glacée par les regards des gens de la capitale, si la perspective de pouvoir être librement au côté de Neji ne me soutenait pas, j'aurais sûrement fait des pieds et des mains pour retourner dans ma ville natale.

Lorsque de nouveau je prêtais attention à Kakashi-sensei, il distribuait des informations au sujet d'une fête qui aurait bientôt lieu au lycée: la fête du sport. Je soupirai. J'étais tellement bonne en sport que je trouvais toujours le moyen, soit de me blesser, soit de de me ridiculiser. Il n'y avait que deux disciplines où j'excellais. L'une était assez féminine pour m'aller comme un gant. La seconde était celle que mon père s'était acharné à m'apprendre selon la tradition familiale. Malgré mon peu de disposition et mon manque d'enthousiasme, il avait été intraitable et je l'en remerciais car je m'étais sortie de nombreuses situations embarrassantes grâce à son entêtement.

Soudain un grand fracas fit sursauter l'assemblée. Jiraya-sensei venait de faire son entrée magistrale et nous observait de haut, l'air sévère, les quelques rides de son visage crispées par un sérieux qui n'allait pas avec la bonhomie de son physique et contrastait avec l'image qu'il m'avait donné dans la salle des professeurs. Kakashi-sensei sourit à son collègue puis se retourna vers la classe:

- Bien, il semblerait que je doive céder la place. Une dernière chose, Ino, J'ai vu que tu partageais ta chambre avec Hinata à l'internat. Je te charge donc de l'aider à trouver ses repères à Konoha. Tu passeras me voir à la prochaine pause, je serai au bâtiment des dernières années, dans la classe trois. Je te donnerai quelques documents à lui transmettre et lui expliquer. Okay blondinette?

- Oui sensei

- Bon ben, à plus les mecs et bon courage, le vieux est en forme aujourd'hui!

Jiraya-sensei éclata d'un rire presque effrayant et donna une grande claque dans le dos de Kakashi quand celui-ci passa à ses côtés. Puis, il prit place derrière le bureau sur l'estrade. Il installa ses affaires avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce et s'arrêter sur moi. Il me dévisagea, ses lèvres s'étirant peu à peu en un sourire qui me parut machiavélique. Je frissonnais. Cet homme était doté d'un charisme fou, à la fois attirant et inquiétant. Il se pencha un peu vers l'avant et entama son cour d'un voix forte et énergique.

- Pour notre nouvelle élève, je me présente, Jiraya, prof de japonais. Je suis tout simplement le meilleur et tu vas adorer mon cour! Même ce cancre de Naruto c'est amélioré grâce à moi!

La classe entière éclata de rire. Mais si les garçons y allaient d'un rire franc et joyeux, les filles ricanaient sous cape, visiblement moqueuses. Je souris timidement avant d'acquiescer. Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien jeune fille! Timide? Debout! s'exclama Jiraya l'air furieux.

Je fus si surprise par son brusque changement d'humeur, que je me levais, bondissant comme un ressort. L'intonation de sa voix avait remué mes souvenirs d'Izumo. Les ordres secs de mon père, sa perpétuelle colère, son autorité sans commune mesure avaient guidé mes gestes de l'instant. La chaise tombée dans un bruit fracassant, ma tenue hiératique, presque militaire, la première surprise passée, provoqua l'hilarité de la majorité... de tous les garçons. Je me sentis rougir et les larmes brûlèrent mes yeux. J'étais en colère, contre moi, contre ce professeur, contre ces élèves...

- Votre nom, demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Hinata Hyûga, répondis-je dans un murmure

- Je ne vous entends pas!

- Hinata Hyûga, répétai-je plus distinctement.

Ma voix a toujours été basse et douce. Aujourd'hui, devenue adulte, mon père me le reproche encore.

« On dirait que tu n'as aucune énergie! »

« Ne t'étonne pas si les gens te marchent dessus! »

Mais face à ce professeur, je sentais que je tenais une arme importante. Son air s'adoucit, un sourire fendit son visage carré et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix avait retrouvé ce ton enjoué qu'il avait au tout début.

- Tu viens d'où?

- Izumo, sensei.

- Oh, je vois! Scolarisée dans un petit lycée de province sans grandes envergures, je présume? Tu vas avoir du mal ici! Le niveau est autrement plus élevé... Tiens, reste debout, tu vas me faire la lecture du texte! Prends ton manuel à la page 137.

- C'est que sensei...

Un livre apparut sous mon nez avant même que je puisse avouer au professeur que le mien était resté dans mes bagages. Sans un mot, sans même se retourner, Ino me prêtait son livre. Je le pris en la remerciant intérieurement de sa gentillesse et commençai la lecture. C'était une série de Haïku(1) de Bashô. Je rythmais de ma voix douce les vers courts et mélodieux. Perdues dans cet univers de lettre, je ne faisais plus attention au monde à l'entour. Bashô a cette particularité de décrire la nature en quelques métriques succinctes. Peut-être les Tokyoïtes ne comprendraient pas mon émotion, mais à ce moment, il me semblait voir la grenouille qui plongeait dans sa mare, la libellule qui s'envolait...

Izumo est encore rurale. Les hommes là-bas, n'ont pas encore oublié qu'ils devaient coexister avec la nature. Je me revoyais courir entre les troncs larges, poursuivant Neji qui dévalait la pente douce de la montagne qui s'étendait derrière notre domaine. Dans un arbre, je soutenais ma petite sœur Hanabi qui grimpait comme un petit singe. Mes rêveries m'avaient portée bien loin et ce fut presque avec tristesse que je prononçai l'ultime mot de la page. Quand je relevai la tête vers Jiraya-sensei, il me regardait intensément. Les coudes appuyés sur le bureau et le menton dans les mains, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il reprit d'une voix doucereuse:

- Superbe Hinata... vraiment magnifique... tellement que tu as séduit notre Kiba!

Je suivis le regard de l'homme et croisa celui, un peu rude d'un garçon aux cheveux hirsutes. Aux paroles de Jiraya, il se retourna vivement. J'eus sous mes yeux écarquillés son dos large qu'accablaient les gloussements des filles. Il semblait frémir et quand il parla, sa voix grave et éraillée résonna dans la classe à la fois boudeuse et dédaigneuse:

- T'es trop dans tes bouquins bizarres le vieux! Je me demandais juste pourquoi _Mamzelle_ n'avait pas d'uniforme, comme tout le monde!

- Pourquoi? Ça te dérange? Moi je trouve ça charmant...

- NORMAL! Vu la longueur de sa jupe! s'écria Kiba.

Je rougis alors que les garçons éclataient de rire et que les filles estomaquées, échangeaient des regards outrés. Je lissai ma jupe, les yeux baissée vers Ino et remarquai que ma camarade de classe serrait le point sur la table. Tout sourire, Jiraya paraissait jubiler. « C'est ce qui est intéressant! » Ces mots résonnèrent comme le glas de ma torture. Jiraya-sensei avait décidé de me tester. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent lui servirent à me poser des questions sur les Haïku, puis sur la vie de Bashô. Chacune de ses questions devenaient de plus en plus difficile. Je le sentais perfide, me tendant un piège que je déjouais plus ou moins facilement. Lorsque je pus répondre, à sa question finale, je vis une moue contrariée se peindre sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira:

- Assied-toi Hinata. Tu te débrouilles bien pour une cambroussarde! Je crois que Sasuke et Sakura ont une rivale...

Le reste du cour se passa dans le plus grand des sérieux... ou presque. Je notais les éléments d'analyse que nous donnait Jiraya de sa voix énergique et passionnée. Malgré ses pitreries incessantes, il témoignait d'une culture et d'une intelligence impressionnantes. Je ne pus retenir mon fou rire quand il s'accroupit sur son bureau pour imiter la grenouille de Bashô. La cloche sonna la fin de cours quand le professeur, dans un bond maladroit, renversa l'un des pupitres du premier rang. Sous les moqueries générales, Jiraya s'éclipsa sans demander son reste mais affichant clairement un air ravi. A peine eut-il fermé la porte, qu'Ino pivota sur sa chaise et me regarda droit dans les yeux, avenante:

- Je suis Ino Yamanaka, ravie de te connaître!

A l'instant même où je serrai la main qu'elle me tendait, deux filles se levèrent comme des diables et coururent, sans jeu de mot, jusqu'à nous!

- Enchantée! Moi c'est Sakura

- Temari! Ravie de te connaître ma belle!

Pétrifiée par leur brusque arrivée, je ne pus que les laisser se saisir avec force de ma main pour me saluer avec enthousiasme. Ino souriait ravie, et je la vis nettement faire un pied de nez aux autres filles qui nous fixaient déçues. Je fronçais les sourcils et les dévisageais tour à tour cherchant le moindre indice. Devant leur silence, je me sentis obligée de prendre la parole.

- Je suis contente de vous connaître moi aussi!

- Ah, mais tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point on est heureuses que tu sois là, s'exclama Sakura, quand je t'entendais répondre sans te démonter à ce con de prof, je me suis dit qu'on avait gagné une précieuse alliée...

- Sakura! s'écria Temari pour la faire taire.

- Pfff, allons voir Kakashi ensemble Hinata, on fera un tour du lycée comme çà!

Sur ces mots, Ino se leva et m'invita à l'imiter. Nous sortîmes de la classe et remontâmes les couloirs vers les escaliers. Je sentais peser sur moi les regards des élèves des autres classes. Une nouvelle élève, qui ne portait même pas l'uniforme, quel attraction! Gênée, je pressais le pas pour me rapprocher d'Ino. Celle-ci du remarquer mon trouble, car elle emprisonna mon bras dans une étreinte amicale et rassurante. Apaisée, je me permis de poser la question qui m'intéressait

- Puis-je savoir où Sakura voulait en venir?

En premier lieu, ce fut son mutisme qui me répondit, mais au bout de quelques secondes...

- Il faudra bien te le dire un jour où l'autre de toute façon, déclara Ino après un long soupir, Comment dire... Disons que tu es entrée dans un lycée où la situation est loin d'être simple! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Konoha était encore un lycée pour garçon il n'y a pas si longtemps... et bien il avait son pendant, Kunoichi. Tout comme Konoha, Kunoichi accompagnait les élèves de la maternelle jusqu'au lycée et leur donnait la formation la plus sûre pour l'entrée à Waseda (2) Ces deux lycées existaient depuis plus de cinquante ans. On ne sait pas trop comment, ni pourquoi, mais les garçons de Konoha et les filles de Kunoichi ont commencé à se battre tout le temps depuis presque trente ans. C'était même devenu une tradition pour nos deux écoles! Tu sais, on se détestait tellement que nous, à Kunoichi on refusait de sortir avec des garçons de Konoha! On préférait aller chercher nos petits copains à l'autre bout de Tokyo plutôt que de supporter ceux de Konoha! Enfin! Les garçons pensent autant de bien de nous alors de toute façon,l'affaire est réglée d'avance!!!

- Eh bien! M'exclamai-je, Je ne savais pas. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, vous vous ignoriez...

- Tu plaisantes! On se bagarrait tout le temps! Si tu pouvais imaginer combien de fois on a du nettoyer les façades de notre lycée! Ils les avaient repeintes et pas qu'avec de la peinture figure-toi! Et le nombre de fois où ils nous ont piégé... Mais on était pas en reste! On leur rendait la pareil! Enfin, il y'a deux ans maintenant que pour des raisons financières assez obscures, ils ont réuni nos deux lycées pour en faire un lycée mixte! Ils ont dû penser que çà nous calmerait...

- Laisse-moi deviner... çà a empiré?

- Et pas qu'un peu!

Je soupirais alors que nous gravissions les dernières marches de l'escalier et traversions, la tête haute, l'étages des deuxième années pour atteindre l'autre escalier. Je comprenais un peu mieux l'avertissement de Kakashi-sensei ou encore cette espèce d'atmosphère pesante et tendue de la classe. Au delà des rires, se trouvait toujours une moqueries ou une vengeance. Un pic qui était destiné à un ennemi de longue date. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée! Des gamineries qui gâchaient notre vie, voilà ce que leur guerre était. Un peu agacée, je demandais à Ino:

- Et qu'est-ce-que vous gagnez à vous battre tout le temps? Il ne serait pas temps de faire la paix?

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi? Comme si les garçons accepteraient!

- Et si vous vous laissiez tomber!

- Ah çà jamais! D'abord il faudrait que toutes les filles de l'école soient d'accord et crois-moi, il y'en a de très belliqueuses! Ensuite, abandonner voudrait dire, accepter une humiliation plus grande encore que celle de la fin d'année et çà je ne suis pas d'accord!

- Humiliation de fin d'année?

- Oui, depuis que l'on se partage l'école, la guerre est un peu différente. Disons que l'on compte les points et à la fin on comptabilise. Le perdant doit venir avec la tenue de la honte et faire les quatre volontés du gagnant. Crois-moi, c'est loin d'être agréable! L'année dernière ce sont les garçons qui ont gagné et ils ont joué les salauds! Faut dire qu'avec l'arrivée de Kakashi, ces connards ont trouvé un bon soutien!

- Les professeurs participent à cette guerre idiote? m'indignai-je.

- Normalement non! s'emporta Ino, mais justement quand Kakashi est arrivé il n'a pas hésité à prendre parti, et il a entraîné avec lui Gai-sensei et Jiraya-sensei! Maintenant, les garçons ont trois profs de leur côté... et crois-moi çà les a avantagé l'année dernière! Les coups bas comme ceux que Jiraya et Kakashi t'ont fait en classe, des humiliations publiques, on y a eu droit à chacun de leur cours! Ils nous ridiculisaient et on ne comprenait pas pourquoi! Mais cette année, on est prévenue, çà ne se passera pas de la même manière!

Je me tus un long moment, j'étais révoltée par l'attitude de ces trois professeurs. Au lieu de calmer cette guerre puérile qui scindait en deux le lycée, il l'envenimait. Était-ce réellement une ambiance propice à l'étude? J'en doutais. A ce moment précis je pris la décision de ne pas me mêler à cette guerre. Je n'étais là que pour Neji et je ne prendrais pas le risque de me séparer de lui à cause de litiges qui ne nous concernaient pas. Forte de cette résolution, je déclarai à Ino:

- Je n'ai aucune intention d'enter dans vos idioties! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour çà et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous faîtes çà. Je vais le dire aux garçons et ils me ficheront la paix...

Ino me fixa sans surprise, puis fit la moue.

- Je me demande si tu as raison...

La journée s'écoula trop doucement à mon goût. J'étais si pressée de retrouver Neji. Je n'avais pu que l'apercevoir quand nous avions traversé l'étage des deuxième années en début de matinée. Nous revenions de notre entrevue avec notre professeur principal. Sans surprise, Kakashi-sensei s'était amusé à nous tripoter devant les garçons de troisième années hilares dont il avait la charge. Ce qui m'avait le plus agacé était de n'avoir pu le remettre à sa place. Sa position lui permettait des abus de punition qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans nos dossiers scolaires. Donc, en revenant, furieuse, vers ma classe, je pus voir Neji dans la sienne. Entouré de nombreux garçons, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Je fus attendrie par son sourire et, y pensant à chaque minute, je pus supporter les heures de cours qu'il nous restait.

Je quittais l'étage des premières années en compagnie d'Ino, Sakura et Temari. Je les écoutais vaguement s'inquiéter sur le peu d'intérêt que les garçons avaient accordé à mon arrivée. Hormis la peu engageante claque que Naruto s'était amusé à me donner sur les fesses, ils n'avaient plus une seule fois tenté de s'amuser à mes dépends. Ce qui, selon leur dire, étaient une vraie première.

Il y avait dans notre classe la pire bande de tout le lycée, expliquait Temari à ce moment, ils étaient les plus actifs de tous les garçons cherchant par tous les moyens à ramener des points. Ils étaient les favoris de Kakashi et on le ressentait dans leurs attitudes. Cette bande se composait de Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino et Gaara!

- Raaaah, rugit Temari! Quand je pense que je dois me battre contre mes propres frères!

- Gaara dans notre classe et Kankuro en deuxième année sont ses frères, expliqua Sakura. En même temps ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la grande blonde, vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment entendu!

- Les disputes de frères et sœurs ne sont pas pareilles, répliquai-je avant même que Temari n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, on se chamaille, c'est vrai, mais on se réconcilie vite, on s'aime plus après et on rejoue ensemble... Mais là si j'ai bien compris, entre les filles et les garçons, il est loin le jour où l'on trouvera un terrain d'entente!

- Exactement! s'écria Temari, tu te rends compte que même quand on rentre à la maison pendant les vacances ils me font la guerre! Au moins quand Konoha et Kunoichi étaient séparés, on s'entendait bien à la maison!!!

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre alors que Sakura et Ino se désolaient pour la situation de leur amie. Nous étions dans la cours, presque arrivées au grand portail. Nous nous apprêtions à retourner à l'internat qui, comme Ino me l'avait expliqué, se trouvait à quelques rues de l'établissement scolaire. Un peu devant nous se trouvait les trois autres filles de la classe, que nous ne fréquentions pas! La classe était déjà divisée et les filles désavantagés par leur nombre. Il nous fallait encore avoir des griefs entre filles! Ino m'avait raconté à demi-mots que ces filles-là n'avaient pas un comportement très digne qu'il ne valait mieux pas être mises dans le même panier qu'elles. Je ne trouvais rien à redire, car au fond elles ne me plaisaient pas. Soudain je m'arrêtais. Adossé au portail Neji discutait avec les garçon de sa classe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que mon cœur s'accélérait. Je pressais le pas, entraînant mes nouvelles amies. Et bien vite nous arrivâmes à leur niveau...

- Neji! appelai-je

D'un seul mouvement tous les garçons se retournèrent vers moi pour me dévisager, à la fois surpris et menaçant. Mon cousin, quant à lui, jeta sur moi un regard à la fois désespéré et coléreux. Il leva les yeux au ciel et mordit ses lèvres.

- C'est qui cette fille? Elle te ressemble! questionna l'un des garçons grand, dégingandé, avec d'énorme sourcils noirs.

- Ma cousine, fais pas attention à elle Lee... elle est pas futée!

Sous mes yeux plein de larmes, il attrapa le dénommé Lee par l'épaule et ils partirent, suivis par les autres garçons. Bouche bée, bras ballant, je les regardais s'éloigner. Ino s'approcha de moi et m'entoura de ses bras.

- C'est toujours comme çà. Toi, tu ne veux pas entrer là dedans et eux ils y foncent tête baissée! Ça les amuse, ils sont comme çà les garçons!

Je ne trouvais rien à redire à sa logique. Pourtant son raisonnement était plein de failles. Neji n'était pas comme les autres garçons. Il était plus mûr et si intelligent. Nous étions de la même famille et puis nous nous aimions... Du moins était-ce ce que je croyais. Et si j'étais la seule à être amoureuse? Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée... se pouvait-il que...

Je m'étais laissée guider un peu dans les vapes vers notre internat. Nous étions à l'ancien lycée Kunoichi, devenu internat du lycée Konoha. Deux bâtiments se faisaient face, à gauche le dortoir des garçons et à droite celui des filles, où Ino m'avait guidé d'une poigne ferme. Dans notre chambre commune, j'y trouvais mes bagages. Des lits superposés étaient fixés contre le mur et en face se trouvait la porte de la salle de bain. Sous la seule fenêtre de la pièce étaient installés côte à côte deux petits bureaux dont l'un était déjà encombré par les affaires d'Ino. Quand elle m'eut désigné mon armoire et mon lit, je me mis à ranger mes affaires avec peu d'enthousiasme. Je pensais toujours à Neji. Sa réaction avait mis en moi un doute: et si je m'étais trompée, si j'étais la seule à aimer dans notre couple. Jusqu'alors il n'avait rien pu dire, étriqué par l'ambiance familiale. Mais dans cette nouvelle espace, son esprit s'ouvrait à de nouveau horizon et réalisait que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi... Soudain, on frappa trois coups secs à la porte et une femme d'âge mûre, la concierge, apparut à l'entrebâillement.

- Hyûga, un coup de fil pour toi!

Reposant le tee-shirt que je pliai, je me précipitai à l'accueil en me maudissant. J'avais oublié d'appeler père pour lui annoncer notre arrivée. Il devait être furieux et je passerais très certainement un sale quart d'heure au téléphone. Quand je pris le combiné et qu'une voix grave et mélodieuse me répondit à l'autre bout, mon cœur cessa de battre un moment. Neji... c'était Neji...

- En fait, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dit-il

- Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme çà?

- Tu sais ce qui se passe dans cette école?

- Évidemment, cette guerre idiote...

- C'est vrai que c'est idiot Hinata, mais ils y tiennent! C'est la première fois que je me fais des amis... des vrais amis qui ne restent pas avec moi, uniquement parce qu'on leur a demandé de se faire bien voir des enfants Hyûga...

- Je comprends... murmurai-je, ressentant au fond de moi-même cette blessure suinter encore.

- Hinata, on a qu'à faire comme-ci on prenait part à leur guerre. On se verra en dehors... de toute façon les démonstrations d'affection son interdite dans l'école, çà ne changera pas grand chose pour nous!

- Si tu veux Neji... faisons comme çà... soupirai-je un peu à contre-cœur

- Super! On a qu'à se voir demain soir. Vers six heures on se retrouve devant l'hôtel où on a passé la nuit.

- Çà me va.

- Bon ben à demain alors... Bonne nuit... Eh! Hinata! Je t'aime!

- Je t'aime moi aussi, répondis-je à mi-voix.

Quand il eut raccroché, je restais un long moment immobile et pensive. Je t'aime... ces mots avaient été si durs à dire. Neji préférait se faire bien voir de ses amis, j'étais un peu déçue... mais au moins il m'aimait et cette conviction suffit à me redonner le morale pour la soirée.

Le lendemain , nous commencions la journée par deux heures de sport. Nous étions séparées des garçons pour ce cours et jumelées avec une autre classe de première année où les filles étaient majoritaires. Nous faisions du volley dans le gymnase sous la houlette de la sévère Anko-sensei. Elle nous apprenait à réceptionner ses services et celle qui en aurait laissé échapper le plus, se verrait dans l'obligation de ranger à la fin du cours. Anko-sensei avait une force spectaculaire doublée d'une précision de tir à faire pâlir d'envie les professionnels. Nul besoin de préciser que je me montrais parfaitement ridicule. Elle me laissa de nombreuses chances, fit même l'effort de mettre moins d'énergie dans ces tirs et malgré ses essais, je ne pus rattraper qu'une balle. Ce fut donc moi qui fut de corvée de rangement alors que les autres filles allaient aux vestiaires.

J'étais seule dans le grand gymnase. Confiante, Anko-sensei était retournée à son office. Je m'étais bien activée et mon panier était presque plein. Alors que je courais à l'autre bout du terrain ramasser les deux derniers ballons de volley, les garçons entrèrent au gymnase pour eux aussi se changer. Je ne leur prêtais aucune attention. Préférant, malgré le choix de Neji, rester éloignée du champs de bataille...

Soudain, un grand bruit de chute me fit sursauter et lâcher les ballons que je venais de prendre à bras le corps. Des rebonds insistants me permirent de deviner ce qui venait de se passer. Quand je me retournai, je découvris exactement la scène à laquelle je m'attendais. La cage à ballon, que j'avais si soigneusement rangé, était renversée et son contenu s'échappait au quatre coin de la salle. Devant ce chaos, le pied appuyé sur les tressages de fer du panier, Sasuke me regardait, sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il prit soudain un air désolé et s'exclama sur un ton théâtral:

- Oooooh Zut! Je suis teeeellement désolé! Je l'ai pas fait exprès!

Les garçons ricanèrent et partirent, me laissant seule avec ce carnage. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, Kiba me jeta un drôle de regard qui me fit frissonner. De rage, je donnais un grand coup de pied dans un ballon... que je trouvai le moyen de rater. Je me retrouvai au sol, les fesses meurtries par le parquet dur, en remerciant tous mes ancêtres d'être tombée après le passage des garçons.

Une fois encore, je fis tout mon possible pour ranger au plus vite. Mais malgré tout, je me retrouvai seule quand je me rendis aux vestiaires. Les autres filles étaient prêtes depuis un moment déjà et la pause prendrait bientôt fin. Je retirais tous mes vêtements et me précipitai sous la douche. L'eau était tiède et le savon sentait bon. L'odeur sucrée de la fraise, embaumait tout mon corps et je me délectais de ce moment de plaisir. Doucement je massais chacun de mes muscles sous l'eau pour qu'ils se détendent au plus vite. Enivrée par l'odeur suave de mon savon, je prenais mon temps dans ce geste sensuel pour qu'il soit efficace...

- Et bien, y'a pas à dire, tu es vraiment bien foutue! s'éleva une voix masculine juste derrière moi.

_Fin du chapitre 2, suite au chapitre 3_

(1)Les Haïku sont des sortes de poèmes très court dont le rythme et la mélodie évoque le sujet dont il parle. Bashô est sûrement le plus connu des auteurs de Haïku.

(2) Waseda est l'une des universités les plus côté du Japon

Merci à Lotis et Lola pour son commentaire! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise! Je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir le couple au fur et à mesure de l'histoire!

Merci à Spiria pour son message et sa proposition de bétalecture. Je t'ai recontacté, il y'a quelques jours déjà, mais en l'attente de ta réponse, je publie toujours ce chapitre.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaît et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

Lâchez des comm' surtout!

_Tsubaki no Tsuki_


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Double attaque des garçons**

_« Y'a pas à dire t'es vraiment bien foutu! »_

Je frissonnais de tout mon corps. Cette voix, je l'avais entendue très peu de temps auparavant. Je mordis mes lèvres et me retournai, sans me départir de mon calme. Je fus à peine surprise de trouver face à moi un Sasuke souriant. Déjà vêtu de son uniforme, un rictus sardonique aux lèvres, une main sur la taille, il me détaillait, sans honte, de haut en bas. Embarrassée, je cachais de mon mieux ma nudité avec mes mains. Ma serviette était juste à côté de lui, mes vêtements à l'autre bout de la salle... Je me retrouvais dans une drôle de position. Une colère sourde grondait depuis mes viscères, mais en bonne élève, je mettais en application les enseignements familiaux. Un masque neutre sur le visage, je fixais l'intrus de mon regard le plus glacial et lui demandais avec un calme étudié.

- Peut-être t'es-tu trompé de porte? Ici, tu es dans le vestiaire des filles!

- Dans ce cas j'ai bien atteint mon but, répondit-il en souriant.

- Et que viens-tu y faire? demandai-je perplexe.

- Mais te voir bien sûr! Je viens te voir... Tu n'es pas flattée?

Je le regardais les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait réellement déçu, comme si j'aurais dû me montrer enthousiaste face à son intrusion. Il se grattait les cheveux l'air sérieux, il était si décontracté, tout paraissait être évident à ses yeux. Il parlait avec un calme et une honnêteté désarmante. Je n'en revenais pas. Mon estomac se contracta sous la colère alors que je rétorquais, les sourcils froncés, adoptant mon ton le plus désagréable:

- -Et pourquoi je devrais être flattée? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour être seul avec moi que tu as renversé le panier de ballon!!!

Il avait légèrement détourné la tête quand je parlais, intéressé par le décor qui l'entourait. Mais en entendant ma dernière accusation, il se retourna vivement. Son regard claqua tel un fouet sur ma peau. Il était narquois et rieur. Simplement horrible dans sa franchise. N'est-ce pas évident? semblaient dire leurs iris noirs. Je soupirai, exaspérée.

- Tu me trouve attentionné? murmura-t-il

Mais comment pouvait-il me sourire si naturellement? Il me répondait de sa voix candide mais monocorde en haussant les épaules. Je serrai la mâchoire et pris sur moi pour ne pas m'emporter.

- T'es gonflé! Va-t-en maintenant!

- Aucune chance, pouffa-t-il d'un air glacial, Je suis ici pour une raison spéciale... et je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que j'aurai pas eu ce que je veux!

- Et tu veux...

- Eh!Eh!, tu le demandes?

Un sourire carnassier était né sur son visage en même temps qu'un feu s'allumait dans ses yeux. Sasuke Uchiwa... à ce moment précis, j'eus réellement peur de ce garçon aux yeux noirs. Lui que j'avais vu si calme jusqu'à présent, semblait prendre un drôle de plaisir à me torturer. Lentement, je vis ses lèvres fines et rosées s'ouvrir et se mouvoir pour former des mots qui me glacèrent.

- Tu me plais bien, on m'a suggérer de rapporter des points agréablement aux garçons... La nouvelle qui succombe à mon charme, çà vaut combien de points d'après toi? Deux points, trois? On laissera tes copines en décider... Elles seront déçues les pauvres... tu leurs auras fait perdre de la distance le lendemain de ton arrivée!

Je n'en revenais pas! N'avait-il aucune honte! Dire de telles horreurs à une jeune fille! Tant d'honnêteté était proche de la bêtise... Non, Ino m'avait expliqué que, en plus d'être le meneur des garçons, Sasuke disputait à Sakura le titre de premier de la classe. Il était loin d'être bête... Il avait une idée derrière la tête! Pourtant il avait lui-même avoué que cette idée n'est pas de son engeance. Mais qui? Mon esprit me mena aux trois professeurs, à Kakashi, à son influence sur les deux autres... se pouvait-il qu'ils aillent jusque là? Tout de même s'était dangereux pour leur carrière.

Alors que ma pensée en arrivait à ses conclusions à une allure fulgurante, Sasuke s'était rapproché de moi. Je ressentis ses mouvements avant de les avoir vu. Relevant vers lui des yeux pleins de défis, je jugeais de la situation. J'étais nue, il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, j'étais désavantagée. Que devais-je faire? Il me semblait n'avoir plus qu'une seule solution. Dans un premier temps, je me reculais jusqu'à la douche que j'avais laissé allumée. J'espérais que l'idée de se faire mouiller le retiendrait un peu... mais il n'hésita même pas une seconde. Uchiwa... il ne me laissait pas le choix. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à en arriver là, mais s'il fallait jouer à ce jeu-là, j'étais prête... Il me faudrait agir au bon moment... Je le laissais donc avancer encore un peu...

Il entra sans la moindre hésitation dans le périmètre que délimitait l'eau. Je fus pétrifiée quelques secondes... Je détestais ce jeu... Le temps que dura mon incertitude, il posa sur ma joue l'une de ses mains. Elle était fraîche. Ses doigts longs effleuraient ma peau avec douceur. Ses quelques secondes sous la douche avaient suffit à le tremper. La chemise amidonnée de son uniforme était devenue transparente, dévoilant son torse fin et musclé. Son pantalon moulait ses jambes élancées et mettait en valeur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Je rougis et détournais mes yeux de ce spectacle. Sur son visage dégoulinant, des mèches noires se collaient lourdes d'eau. Il me regardait intensément, me faisant frissonner. J'aurais pu défaillir. Il fallait me l'avouer, Sasuke était beau... vraiment très beau... mais je savais que sous sa peau pâle d'ange, se cachait le pire des démons. Les filles m'avaient bien assez parlé de ses exploits...

Sans perdre le nord, Sasuke s'était penché vers moi ses lèvres fines entrouvertes. Son autre main s'était posée dans mon dos pressant mon corps nu vers le sien. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi immédiatement? Je ne saurais le dire... Était-ce le trouble que causait en moi son culot? Ou alors la curiosité? Peut-être était-ce tout simplement mon corps qui réagissait à l'appel du sien... En tout cas, je ne l'empêchai pas de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elles étaient brûlantes de désir. Cette chaleur qu'elles dégageaient s'insinuait en moi et se propageait à tout mon être. Ma peau frémissante répondait à la caresse du tissus humide qui l'habillait. J'étais étrangère à moi-même, une drôle d'émotion avait pris le contrôle de moi et refusais ce que ma raison hurlait. Il me fallait m'écarter de lui. Il n'était qu'un idiot et je m'étais offerte tout entière à Neji. Mais son baiser était si...

Brusquement je me ressaisis, je ne pris pas la peine de me débattre. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. J'appuyais la pointe de mon pied contre le carrelage froid de toute ma force et, profitant de l'élan que ce geste me donnait, je lui donnait un coup de genoux dans l'entre jambe. Mon attaque eut l'effet escompté. Que ce soit sous la surprise ou sous la douleur, le grand jeune homme se plia en deux, offrant à mon poing la parfaite hauteur. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et lançais ma main fermé. Elle heurta avec force l'os de sa mâchoire. Il vacilla légèrement, plus par désarroi qu'à cause de ma force, que je savais misérable. Il s'était légèrement éloigné de moi et ses yeux brillaient déjà des feux de la revanche. Il allait sûrement me frapper, ses doigts se serraient déjà un en poing effrayant. Lui, il avait sûrement la capacité de m'assommer. Je devais lui faire assez peur pour lui passer l'envie de me frapper. J'esquissais un sourire victorieux alors qu'une solution prenait forme dans ma tête. Il avait la vigueur, j'avais la technique.

Héritière d'un dojô, j'avais appris tous les secrets d'arts martiaux que mon père maîtrisé. Il lui avait fallu être patient et insistant. Il s'était montré sévère de nombreuses fois, mais une fois encore, je l'en remerciais, car grâce à lui, je pourrais inverser le rapport de force. Il me l'avait appris, un peu de souplesse, de vitesse et de technique suffisait à vaincre un adversaire plus puissant que soi, quant à la vivacité d'esprit, il n'avait pas eu à me l'apprendre.

Déjà redressé, Sasuke se précipitait vers moi pour me donner une raclée mémorable mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Rapide comme l'éclair, je pliai les genoux, me glissai vers lui, me retournais et collais mon dos contre son torse. J'empoignai le col de sa chemise et fit pivoter mon épaule. L'élan qu'il avait prit me fut profitable, sans que j'eus à fournir le moindre effort, il bascula vers l'avant, la tête la première vers le sol blanc. Dans la fraction de seconde où nos visage se retrouvèrent face à face, je perçus aussi bien son étonnement que sa crainte. S'il heurtait le sol à une telle vitesse, il risquait de graves blessures. Je le savais et là n'était pas mon intérêt, à la dernière minute, je le rétablis donc.

Je tenais Sasuke par le col de sa chemise, et sa tête n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètre du sol. Les pieds bien fixés au sol, tout le haut de son corps était parallèle au carrelage qu'il avait bien failli embrasser. Nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Il était étrangement calme. Ses yeux étaient durs et gelés. Les mains qu'il avait serré autour de mon poignet ne tremblaient pas. S'il avait eu peur, il ne le montrait pas. Ce garçon était doté d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve et je comprenais mieux pourquoi les autres avaient de lui leur chef. Je sentais mon bras faiblir, il était bien trop lourd moi. Concentrant toute mon énergie, je le redressais et le plaquais violemment contre le mur. Une exhalation rauque lui échappa sous le choc, mais il ne put retenir un sourire amusé, ce qui mena ma colère à son paroxysme. Ce ne fut plus son col que je serrai mais son cou. Même à ce moment, il ne paniqua pas.

- Tu me prends pourquoi? Je ne suis pas une fille facile et les connards comme toi me répugnent! Tu n'es rien face à mon petit ami, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je céderais face à une ou deux caresses?

- C'est étrange d'entendre çà d'une fille à poil! pouffa-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas en position de faire le fière, m'écriai-je agacée

- Tu me prends pourquoi? dit-il d'un ton narquois et calme, Je ne suis pas un trouillard et les gamines comme toi j'en ai vu d'autre! Tu n'es rien face à mon frère, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je céderais face à un ou deux coups?

Il avait imité ma tirade d'un ton moqueur. Perdant définitivement mon calme, je relâchait son cou pour le gifler. Il parut perdre un peu contenance. Sa main caressa sa joue rougie alors que ses grands yeux me fixait intensément. La fureur avait teinté mes joues de vermeille. Le poing serrai entre mes seins, je me mis à parler sans le regarder.

- Maintenant tu écoutes ce que je vais te dire! Je ne suis par rentrée à Konoha Gakkô pour faire la guerre aux garçons! Tes acolytes et toi allaient me faire le plaisir d'oublier vos velléités de combat contre moi. Compris! Je ne prends pas part à cette guerre!

Il me considéra un moment en silence, puis sans crier gare, il éclata de rire. Je me redressai dans un sursaut, prête à lui asséner une autre gifle, mais il se dégageait pour quitter la douche. Il fit quelque pas vers la sortie, empoigna ma serviette et essuya son visage. Je ne pus que le regarder faire, scotchée par la promptitude de sa réaction. Quand il reposa le duvet blanc, son profil pâle se détacha du fond sombre des vestiaires. Je pus admirer son faciès sculptural. Les longs cils au bout de ses paupières baissées projetaient une ombre sur ses joues pleines, encore enfantine. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement courbées par un léger sourire. Son nez droit harmonisait l'ensemble... Soudain, sans même me regardait, il déclara:

- Je t'ai écouté et je t'ai entendu, mais maintenant à toi de m'écouter. Ce matin encore j'aurai pu considérer ton choix et accepter de t'exclure de ses conneries. Mais là tu es allée trop loin. On ne se fout pas impunément d'un Uchiwa! Je t'avouerais que je me fous un peu de cette guerre de gamin, je le fais parce qu'au fond, çà m'évite de m'ennuyer. J'y avais jamais vraiment participer, mais avec toi je ne prendrais pas de gant! Hinata Hyûga, quand je vais me venger, tu vas regretter amèrement d'avoir imaginer pouvoir m'humilier.

Il me tourna le dos et partit d'un pas assuré vers la sortie. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Moi qui avait espéré avoir un peu la paix après une telle démonstration, me retrouvais plus enfoncée encore dans les problèmes. Il ouvrit la porte et au dernier moment se retourna vers moi pour accrocher mon regard. Il était étrangement glacial malgré les lumières qui animaient ses yeux noirs et le sourire en coin dont il ne se séparait pas.

- C'était quand même bien joué, je sens que je vais m'amuser avec une adversaire comme toi! Allez, je suis bon joueur, un tel tour de force vos bien cinq points! Félicitations les filles!

Et sans ajouter un mot, il partit. Me laissant seule face à mes réflexions et mes craintes. Bien après que la porte eut claquée derrière lui, l'air vibrait encore de sa présence angoissante. A présent seule, je tremblais comme une feuille et mes yeux brûlaient des larmes que je retenais. Je n'étais pas aussi forte que je lui avais laissé croire. Il m'avait fait vraiment très peur. Mes jambes ne purent me retenir plus longtemps et cédèrent sous le poids de mon anxiété. Je me retrouvais assise sous la douche qui coulait encore et toujours, mouillant inlassablement mon corps frigorifié. Il me fallut un certain temps pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Puis, me dominant, je me relevais, tournais le robinet et quittais ces lieux.

Alors que je me frictionnais énergiquement, les rouages de ma réflexion reprirent leur cours habituel. Ma crainte avait été si grande suite à l'attaque de Sasuke, qu'un grand blanc avait pris place dans mon esprit. Peu à peu cependant mes idées se remettaient en place et je reprenais de l'assurance. Je saurais me défendre. Je n'étais peut être pas première de la classe, mais je savais réfléchir, ajouter à ma technique en art martiaux, je pourrais toujours m'en sortir. Mais surtout je n'étais pas seule. Si Sasuke me prenait réellement en grippe, je savais pouvoir compter sur ma camarade de chambre. Ino m'aiderait sûrement. Sakura et Temari n'hésiterai pas elles non plus. Rassérénée, je tamponnais mon visage avec la serviette.

Brusquement je fus envahie par le parfum de Sasuke. Ce même parfum qui m'avait fortement enlacé quelques minutes plutôt. Je me sentis rougir. Je ne m'expliquai toujours pas mon geste. Pourquoi avais-je accepté son baiser? J'avais été si faible entre ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas pour qu'elle raison une telle pulsion avait soudain pris possession de mon corps.

De rage, je jetai ma serviette. Elle traversa la pièce et atterrit sur l'un des bancs qui faisait face au casier. En colère contre moi-même, je ne trouvais le moyen, ni de me pardonner, ni d'évacuer ma rage. Je regrettais de na pas avoir taper plus encore cet idiot. Il l'aurait bien mérité. Je me précipitai vers mon casier, ramassant au passage ma serviette et me préparer à toute allure. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Le cours d'anglais avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure au moins. J'enfilai mon uniforme et attachait rapidement les cheveux encore mouillés en couette. Après avoir fermé mon sac, je courus hors du gymnase.

Mon uniforme, une marinière blanche et bleue marine, gênait mes mouvements. La jupe voletait, claquant sur mes cuisses. J'entrais en trombe dans le bâtiment du lycée et me précipitai vers le casier à chaussure. J'enfilais les ballerines en tissus réglementaires, fourrais mes mocassins à leur place et reprenais ma course en priant pour qu'aucun surveillant ne me surprennent à enfreindre l'une des règlements: «_ Il est interdit aux élèves de courir dans les couloirs de l'établissement_. » Arrivée face à la porte de la classe, je m'arrêtais dans un dérapage, reprenais mon souffle avant de frapper poliment à la porte. Quand on m'en donna l'ordre, je pénétrai dans la salle de classe.

Gai-sensei m'accueillit froidement. Ses énormes sourcils noirs étaient froncés et sa bouche, crispée, retenait le flot de reproches sous lesquels il rêvait de me noyer. Mais au lieu de se laisser aller à ses pulsions, il ravala ses hurlements et me demanda avec calme.

- Vous avez sûrement une bonne excuse miss...

- Je vous demande pardon sensei, je n'ai aucune excuse, déclarai-je en m'inclinant profondément.

- Perfect! Dans ce cas, vous me ferez le plaisir d'approcher. Come on!

Je ne lui fis pas répéter deux fois. Refermant la porte derrière-moi, je montai sur l'estrade pour le rejoindre derrière son bureau. Il avait attrapé une règle en bois dans ses affaires et, quand je lui fis face, il la faisait rebondir sur sa paume.

- Faîtes la fleur! m'ordonna-t-il, F-L-O-W-E-R!

Je tressaillis. Cette punition je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Lorsque j'étais en primaire, l'une de mes enseignantes avait largement abusé de ce châtiment contre la tête brûlée de la classe. C'était un grand garçon fort comme un bœuf, têtu comme un mulet, mais immanquablement, elle le faisait pleurer avec la fleur. Tremblante, je joignais mes doigts en pointes et présentait ma main au professeur. Alors qu'il levait la règle, je fermais les yeux, comme si en ne voyant pas ce geste, ma douleur serrait moins vive. Il n'en fut évidemment pas ainsi. Quand le bois s'abattit sur la pointe de mes doigts, une sorte d'électricité parcourut tout mon bras alors qu'un feu s'allumait au sommet de la « fleur ». Par deux fois il réitéra son geste. Malgré la douleur, je ne laissai échapper aucun son, bien trop fière pour lui laisser la satisfaction de voir mon affliction. Le dernier coup donné, Gai-sensei posa sa règle et dit:

- Puisque my class ne vous intéresse pas, you would'nt mind à allez vous agenouiller au pas of the door. Je ne veux plus vous voir for today, vous rentrerez quand j'aurai finish! Et for tomorrow je veux que vous déposiez at mon bureau a translation du texte qui est at the page twenty-one of votre manuel en plus des devoirs que j'ai donné à vos friends, do you understand?

- Oui, sensei!

- Well hors de ma vue!

Et je sortis. Comme me l'avais ordonnais Gai-sensei, je m'agenouillai au pas de la porte qu'il laissa ouverte pour me surveiller. Quand la cloche sonna, et que les élèves commencèrent à sortir de leur classe, riant de ma punition, Gai-sensei fit traîner encore un peu sa leçon. Lorsqu'enfin, il libéra mes camarade, et par là même me libéra de ma position ridicule, il se retourna une dernière fois vers les garçons:

- Don't forget! Envoyez-moi Sasuke when il daignera se montrer, I would know why il a sécher my class.

Quand il passa à côté de moi, il fit mine de ne pas me voir et s'éloigna vers l'escalier des deuxièmes années. Immédiatement je bondis sur mes deux jambes, ignorant les élancements que m'infligeaient mes mollets et me précipitai dans la classe, rejoindre Ino qui était déjà en grande discussion avec Sakura et Temari. Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise et massai mes genoux endoloris par ma position inconfortable.

- Mais c'est quoi ce prof! soupirai-je.

- Je le hais, murmura Ino

- Il me dégoûte, continua Temari, sa façon de parler est ridicule! Il peut pas parler japonais correctement comme tout le monde! Et puis c'est quoi c'est punition venu d'un autre âge!

- Et n'oublie pas ces gros sourcils, ajouta Sakura c'est...

- REPUGNANT, achevèrent en chœur les trois filles.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elles avaient l'air au bord de la nausée en disant ses mots comme si imaginer les sourcils de Gai-sensei suffisait à les rendre malade. D'abord surprise par ma réaction, les filles finirent par rire à leur tour. Je sentais sur nous les regards suspicieux des garçons. Sasuke avait dû parler de son plan, ce si ingénieux plan... Mais il ne revenait pas, alors que moi je gloussais allègrement sous leurs nez. Notre hilarité calmée, Temari posa une main sur ma tête et demanda inquiète:

- Ça va ta main?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Il n'y est pas aller de main morte tout de même, s'indigna Sakura, à cause d'un tout petit retard! Il abuse!

- Non là c'est toi qui abuse Sakura! gronda Ino, Hinata a raté la moitié du cours! une demi-heure de retard tu te rends compte! On peut savoir ce qui t'es arrivé?

Je levais vers Ino des yeux amusés. Étrangement, dans cette classe entourée de tous ces gens, j'avais retrouvé bien du courage. J'étais même plutôt fière de moi. Était-ce l'influence de mes amies? Ou encore l'inquiétude des garçons? A moins que ce ne soit cette drôle d'euphorie qui me gagnait après chaque combat... En tout les cas, j'étais disposée à raconter aux filles tout ce qu'elles voulaient entendre. Ce que je fis sans tarder. Elles étaient bon public et mon aventure leur plut. Ino sursauta et poussa un « Ohlala! » scandalisé quand je leur rapportais les paroles du jeune homme. Sakura, rougissante, retint un cri hystérique quand je décrivais le beau corps d'homme que j'avais pu effleurer. Temari rugit de rire en imaginant la position dans laquelle j'avais mis Sasuke... Je faillis tout leur raconter... faillis seulement car il fut un détail que je préférais garder pour moi seul... comment leur avouer? Mon récit finit, Temari me donna une grande claque dans le dos et demanda:

- Et combien de point çà t'a valu?

- Pardon?

- Ben oui Hinata, Sasuke a bien du te dire qu'il te donnait des points non?

- S'il ne l'a pas fait on va le lui réclamer, il va voir! intervînt Sakura.

- Est-ce là tout ce qui vous intéresse? m'indignai-je.

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'exclama Ino d'un ton apaisant, je suis contente que tu t'en sois sortie sans dommage, surtout face à Sasuke, mais comprends-nous! C'est la première fois qu'une fille est capable de le remettre à sa place, il fera moins le fière! Et réfléchit à ce qu'il était près à faire pour quelques points, ce serait une belle vengeance non, de marquer ces points qu'il voulait te voler de force sur le tableau des filles!

Je ne pus qu'admettre. Finalement, je leur dis ce qu'elles voulaient entendre.

- CINQ POINTS! hurla Temari.

- YAAAAAAAAAAH!!! fut tout ce que Ino put articuler

- Mais... Mais, Hinata! balbutia Sakura, Sasuke n'est jamais aussi généreux! Tu... C'est pas possible, tu crois que... Si çà se trouve Sasuke compte aussi des points pour des dommages qu'on ne voit pas...

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? s'inquiéta Ino, alors que Temari et moi-même sursautions de concert, effrayées d'avoir compris où la jeune fille aux cheveux roses voulait en venir.

- Ne me le faites pas répéter! Je connais cet idiot, tout autant que je connais Naruto! On a grandit ensemble! Et même si çà me fait suer de le dire, je crois que Sasuke a craqué pour toi Hinata... mais autant que je te prévienne...

- Je ne suis pas célibataire Sakura, l'interrompis-je avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, Sasuke ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, car j'aime mon petit ami!

Les filles me dévisagèrent sans pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit à ma déclaration. Je venais de les surprendre, autant que je m'étais moi-même surprise. Comment avais-je pu leur avouer si facilement mon amour pour Neji. Oh, bien sûr, je ne leur avais pas donné de nom, mais avant jamais je n'aurais avouer mon affection, pas même sous la torture. La liberté me montait à la tête... c'était si bon. La tête me tournait et les joues en feux, je leur offris un timide sourire plein d'excuse:

- Oh la tricheuse! Elle arrive ici déjà casée, Vilaine! gloussa Sakura.

- Faudra que tu nous le ramènes un de ses quatre, qu'on le torture un peu!

Seule Ino ne montrait pas d'enthousiasme. Aurait-elle compris plus que ce que j'avais voulu leur dire. Elle me regardait, triste et suspicieuse quand Sakura se leva en rappelant qu'on avait un geste très important à accomplir. Elle alla vers le petit tableau au fond de la pièce, sous la soudaine attention de toute la classe. Au moment où elle se saisit de la craie, elle fit une petite révérence moqueuse vers les garçons et leur tourna majestueusement le dos pour marquer en une seule fois le kanji « Correct » (1) dans notre colonne. Ils protestèrent mais elle les fit taire en les envoyant demander des comptes à leur chef, s'il osait jamais remontrer le bout de son nez dans cette école.

La cloche sonna la fin de la pause. Nous avions à présent Histoire, sous la tutelle de Kakashi-sensei. Il nous parla d'Oda Nobunaga et des nombreuses campagnes qu'il mena à travers le pays(2) mais je n'y portais que peu d'attention. Un sujet dont je ne pouvais parler me hantait. Il me paraissait si singulier... Le menton posé sur la paume de ma main, je regardais par la fenêtre le grand cerisier dans la cour. N'était-ce qu'un rêve où une impression, je l'ignorais mais je l'avais bel et bien ressenti, où plutôt _il_ me l'avait fait ressentir, ce frisson qui avait secoué mon corps autant que mon cœur. Sasuke, quel rôle jouait-il? Son regard était froid, ses mots cinglants, mais lorsque ses lèvres m'avaient effleuré elles étaient chaleureuses et si tendres. Un baiser pouvait-il mentir? J'étais troublée... mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Neji était à mes côtés et Sasuke ne faisait que jouer.

Mon petit réveil sonna juste à côté de moi. 17h30, il était plus que temps. Je reposais vivement mon stylo et mettais de côté le devoir de Gai-sensei. Bondissant de ma chaise, je me précipitai vers l'armoire et recherchai un vêtement. J'allai retrouver Neji. Après cette journée riche en émotion, j'allai enfin trouver le repos dans les bras de mon amour. Alors que je déshabillai sans pudeur, je vis Ino m'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle était si silencieuse quand elle travaillait que j'en avais oublié sa présence. Soudain embarrassée, je me précipitai vers la salle de bain sous ses railleries indulgentes. Elle se leva et me regarda depuis la porte:

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir obliger, m'écriai-je

- On est entre fille Hinata! Et après ce qui c'est passé avec Sasuke, tu dois être immunisée!

- Oh crois-moi, si j'avais pu je serai allée me cacher dans la plomberie quand Sasuke s'est montré! Au pire j'aurai hurlé! Mais çà lui aurait fait trop plaisir! J'ai trop de fierté pour çà!

- Bien dit... pouffa-t-elle.

- Elle me regarda un moment en silence enfiler ma jupe portefeuille vert pomme, puis soupira l'air triste. Elle reprit soudain la parole:

- Ce n'est pas de Sasuke dont je voulais te parler. Tu vas retrouver ton petit-copain n'est-ce pas...

- Ben! Mais... Comment as-tu...? balbutiai-je interloquée.

- Je ne suis pas si idiote que j'en ai l'air! Je suis nulle en classe mais les histoires de cœur c'est mon affaire! Je pense même ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est ton cousin!

Les bras suspendus dans les airs, mes poignets noués par mon haut blanc, je la regardais bouche-bée. Comment avait-elle pu deviner en si peu de temps? Et si elle avait pu nous démasquer d'autre l'avait sûrement fait... la panique me gagnait et sûrement mon visage se décomposa car Ino m'offrit un sourire doux et rassurant avant de me parler d'un ton ronronnant:

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien! Tu m'en parleras en revenant, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, tu avais l'air bien pressée! Au fait, joli soutif, les broderies vertes font leur effet, çà va sûrement lui plaire!

Je rougis plus encore et rabattis sur moi mon haut un peu moulant. Je courus pour partir. Attrapant au passage mon sac et un cardigan vert, je quittais la chambre en enfilant mes ballerines. Je me retins pour ne pas courir dans le bâtiment et profita pour enfiler mon pull. Tricoté grossièrement dans une laine verte, il était bien cintré soulignant ma taille. Il était sûrement mon pull préféré, confortable et pourtant sexy, je me sentais toujours à mon aise quand je l'enfilais. Ce fut donc avec sérénité que je passais le portail, pour courir de toutes mes forces jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Je risquais d'être en retard, hors je ne voulais perdre aucune minute du précieux temps que m'accordait Neji.

J'arrivai en retard de cinq minutes devant l'hôtel miteux où nous avions passé notre première nuit tokyoïte. Mais Neji n'étais pas là. Je regardais ma montre. Je le savais la sienne était synchronisait à celle qui enlaçait mon poignet. Peut-être avait-il eut un problème? Je me raisonnai immédiatement. Ce n'était que cinq minutes, je pouvais bien l'attendre un peu encore avant de m'affoler...et dix minutes passèrent.

Enfin, il apparut au détour d'une rue. Les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, il marchait tranquillement vers moi, sans se presser. Je me mordis les lèvres soulagée. Il n'avait rien, mais je fronçais les sourcils pourquoi traînait-il ainsi alors que je l'attendais depuis un quart d'heure. Il arriva à côté de moi en sifflotant pour poser sur moi un regard qui me glaça.

- Tu es en retard! dis-je en maîtrisant mes émotions.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'en a pas l'air! Je m'inquiétais pourtant!

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'inquiéter!

- Neji! Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive?

- J'ai parlé à Sasuke Uchiwa, tu sais ce...

Des lycéennes en uniformes passèrent à côté de lui en gloussant et en papillonnant. Il leur sourit et se retourna à leur passage. Une rage folle me prit. Je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes et me préparai à courir, mais il attrapa mon bras et me tira vers lui. Sa main serrée comme un étau me faisait terriblement mal. Je le connaissais mieux que quiconque et cela me suffit à deviner sa fureur. Il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur mes tempes et murmura:

- Toi, tu as intérêt à rester avec moi! On a deux mots à se dire!

- Neji, tu me fais mal!

Ignorant mes paroles, il me traîna dans la ruelle sale qui longeait le minable bâtiment. Il me jeta contre le mur. Légèrement sonnée, j'aurais perdu l'équilibre s'il ne m'avait pas tenu. Il posa chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête. Il posa son front contre le mien et quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix était légèrement tremblante:

- Tu vois ce que çà fait quand je regarde quelqu'un d'autre que toi!

- Pourquoi?...

- J'ai parlé à Uchiwa, c'était sympa les vestiaires?

- Merde Neji! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté mais il ne sait rien passé entre ce con et moi! Il m'a agressé! Je suis la victime...

- C'est bon! Je le sais çà! Mais il t'a vu nu et çà, je ne le supporte pas!

- Comme si c'était ma faute!

- M'en fous! M'en fous, je te dis! Je ne veux rien savoir! Je ne veux plus que tu te laisses regarder dans des conditions pareilles!

- Mais Neji!

- Et puis tu t'amuses plus à boxer les mecs, compris!

- Mais... j'aurais dû le laisser faire peut-être!

- Çà aurait rapporté des points aux garçons! ricana-t-il

- Neji! Comment tu...

Il me fit taire de ses lèvres. Mais pas l'un de ces agréables baisers qui m'enveloppait de tendresse et d'amour. Il était glacial, presque violent. Je n'osais pas le repousser pourtant je ne supportais plus ce contact. Quand, dans je ne sais trop quel emportement, il me mordit la lèvre, je gémis de douleur et le rejetai sans plus de ménagement.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, hurlai-je hors de mes gonds, je ne te comprends pas! Neji explique-moi!

- Je plaisantais, comment as-tu pu me prendre au sérieux! Si un seul de ces mecs te touchent, j'explose leur école... mais en attendant ne cherche pas de problème aux garçons. Je commence à me faire des amis, ne gâche pas tout en faisant la tête dure! Si tu te rebelles, je vais être obligé d'entrer dans le jeu et me liguer contre-toi, ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut n'est-ce pas...

- Non, bien sûr que non mais...

- Et bien dans ce cas...

Il caressa mes cheveux avec beaucoup de tendresse. Cette fois-ci son baiser fut bien plus amoureux. J'avais retrouvé mon cousin si attentionné. Il me regarda droit dans le yeux avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Ses mains se firent câlines. Elles passèrent sous mon tee-shirt et remontèrent jusqu'à mes seins, repoussant sans patience le soutien-gorge. Les flatteries des ses doigts sur mes mamelons sensibles m'arrachèrent des soupirs qui semblèrent le rendre plus entreprenant. Il descendit plus bas, relevant ma jupe pour baisser ma culotte. Prise de panique, je l'arrêtais.

- Neji, je t'en pris, ce n'est pas l'endroit!

- Voyons, personne ne nous voit! Qui viendrait dans un endroit pareil!

Il se pencha de nouveau vers moi, embrassant mon cou, et tenta encore de me retirer mon sous-vêtement. Mais je retins son poignet et protestais:

- Neji, je n'en ai pas envie.

- QUOI! s'emporta-t-il, t'es gonflée! Tu m'allumes et ensuite tu me jettes!

- Je ne t'allumes pas! Je ne faisais que t'embrasser! Avant quand nous nous embrassions tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller si loin!

- Oui mais on l'a déjà fait une fois, ce n'est plus comme avant!

- Neji... Non, je ne veux pas!

- Tu ne m'aimes pas...

Il me relâcha. Doucement il s'éloigna de moi. Son regard était étrange, à la fois plein de colère et de tristesse. J'étais mortifiée, comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose.

- Neji, je t'aime. Je suis juste...

- Alors, prouve-le moi.

- Mais...

- Tu vois, tu dis m'aimer mais apparemment tu ne m'aimes pas assez puisque tu me repousses!

Ainsi allait sa pensée... Que pouvais-je dire? Avais-je d'autre choix? Je lui cédai. Il me prit contre ce mur sale. Pas la moindre caresse, pas une once de tendresse. Il me pénétra sauvagement et remua en moi. Je retenais tant bien que mal mes cris de douleur. Secouée de la sorte, j'avais envie de vomir... à moins que ce soit ce dégoût de moi-même qui commençait à m'envahir. Son souffle brûlant coulant sur ma peau me paraissait abominable. Chaque goutte de sueur était immédiatement essuyée avec dégoût. Je ne supportais pas ce rapport que je jugeais sale. Bien heureusement, il ne dura pas. A peine eut-il finit ce qu'il avait à faire que Neji referma son jean et posa un baiser rapide sur ma joue:

- Faut que j'y aille!

- Quoi? Que dis-tu?

- Je dois m'en aller Hinata!

- Mais... je... tu...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Pourquoi?

- Eeeeh, mais je rentre dîner! si on arrive trop tard, il n'y a plus rien à manger! Tu devrais faire pareil, tu ne voudrais pas aller dormir le ventre vide tout de même!

- Neji...

- Allez, salut Hinata!

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il s'en allait vraiment alors que j'étais encore à moitié déshabillée, totalement débraillée. Il disparut en tournant vers la rue principale. Nous nous étions vu en tout et pour tout vingt-cinq minutes et, lorsque nous ne nous étions pas disputés, il m'avait fait des horreurs. Je fus prises de nausées. Une main sur la bouche, je me laissais aller, la tête contre le mur, et fermais les yeux pour faire passer le vertige qui me faisait perdre pied. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je détestais autant faire l'amour. Peut-être n'étais-je pas normale? J'étais amoureuse de Neji, j'aurais dû être heureuse de ces moments d'intimité avec lui... voire même les rechercher..

Tout au contraire, j'étais de plus en plus répugnée à l'idée qu'il puisse poser sur moi ses mains pleines de perversion. Reprenant un peu contenance, je me remis sur mes pieds, arrangeais ma tenu et, ramassant mon sac, rentrais au dortoir. Je ne sais pas très bien comment, mais mes pas me guidèrent très naturellement vers ce qui fut Kunoichi. La nuit tombait dans les rue noire de monde. Des lycéens flânaient, alors que des salarymen(3) galopaient pour attraper le train. Je me faisais bousculer de tout côté, insulter par des gens plus pressés que d'autre, mais toute cette agitation me laissait indifférente. Je les voyais sans y prêter attention. Je n'accordait pas plus d'importance aux odeurs infectes de gras qui s'échappait des bars ou de l'air qui, de plus en plus frais, me transperçait. Quand je repris plus ou moins conscience, Ino me pinçait le nez pour tenter de me faire réagir. Nous étions face à face dans l'encadrement de la porte de notre chambre. Elle allait sortir, je m'apprêtais à rentrer. Je la regardais à peine et baissais la tête. M'excusant, je me poussais pour la laisser passer avant de foncer dans la chambre. Je m'assis à mon bureau, sortant en vitesse mon devoir d'anglais. Je devais à tout prix penser à autre chose. J'entendis derrière moi la porte claquer.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller!

- Ce n'est rien.

- J'allais dîner, tu viens?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim!

- C'est bien ce que je disais, ce n'est pas rien!

Elle s'assit à son bureau, juste à côté de moi et me regarda intensément. Un long moment, nous restâmes ainsi, en silence. Elle se montrait bien patiente et moi très faible. Généralement, je ne faisais pas de confidence, ce n'était ni dans mon caractère, ni dans les habitudes de ma famille. J'avais grandis en retenant en moi mes angoisses et mes questions. Mais ce soir-là, ma peine était trop lourde et elle était si disponible. Trop de question se pressaient dans ma tête... et aucune réponse. Je m'épanchais sans qu'elle ait eu à insister. Toute mon histoire avec Neji s'écoulait tel un flot continue de mes lèvres. Comment à notre arrivée, je m'étais offerte à lui par crainte et que cette même peur m'avait fait agir ce soir-là. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, elle perdait son air calme. Je voyais le dégoût et la colère se peindre sur son visage. Quand, incapable de plus de dignité j'éclatai en sanglot, elle se précipita sur moi pour m'entourer de ses bras et me consoler.

- J'ai été humiliée, conclus-je, je ne le comprends plus. Se rend-il compte qu'il me fait du mal en agissant ainsi?

- Tu sais Hinata, Je voudrais te dire de le quitter, mais je connais ce genre de sentiment. Pourtant ce n'est pas une raison! Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois tellement dégoûtée par cet acte... c'est si... magique!

- Tu... tu as... ?

Je rougis tellement que je n'eus pas besoin de finir la question pour me faire comprendre. Elle me sourit tendrement. Elle m'attira vers mon lit où nous nous assîmes côte à côte. M'invitant à poser ma tête sur son épaule pour pleurer à mon aise, elle caressait doucement mes cheveux. Après quelques minutes ainsi elle se confia d'une voix plein de tendresse:

- J'ai un petit ami moi aussi et je le connais depuis mon enfance! Nos pères étaient amis avant même que nous naissions. Je ne le vois que pendant les vacances, quand je rentre, mais ce n'est pas important parce que je l'aime depuis très longtemps et j'ai confiance en ce sentiment. Pendant les dernières vacances, je lui ai offert ma virginité, non pas parce qu'il me l'a demandé... je n'y avais même pas réfléchi. Tout s'est fait le plus naturellement du monde. On s'embrassait et tout d'un coup... pouf, on faisait des trucs cochons...

Elle rit doucement à ce souvenir tendre. Elle me regarda et je compris son message. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour, elle semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement belle, comme rayonnante. Était-ce son amour qui la rendait si divine?

- Hinata, si tu souffres autant c'est peut-être simplement que tu n'étais pas prête à franchir cette étape! Si Neji t'aime autant qu'il le dit, alors il aurait pu patienter bien plus! Et je suis sûre que tu en es consciente.

- Bien sûr mais...

- Non, en amour il n'y a pas de mais... pas de demi-mesure... quelques compromis peut-être, mais rien qui puisse te léser!

- Mais Ino, ton petit-ami n'est pas à Konoha! Vous n'êtes pas pris dans cette guerre idiote!

- Tu crois...

Je sursautais, me redressant avec brusquerie, et la regardais droit dans les yeux. Elle me sourit tristement.

- Tu m'as parlé de tes problèmes, je peux bien te le dire à toi! Je ne l'ai dit à personne, pas même Temari et Sakura... Je sors avec Shikamaru...

- Shikamaru?... Le... le brun qui dort toujours en cours!

- Oui... gloussa Ino, il a l'air idiot, hein? Il dort tout le temps, même en contrôle, alors il se tape des notes ridicules! Il est tellement flemmard, c'est insupportable. Mais c'est un génie. Tu sais, il a plus de deux cent de QI et il ne les exploite pas quand il faut! Mais il est surtout tellement gentil! Un peu ronchon, mais c'est une façade! Bien que des fois j'aimerai qu'il sourit un peu plus...

Elle parlait de lui avec une tendresse indescriptible, même mon amour pour Neji me semblait ridicule face à ses mots. Elle acceptait ses défauts tout autant que ses qualités, alors que depuis toujours j'idéalisais Neji... Je restais un moment sans voix puis, puisant dans mon courage, je me permis de la questionner:

- Mais... je... tu... comment faites-vous? Je veux dire, cette guerre!

- Et bien... on fait comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous! Jusqu'à présent on réussissait même à ne jamais se parler pendant la période scolaire... mais j'avoue que... disons que ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances nous a rapproché... peut-être qu'on essaiera de se voir en dehors de l'école, ne serait-ce que le week-end!

- Mais vous vous faîtes la guerre?

- Pas vraiment! J'évite que les filles s'en prennent à lui et il me protège des garçons! On se taquine un peu mais rien de bien méchant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui çà a plutôt bien marché...

- Tu en as de la chance,

- Ce que je veux te prouver Hinata, C'est que tu peux convaincre Neji que vous pouvez être bien ensemble sans qu'il se comporte comme il le fait! Parle-lui; explique-lui! Si tu pouvais juste éviter de lui parler de Shika et moi.

- Promis! Pouffai-je.

En quelques mots, Ino m'avait redonné de l'espoir. Finalement, si Neji s'était comporté ainsi la jalousie y était pour beaucoup. Il me fallait le rassurer. À ce moment peut-être tout irait mieux pour nous. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Ino fronça les sourcils et se leva pour ouvrir pendant que je courais à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage. J'entendis des brides de conversations, une voix qui m'était inconnue. Je retournais prudemment à la chambre et jetai un coup d'œil. Ino discutait avec une brune, un peu plus grande qu'elle mais moins féminine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en macarons et ses yeux en amandes brillaient de vivacité. Ses lèvres charnues étaient étirées en un sourire franc et joyeux. Je ne la connaissais pas. Timidement, ma serviette toujours collées sur ma bouche, je m'avançais vers elles.

- Ah ben tiens! Te voilà! s'écria la nouvelle venue de sa voix énergique, C'est toi que je viens voir et tu te caches!

- Hinata, je te présente Tenten-sempai, dit Ino en se tournant vers moi, c'est la responsable du dortoir à notre étage.

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître sempai!

- Allons, pas de manière entre nous! s'exclama-t-elle en venant vers moi et me forçant à me relever de ma courbette, Je suis venue pour vous inviter à dîner avec moi! On va faire connaissance! Tu sais, je suis dans la classe de Neji, il est de ta famille?

- Mon cousin

- Mmmmmh, je me disais... la ressemblance est frappante! Tu sais quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit : « Lui, c'est un mec bien! » et mignon en plus! Mais il s'est mis à fréquenter l'autre tâche... Lee! Une grande perte! Un si beau jeune homme... Enfin! et si nous allions dîner? Y'a du Niku-Jaga (4) à la cantine... c'est pas beau la vie?

Tenten-sempai nous attrapa par le bras et nous força à la suivre. Il était écrit que personne ne me laisserait me morfondre ce soir-là. C'est à ce moment que j'eus les prémices d'une certitude biscornue. Et si Konoha-Gakkô se trouvait-être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps? Mais la trêve fut de courte durée. Car une nouvelle tempête s'apprêtait à ravager mes rivages et ses premiers nuages se montrèrent dès le lendemain matin.

- Attend!!!! Hinata!! C'est quoi çà?s'exclama l'intenable Sakura

- Putain, c'est pas possible! murmura Temari.

Nous nous apprêtions à entrer en cours. Nous étions à nos casiers pour changer de chaussures mais quand j'avais ouvert le mien, j'y avais trouvé une surprise d'un genre particulier. Mes trois amies s'étaient immédiatement rassemblées autour de moi, curieuses comme des commères. Entre mes mains la petite enveloppe bleu lavande tremblait un peu sous le courant d'air qui passait dans le hall. Mon nom y était écrite en quelques idéogrammes soignés mais visiblement d'une main énergique et forte.

- C'est pas soigné! souffla Ino

- Pas de doute, c'est un garçon! affirma Sakura.

- Tu crois que c'est un défi? demanda Temari que je sentais entrain de s'enflammer, elle trépignait presque!

- Mais alors qu'est ce que tu attends! Ouvre! s'énerva Ino

Je ne me fis pas prier. Les mains peu assurées, je décollais la petite languette qui fermait la lettre et me saisis du papier à l'intérieur. C'était un rectangle de papier de bonne qualité, assorti à l'enveloppe, totalement uni, seul le sigle brillait tout en bas en lettre dorée. Je devinais que ce papier était cher, pas vraiment à la porté de tout le monde. Ce qui ne semblait pas préoccuper mes amies, elles parcouraient d'ores et déjà les quelques lignes. Je vis soudain se peindre de la perplexité sur le visage d'Ino, elle arracha la lettre de mes mains, monopolisant la lecture sous les protestations de Temari et Sakura. Peu à peu son expression changea en un mélange de crainte et d'excitation. Quand elle eut fini de lire, elle m'attrapa l'épaule et me dévisagea ahurie.

- Hinata, c'est une lettre d'amour.

_Fin du chapitre 3, suite au chapitre 4._

(1) Les japonais utilisent le Kanji signifiant « correct » pour comptabiliser les points un peu comme les français utilisent un carré barré. Ce kanji comporte cinq lignes.

(2) Oda Nobunaga était un général Japonais qui vécu au 16e siècle. Il fut un des généraux qui unifia le Japon et aida Ieyasu Tokugawa à asseoir son Shogunat. Il fut aussi un des premiers Japonais à s'occidentaliser, allant jusqu'à diriger une mission Jésuite (sans pour autant épouser la foi chrétienne). Il participa à un bon nombre de guerres de cette époque.

(3) Au japon, le mot salaryman (salarymen au pluriel) désigne les employés travaillant dans les bureaux. En poussant dans la caricature, ce sont les pingouin en costard-cravate et attaché case qui se balladent dans les mangas.

(4) le Niku-Jaga est un japonais populaire. Ragoût de Porc, pomme de terre et carotte, c'est le plat qui rappelle l'enfance et la bonne cuisine de maman. La cuisine très traditionnelle du Japon. Pour la recette cliquez sur le lien suivant:

http://yayoi.free.fr/CUISINE/txtCUIS/nikujaga.html

Voilà, petit à petit les pièces s'imbriquent et on arrive au cœur de l'histoire, les problèmes ne font que commencer pour Hinata et tout explosera au moment venu! Un peu de patience, le prochain chapitre sera en ligne la semaine prochaine!

Bon je désespère mais je continue à demander quand même, je cherche un béta lecteur!!! S'il vous plaît (je me suis mise à genoux) si vous vous sentez les capacités de bétalire, contactez-moi!

En attendant laissé moi des com' (çà m'encourage! J'écris vite grâce à çà!)

Et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard. J'ai eu des soucis de PC qui m'ont empêché de me connecter pendant cette si longue période (plus d'un mois!!!) En tout cas j'espère que vous m'excuserez et que ce chapitre vous plaira...

Merci pour votre patience!

J'en profite pour remercier Asuka de FF-fr pour sa bétalecture!

_Tsubaki no Tsuki_

**4- Les mots bleus**

_« Hinata, c'est une lettre d'amour. »_

Un hurlement assourdissant transperça le grand hall silencieux, assassinant au passage mes pauvres tympans. Était-ce de l'hystérie ou de la rage ? Je n'en avais aucune idée... ou du moins je penchais pour un savant mélange des deux émotions. La bouche encore grande ouverte du cri qu'elles avaient lâché, Temari et Sakura arrachèrent la lettre des mains d'Ino pour la parcourir à leur tour. Ébahie je les regardai faire sans réaction. Ino me tenait toujours fermement le bras, presque aussi choquée que moi. Peut-être aurait-elle été moins surprise d'en recevoir une elle-même. Je voyais Temari rougir alors que ses yeux suivaient attentivement les lignes. Sakura, elle, hésitait entre l'indignation et le rire. Soudain, un peu trop abruptement elles terminèrent leur lecture et levèrent les yeux vers moi.

- Et ben... parvint à articuler Temari

- Ce n'est pas très innocent, conclut Sakura

- C'est de qui? m'inquiétai-je.

- Anonyme, souffla Ino, sa poigne se resserrant douloureusement sur mon bras.

- Tu devrais lire ça, ce n'est pas banal ! assura Sakura en me tendant le bout de papier.

- Les garçons se sont surpassés, affirma Temari, jamais ils n'avaient fait un coup pareil. Ils sont gonflés ! Et imaginatifs ! Je ne sais pas qui a écrit ça mais il est doué.

- Alors tu penses que c'est une blague des garçons, murmurai-je en saisissant le papier bleu que me tendait mon amie.

- Oui, aucun garçon ne serait assez fou pour courtiser une fille de Konoha ! Ce serait un suicide social ! Les autres ne lui pardonneraient pas.

Je fixais Temari. Sa réflexion était pertinente. Qui à Konoha enverrait des lettres d'amour au risque de perdre la totalité de ses amis. Avec cette guerre, les relations filles-garçons étaient loin d'être simple. C'était sûrement une blague de mauvais goût mais dans ce cas, que signifiaient les regards qu'Ino me lançait. Ils étaient en proie au doute, elle n'était visiblement pas en accord avec la vision de Temari. Je ne comprenais pas son incertitude, mais je pressentais qu'en lisant la lettre, je me trouverais sûrement dans le même esprit qu'elle. Nous avions une sensibilité similaire. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur la lettre. A quoi bon ? Valaient-ils la peine que je me tourmente pour eux ? Quand bien même l'un d'eux eussent braver les affrontements et la peur de devenir le bouc émissaire de tout un lycée, méritait-il que je prenne le même risque pour lui ? Il n'était de toute façon pas question de fréquenter d'autres garçons. J'aimais Neji, et même si notre couple était dans une mauvaise passe, je gardais espoir d'une amélioration prochaine. D'un geste vif, je fourrai la lettre dans mon sac sans même la lire.

D'une main ferme, je me dégageais de la prise d'Ino. Je tournais le dos aux filles et prit enfin mes chaussons dans mon casier. Le silence qui suivit mon geste m'étonna. Mais il ne dura pas. Alors que je me penchais, pour me déchausser, Sakura demanda avec précaution :

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Quoi donc ? demandai-je sans lui accorder un regard, faussement concentrée à ranger mes mocassins dans leur casier.

- Je veux dire... la lettre ! Tu ne la lis pas ?

- Non, Sakura. Je n'ai aucune intention de lire ce torchon.

- Si tu permets, tu devrais... dit Ino

Je daignais enfin les regarder. Du moins me tournai-je particulièrement vers Ino. Elle semblait réellement troublée... ce qui ne fit qu'accroître cette sorte de crainte et de méfiance que j'avais face à cette lettre. Je ne voulais pas lire des mots qui me mettraient en danger émotionnel. J'avais bien assez à faire avec mes problèmes. Ino sembla comprendre ma détresse car elle ne répondit rien à ce que je déclarai ensuite.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être mêlée aux histoires des garçons ! Si j'ignore leur petit mot, c'est comme s'il avait donné un coup d'épée dans de l'eau... parfaitement vain ! Je vais leur faire comprendre que leurs manigances sont inutiles sur moi...

- Mais...

- Eeeeeh...

Ignorant les protestations de Sakura et Temari, je tournais les talons et me dirigeai vers notre salle de classe. Nous avions notre réunion matinale avec le professeur principal. Il ne m'avait fallu que très peu de temps pour comprendre un fait simple. Afin de ne pas être purement et simplement humiliée en public par Kakashi-sensei, mieux valait être à l'heure à ses cours ou du moins arriver avant que lui ne montre le bout de son nez, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile. Il était d'autant plus vitale d'être ponctuelles que nous avions Histoire dans le courant de la journée et que sa classe était son moment vengeur préféré. Il nous piégeait par des questions dont la réponse ne figurait dans aucun manuel et que seules ses années d'études et de recherches avaient nourri. Je respirai un grande bouffée d'air. Ino m'avait rattrapée. Derrière nous, les deux autres babillaient, toujours scandalisées par mon indifférence. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne voyais aucun intérêt à lire une lettre qui ne me toucherait jamais. Je ne m'intéressais pas aux garçons de ma classe... en fait dans ce lycée, seul Neji m'importait. Nous arrivâmes au niveau de notre classe où nous pouvions entendre un vacarme ahurissant.

Je poussai la porte. Un lourd silence se fit. Les garçons s'étaient figés. Tous groupés au fond de la salle, ils nous regardaient fixement comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de précis. Parmi eux, je pus voir Sasuke. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde en colère pour les évènements de la veille et me contemplait un vague sourire flottant sur le visage. Mon estomac se contracta sous la colère. Si j'avais un ennemi dans cette classe c'était bien lui. Un jour, il me paierait son impudence. Je détournai fièrement le regard et me dirigeai vers ma place. Sakura et Temari, qui nous suivaient, s'étaient enfin calmées, comme conscientes que l'ignorance était notre meilleure arme. Si les garçons étaient vraiment les auteurs de ce mot, savoir que leur petit manège ne nous avait pas même interpellé les mettrait hors d'eux. Ma seule inquiétude était qu'ils tentent de pires méfaits. Mais au fond qu'importe, nous trouverions bien un moyen de leur montrer de quel bois nous nous chauffions.

Je sursautais, alarmant mes amies... À quoi pensai-je ? Je m'étais jurée de ne pas entrer dans cette guerre. Était-ce l'influence des filles ? Ou encore cet idiot de Sasuke ? C'était la première fois qu'une personne m'insupportait à ce point. Son petit air suffisant, son regard hautain, son sourire narquois... Sa beauté cachait un véritable monstre. Je m'assis à ma place et sortis mes affaires, puis me retournai pour lancer un regard de défi aux garçons. Au passage, j'aperçus Shikamaru. Il était totalement relâché sur sa chaise. Appuyé au dossier, les jambes écartées, il semblait dans un équilibre précaire qu'il maintenait pourtant parfaitement. Il discutait en riant avec un garçon plus grand et plus gros que les autres : Akimichi Chôji.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer. Son grand ami et lui ne semblaient pas concernés par ce que faisaient les autres garçons. Ils étaient plus décontractés et d'une certaine manière indifférents. Je pensais irrésistiblement à ce dont m'avait parlé Ino. Combien de couples se cachaient ainsi dans cette école de fou ? Combien d'entre nous refoulaient leurs sentiments pour ne pas déplaire à la majorité ? J'étais en colère... Tellement en colère. Mais était-ce réellement à cause d'eux? Ou alors je ne parvenais pas à accepter l'attitude de Neji...

- Arrête de regarder Shika !

- Aaah !

Ce cri de surprise m'avait échappé alors que je sursautais sur ma chaise. Je pausai une main sur mon cœur et regardai Ino les yeux pleins de reproche.

- Tu exagères, murmurai-je, tu m'as fait peur.

- Excuse-moi ! pouffa-t-elle, amusée par ma soudaine frayeur

- C'est si grave de regarder ton Shika, demandai-je d'un ton taquin

- Ce n'est pas la question, soupira-t-elle agacée, malgré le rose de ses joues, c'est pour toi que je dis ça... les garçons...

- Oh ! Il me fatigue ceux-là !

- Peut-être, mais évite-toi des problèmes !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Étrangement, la journée s'écoula sans incidents. Les garçons se tenaient particulièrement bien. Même les professeurs qui habituellement nous embêtaient restèrent courtois. Kakashi-sensei n'eut pas un petit « blondinette » pour Ino et nous parla moins familièrement que d'habitude. Ce changement inquiétait beaucoup mes amies. Si bien que le soir venu, elles organisèrent un rassemblement dans la chambre que partageaient Sakura et Temari, allant jusqu'à inviter les trois autres filles de la classe. J'aurais cru qu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte pour s'amuser et faire la fête, mais je me trompais. Elles prenaient cette affaire très au sérieux. Ino m'expliqua que la dernière fois que les garçons avaient été si calme, elles avaient écopé de douze heures de colle pour un crime qu'elles n'avaient pas commis. Leur réunion dura jusqu'au couvre-feu. Elles débattirent des possibles plans qu'auraient pu imaginer les garçons et se préparèrent à parer leurs attaques.

Je me souviens très précisément de ce soir-là. Tout était en désordre dans la chambre de Sakura et Temari. Nous nous étions assises entre les vêtements qui traînaient et les livres ouverts sur le sol. Nous parlions en partageant des bonbons que nos trois camarades avaient apportés. J'étais un peu insensible à leurs inquiétudes. Ino et Sakura, elles, paraissaient particulièrement mal à l'aise et soucieuses. Temari émettait parfois quelques réserves mais ne se montrait pas convaincante. Je comprenais un peu leurs craintes. Un frère, des amis d'enfance, un petit ami... parfois nous sommes idiotes nous les filles... Et je crois que sur ce point Ino, Sakura, Temari et moi étions particulièrement bêtes à cette époque. Malgré leur attitude nous ne pouvions en vouloir à aucun de nos hommes, car nous tenions à eux. Ce soir-là, il me parut évident que cette année encore, les filles perdraient cette guerre. Nous nous étions attachées à des garçons encore trop immatures pour faire la part des choses. Ce fut le cœur singulièrement lourd que nous nous séparâmes ce soir-là, et je jurerais encore aujourd'hui qu'Ino sanglota avant de s'endormir.

La semaine qui suivit donna tort à mes camarades. Les garçons ne mirent en exécution aucun plan machiavélique. Ils nous taquinaient un peu, riaient à des blagues salaces de Kakashi-sensei ou des bouffonneries de Jiraya-sensei mais se tenaient plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Le seul incident notable fut une farce d'un goût douteux que fit Naruto. Gai-sensei était sévère et, malgré ses affinités avec les garçons, se montrait toujours juste. Sasuke, qui avait séché son cours après notre petit accrochage, avait été puni tout comme moi. Sakura s'était montré extrêmement satisfaite de ce châtiment, mais nos chers ennemis n'avaient pas apprécié. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à Gai, au risque de perdre leurs avantages, il pouvait du moins se venger sur celle qui était à l'origine de sa punition et celle qui s'en était bien vite réjouie.

Quand j'y repense, rien n'était plus niais et simple que le tour que nous joua Naruto. Nous étions en cours d'anglais. Gai-sensei réclamait un silence absolu durant ses leçons alors nous ne parlions que lorsque nous y étions conviés, sous peine de lourdes sentences. J'entendis soudain une sorte de crissement dans mon bureau. Me concentrant sur ce bruit, je perdis mon attention au cours. Je regardais un peu autour de moi, voir si quelqu'un pouvait faire ce bruit et m'induire en erreur. Mais tous étaient appliqués à noter le vocabulaire que Gai-sensei écrivait sur le tableau noir. Tous? Pas vraiment. Deux rangées plus loin, Sakura semblait comme moi en proie à une agitation. Nos regards se croisèrent et je pus lire dans ses yeux une inquiétude que je ne partageais pas. Si j'avais pu savoir. Habituée aux frasques des garçons, elle pressentait le mauvais coup, ce à quoi je n'étais pas encore rôdé. Le bruit continuait. Il m'était désagréablement familier. Ce cirque dura quelques minutes, Gai-sensei ne put que le remarquer et nous réprimander Sakura et moi. Finalement, je me rendis compte que le bruit venait de l'intérieur de mon bureau, ou plus précisément du petit casier qui se trouvait juste en dessous. J'y passai ma main et sentis quelque chose remuer. Je sursautai donnant un coup dans le bois du pupitre. Le professeur se retourna brusquement et me menaça. Je m'excusai platement sous le rire mal étouffé des garçons. Mais cette fois j'avais vraiment peur. Il y avait quelque chose de vivant dans mon casier. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et retentait une incursion dans le casier. Je tâtais à l'aveuglette. La chose grimpa sur ma main. Contrôlant mes émotions, je la retirai lentement de dessous.

Un cafard ! J'avais un cafard sur la main. Je bondis, hurlant. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je me mis à secouer mes membres, à sautiller sur place pour me débarrasser de ce répugnant insecte. Drôle de coïncidence, Sakura eut une réaction similaire à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Nous étions ridicules, nous faisions un raffut de tous les diables dans la classe. Gai-sensei était furieux, et nous ne trouvâmes aucune trace des cafards. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Sakura et moi avions beau nous défendre, le professeur ne nous fit aucune fleur. En guise de punition, nous reçûmes quelques devoirs supplémentaires pour le prochain cours. Nous devions notamment faire une traduction en plus d'un pensum de cinq cents lignes en anglais. Quand à la pause suivante Naruto se leva triomphalement en nous demandant combien de points nous lui accordions, je crus que Sakura allait commettre un meurtre. Si Ino ne l'avait pas retenu, peut-être aurions-nous dû réserver un lit à l'infirmerie pour notre jeune blagueur. Très vite, j'avais oublié cette farce, ne la jugeant pas digne d'intérêt : un enfant de primaire aurait mieux fait. Mais Sakura le prenait pour une attaque personnelle. Comment son ami d'enfance avait pu lui faire une telle chose ? Elle jura qu'elle se vengerait et personne ne parla plus de cette affaire les quelques jours qui suivirent.

Il avait dû s'écouler une dizaine de jour depuis la première lettre quand, un matin, j'ouvris mon casier pensant y trouver, comme d'habitude, une de ses lettres bleues en plus de mes chaussons.

Comme tous les matins depuis que ce jeu était de vigueur, je fourrais la lettre dans mon sac sans la lire. Je n'avais jamais ouvert ces mots mais, bizarrement, je n'avais pas non plus eut le courage de m'en débarrasser. Chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à les jeter, le trouble d'Ino me revenait en mémoire. Alors je les entassais dans un tiroir de mon armoire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

Cependant, ce matin-là ce ne fut pas une mais deux lettres que je trouvais sur mes chaussons. La première était évidemment dans une enveloppe bleue, comme ses prédécesseurs mais la seconde était en fait un mot gribouillé à la va-vite. Je le parcourus par curiosité. Mon cœur cessa de battre, c'était l'écriture de Neji : « Lieu habituel, ce soir 17h00 » Nous allions nous voir. Il me semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis notre dernier rendez-vous, pourtant je ne me réjouissais pas. Neji me manquait, certes, mais il s'agissait d'une sorte de nostalgie du temps où nous nous aimions simplement à Izumo. A Konoha Gakkô, j'avais à faire à un goujat. Les rares fois où je le croisai dans le couloir, il m'ignorait, trop occupé à plaire à ses deux inséparables camarades: Lee et Kankuro. De prime abord, il avait l'air toujours égale à lui-même, calme et mature. Néanmoins j'étais la mieux placée pour savoir qu'une réelle transformation s'était opérée en lui. J'en étais la première victime. Je soupirais. Je m'y rendrais car je voulais continuer à croire en lui.

Me débarrassant de mes mocassins, j'enfilai mes chaussons et suivis mes amies en classe. Nous étions samedi. Nous commencerions par deux heures de Mathématique en compagnie de Kurenai-sensei. Sakura semblait particulièrement réjouie de ce cours. Je m'en étonnais car elle n'était pas passionnée d'algèbre, mais quand je la questionnai, elle restait vague parlant d'occasion en or. Ino était aussi perplexe que moi mais nous ne lui posâmes pas plus de question. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, notamment un nommé Neji qui m'inquiétait énormément. Au vu de nos dernières entrevues, une sorte d'angoisse commençait à m'envahir. Qu'allait-il pouvoir inventer pour me blesser cette fois-ci ? Allait-il une fois encore m'humilier de cette atroce manière ? Je ne supportais plus l'idée de son contact et je craignais ses mots blessants. Je pinçais les lèvres, je n'avais pas l'envie de lui faire face mais je n'avais pas non plus la force de le fuir. J'irai donc, tout simplement.

Le cours de Kurenai-sensei débuta dans un calme impressionnant. Comme à son habitude, cette belle femme maintenait la paix par son charisme. Les garçons se tenaient correctement dans son cours, il était rare que la guerre entre en ligne de compte durant ces heures. Pourtant, ce jour-là, l'ambiance studieuse se dégrada quelque peu...

Une demi heure, tout juste, s'était écoulée. Chôji était au tableau et faiblissait face à une équation. Kurenai-sensei le titillait de son mieux pour tirer un résultat correct de ses réflexions. Il notait un énième résultat erroné quand un ricanement mal étouffé lézarda la quiétude de la classe. Le professeur bondit comme un diable de sa boîte et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à l'assemblée. Avant de s'arrêter sur le coupable. Nous le regardions tous, estomaquée de son audace...

- Inuzuka Kiba, peut-être trouvez-vous marrant les difficultés de votre camarade ?

- Non, sensei, répondit le jeune homme armé d'un flegme prodigieux.

- Oh ! J'ignorais alors que mon cours était si désopilant.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, sensei, continua le garçon imperturbable.

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Rien, sensei

- Allons Inuzuka ! Soyez généreux, partagez avec nous ! Nous voulons rire nous aussi !

Il se tût, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je restais bouche bée face à son attitude. Il s'agissait soit de courage, soit de bêtise. La seule chose d'établie était sa très prochaine punition. Kurenai descendit de l'estrade et se mit debout face au bureau du coupable, une main tendue sous son nez. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de remarquer un détail qui m'avait échappé jusqu'alors. Sous son pupitre, Kiba cachait ses mains. Je ne sais plus combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, immobile, mais ces quelques minutes me parurent une éternité. J'observais la scène à la fois impressionnée par mon camarade de classe, par sa folie, et curieuse. Ce fut finalement Kurenai-sensei qui perdit patience. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

- Je tiens à vous informer Inuzuka que vous avez des exercices supplémentaires juste pour avoir ri pendant mon cour. Votre bravade risque de se solder de quelques heures de colle. Je vous prie donc de ne pas aggraver votre cas jeune homme et me donner ce que vous cacher si soigneusement.

Je le vis nettement se troubler. Il soupira et tendit à la femme un morceau de papier froissé qu'il serrait dans son poing. Elle eut un sourire triomphant, et fit un signe goguenard au garçon. Puis, d'un geste théâtral elle déplia la note et la lut à haute voix.

- Mate la grosse ! Elle est bonne mais a un putain de gros cul ! C'est excitant une prof quand même, mais j'aurais peur de me perdre dans toutes cette graisse...

La voix de la femme, devenue de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'avançait sa lecture, se brisa sur ses mots. Elle était blanche comme un linge. Je voyais les garçons retenir leur rire, alors que nous, les filles, étions scandalisées. Je regardais avec horreur ce morceau de papier, qui tremblait dans les mains de la pauvre Kurenai. De telles insanités ne pouvait être dîtes. Insulter ainsi une personne, gratuitement était de la méchanceté pure. La victime releva lentement la tête et fixa d'un regard noir un garçon qui se trouvait une ou deux rangée plus loin, juste derrière Sakura.

- Uzumaki, je suppose que tu te trouves spirituel.

- Qu...! Mais sensei qu'est-ce que... bafouilla le garçon prit de cour.

- NE NIE PAS! C'EST SIGNÉ ! À MOINS QUE TU NE T'APPELLES PLUS NARUTO ?

- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait sensei !

- Et pourquoi devrai-je te croire ? C'est bien ton écriture de cochon, elle m'a assez agacé dans tes contrôles pour que je la reconnaisse et il est bien écrit ton nom à la fin.

- Sensei... je... je... je n'ai rien fait !

- Assez Naruto ! Je suis fatiguée ! Je ne veux plus te voir, sors ! Tu repasseras à la fin pour recevoir ta punition. Et Kiba, puisque l'opinion de Naruto sur mes fesses t'amuse tellement tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans un silence embarrassé. Kurenai ne se remettait pas vraiment de l'insulte. Elle passa une vingtaine de minutes à nous faire la morale. A quoi bon blesser les gens de la sorte ? A quoi servaient les moqueries ? Était-il si plaisant d'écraser autrui ? Naruto avait touché un point sensible du cœur de notre professeur, et sa voix hachée et hésitante nous le prouvait. Jusqu'à la fin de ses heures, elle resta balbutiante. La fière Kurenai courbait l'échine face à un adolescent.

Un peu avant que la cloche ne sonnât, elle fit appeler Naruto et Kiba. Je les regardais me tourner le dos. Ils écoutaient attentivement les paroles de Kurenai-sensei assise face à eux. Elle était troublée, son visage pâle et ses lèvres tremblantes faisaient pitié à voir. Quelque part je leur en voulais. Nous avons tous un jour subit les moqueries ou les paroles déplacées d'une personne, mais parfois elles sont plus cruelles que d'autres et touchent une blessure mal cicatrisée de notre âme. Je compatissais au malaise de Kurenai. Elle acheva en mettant entre les mains de Naruto le bout de papier coupable et se leva pour quitter la classe. Officiellement, il restait cinq minutes de cours, mais elle se précipita dehors à vive allure. Pourtant elle ne put tromper personne, nous avions tous vu des larmes faire briller ses yeux.

Après quelques secondes d'attente prudente, Naruto se tourna brusquement vers la classe. Il semblait fou de rage. Il tapa du poing sur le bureau du professeur et s'écria avec véhémence :

- C'est qui le con qui a fait cette blague pourrie ?

Un silence surpris répondit à sa question. Nous échangions des regards interrogateurs. Ino se tourna vers moi et me parut bien soucieuse. Elle me fit signe discrètement de jeter un coup d'œil à Sakura. Notre amie était étrange. Elle était tassée sur sa chaise, comme si elle tentait de se cacher, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je me mordis la lèvre. Un drôle de pressentiment venait de m'étreindre, j'espérais de tout cœur me tromper. Ino était dans le même état que moi, elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Un autre coup sur le bureau nous fit toutes deux sursauter, Naruto perdait patience :

- Merde ! Kiba et moi, on vient de se faire punir pour un truc qu'on n'a pas fait ! Alors j'aimerai savoir qui on doit remercier !

- Z'avez de la chance que Kurenai-sensei s'est montrée sympa et nous ait pas traîné chez la vieille Tsunade ou il me l'aurait payé! ajouta Kiba

- Et bien elle a été trop clémente ! M'attendez à mieux de sa part !

Ino se tourna vers moi, les yeux aussi écarquillés que les miens. D'un même mouvement nous nous tournions vers Sakura. De sa voix chevrotante et rendue rauque par ses sanglots, elle venait de défier les deux garçons. D'ailleurs, malgré ses larmes, elle fixait durement ses vis-à-vis. Temari, non loin, nous donnait l'impression d'avoir elle aussi comprit et son visage décomposé montrait son désarroi. Naruto et Kiba dévisageaient Sakura sans trouver de quoi rétorquer. Celle-ci en profita pour continuer.

- Alors Naruto ça fait quoi d'être puni injustement ! Enfin, injustement c'est un bien grand mot ! Tu ne te gênes pour tenir de tels propos en public sur Kurenai-sensei, au moins maintenant elle sait ce que tu penses d'elle.

- Sakura ! Tu... tu n'as pas... balbutia le blond incrédule.

- Qui d'autre ? Maintenant venez, frappez-moi, vengez-vous, j'ai fait pleurer une si gentille femme pour mon intérêt personnel, je le mérite. Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait punir ! Kiba-kun je...

Elle hésita un moment, se mordit les lèvres et reprit :

- J'ai presque envie de te dire que je suis désolée... c'était pas après toi... mais bon en guerre...

- Oh, c'est bon j'ai pas besoin des excuses d'une filles ! grogna Kiba en descendant de l'estrade.

Il retourna à sa place et alla s'asseoir. Les mains dans les poches, il fixa le tableau l'air boudeur. A aucun moment il n'accorda un regard à Sakura, comme si l'indifférence était la seule arme qui lui restait. En revanche, lorsque Naruto quitta à son tour l'estrade, il se dirigea droit vers son amie d'enfance. Sans la moindre hésitation, il appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et lui sourit, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu es devenue aussi glacée que le grand frère que tu admires tant, siffla-t-il, mes félicitation...Enfin, tu sais quoi ? Ça va se payer...

- Le grand frère ? murmurai-je à l'intention de Ino

- Le frère de Sasuke... chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

- Ah oui ? rétorqua Sakura impassible et inconsciente de la coupure, et si en attendant tu me donnais quelques points ?

- Je vais même te les noter.

Sur ces mots, Naruto se redressa brusquement et, en quelques pas, rejoignit le fond de la classe. D'une main leste, il marqua trois bâtons sur le tableau de décompte des points. Il n'y eut aucune exclamation, aucun cri, ni même de huée réprobatrice. Lorsqu'il retourna s'asseoir sous les regards désolés de tous, on avait peine à croire que les filles venaient de gagner une bataille. Je crois que ce fut à ce moment précis que je compris que cette guerre n'avait rien de bon enfant. Tous les coups étaient permis. Ce n'était pas un jeu et même mes amies étaient prêtes à des sacrifices pour ne pas baisser la tête face à leurs ennemis.

Les nombreux claquements de talons sur le pavé gris résonnaient dans ma tête vide. Face à moi se tenait un véritable défilé de chaussures. Des vieilles baskets usées aux escarpins clinquants, toutes étaient les mêmes à mes yeux, toutes me laissaient indifférentes. Assise la tête basse sur un banc, je regardais s'écouler le temps dans son long court impassible. Une heure déjà que j'étais installée à cette place. Toute ma colère et ma tristesse avaient cédé la place au néant. J'étais vidée. J'avais retrouvé Neji comme convenu à l'heure et au lieu dit. Une fois de plus, il m'avait fait attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Lorsque enfin il était apparu, c'était le visage marqué par la colère. Sans un mot, il m'avait attrapé par le bras et traîné sans ménagement dans un coin sombre.

Il ne tardait pas à s'abandonner à sa rage. Il avait entendu parler des lettres bleues, comme toute l'école par ailleurs. J'eus beau lui expliquer que jamais je n'avais lu un seul terme de ces mots doux, il refusait de croire en mes paroles. Il m'assommait de reproches sans me donner la moindre chance de me défendre. Excédée, j'avais fini par hurler : « Que veux-tu que je fasse pour te convaincre? » Prouver... Je devais lui prouver mon amour. Il avait recommencé avec ses caresses brutales et dénuées de sens... Mais s'en était trop pour moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais frappé Neji avant de m'enfuir sans demander mon reste.

Ce fut ainsi que j'échouai sur ce banc, dans un petit jardin face à un gratte-ciel immense et laid. Il m'aurait été facile de revenir sur mes pas et arranger les choses, cependant je ne le désirais pas. Je n'arrivais plus à faire face à mon cousin. Je ne voulais plus entendre sa mauvaise humeur. Enfin, malgré la violence de mes sentiments, je ne parvenais pas à pleurer. Comme si mes larmes avaient été endiguées. Je refusais de céder face à Neji. Pourtant retourner au dortoir et jouer la comédie du bonheur était au dessus de mes forces.

Soudain une sonnerie me fit revenir à la réalité. La grande horloge du building marquait dix-neuf heures. C'était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Si je ne me dépêchais pas, je me ferais remonter les bretelles par les surveillants. Au mépris de mon besoin de solitude, je me résignai à retourner au pensionnat. D'un bond je me levai et courus à travers les rues pour rejoindre Kunoichi.

J'entrais dans le hall, essoufflée. Tout au long de ma course, j'avais pensé à notre dispute. J'étais idiote, une idiote finie... mais je l'aimais. J'aimais Neji au point de vouloir, une fois encore, tout arranger. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'accueil. La concierge lisait un magazine. Le téléphone, suspendu non loin d'elle, était libre. Je n'eus aucune hésitation. Je me dirigeais vers l'office exigu et demandais à passer un coup de fil. Après quelques sonneries, un homme décrocha. Discrètement, pour que la bonne femme ne m'entende pas, je demandais à parler à mon cousin.

- Allô ? répondit sa voix interrogatrice.

- Neji...

- Tiens, ma très chère ex-petite amie...

Mon cœur cessa de battre. Il m'en voulait donc à ce point. Ne me laissant pas démonter pour autant, je repris:

- Je te demande pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... En fait si... mais... je... je...

- Tu ? Vas-y Hinata, dis-le-moi franchement.

- Tu m'as fait peur...

- Peur, répéta-t-il, sa voix devenue étrangement hésitante.

- Tu es brutal... tu sais quand on... quand tu... enfin tu sais...

- Quand on fait l'amour, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

- Oui, ça... tu me fais mal... Je... je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y tiens tellement.

Un long silence me répondit. J'étais tremblante et rouge de honte. Avoir une telle conversation au téléphone était embarrassant. J'avais l'impression que ma voixfaisait écho dans le hall, allant jusqu'aux oreilles des filles de troisième année qui logeaient au dernier étage. Dans le silence anxieux j'étais persuadée que toutes les oreilles étaient aux aguets, attendant autant que moi la réponse de Neji.

- Je ne connais pas d'autre moyen de montrer que je t'aime.

Je restais sans voix. Il avait dit ses mots d'un ton humble et désolé. Que pouvais-je répondre ? Je ne savais pas moi-même comment prouver des sentiments. Choquée, dépitée, je demandais :

- Tu veux me quitter ?

- Non... Bien sûr que non, je... je ne peux pas, je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, répondis-je sans conviction.

Plus aucun de nous ne parla. Je n'arrivais pas à croire en ses derniers mots et je savais que je lui mentais. J'étais attachée à lui, certes, mais je n'aimais pas celui qu'il était devenu. Malgré tout, il était inconcevable que je me sépare de lui. Préoccupée, je me mis à jouer avec le fil du combiné, l'enroulant autour de mon doigt ou tirant pour que ses boucles se dressent. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, sans changement, quand finalement il dit :

- On pourra essayer de se voir.

- Oui

- La semaine prochaine... je t'appellerai.

- Très bien.

- Bon ben... bonne soirée.

- Merci, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Je raccrochais sans plus de cérémonie. J'étais épuisée. Cette conversation m'avait fatiguée bien plus que ma précédente course. Si je devais mettre un mot sur mon sentiment du moment, je dirais la haine. Pourtant c'était bien plus complexe. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait rien compris et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu lui dire. J'avais aussi un peu de commisération pour lui qui m'aimait sans condition, à en devenir fou de colère, alors que moi je doutais.

Immobile, je pensais à ce terme qu'il avait employé. « Faire l'amour » mais où était l'amour dans cet acte répugnant qu'il m'infligeait ? Si « faire l'amour » se limitait à cette horreur alors je m'étais lourdement trompée et ceux qui aimaient une telle relation devaient être des pervers dégénérés... ou alors était-ce moi qui n'étais pas normale... Je dus paraître particulièrement décomposée, car la concierge se pencha pour mieux me voir et demanda d'un ton compatissant :

- Ça va ma petite ?

- Oui, excusez-moi madame. Merci de votre sollicitude.

Je la saluai poliment et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Je remontai à pas traînant dans les escaliers pour arriver au premier étage. Là-haut, je découvris des couloirs vides. D'abord surprise, je me rappelai de l'heure tardive et en déduis qu'elles se trouvaient toutes au réfectoire. Désintéressée par le sujet, je ne me posai pas plus de questions et entrai dans ma chambre. J'y trouvai Ino, installée à son bureau. Elle se retourna à mon arrivée et sursauta. Elle se leva pour se précipiter vers moi. Avec douceur, elle me prit les épaules et s'exclama :

- Bonté divine ! Hinata ! Tu aurais vu un fantôme que tu n'aurais pas été aussi pâle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'étais pas avec Neji ?

J'acquiesçai, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J'étais aussi étonnée par la promptitude de sa réaction que par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait comprit mon état. Elle soupira avant de demander d'un ton pincé :

- Ça s'est encore mal passé ?

Mon silence fut éloquent. D'une poigne ferme, Ino me tira vers le lit et me força à m'asseoir. Peut-être était-ce la caresse de ses mains sur mes cheveux, ou alors l'inquiétude que je lisais sur son visage, toujours fut-il que je me sentais en sécurité et d'humeur confidente. Ce fut donc avec facilité que je lui racontais ma mésaventure, tous mes sentiments, depuis ma haine jusqu'à mon incontrôlable amour. Je n'omis pas non plus notre conversation téléphonique et lui avouai mes doutes. Neji était-il apte à comprendre mes sentiments ? N'allait-il pas encore me décevoir ? C'était trop horrible, je ne supportais plus cette souffrance...

- D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre quand il m'a demandé un autre moyen d'éprouver notre amour... avouai-je à contre cœur, tu le sais toi Ino ? Tu le connais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'éclairer mieux que moi sur ce point.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers mon bureau. D'une main sûre, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de droite et y plongea la main sans hésitation. Mon cœur rata un battement, alors elle savait. M'avait-elle vu ? Ou étais-je si prévisible qu'elle ne s'étonnait plus de moi ? Je me sentais coupable comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit de bêtises. Un peu sotte, comme une jeune fille qui tente de cacher son premier amour. Je me mordis les lèvres alors qu'elle souriait en brandissant la pile de lettres bleues. Elle revint s'asseoir près de moi et les posa sur mes genoux.

- Je crois que tu trouveras une réponse là-dedans... Courage Hinata, elles en valent la peine.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Je m'apprêtais à franchir une barrière interdite, mais bizarrement mon esprit y était disposé. D'une main tremblante, je me saisis du tout premier billet, celui déjà ouvert, celui que mes amies avaient lu avant moi. Je le regardais, indécise. Si je cédais à cette belle tentation, si je lisais, n'était-ce pas prendre un risque ? Je trahissais Neji, je m'exposai à une blague des garçons, je me hasardai à jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui... Je n'étais pas suffisamment sûre de moi pour tenter de telles expériences... Mais Ino semblait tellement convaincue... Je respirai un grand bol d'oxygène et arrachai d'un coup sec la lettre à son enveloppe, comme l'on se débarrasse d'un vieux sparadrap bien incrusté. Je la dépliai et parcourrai ses lignes régulières.

_Chère Hyûga-kun,_

_C'est sûrement de la folie, mais je ne peux plus arrêter mon stylo... voilà l'effet que tes yeux ont sur moi ! Si tu me voyais ! Je suis au cours de Kurenai-sensei la terrible et je prends le risque de t'écrire... mais c'est la faute au rouge de tes lèvres, il m'a rendu fou. _

_Hyûga-kun, je ne parle pas que de ta beauté, mais aussi de ton charme. Ton sourire ferait fondre le plus gros des icebergs, alors comment mon cœur aurait pu résister, dis-moi ? Qu'est ce que j'aimerai le voler ce sourire et le garder pour moi seul ! Mais il est si superbe que je me dis parfois qu'il est irréel. Tu es une déesse avec cette même fierté et ce même courage. Alors je voudrais effleurer ta peau couleur de lune pour m'assurer que tu existes vraiment._

_Hyûga-kun, je rêve de te serrer dans mes bras, je voudrais te posséder... Je ne suis qu'un homme qui voudrait poser ses lèvres sur ton long cou gracile et y boire un amour ardent. De la folie n'est-ce pas? Dans ce lycée il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour, alors laisse moi juste t'écrire ces mots qui brûlent mes lèvres encore, encore et encore plus..._

Je gigotais, mal à l'aise. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais charmée. Des phrases gauches mais qui semblaient sincères. Elles parlaient simplement d'amour dans toute son absurdité, sa bestialité et sa fragilité. Bien que balbutiante, sa prose était belle et se laissait lire. Je me sentais heureuse. Être l'objet de tant de désir était flatteur, pourtant j'avais du mal à y croire. Comment pouvait-on m'écrire de si belles choses ? Je jetai un regard humide vers Ino. Celle-ci m'observa d'un air triomphant. Ces yeux semblaient dire : « Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Alors, qui donc avait raison ? » Je ne pouvais que reconnaître mes tords. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir lu plutôt ces mots bleus, mais remerciais tous les dieux d'avoir retenu ma main quand j'avais pensé à les jeter.

Je me penchais de nouveau vers le papier d'un bleu lavande. J'avais beau savoir que ces lettres étaient anonymes, je cherchais une signature. Je parcourais plusieurs fois les quelques paragraphes, cherchant ne serait-ce qu'un indice qui m'aiderait à identifier le soupirant, mais rien. Il avait été méticuleux. Dans un soupir, j'abandonnais le premier message. D'un geste lent, presque cérémonieux, j'attrapais une enveloppe aux hasards que je dépliai avec beaucoup moins de difficulté.

_Chère Hyûga-kun,_

_Je te vois chaque matin cacher mes lettres sans même leur accorder un regard. Les lis-tu au moins ? Je n'en dors plus ! Tu me causes bien du soucis ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux d'une princesse inaccessible ? Laisse-moi une chance de détruire ta tour de cristal. Hyûga-kun, attends-moi !_

_Imagine un peu la scène._

_Un grand paysan armé d'une massue en fer fondue qui se précipite sur ta belle tour de cristal. Toi, tu es tout en haut. Tu es belle (bien sûr! C'est une évidence) dans ta robe blanche, donc quand je te vois à ta fenêtre tout là-haut, j'ai comme une décharge de courage. WATAAAAAAAAH! (Tu as même droit aux bruitages) Je défonce la porte d'un coup de massue et je commence à monter les étages. Je rencontre quelques ennemis que je dois combattre. (Tiens, depuis quand il y a des zombies encéphalophages dans les contes de fée ?) Je distribue des coups de masse mais je reçois quelques coups en échange... Oups, je me suis fait casser le nez, mais pour ma princesse qu'importe. Je franchis fièrement les étapes pour arriver face à la porte et affronter le boss de fin... UN DRAGON BICÉPHALE! (Ça devient un scénario de jeu vidéo mon conte...) Yaaaaaah ! Je me lance contre lui ! Bam ! Dans ses dents ! Boooom! Il me donne un coup de queue mais PAF! Je réplique en lui écrasant les orteils. CRACK! Il m'a eu! J'ai un bras brisé! Mais pour toi princesse, je fais fi de la douleur ! Courageusement, je contourne le monstre et l'achève dans un coup de pied dans les c... Argh ! Pardon, je surveille mon langage face à une princesse ! Le dragon terrassé, je me précipite dans ta chambre et me retrouve face à toi._

_Dis-moi princesse, ai-je réussi à t'arracher un sourire ? Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, tu n'allais pas très bien... J'espère que mes idioties t'auront au moins amusé un tout petit peu. Veux-tu que je te raconte la suite ?_

_Dans mon rêve, tu te jettes sur moi pour me remercier et tu me soignes. Tes mains sont douces et parcours tendrement mon corps meurtris. Que je me sens bien quand tu me touches. A quoi bon des soins quand le simple fait de te voir m'a guéris? Alors je prends tes mains dans les miennes et te regarde droit dans les yeux. Tu rougis. Tu es adorable. Je ne peux que céder à mon envie et t'attire vers moi pour t'embrasser. Tes lèvres ont le goût d'un fruit bien mûr... une fraise ! Une fraise sucrée mais légèrement acidulée. Un baiser parfait... Plein d'amour..._

_Tu dois me prendre pour un fou ! Mais je rêve à toi si souvent que j'ai l'impression de te connaître mieux que quiconque... C'est un peu ma consolation, à moi qui ne peut pas être avec toi._

_Dis-moi Hyûga-kun, n'est-ce pas un peu idiot que je t'écrive ? Je ne sais pas si tu lis mes lettres, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, je ne peux même pas te dire qui je suis... mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'écrire car, si mes lettres t'arrachent ne serait-ce qu'un sourire alors je serais heureux... Et t'imaginer rire ou t'énerver en me lisant, suffit à ce que demain tu trouves une enveloppe bleue dans ton casier..._

Quand je terminai de lire ces mots, j'étais en larme. Cet amoureux anonyme venait de me toucher au plus profond de moi. Il avait vu ce à quoi Neji restait aveugle. Il s'était rendu compte de ma tristesse. Il était assez affecté par mes états d'âmes pour tenter de me remonter le moral. J'étais émue. Ino avait raison, il existait bien des manières d'exprimer son amour. Sa lettre étrange et déjantée venait de me le prouver. Oui, vraiment, je n'avais jamais lu de lettre d'amour aussi bizarre et on était loin du romantisme que l'on trouvait dans les romans fleurs bleus. Mais la maladresse de ce garçon était touchante. Quand à l'originalité de ses propos, il me donnait l'impression d'être unique, comme faite sur mesure pour ses bras.

J'essuyais tant bien que mal mes larmes. Mes paumes ouvertes frottées mes joues d'un geste agacé et convulsif. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Pas pour les mots d'un autre. Neji seul comptais et aussi belles que fut ces lettres, je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser adoucir... Cependant toutes ces larmes, que je n'avais pas versées suite à ma dispute avec mon cousin, s'étaient libérées. L'anonyme avait percé une brèche dans le haut mur de ma protection, à présent il volait en éclat. Je restais bouche bée, à sangloter quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur fut apaiser. Quand enfin je pus parler sans que ma voix chevrotante ne me trahisse, je relevai les yeux vers Ino et lui sourit:

- Il est bizarre ce mec, déclarai-je de but en blanc.

- Si tu le dis, pouffa-t-elle, mais au moins tu es convaincue maintenant.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas tu pourras venir dîner avec moi...

- Non, je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

- Hina...

- Vas-y Ino, je vais rester ici... me coucher... lire un peu ces lettres...

- Bon, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse te coucher sans dîner.

- Compris, mon général !

Pour toute réponse, Ino me donna une claque dans le dos et se leva en mimant l'air outré. Mais son rôle était bien trop exagéré pour me convaincre et ce fut un fou rire qui accompagna sa sortie théâtrale. Seule, je me relevai à mon tour et m'étirai comme un chat. Après avoir posé le paquet d'enveloppes sur mon oreiller, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'avais besoin de me délasser. Je prendrais une bonne douche, puis je m'installerais confortablement pour lire mes lettres. Grâce à elles, je me sentais bien mieux, comme apaisé et j'avais encore besoin de leurs tendres mots pour me combler. Quelque chose débutait ce soir-là, mais je n'avais pas encore idée de son ampleur.

_Fin du chapitre 4, suite au chapitre 5._


	5. Chapter 5

_Je poste ce chapitre sans l'avoir fait bétalire. J'ai envoyé trop tard mon chapitre à ma bétalectrice. Pour ne pas que vous ayez trop à attendre, je le mets tel quel, pardon pour les fautes, je ferai la mise à jour dès que j'aurais reçu la correction. Sur ce, bonne lecture!!!_

_Tsubaki_

**5- Un week-end infernal**

_C'est alors que tu apparais dans la nuit. Tu es auréolée des rayons de la lune et ton corps aux courbes appétissantes se meut avec la souplesse et la grâce d'un chat. Tu te glisses dans mes draps et toutes la fraîcheur de mes soirées solitaires s'envole, laissant place au gigantesque brasier de la passion._

Ino mordit son oreiller pour ne pas rire. Sakura, son front appuyé sur le bois du bureau, cachait la rougeur de ses joues alors que Temari, allongée au sol, tapait pieds et poings dans une fou-rire convulsif. Je repliai la lettre bleue que j'avais reçu le matin-même, un sourire gênée au coin des lèvres, n'osant pas poursuivre ma lecture. Si ce que je leur avais lu jusqu'à présent suffisait à les mettre dans cet état, qu'en serait-il de la suite? Je refermai donc l'enveloppe et attendis que mes amies se calment, ce qui prendrait du temps. Depuis une semaine que j'avais lu pour la première fois les missives de celui qu'on avait surnommé « le paysan », j'avais pris l'habitude d'en faire part à Ino, Sakura et Temari. Mes trois amies se délectaient de chaque mot, se moquant parfois mais en vérité, toujours émoustillées. Nous étions vendredi soir et au lieu de préparer assidûment le terrible cours de mathématiques de Kurenai-sensei, nous plaisantions encore...

Kurenai...

Lorsque nous l'avions revu en cours, quatre jours plus tôt, elle s'était montrée particulièrement froide et cassante. D'ailleurs, même si je n'avais pas cru cette chose possible, la classe avait été plus disciplinée encore que d'ordinaire. La fois d'après, elle fut un peu plus détendue. Avait-elle pardonnée? Je n'en suis pas certaine aujourd'hui encore. Elle manifestait en tout cas d'une grande sagesse en ne mêlant pas ses griefs privés à sa vie professorale.

Les élèves de leur côté ne pardonnait pas à Sakura. Les garçons lui en voulait d'avoir piégé Naruto. Quand à nous, les filles, bien que nous ne disions rien, l'attaque de Sakura faisait travailler nos esprits. Nous nous comportions comme d'habitude, mais une sorte de méfiance s'était instaurée. Les filles pouvaient frapper les filles pour faire tomber les garçons, nous n'étions pas unies face à nos ennemis. Je trouvais cette attitude idiote, mais que pouvais-je dire? Je n'étais que la nouvelle, je ne pouvais rien changer, d'autant plus que les élèves de cette école tenait à leurs traditions... Cependant, un détail m'avait marqué. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, cette affaire n'avait pas fait le tour de l'école. Seul notre classe connaissait cet incident. Personne ne s'était vanté ou plaint...

Je sentis soudain quelque chose se poser sur ma peau. Je sursautai et tournai prestement la tête. Le menton collé sur mon épaule, Ino me fixait en souriant d'un air entendu. Quand nos regard se croisèrent, elle se mit à chantonner d'un ton taquin.

- À quoi tu penses, mademoiselle?

- Mais à rien!

- À la suite de la lettre?

- NON!

- Allez! Lis-la nous! ricana Temari entrant dans le jeu de l'autre blonde.

- NON!

- Bon... Ben je vais lire pour toi! s'exclama Ino.

Vive comme l'éclaire, elle se jeta sur moi ou plus précisément sur la lettre que je tenais dans ma main. Au dernier moment, je parvins à soustraire mon bien de son

attaque. La brusquerie de mon geste me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je basculai vers l'arrière. J'atterris sur le matelas et en profitai pour cacher l'enveloppe sous moi. Ne se décourageant pas le moins du monde, Ino se rua sur moi et me chatouilla. J'éclatai de rire, tentant tant bien que mal de me défendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier quand, se précipitant corps et âmes dans la bataille, Temari asticota mes pieds. Entre rire et larmes, je les suppliai d'arrêter. Essoufflée, secouée de spasme, je parvins à articuler : « lettre... écrasée... AH! Au secours! » Ce qui calma Ino. Elle mit un frein aux élans de Temari. Toujours allongée, je lui lançai un regard mouillé de larmes de rire. Elle me surplombait et demanda d'un ton faussement autoritaire:

- Çà y'est tu rends les armes?

- Vi

- Lis nous la suite de la lettre, supplia Sakura venue nous rejoindre sur le lit.

Je sentis mes joues devenir brûlantes et me mordis les lèvres. Je m'appuyais sur mes bras pour me relever et m'adosser au mur. Je baissai les yeux et lâcha dans un souffle:

- Je ne peux pas...

- Tu ne _ peux_ pas? répéta Temari incrédule.

Quand, intimidée, je relevai les yeux vers elles, leurs regards suspicieux ne purent m'échapper. Elles me dévisageaient toutes avec la même expression, comme si elles étaient une seule et même entité. Sourcils froncés, iris fixes, lèvres pincées, elles respiraient au même rythme. J'étais face à un cerbère(1), encerclée par ses trois têtes menaçantes, consciente que derrière ces masques grimaçants un enfer de reproche me guettait. Ino regarda regarda les deux autres avant de se pencher un peu vers moi et demander à mi-voix, comme l'on parle d'un sujet tabou:

- Dis-moi Hinata, tu ne te laisses pas séduire par ses lettres au moins...

Je ne répondis pas et levai les yeux au ciel, agacée. Ce que Temari interpréta à sa manière:

- Bon Dieu Hinata c'est pas vrai! C'est un coup des garçons! C'est un piège! grogna-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui dire le fond de ma pensée, Sakura intervint rougissante sous le coup de la gêne.

- Mais tu sais Temari, ces lettres sont si bien écrites tu crois qu'un garçon peu écrire si bien sans sentiment.

- EVIDEMMENT! s'emporta la blonde, Qu'est-ce que tu crois! Je suis sûre qu'ils ont copié çà quelque part! Ils sont malins et toi comme une grande conne tu te laisses avoir! Mais Sakura, tu as bien vu de quoi tes grands camarades sont capables! Elle est belle votre amitié? Elles sont où vos belles années? Ton Naruto et ton Sasuke ne se gênent pas pour te poignarder dans le dos! Et tu es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, le coup que tu as fait à Naruto n'est pas des plus sympa! Et après çà tu poses encore ce genre de questions débiles...

- ÇA SUFFIT!

Elles tourna vers moi des yeux aussi rond que des soucoupes. En colère, je baladais mon regard entre elle, qui soufflai sa rage, et Sakura, qui retenait difficilement ses sanglots. C'était par égard pour cette dernière que j'avais interrompu la véhémence de Temari. Je comprenais bien la douleur de Sakura et il était injuste de lui rappeler ses tords. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun droit de nous juger. En colère, je me mis à lui expliquer sans douceur:

- Temari, tu n'as aucune preuve! Sakura a peut-être raison... tout comme toi d'ailleurs! Mais moi je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de tout çà! Bien sûr je suis flattée de recevoir de tels déclarations et en même temps amusée... mais je te rappelle que j'ai un petit ami et que j'y tiens! Alors que ce soit une blague ou une déclaration sérieuse qu'importe, il n'y a pas lieu de se disputer!

Je m'étais emportée pendant ma tirade et ponctué chaque fin de phrase par un coup de poing sur le matelas. Temari, effarée, s'était levée me regardant avec l'expression de celle qui découvrait ma véritable personnalité. Sakura mordait ses ongles comme pour se retenir de dire des méchancetés. Ino, quand à elle, avait détourné la visage et je ne pouvais connaître le fond de sa pensée. Bien sûr, j'étais en colère. Je ne comprenais pas leur manque de confiance. De même que penser à Neji me mettait hors de moi. En fait, depuis que j'avais lu ces lettres, y associer le nom de mon cousin avait un drôle d'effet sur mon humeur. Quand je n'étais pas triste, je me sentais agacée, voir énervée. Les mots d'un autre m'avaient ouvert les yeux sur les faiblesses de Neji. Nous étions un jeune couple et aucun de nous n'avait eu d'autre fréquentation avant, alors ensemble nous devions apprendre à palier les manques de l'autre. C'était du moins ma vision des choses et mes intentions pour l'avenir, faire de Neji et moi un couple fort face aux périples de la vie.

Dans tous les cas, au moment de mon histoire toutes ces décisions m'étaient sorties de l'esprit. Seul le regard méfiant de mes vis-à-vis occupait mon esprit et m'importuner au plus au point. Je lançai à Sakura et Temari des œillades enflammées, courroucée au plus haut point. Temari, qui de nous toutes avait le plus fort caractère ne supporta pas que je lui tins tête et grogna:

- Pas la peine de se disputer? Avec ses idiots qui préparent un sale coup, tu...

- Tu n'as aucune preuve! m'écriai-je pour l'interrompre, arrête de tout rapporter à cette guéguerre de gamin! Il n'y a pas que çà dans la vie.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends! Tu n'es qu'une nouvelle, tu ne comprends rien à tout çà!

- C'est justement parce que je suis nouvelle que je comprends mieux que vous! Je ne suis pas rentrée dans votre spirale infernale et je suis encore objective, pas comme vous! Vous n'êtes plus capable d'analyser calmement la situation!

Temari ne trouva rien à répliquer à mon argument. Décontenancée, elle rechercha de l'aide auprès des deux autres filles. Sakura avait l'air désolée, mais secoua la tête pour lui signifier son impuissance. Quand elle baissa les yeux vers Ino qui restait elle aussi sans réaction, Temari sembla gonflée de rage. Elle se redressa dignement. Me jetant un dernier regard assassin, elle leva le menton, nous salua sèchement et sortit de la pièce. Sakura, d'abord surprise par son comportement, se remit précipitamment sur ses pieds et la suivit en toute hâte en fermant la porte derrière elle. Ino et moi nous retrouvions en tête à tête. Je boudais un peu, vexée par l'attitude de Temari. Si elle était trop bornée pour comprendre, ce n'était pas mon problème. Si elle avait décidé de faire la mauvaise tête et bien elle avait trouvé à qui parler. Après quelques minutes, Ino daigna enfin me regarder. Pour la première fois depuis mon emportement elle tourna vers moi ses grands yeux bleus. A mon grand étonnement, elle me sourit. Elle paraissait plus amusée que contrariée et je compris mieux la réaction de Temari. Incrédule, je fus bien incapable de répondre à son sourire et la fixai en attendant qu'elle ne s'explique. Une grimace taquine fendit son visage quand elle s'exclama:

- J'ai cru que Temari allait te sauter dessus...

Et elle éclata de rire. Encore sous le coup de ma colère, je lui rétorquais, cassante:

- Tu trouves çà amusant?

- Oh, Hinata excuse-moi! Mais parfois elle m'agace à toujours vouloir nous monter contre les garçons! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a des problèmes avec ses frères qu'on doit l'aider à se venger! Elle est tellement contradictoire que çà m'agace! D'un côté elle veut les écraser pour leur apprendre à la respecter et d'un autre elle les aimes tant qu'elle n'arrive jamais à ses fins! Crois-moi Temari t'aurait sûrement chercher la bagarre si tu n'avais pas été l'héritière d'un dôjo!

Je la regardais, un sourire coupable plissant mes lèvres. Je m'imaginais entrain de mettre une raclée à Temari et me rendit compte combien c'eût été jubilatoire. Mais je devais bien vite me calmer, je n'avais que ces trois phénomènes comme amies et, malgré leurs défauts et leurs sales caractères, je les aimais bien. Me fâcher avec l'une d'elle pour une histoire de lettres anonymes aurait été une grande preuve d'idiotie. Je finis par répondre à Ino sur un ton badin, enfin calmée.

- Peut-être que çà nous aurait fait du bien à toutes les deux et elle ne serait pas partie aussi irritée...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cette bécasse, çà lui arrive souvent ce genre de colère! Demain elle aura tout oublié et toi tu devras composer avec!

Je me mordis les lèvres et levai les yeux au ciel. Enfin, épuisée par ces chamailleries, je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui plongea Ino dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Les yeux écarquillés, je l'observais se moquer de moi sans la moindre honte et finis par lui donner une claque dans le dos.

- Je te rappelle que tu te moques de l'héritière d'un dôjo! Tu cherches les problèmes ou quoi!

Elle me fixa, perplexe, et cette fois nous éclations de rire de concert. Je riais tellement que j'avais mal au ventre et que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Il n'y avait rien de drôle à notre conversation, mais nous ne pouvions contenir notre gaieté. Je pense que si nous étions si joyeuses, c'était pour oublier nos problèmes. Au fond nous n'étions que des adolescentes de seize ans, et nous ne savions pas très bien comment réagir face à nos soucis. Nos rires, nos pleures, nos colères étaient nos seuls échappatoires, et je me dis qu'au fond ce n'était pas un mal. Aujourd'hui adulte, ces démonstrations de sentiments sont perçus comme des faiblesses et je me dois de contrôler ces émotions pourtant si belles et si fortes. Mais à seize ans, qu'importe ce que dirait les gens, nous étions fatiguées, alors nous riions. Nous avions peur, car nous pressentions les problèmes, alors nous conjurions le mauvais sort à notre manière. Dans mon village, à Izumo, une vieille grand-mère nous racontait que le rire faisait fuir les mauvais fantômes et les esprits malins. Peut-être y croyais-je encore ce soir-là dans mon lit, me tenant les côtes, à moitié allongée sur Ino qui se tenait si fort à moi qu'elle me faisait mal.

Notre hilarité apaisée, nous nous rasseyions correctement côte à côte et fixions le mur d'en face sans vraiment le voir. Soudain, Ino passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me demanda avec énergie:

- Bon, et si nous organisions une petite après-midi shopping demain pour remonter le moral des troupes! Il y a des affaires incroyable à Shinjuku le Samedi! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis...

Je rougis légèrement et bafouillai:

- En fait... tu sais Neji m'a déjà invitée. On va faire un tour au parce d'attraction. Je me suis dis que c'était une bonne occasion pour essayer de retrouver ce qu'on avait avant donc je...

- Tu ne veux pas rater çà... n'est-ce pas? termina Ino sur un ton bien peu enthousiaste.

- Exactement...

- Bon! Si tu veux, les promotions seront encore là samedi prochain... Je vais en profiter pour voir Shika... mais Hinata promets-moi juste une chose...

- Quoi?

- Ne rentre pas en larmes, comme à chaque fois que tu le vois...

Ce matin-là aussi, je trouvais une lettre dans mon casier. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire aux filles, j'étais plutôt heureuse de voir que mon "paysan" restait fidèle à ses habitudes. Les filles avaient enfilé avant moi leurs chaussons et se dirigeaient déjà vers le centre du hall. Comme Ino l'avait prédit, Temari avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle au matin. Nous avions pris notre petit-déjeuner côte à côte en plaisantant sur ce maudit Samedi matin où nous devions subir tant de torture! Qui avait eu la bonne idée de nous mettre deux heures de mathématiques, une heure de biologie et une heure de physique dans la même matinée. Si le professeur de physique, Iruka-sensei, était plutôt sympathique il n'en était pas de même pour Orochimaru le professeur de Biologie. Cet homme sinistre avait le don de rendre le cours le plus banale, terne et ennuyeux à souhait. Évidemment il n'est plus besoin de parler de notre chère Kurenai glaciale et hautaine. Donc, pendant toute la durée du repas, nous nous étions plaintes d'eux qui avait le malheur d'être les professeurs de matières scientifiques. Cette simple discussion avait suffit à relèguer au rang de vieillerie notre dispute de la veille. Ainsi, aucune d'entre elles ne protesta quand une fois de plus j'ouvris ma lettre m'apprêtant à me délecter des mots doux de mon admirateur.

Toutefois, je n'eus pas le loisir d'en faire la lecture. À peine avais-je ouvert l'enveloppe que la voix d'Ino retentit derrière moi. Je me retournais inquiète, son ton me paraissait particulièrement agité. Quand nous fûmes face à face mon doute fut confirmé. Intenable, Ino me faisait signe de sa main de la suivre, ce que j'exécutai de plus en plus alarmée. Je fourrai sans trop d'attention la lettre dans mon sac et lui emboîtai le pas. Elle me dirigea sans hésitation vers le fond du hall, plus précisément à l'endroit où l'on trouvait le panneau d'information générale. Je fus étonnée d'y découvrir tant de monde, il était rare que les informations distribuées par l'administration déchaîne les foules. Je devinais aisément qu'il s'agissait encore d'un coup tordu des garçons. Certains signes ne trompaient pas, par exemple, l'air outré voir attristé des filles ou encore les fous rires et les acclamations des garçons. Ino se mit à jouer du coude pour nous ménager un passage jusqu'à la première ligne où nous attendaient Sakura et Temari. Ce qui s'offrit à mes yeux étaient au delà de mon imagination.

Tout au long du grand tableau en liège étaient épinglées des photos. Elles étaient là par dizaines. J'aurais juré en voir des centaines, mais était-ce possible? En tout cas, elles étaient bien assez nombreuses pour exciter l'imagination des garçons. Toutes ces photos représentaient les filles de différentes années aux vestiaires. Ces images semblaient avoir été prise tout au long d'une semaine car il ne manquait aucune classe. Je fus scandalisée de me voir en sous-vêtements au côté d'un cliché représentant un groupe de terminale pas plus habillée que moi. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et continuai à observer les portraits peu glorieux sous les beuglements de la gente masculine. Soudain, mon regard rencontra celui figé d'une fille au centre du tableau. Je me demandai comment je ne l'avais pas remarqué plutôt. La photo était légèrement plus grande que les autres et n'avait pas été prise dans les vestiaires. Sur un fond noir, la peau nue de la jolie fille se détachai comme irradiant la lumière. Elle ne portait pas le moindre vêtement et bravai sans vergogne l'objectif... sans vergogne? Je sentis le serpent de la rage remuai mes entrailles. Cette fille... Une sorte d'humiliation brillait au fond de ses yeux. Je ne le supportais. Je ne voulais pas la voir. Je ne voulais pas me voir au fond de ses yeux tristes. Je savais ce qu'elle avait vécu, je l'avais moi même vécu et je ne voulais pas que tout autre personne puisse le voir.

D'un bond, je me retrouvais au plus près du tableau et d'un geste emporté arrachai la photo de cette pauvre fille. Je décrochai au passage un bon nombre des autres clichés. Les mains pleines de ces papiers mals imprimés, je me retournai et aboyai aux visages des badauds:

- Dégagez! Ça vous amuse? Tirez-vous de là!

D'un seul mouvement la foule recula sans pour autant se disperser. Ma voix rendue suraigu par l'irritation avait porté dans tout le hall. Je les impressionnais, même mes amies me considéraient différemment. Je voyais un mélange de crainte et d'admiration dans leurs yeux. Pourtant je me fichais de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser. Je m'apprêtais à réitérer ma menace quand quatre garçons emmergèrent de la foule. Ils étaient tous dans ma classe. Naruto, Chôji et Kiba s'avançaient vers moi, Sasuke à leur tête. Le brun sourit d'un air narquois et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi:

- Et bien Hinata, tu ne veux pas qu'on admire ce beau spectacle?

- Dis donc Sasuke, rétorquais-je du tac au tac, tu ne serais pas entrain de chercher les problèmes? J'ai peut-être les mains pleines, mais j'ai un bon jeu de jambes.

- Ouuh, tu me fais peur!

- Oh mais tu devrais! Rappelle-moi qui t'a foutu une raclée la dernière fois...

Les autres garçons froncèrent les sourcils, prenant ce souvenir comme une insulte personnelle. Seul Sasuke ne se défit pas de son sourire et continua à me répondre avec la même désinvolture.

- Tu m'en donnes une ou deux de toi Hinata, en souvenir...

C'en fut trop pour moi. Sans relâcher les clichés que je froissais dans mes mains, je me mis en position pour lui faire goûter à un de mes meilleurs coup de pied. Je visais d'ores et déjà ses côte et armais mon coup quand j'aperçus du coin de l'œil une ombre se faufiler derrière moi. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivais, je me retrouvai soulevée du sol par des bras qui entouraient ma taille. Mon agresseur m'éloigna de Sasuke et me reposa à distance raisonnable.

- Pas de bagarre ici, résonna sa voix grave et erraillée à mon oreille, les profs vont débarquer d'une minutes à l'autre et tu es déjà en mauvaise posture Sasuke.

Le brun dévisageait le garçon derrière moi. De mon côté, j'essayais tant bien que mal de voir celui qui me tenait, sa voix me disait quelque chose. Mais j'avais beau me tortiller dans tous les sens, sa prise sur moi était trop forte. Dans la position où m'avait mise le garçon, je ne voyais qu'à peine Sasuke et plus aucun des trois garçons qui l'accompagnais. Soudain, Sasuke fit volte-face et déclara en nous tournant le dos.

- T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Kiba! Tu fais chier à jouer les héros.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Je me retrouvais dans les bras de Kiba. J'aperçus Sasuke partir. Kiba se mit à ronchonner un truc qui ressemblait à : « Et toi tu fais chier à jouer les chefs! » Et je sentis sa main se crisper contre mon flanc. Incroyablement gênée, j'attrapais le bras du garçon et restait un instant figé. Je compris pourquoi il m'avait soulevé avec tant de facilité. Sous le tissus de sa chemise, je pus ressentir son muscle bandé. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Sasuke ait cédé si facilement, il n'aurait sûrement pas fait le poids face à lui. Reprenant le sens des réalités, je m'éclaircis la gorge et demanda d'une voix exaspérée:

- Eh! Kiba! Tu comptes me tenir longtemps comme çà?

Il sembla avoir un moment d'hésitation puis me relâcha en marmonnant des excuses confuses. Sans plus attendre, il se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse, je pus apercevoir son visage, et en remarquer la rougeur. Kiba était vraiment un garçon étrange. Avant que je ne revienne de mes émotions, Ino, Sakura et Temari m'entourait. De leur côté les autres filles chassaient les garçons, pendant que d'autre arrachaient les photos restantes. Mes amies n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot, une grande claque dans mon dos me fit basculer vers l'avant. J'atterris dans les bras de Temari alors que la voix énergique de Tenten s'élevait derrière moi:

- Bien joué Hinata, tu as motivé ces bécasses! Elles se lamentent tout le temps mais n'agissent pas! Là au moment elles bougent leurs fesses!

Et après m'avoir gratifiée d'une autre claque qui fit vaciller Temari, elle repartit vers les filles qui nettoyaient le tableau de ses horreurs en criant à tue-tête: « Allez, je veux plus rien voir, que toutes ces conneries finissent à la poubelle. » Temari me remit sur mes pieds et d'une main ferme me guida jusqu'à notre classe. Je m'assis à ma place et fut entourée de mes amies. J'étais dans un espèce de brouillard, tant ma colère était puissante. Je serrai encore contre moi les photos que j'avais retiré du panneau d'affichage. Ino posa une main sur ma tête et chuchota:

- Je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme çà...

- Moi c'est Kiba qui m'a étonné, rétorqua Sakura, lui qui se fout toujours de tout qu'il soit intervenu...

- Sakura, on se fiche de Kiba, soupira Ino, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était protéger Sasuke...

- Ouais, moi ce qui m'inquiète ce sont ces photos, intervînt Temari, comment ils ont fait pour les prendre?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Sakura, ils se sont peut-être planqués quelque part, en tout cas il faudrait en parler aux profs!

- Non! grond Ino, tu sais bien qu'on ne parle pas de la guerre aux profs Sakura!

- Oui mais là c'est grave... insista Sakura

- Vous avez vu cette pauvre fille, dis-je d'une voix monocorde, comment ils ont pu lui faire çà! Totalement nue... et... ah c'est rageant!

Les filles échangèrent des coup d'œil gênée avant que Temari ne lâche:

- C'est Mayuri Katsura, dans la classe de Tenten. Elle ne mérite pas çà la pauvre c'est une bonne fille. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont eu cette photo d'elle...

- C'est peut-être un montage! lança Sakura pleine d'espoir...

- Dans ce cas c'est du boulot de pro...

- Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un montage et c'est çà qui est inquiétant... Je me demande si...

Mais nous pûmes savoir ce à quoi pensait Ino. À l'étonnement général, Kakashi-sensei n'était pas en retard. Il ouvrit la porte de la classe au moment même où la cloche dissonante retentit dans le bâtiment. Il me parut particulièrement soucieux et je me mis à penser qu'il avait eu vent de l'affaire des photos... Puis je me raisonnai, si tel avait été le cas, il aurait plutôt était heureux, puisqu'il était du côté des garçons. Je mis donc sa mauvaise mine sur le compte de problème personnels. Quand il arriva derrière son bureau et que tous les élèves eurent regagné leur place dans une cohue sans nom, Il fit signe au responsable de classe de commencer. Celui-ci se leva et donna ses ordres d'une voix clair et distinct : « levez-vous, saluez, asseyez-vous ». Je fourrai les clichés que j'avais encore dans mon casier en toute hâte et me levai pour suivre les autres dans le salut matinal. Je me mis à respirer profondément. Il fallait que je me calme. Je devais me préparer à un autre problème. Neji aurait très vire vent de mes exploits et j'allais être obligée d'affronter sa mauvaise humeur.

Le soleil de quatorze heure brûlait ma peau. Assise sur un banc dans un parc, j'attendais Neji. Je n'étais arrivée que depuis cinq minutes et j'étais en avance. Mon cousin ne devait pas arriver avant un bonne demi-heure alors j'avais tout mon temps pour réchauffer mon corps sous le soleil de printemps. Le mois d'Avril débutait et déjà la température était remontée de quelques degrés. Les cerisiers commençaient à perdre leurs fleurs. Une perpétuelle pluie rose tendre aspergeait Tokyo de son lyrisme. J'insiérais une profonde bouffée d'air frais et offrais au ciel mon visage apaisé.

Après une matinée chargée, j'avais déjeuné avec mes amies au réfectoire de l'internat. Le temps et l'occupation avait chassé mon courroux et j'avais retrouvé ma sérénité habituelle. Tout au long du repas nous avions parlé de choses autrement plus importantes. Orochimaru nous avait annoncé un contrôle de connaissance générale au cours de la semaine prochaine. Le sévère professeur avait trouvé notre dernière interrogation catastrophique. Cependant, refusant de remettre son cours en question, il avait accusé une lacune dans les bases. Pour juger du niveau de la classe, il nous imposait donc un devoir qui regrouperait toutes le notions faisant partis du programme vu depuis la primaire. Connu pour son sadisme, le professeur en avait impressionné plus d'un. Chacun s'attendait aux pires questions de science qu'il puisse inventer. Pour affronter cette épreuve, nous avions décidé de mettre en place des soirées de révision commune. Ino et Temari comptaient sur Sakura et moi pour les aider. Avec Sasuke, nous faisions parti du trio de tête et notre niveau était largement au dessus de celui du reste de la classe. Nous avions donc promis de faire notre possible pour qu'elles s'en sorte honorablement au devoir. Puis, le déjeuner fini, je m'était précipitée dans la chambre pour enfiler des vêtements plus saillants.

Pour affronter de rendez-vous, je m'étais armée d'un jean taille basse, un débardeur en crochet blanc et d'une veste en jean. Je voulais rester simple et plaisante, pour que Neji soit sous mon charme. Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais même laissé mes cheveux lâches. Mon sac à main serré contre moi, j'observais mes ballerines blanches en me demandant si j'étais vraiment assez belle pour mon cousin. Je soupirai et décidai de me changer les idées. Pour passer le temps j'avais amené un peu de lecture. Prudemment, je sortis de mon sac l'enveloppe bleue. Depuis l'incident du matin, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me plonger dans la lecture de ma lettre, mais j'allais y remédier. Comme pour m'assurer que personne ne pouvait me voir, je relevai la tête et observais les alentours. J'aperçus brusquement une silhouette qui me fit sursauter. D'un geste précis et rapide, je fourrai à nouveau la lettre dans mon sac. Je la sentis s'écraser sous mes doigts mais qu'importe. Au bout de l'allée, Neji s'approchait de moi à grand pas.

Il arriva bien vite à côté de moi à la fois souriant et surpris. Légèrement essoufflé, il s'assit tout près de moi et posa un baiser sur ma tempe.

- Tu es en avance, dis-je d'une voix parfaitement détendue...

- Je voulais arriver avant toi... mais tu as trouvé le moyen d'être encore plus en avance que moi...

- Je suis partie en même temps qu'Ino, elle avait quelques courses à faire. Je suis venue directement ici...

En vérité, Ino avait rendez-vous avec Shikamaru dans un tout autre endroit. Mais comme promis je n'en dis rien à Neji. Je le regardais ravie. Il semblait d'humeur radieuse. Parfaitement disposé à passé un bon moment, voir même enthousiaste. D'un bond, il se leva et s'étira de tout son long.

- Puisqu'on est là, allons au parc, on aura plus de temps pour les attractions.

J'acquiesçais et me levais à mon tour. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je le retint par le bras et l'attirai vers moi. Je posai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, le prit par la main et nous prîmes la route vers le parc d'attraction.

L'après-midi s'écoula sereinement. Neji et moi avions essayé toutes les attractions à sensations fortes du parc. Puis, nous avions décidé de monter dans la grande roue. Pendant que notre cabine s'élevait doucement vers son point culminant, je regardais Tokyo apparaître sous mes yeux. Neji était en face de moi, mais je ne lui prêtais aucune attention. De mon point de vue, la ville était magnifique, les vitres des buildings brillaient sous le soleil descendant de fin d'après-midi. Cette immense ville ressemblait à un assemblage en Légo© fait par un enfant. J'étais émue et impressionnée. Ce fut à ce moment là que j'eus mon coup de foudre pour Tokyo. Coup de foudre qui durerait toute ma vie.

Soudain, je sentis la nacelle se balancer légèrement. Je détournais mon regard de ce magnifique spectacle pour voir Neji s'asseoir en souriant à côté de moi. Sans un mot, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira vers lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, je n'eus pas cette envie viscérale de le repousser. Toutefois, à mon grand désarroi, je n'étais pas non plus très à l'aise. Pourtant nous avions passé une après-midi superbe. Pas une seule fois nous nous étions disputés. Nous avions évité tous les sujets qui fâchent et il ne m'avait pas même reprocher mon emportement du matin. Nous nous étions amusés comme des enfants, en toute simplicité. Je me serrai presque cru revenue à Izumo quand tout me paraissait évident, avant que nous soyons amant, quand nous nous aimions sans nous poser de question. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant. Mon cœur ne battait pas la chamade à côté de lui et je n'attendait pas avec impatience chacun de nos rendez-vous... J'en étais venu à me demander ce qu'était devenu mon amour pour Neji. Quand il cessa de m'embrasser, il se redressa et posa son front contre le mien.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée? me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

- Oui, je me suis bien amusée.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas été aussi bien tous les deux.

- C'est vrai.

- Des fois je me dis qu'on se prend la tête pour rien du tout.

- Je le crois aussi.

- On passe déjà tellement peu de temps ensemble, il faut en profiter n'est-ce pas.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- Tu sais Hinata, j'ai pensé qu'après la grande roue on pourrait aller ailleurs toi et moi. Je sais que j'ai pas été brillant les dernières fois, mais cette fois je te jure que tu vas aimer qu'on fasse l'amour toi et moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me dégageai un peu brutalement de son étreinte pour le regarder bien en face. Il semblait ravi, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle et, sur son petit nuage, il ne remarqua même pas mon trouble. Neji ne pensait-il qu'à me culbuter? N'étais-je qu'un jouet à ses yeux? Je sentais les larmes mouillaient mes yeux mais je les retins. Il semblait réellement satisfait de lui, comme s'il avait trouvé ce qui me rendrait le plus heureuse. Je n'eus pas le cœur à l'engueuler et je m'apprêtais à trouver une excuse bidon quand il me fixa avec l'air d'un gamin innocent. Étrangement, contrairement à d'habitude, je ne me laissai pas attendrir quand il me demanda avec douceur:

- Alors qu'en penses-tu?

- Je... je suis flattée Neji mais... pas ce soir... tu sais je... je suis indisposée... enfin, tu comprends.

Il rougit légèrement et étouffa avec sa main un rire gêné. Il avait compris. En fait, mes menstrues ne devaient arriver que la semaine suivante mais je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre excuse valable. Pour ne pas me trouver dans l'embarras, il me suffirait d'éviter de le voir pendant cette période. J'étais fière de moi, je me sortais plutôt bien de cette situation gênante: je n'aurais pas à coucher avec Neji et il ne se fâchait pas. Quand il eut fini de rire, il posa ses lèvres contre ma tempe et murmura:

- Ce n'est que partie remise alors, on a qu'à profiter encore un peu des manèges et on ira grignoter un truc quelques parts. Un Mac Do par exemple...

Soulagée, je lui répondis avec un enthousiasme enfantin:

- Mmmh, mais avant je vais me chercher une barbe à papa!

- Je te l'offre...

- Ah non, tu as déjà payé l'entrée du parc pour moi, une pomme d'amour et, te connaissant, tu vas payer le Mac Do. Laisse moi au moins payer moi même une barbe à papa!

- Bon d'accord, d'accord... paie-la ta barbe à papa...

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, la roue s'immobilisa et un employé nous ouvrit la porte pour nous inviter à sortir. Je regardais Neji qui souriait, toujours amuser de mon entêtement. Je me savais ridicule, mais j'étais gênée qu'il paie tout. Payer ma barbe à papa était symbolique, mais au moins, je me sentirai plus à l'aise.

Je le traînais vers le stand du confiseur. Du petit étale se dégageait des odeurs de sucre. Le gaufrier chauffé sentait bon le beurre. Le caramel étendait ses effluves dans toute l'allée couvrant les odeurs de fritures des Takoyaki(2) et des mines sautées. Alors que je m'arrêtais, joyeuse, à la fin de la file. Neji éternua. Je me retournais vers lui et demandais en gloussant:

- Une allergie au sucre?

- Ça doit être ça! rétorqua-t-il en reniflant, je préférerai un bon Okonomi-yaki(3) à tes sucreries...

- Et bien... on peut toujours aller manger des Okonomi-yaki après le parc, çà me tente plus qu'un Mac Do.

- Mmmh, bonne idée, faisons çà alors.

Il me donna une tape dans la tête et s'éloigna de la file. Alors que je me rapprochais du stand, je retirai mon porte-monnaie de mon sac pour commencer à compter la monnaie. J'entendis Neji éternuer une seconde fois. Il se mit à jurer comme un charretier et se rapprocha de moi.

- Ton allergie est tenace dis donc! plaisantai-je.

- Un peu trop à mon goût.. Tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir s'il te plaît?

- Si bien sûr, fouille dans mon sac. C'est bientôt mon tour.

Sans ménagement, je lui plaquais mon sac à main contre l'estomac et m'avançais pour ne pas perdre ma place. Je me fis servir une barbe à papa géante. Je voyais gonfler mon nuage sucré, rose comme un bonbon. Je suivais avec gourmandise les gestes du marchand et me délectait par avance du bon goût de sucre qui exciterait mes papilles. Quand enfin j'eus réglé et récupéré ma douceur, je me dépêchais de retrouver mon petit-ami. Les yeux fixés sur la boule cotonneuse, je sentais l'appétit me torturer le ventre. Je ne pus me retenir et mordit dans la barbe à papa avant d'avoir atteint mon cousin. En extase, je gambadais jusqu'à mon but et, tout sourire, m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de lui.

Enfin, je pris la peine de lui accorder un regard. Je fus pétrifiée par ses yeux plein de rage. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se mette dans cet état? Mon regard fut attiré par un morceau de papier bleu chiffonné entre ses mains. Sous le coup de la surprise, la barbe à papa échappa de mes mains et s'écrasa au sol. En tant normalement j'aurais été déçue et me serait répandue en lamentations, mais pour le coup, je n'eus aucune réaction. Je continuai à dévisager Neji qui semblait submergé par l'animosité. Bizarrement ce ne fut ni le remord, ni la tristesse, pas même de la crainte qui m'envahit mais la colère. Une colère noire qui me poussa à parler la première sur un ton condescendant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire une histoire_ ici_, pour une_ lettre_.

- Et pourquoi pas, rétorqua-t-il les dents serrés.

- Dans ce cas laisse-moi m'en aller et fais ton cinéma tout seul, je ne tiens pas à avoir honte.

- Ok... Ok Hinata, dans ce cas suis-moi, on va discuter.

Gardant mon sac et ma lettre en otage, il quitta les lieux. Je fus obliger de le suivre. Tous mes papiers importants se trouvaient dans mon sac et je n'osais pas imaginer quel horrible sort il réservait à ma précieuse missive. De toute façon, je sentais que le moment était venu de régler cette affaire, quelque soit l'issu de la discussion. Il m'entraîna d'un pas décidé à travers le dédale de ruelles que formaient les baraques des forains. Il semblait chercher un endroit reculé qu'il finit par trouver, à l'arrière de la maison fantôme. L'attraction se trouvait au bout du parc non loin d'un canal qui traversait la ville. Peu fréquentait, il était à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Nous étions enfin seuls,. Il laissa exploser sa colère. Balançant mon sac à mes pieds, il brandit la lettre qu'il agita sous mon nez:

- Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à ses conneries!

- Pas le moins du monde! Je les gardes parce qu'Ino et moi rigolons bien en les lisant.

Ce n'était que la moitié de la vérité bien sûr, mais comment avouer à Neji que je rêvais au prince charmant en lisant ces mots si flatteurs. Non, je n'imaginais pas le tromper, pas plus que le quitter pour un parfait inconnu, mais je me disais parfois qu'une personne capable d'écrire de telle chose était idéal. Jamais, je ne pourrai tenir ces propos devant mon cousin, il ne me pardonnerait pas. Neji avait éclaté d'un rire nerveux en entendant ma réponse. Quand il se calma, il s'exclama sur un ton narquois:

- Vous les trouver drôles!

- Oui, pourquoi elles ne le seraient pas?

- C'est obscène! Ce mec te dit des trucs obscènes et çà te fais rire!

- On rit du ridicule de la situation! Ces lettres sont sûrement écrites par les garçons de ma classe pour me piéger. Ça nous fais rire de voir tous les efforts qu'ils font... pour rien!

Ce n'était qu'une excuse, une excuse facile pour ne pas avouer à Neji la vérité. Mais il ne se laissa pas berner. Soit il me connaissait trop bien, soit cette probabilité lui paraissait trop absurde.

- Te fous pas de moi Hinata! Et tu comptes y aller?

- Aller où?

- Au rendez-vous! Ce rendez-vous là! hurla-t-il en secouant la lettre.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Se pouvait-il que mon « paysan » m'ait réellement donné rendez-vous? Ma curiosité fut plus forte que ma raison il fallait que je conforte de visu l'affirmation de Neji. Tentant d'adopter un ton détacher, je tendis la main vers lui et dit d'une vois ferme.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rends moi çà maintenant!

- Pourquoi? Tu veux lire les mots doux de ton admirateur secret?

- Ino et moi avions prévu de la lire ensemble ce soir, alors rends-la moi.

- Viens la chercher.

Je ne me fis pas prier. D'un bond j'étais au côté de Neji et lançais mon poing vers son visage. Sans difficulté, il esquiva. Attrapant ma main, il me fit faire un demi-tour sur moi-même et m'emprisonna contre son torse avec mon propre bras. Sans la moindre pitié, il tordait mon poignet et secouait la lettre sous mon nez.

Dès le début j'avais su mon entreprise désespérée. Neji et moi étions de la même école d'arts martiaux. Depuis notre enfance,nous avions suivi l'enseignement de mon père. En outre, contrairement à moi, Neji adorait çà. De fait, il excellait dans l'art familial du combat. L'absurdité était qu'en tant que fille aînée du chef de famille, je me devais d'hériter du dôjo. Cependant père avait d'autres ambitions qu'il ne cachait à personne. Neji était le fils de son frère jumeau, donc assez proche de sang pour devenir son héritier, sans compter qu'il était reconnu comme le meilleur disciple de l'école Hyûga. Il suffisait que j'offre à mon père la moindre occasion de me répudier pour qu'il puisse choisir son héritier... Or, j'étais tout à fait disposée à lui faire cadeau de toutes les occasions qu'il désirait. Je ne voulais pas du dôjo car je détestais l'univers où j'évoluais et rêvais de m'en échapper.

Néanmoins, ce jour-là, bien que sachant Neji plus fort, je n'étais pas disposée à le laisser me battre sans lui opposer une sérieuse résistance. Malgré la blessure qui m'élançait depuis mon poignet, je ne perdis pas le nord. Je profitais de mon bras libre pour lui asséner un coup de coude dans les côtes. La souffrance le fit ployer contre mon dos. Je sentais tout son poids contre moi, c'était le moment idéal. Sans hésitation, je pivotais vers l'avant entraînant Neji. Celui-ci, perdant ses appuis, était totalement à ma merci. Contrairement à Sasuke, je n'eus aucune indulgence pour lui et le jetai au sol. Son dos frappa violemment le bitume brûlant. Une exhalation de douleur lui échappa, mais il n'en perdit pas le sens du combat. D'un geste vif, il me tira vers lui. Déséquilibrée, j'atterris contre son torse. Il coinça ma tête sous son bras. De mes deux mains, je tentais de repousser son avant-bras qui m'étranglais sans le moindre scrupule. Neji n'avait jamais eu de pitié pour moi et il n'en montra pas plus ce jour-là. J'étais son adversaire. Que je sois sa petite-amie ne changeait rien aux règles du jeu. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que ce fut à ce moment précis que quelque chose se brisa en moi. À l'encontre de tous mes espoirs, je n'avais aucun statut spécial à ses yeux.

Une colère sourda du fond de mes entrailles. J'avais offert ma virginité à un homme qui n'y accordait aucune valeur. Était-ce la rage ou un autre sentiment,je ne saurais le dire, mais je me sentis assez forte pour le battre. Dans un élan d'énergie, je parvins à me dégager de son avant-bras. Vive comme un félin, je me dépêchai de soustraire ma lettre de ses mains, me relevai et profitai de sa position pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans les jambes. Il grogna avant de se tordre pour masser sa cuisse endoloris. Je le regardais, victorieuse, tenter de se relever malgré mon dernier coup. Sa jambe devait faire souffrir. Lorsqu'enfin il se redressa bien debout devant moi, je ne baissai pas la tête et lui fit face, ne craignant pas les quelques centimètres que sa silhouette avait en plus sur la mienne. Par sécurité, je fourrai la lettre dans la poche de mon jean. Ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur. Il attrapa brutalement mon menton et m'obligea à lever la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Hinata?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes? demandai-je de but-en-blanc.

- Évidemment!

- Parfois j'en doute.

Cette simple phrase suffit à le mettre hors de lui. Ne contrôlant plus rien, il me gifla si fort que je vacillai et me retrouvai affalée sur le sol sans comprendre comment. Par réflexe, j'avais amorti ma chute avec ma main, mais je m'étais réceptionné sur le poignet que Neji avait tordu et je compris qu'il avait réussi à me le fouler par sa seule force. Je ramenai mon bras contre moi, massant mon poignet. Ma paume était blessée, les égratignures pleines de poussière et de petits galets. Je lui lançai une œillade assassine qui ne sembla pas le toucher. Il ne fit pas mine de regretter son geste ou même de m'aider. Au contraire, il profita de ma position pour me dominer et de déclarai sur un ton méprisant.

- De quel droit tu doutes de mon amour! Tu n'as jamais eu que moi... À Izumo, tu n'avais pas d'amis, toute la famille se fichait de toi et même ton père n'avait aucune affection pour toi... Moi, je te donne tout, je te soutiens, je quitte Izumo pour toi et tu doutes de mon amour...

Je restais bouche bée devant sa méchanceté. Me rappeler ainsi mes pires souvenirs d'Izumo était d'une bassesse inqualifiable. Bien sûr, il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Quand nous vivions à Izumo, seuls Neji et ma petite sœur ,Hanabi, m'accordaient un peu d'affection. À l'école, j'étais ijime(4). Mise à l'écart par mes amies, ils n'osaient pas non plus s'en prendre à moi car ma famille était une des plus puissantes de la région. Au domaine familiale, tous riaient du manque d'intérêt que m'accordait mon père et attendaient de découvrir quelle péripétie me ferait déshérité. Quand à mon cher géniteur, seuls les arts martiaux comptaient. Un enfant n'étant pas capable de porter la flamme de notre famille, n'était pas digne de porter le nom des Hyûga. Cette situation aurait pu être difficile pour la petite fille que j'étais, mais le soutien et la tendresse de Neji m'avaient soutenue. Alors, l'entendre me cracher tout ceci, comme des reproches à la figure était à mes yeux la plus hautes des trahisons. Avec un calme étudié, je me relevai fièrement et répondit avec calme:

- Quand tu te comportes comme çà, je ne me sens pas aimé! Ta jalousie, tes reproches... tout est prétexte à t'en prendre à moi...

- C'est faux! s'écria-t-il pour m'interrompre.

- ... que se passe-t-il Neji? continuai-je comme s'il n'était pas intervenu, Tu te rends compte que le monde est plus grand que ce que tu croyais et protéger la petite Hinata est devenue un fardeau...

- Arrête!

- ET POURQUOI J'ARRÊTERAIS! m'emportai-je, Neji explique-moi! Comment dois-je croire que tu m'aimes dans les conditions actuelles?

Il me fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Pendant quelques secondes il resta face à moi, sans mot dire. Avais-je réussi à l'interpeller? Il finit par détourner son regard et murmurer:

- Je n'ai pas de preuve à te donner, je t'aime, c'est tout!

- J'en arrive à me dire que l'amour ne suffit pas...

Je fus moi même surprise de mes paroles. Neji sursauta et posa de nouveau ses prunelles blanches comme la lune sur moi. Aussi triste que cette constatation puisse être, elle était le seul résultat de tous nos essaies. En fait depuis le tout début, notre relation était voué à l'échec. Nous étions cousin et les lois étaient contre nous. Notre famille aurait tout fait pour nous séparer en apprenant notre amour et même à Tokyo, personne ne pourrait accepter si facilement un amour incestueux. Puisque nous allions devoir nous séparer tôt ou tard, le plus tôt ne serait-il pas le mieux? J'avais pris une grande décision, elle serait difficile, mais je ne devais pas attendre. Quelques réflexions en plus et je me rétracterai... Or j'étais bien consciente que c'était notre seule issue. Je relevai les yeux vers Neji et le dévisageai sereine.

C'était notre seule issue.

_La nuit m'a encore une fois troublée et le vent a pris ta voix pour me susurrer des mots doux. J'aimerai que la caresse sur ma peau ne soit pas que celle des draps. Je désire que ce sourire que j'ai capturé ne soit plus qu'un rêve. C'est pour ces raisons que je veux te rencontrer_

_Peut-être suis-je trop audacieux mais je t'attendrais, demain Dimanche à huit heure derrière le gymnase. L'école sera ouverte pour les clubs, mais aucun d'entre eux ne commencera avant neuf heure. On pourra donc discuter à l'abri des regards indiscrets._

_Je souhaite de tous mon cœur que tu viendras._

Ma lecture finie, je repliai soigneusement la lettre qui portait toujours les séquelles de ses mauvais traitements de la journée. Je pinçais les lèvres, puis relevais enfin les yeux pour prendre la température de la table. Tenten me fixai ses baguettes suspendues au dessus de son bol de nouille. Sakura, la bouche pleine avait oublié de mâché et pinçait sa joue. Temari, laissait pendre de ses baguettes des nouilles détrempées qu'elle oubliait de manger. Ino, tournait la tête vers moi en fouillant d'un air absent un cratère dans son bol de riz.

Nous étions à la cantine et je dînais en compagnie de ses quatre commères. Elles avaient eu tellement hâte de connaître les récents vers du « paysan » qu'elles n'avaient pas pu attendre la fin du repas.

Après l'incident du matin, Tenten avait décidé que j'étais à présent l'une de ses grandes amies et avait décrété qu'elle aussi faisait partie de notre bande. Sakura et Ino s'était montrée très heureuse de l'idée, alors que Temari avait un peu ronchonné. Un autre caractère fort dans notre groupe n'était pas fait pour l'arranger. Elle avait bien assez à faire avec l'héritière du dôjo. Mais finalement, elle s'entendait bien avec Tenten et elles s'étaient trouvées de nombreux points communs.

Je consultais Ino d'une œillade. Visiblement, les filles avaient eu la réaction à la quelle elle s'attendait, car elle souriait à son bol de riz.

À peine avais-je quitté le parc d'attraction que je m'étais précipitée au dortoir. Ino était rentrée une heure après moi et me découvrit entrain de me soigner. Elle eut l'air horrifié et me pressa de question. Sans trop de difficulté je lui racontai l'après-midi, notre dispute et finalement ma décision. J'avais quitté Neji. Bien sûr, il avait protesté. Nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer à la moindre embûche, avait-il dit. Mais à mes yeux, l'embûche était de taille. C'était plutôt un fossé infranchissable qui nous séparait à présent. J'étais épuisée, je ne me sentais pas de taille pour ce combat-là. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre pour lui contre qui que ce soit, et surtout pas contre lui-même. En définitive, nous étions tomber d'accord. Neji acceptait cette séparation. Il avait voulu m'offrir un baiser d'adieu, et dans mon empressement à y échapper, je m'étais ouvert la lèvre. J'avais fui Neji, de toutes mes forces pour venir me réfugier dans ma petite chambre d'internat et trouvé une consolation auprès de mon amie. J'avais ensuite montré à Ino la lettre qui nous avait valu cette ultime dispute. Nous avions longuement discuter de ce que je comptais faire. Elle n'était pas contre ma solution, mais n'était pas persuader que c'était la meilleure. Moi, je ne doutais déjà plus de ma résolution et pensais à Neji. Comme Ino me l'avait fait remarquer, je ne m'étais peut-être pas attaché à Neji pour les bonnes raisons. Avant, je n'avais que lui, mais à présent j'étais loin des moqueries de ma famille et je m'étais faîte des amies... peut-être était-ce la fin logique de notre histoire.

Soudain, la voix de Tenten me sortit de ma rêverie:

- Et tu comptes faire quoi?

- Y aller bien sûr! répondis-je sans un once d'hésitation.

- QUOI! s'emporta Temari.

- Hinata, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, s'exclama Sakura.

- J'en étais sûre! Tu t'es fait avoir par les jolis mots, se lamenta Temari.

- Tu ne devrais pas croire à ses lettres, ajouta Tenten

- STOP, je vous arrête tout de suite avant que vous ne me fassiez plus de reproches. J'y vais pour mettre un terme à cette histoire. Et j'ai bien l'intention de régler çà à la manière forte et expéditive.

Je levais le nez vers la cime du cerisier en fleur. Dressé à l'entrée de Konoha Gakkô, il était si haut et son tronc si noueux, que je ne doutais pas qu'il fut planté en ces lieux en même temps que cette vieille école. A l'aise sous son ombrage, je fixai mon lycée d'un air déterminé. Il était huit heure dix et pour prouver ma mauvaise volonté au « paysan », je m'étais décidée à arriver avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. Malheureusement, ma bonne éducation me trahissait et il me fallait encore attendre pour rester fidèle à mon plan. Je m'étais levée très tôt ce matin-là. Après m'être échauffée et entraînée dans le foyer désert du premier étage, j'étais allée me doucher pour me détendre. Je partais affronter mon admirateur secret comme si j'allais à la guerre. J'avais passé en revue tous les coups impressionnants mais pas trop dangereux pour un non-initié aux arts-martiaux. Je devais lui faire peur pour qu'il me laisse tranquille mais pas le blesser. Il fallait surtout que je me détache de toutes mes émotions. Je ne devais pas le laisser comprendre que ses lettres m'avaient touchée. Toutefois ma rupture avec Neji m'avait ébranlée et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir garder mon calme habituel. Je m'étais habillée d'une robe porte-feuille écrus brodée de noir et de sandale. Enfin, j'avais resserré le pansement qui immobilisait mon poignet et soigné mes autres blessures. Ainsi parée, je me lançai contre celui qui me causait tant de soucis.

Sous la pluie de pétales roses tendre, j'avais retrouvé une certaine sérénité et sûre de moi, je m'élançais d'un pas décidé vers le point de rendez-vous. Le gymnase était tout au fond de l'école et il me fallut traverser la cours déserte pour y arriver. Face à l'imposant bâtiment, je m'arrêtais. Il ne me restait qu'à en faire le tour... Quelque mètres et je découvrirais le visage de mon « paysan ». Le souvenir de la lettre qui lui avait valu ce surnom me contracta l'estomac. J'étais une princesse en détresse et au bord des larmes... serait-il capable de me sauver... Je me surpris à imaginer que oui...

Je me secouai les méninges. Je ne devais pas m'attendrir. C'était un ennemi que j'affrontais. Je n'était pas une princesse, mais une guerrière. Ce « paysan » allait goûter au courroux d'Hinata. Je pris une profonde inspiration. D'un pas résolu je fis le tour du bâtiment. Malgré toutes mes déterminations, mon pas ralenti alors que j'approchais de l'intersection décisive. De l'autre côté de ce coin de mur se trouvait le garçon qui m'avait tant émue de ses mots et m'avait fait croire que j'étais désirable. Je posais ma main contre le béton froid et avançait tout doucement. Je voulais que ce moment dur des heures, je ne voulais pas être déçue. Je voulais retarder la correction que j'allais lui mettre, en fait, tout ce que je désirai c'était rêver encore un peu au prince charmant. Croire qu'il existait, juste pour moi... Mais ma main rencontra le vide et je tournai la tête pour l'apercevoir à quelques mètres de moi.

Il était debout, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Beaucoup plus grand que moi, il avait une silhouette élancée, mais paraissait pourtant bien baraqué. Habillé simplement d'un jean trop lâche et d'un tee-shirt blanc plutôt serrée, il m'apparaissait bien différent de d'habitude. Pourtant c'était les mêmes cheveux courts ébouriffés, et le même air mutin. Il ne m'avait pas vu arrivé, ses yeux rivés sur le gazon verdoyant. Je pouvais l'observer à loisir. Kiba... Jamais je n'aurais deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Je fis un pas, puis hésitais. Était-ce nécessaire de lui chercher la bagarre? Je pouvais encore faire demi-tour. Il croirait que je n'étais jamais venue et l'affaire se réglerait aussi bien comme çà. Peut-être m'enverrait-il encore quelques une de ses si belles lettres... Je me mis une gifle mentale. Je ne devais pas flancher. J'avais un but précis. Forte de ma résolution, je m'avançais vers lui et cette fois il remarqua ma présence.

De suite, il ne parut plus très à son aise. Son regard était fuyant et ses joues légèrement rouges. Mais, je n'y prêtais plus attention. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, je me précipitai sur lui. En guise de bonjour, je lui assénai un grand coup de pied dans les côtes. Il ploya un moment en se tenant les flancs, je profitai de cette instant pour tenter de lui envoyer ma main valide à la figure. Mais avec un rapidité désarmante, il cala mon poing. Je ne me laissai pas impressionner. J'envoyais mon genoux vers ses zones sensibles... qu'il arrêta d'une seule main. J'étais épaté par son sens de la bagarre. Il profita de l'instant de répit que je lui accordais pour se redresser. J'ouvris la bouche sous la surprise... Comment n'avais-je jamais remarqué sa taille? J'étais ridiculement petite à côté de lui. Il avait au moins trente centimètres de plus que moi, mon mètre cinquante-cinq ne m'avait jamais paru plus risible que face à lui. Pourtant il ne faisait preuve d'aucune hostilité, il avait même plutôt l'air éberlué par mon agression. Il s'apprêtait à me parler, mais je ne voulus pas le laisser faire. Si jamais je m'attendrissais en entendant ce qu'il avait à me dire,j'avais perdu. Oubliant ma foulure, je lui décochais un crochet du droit... qu'une fois encore il déjoua. Il m'attrapa le poignet, le tourna dans mon dos et me cala au sol, visage contre terre Mon articulation blessée me fit souffrir si atrocement que je lâchais un cri de douleur. Ce qui dû surprendre Kiba, car il me relâcha promptement. Ainsi, je pus tant bien que mal me retourner sur le dos, mais pas me relever. Pour s'assurer que je ne l'attaquerai plus, il resta à califourchon sur mon ventre une main immobilisant mon épaule. À mon grand étonnement, il fronça les sourcils:

- Mais çà va pas la tête! s'emporta-t-il, Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Ce qui me prend? Tu oses me demander ce qui me prend! hurlai-je perdant tout mon calme. Tes lettres pourris, voilà ce qui me prend! Cette guerre débile! Voilà ce qui me prend! Vous me faîtes chier! À cause de cette connerie de guerre, mon cousin ne parle plus, il était mon meilleur ami et je l'ai perdu! Et puis ce connard de Sasuke qui m'a vu nue! Tu crois que çà me fait quoi! Je suis humiliée! Tu sais combien de temps mon petit copain a attendu pour me voir nue? Et lui il débarque dans ma vie et le lendemain il se permet de venir me reluquer sous la douche, prêt à me violer pour gagner quelques minables points! Et mon petit-copain, parlons-en de mon petit-copain! Il est tombé sur tes conneries de lettres hier, et aujourd'hui je suis célibataire! J'en ai marre!

Dans mon élan de colère, je le giflai. Il n'y opposa aucune résistance. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et un grand frisson secoua tout mon corps. Ma main retomba lourdement au sol alors qu'une larme coula sur ma tempe. D'un seul regard il m'avait vaincu. Sa main, se posa sur mon menton et il tourna légèrement mon visage pour mieux voir ma joue.

- C'est ton copain qui t'a fait çà?

« Çà », désignait en faite le gros bleu sur ma joue. La gifle que m'avait donné Neji la veille avait laissé sa marque. Je rougis de honte. Je devais être affreuse et grotesque. Une femme faible qui se faisait frapper par son homme. Voyant que je refusais de lui répondre, il me sourit. Un drôle de sourire entre espièglerie et tendresse, et lança d'une voix goguenarde:

- Fais attention quand tu donnes un coup de pied, j'ai vu ta culotte blanche à dentelles roses...

Scandalisée, je voulus le gifler de nouveau, mais cette fois il intercepta mon geste. Emprisonnant ma main dans la sienne, il se releva et m'aida à en faire de même. Face à face, nous restions silencieux. J'observais ma main qu'il refusait de lâcher. Dans la sienne, grande et chaude, ma main blanche semblait presque fragile. Sur son poignet un bracelet bouddhiste en grosse perle d'ébène luisait sous le soleil matinal. J'étais si attentive à ce que je voyais, que je perçus chaque veine qui palpitait sous sa peau. Soudain, je vis ses doigts se délier. Je relevai brusquement les yeux vers lui. Kiba me dévisageai avec une drôle d'intensité. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent, il se mit à parler.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Désolé!, criai-je, prête à l'enguirlander de nouveau.

Mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion. Un bruit parvenant des buissons me fit sursauter. Interloquée, j'attendais que ce bruit recommence encore, mais rien ne vînt. Je relevai les yeux vers Kiba et m'apprêtais à aller voir ce qui se passait du côté de la haie, mais le garçon m'arrêta d'une main sur mon épaule et me fit reculer. D'un ordre muet, il venait de se désigner pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'avança prudemment, puis fouilla les feuillages. Mais il se retourna bredouille. Il haussa les épaules et revint vers moi.

- Peut-être le vent, conclut-il.

Je le regardais, toujours un peu méfiante, jetai encore un coup d'œil vers la haie puis m'intéressais de nouveau à Kiba, prête à l'assommer de reproche une fois encore. Cependant, il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion:

- Je suis désolé de tout ce qui t'arrive, mais la seule chose dont je sois responsable c'est ton copain, et je ne peux pas te mentir... çà ne me gêne pas plus que çà.

J'étais troublée par sa franchise. Je lui lançais une œillade soupçonneuse. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, je me retrouvais troublée. Je n'arrivais pas envisager les choses avec calme et discernement. Kiba était bel et bien celui qui m'écrivait des lettres, mais était-il réellement amoureux ou était-ce un coup monté des garçons? Je devais à tout prix me donner le temps d'y penser. Pour le forcer à se révéler un peu plus, je me mis à le questionner:

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu me rencontrer?

- Ben c'est que... comment dire, balbutia-t-il rougissant, tu me plais, je... pfff, c'est plus facile de l'écrire que de le dire en face. J'avais préparer tout un discours mais je n'arrive pas à le sortir... En fait... c'est... je voulais juste avoir une chance.

- Une chance? répétai-je étonnée, de... de quoi?

- Ben sortir avec toi! s'exclama-t-il soudain plus véhément.

- Mais... tu... tes copains... le guerre, protestai-je sous le choc

Kiba me regarda les sourcils froncés, puis sourit en haussant les épaules:

- C'est un problème?

Il me paraissait bien sûr de lui, comme si vraiment il ne s'agissait que de détails sans la moindre importance. Bien malgré moi, je fus émue. J'aurais voulu que Neji me dise ces mots, mais il avait choisi ses copains. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément. Neji était du passé, j'avais un soucis bien plus important à régler. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Les garçons étaient-ils derrière ces lettres ou Kiba était sincère? Pour ne pas avoir à me prononcer dans l'immédiat, je concoctai une réponse évasive, ouverte mais pas trop intéressée quand même:

- J'aimerai te dire de laisser tomber, mais à quoi bon. Fais ce que tu veux! Si tu arrives à me séduire tant mieux, sinon tant pis pour toi.

- Te séduire? Et pour la guerre? Tu vas m'épargner? Tu veux que je t'épargne?

- Je ne participe pas à cette guerre, elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Mais... et Sasuke?

- Sasuke m'a agressée et je me suis défendue. Ce sont les autres qui ont fait un prétexte à gagner des points. En plus, maintenant qu'il m'a vu nue, j'ai de sérieux griefs contre lui... un jour il me paiera cet affront. Mais çà n'a rien avoir avec votre guéguerre, ni avec toi...

- Donc tu me laisses une chance?

- Non, je te laisses faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas à demander ma permission pour me séduire, personne ne fait çà en temps normal! Tu demandes à une fille sa permission pour la draguer dans la rue? Non, n'est-ce pas? Et bien là c'est pareil. Cette école de fou vous déconnecte de la réalité, faudrait voir dehors comment çà se passe.

Sur ces mots, je lui fit, un petit signe de la main et le quitté sans plus de cérémonie. J'avais décidé d'observer Kiba encore un peu avant de prendre une quelconque décision et d'en faire l'ennemi public numéro un. Mais pour juger correctement, il me faudrait taire cet épisode à celles qui chercheraient à m'influencer...

_Fin du chapitre 5, suite au chapitre 6._

**Notes:**

1-cerbère: bon je pense que tout le monde le connaît mais je précise quand même au cas où, il s'agit d'un chien à trois tête gardien des enfers dans la mythologie grec.

2-Takoyaki: sorte de beignets au poulpe « pieuvre grillée puis cuite dans une sorte de pâte à crêpe (qui contient du dashi, du bouillon d'algues). Recouvertes de mayonnaise, de sauce à base de ketchup et de sauce d'huites et de flocons de bonite séchés, ces boulettes ne sont pas vraiment un en-cas diététique, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! » pris sur _Cléa cuisine_ http://clairejapon. sorte de crêpe-pizza, sur une base de pâte aux choux et assaisonner d'aliment au choix

http://yayoi.free.fr/CUISINE/txtCUIS/okonomi.html

4-Ijime: phénomène se société au Japon, l'Ijime est une mise à l'écart d'un élève par toute une classe. Dans les cas extrêmes, cela peut aller jusqu'à la violence.

Voici un petit dossier sur ce phénomène.  c'est Tsubaki!!!

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que les perso de votre histoire échappaient à votre contrôle??? C'est ce qui m'est arrivée dans ce chapitre! Hinata devait vraiment en avoir marre de Neji car elle a rompu avec lui sans m'en demander l'autorisation! Elle est gonflée tout de même!!! oo

Au début, il devait resté encore ensemble un ou deux chapitres, mais il semblerait qu'Hinata n'en pouvait plus, lol! Tout çà pour dire que des fois, l'histoire s'écoule toute seule et que parfois les choses s'imbriquent, pas vraiment comme on l'avait prévu... ce qui donne des bons résultats! Moi je suis contente que Neji et Hinata se soient séparés et vous?

Enfin, merci pour les reviews. Je remercie Lotis et Lola, Aya et DarkTemari pour leur reviews... çà me fait très plaisir. J'espère que toute vos questions ont trouvé réponses (bien sûr que non... MDR) et je suis sûre que tout le monde est soulagée qu'elle ait quitté Neji... et alors, que pensez-vous de Kiba?

Merci à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Étant en déplacement pour un stage, je ne pourrai pas poster avant 10 jours au moins, alors soyez patient, je pense que le nouveau volée de cette histoire (qui est entrain de s'ouvrir) va valoir le coup d'œil!!!! Bisous tout le monde!

_Tsubaki no Tsuki_


	6. Chapter 6

**6-Séquelles de photographies**

Le soleil retombait déjà vers la mer, les cours étaient finis et nous retournions au dortoir. Quelques mètres devant nous, les garçons de notre classe marchaient en discutant de vives voix. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser. Parmi eux, se trouvaient Kiba qu'une fois encore j'observais. Je ne revenais toujours pas de ma situation. La veille, j'avais rencontré l'expéditeur des lettres anonymes, Kiba. Au lieu de le repousser, j'avais laissé germer en lui un espoir fou. Depuis j'essayais de me faire une idée sur sa personne. Comme me l'avait fait remarquer Ino, je ne savais quasiment rien de lui

Lorsque que j'étais revenue, abasourdie, de mon rendez-vous, Ino m'attendait. Assise sur son lit, elle triturait le coin de sa couverture. Toujours en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, incapable de contrôler son anxiété. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'elle avait bondit sur moi. Elle m'avait serré dans ses bras en me suppliant de lui dire la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit. Tout au long de ma route, je m'étais convaincue que garder le secret me permettrait de me forger ma propre opinion, mais comment aurais-je pu résister? En voyant Ino avec toute sa compassion et son amitié, ma résolution tomba à l'eau. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour moi, qu'avais-je à craindre d'elle? Alors je lui avais tout raconté. Ma rencontre avec Kiba, ma surprise, ma tentative de combat, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je n'omis rien, pas même mes larmes et mes doutes...

Elle m'avait regardé tout du long, estomaquée par mes révélations. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait soupçonné Kiba. Ce garçon était bien trop bourru à ses yeux pour être l'auteur d'aussi belles proses. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avoua ne rien savoir de lui. Il était plutôt discret sur sa vie privée et ses affinités. On savait qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Aburame Shino, mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient amis, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il était assez proche de Naruto puisqu'ils se ressemblaient un peu. Grande gueule, il était incapable de tenir ses colères. Il aimait la bagarre, toutefois, il était tout de même plus calme et mature que le blond. Il savait se montrer posé et restait impassible dans certains cas. En fait, avait conclu Ino, ce garçon était totalement contradictoire et insaisissable.

Après m'avoir longuement décrit Kiba « selon son point de vue personnel » elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et prit un air grave. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce que je comptais faire pour ce léger petit problème... Comment aurais-je pu lui répondre ? Je ne savais pas moi même ou j'en étais. Samedi, j'avais rompu avec mon premier et unique amour et dimanche, un garçon de ma classe me faisait une déclaration d'amour plus que suspect... qu'étais-je censée faire ? Je finis par lui avouer mon incapacité à lui répondre. Il me fallait du temps, le temps d'oublier Neji et de découvrir qui était véritablement Kiba. En attendant, il ne fallait en aucun cas que Sakura, Temari et Tenten sachent que je l'avais rencontré Kiba. Aussi lorsqu'elles me questionnèrent, je prétextai à un faux rendez-vous. Soit il s'agissait d'un piège grotesque, soit l'auteur des lettres s'était dégonflé. Satisfaites de mes mensonges, elles n'abordèrent plus le sujet une seule fois.

Forte de mes décisions, j'avais passé une journée entière à espionner Kiba. Je devais reconnaître qu'Ino m'avait dépeint un tableau assez juste de notre camarade de classe. Kiba était d'humeur assez inconstante. Lorsqu'il passait un peu de temps avec Chôji, il était d'un calme olympique. Son sourire était serein et il pouvait rester des heures assis à côté de son ami à discuter. Il était d'ailleurs amusant de les voir ensemble qu'ils étaient tous les deux les plus grands de la classe, dépassant d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres tous les autres garçons sans qu'ils ne profitent de leur situation pour jouer les chefs. Ils ressemblaient presque à deux bouddhas.

En revanche, Kiba perdait son calme dès que Naruto était dans les parages. Ils se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel des deux étaient le plus fort, n'hésitant pas à se provoquer en duel au moins dix fois par jour. Ils parlaient à voix forte pour se faire entendre et riaient à gorges déployées sans le moindre complexe. Kiba et Naruto étaient les deux lurons et bouffons de la classe, créant une ambiance survoltée perpétuelle entre les murs froids du bâtiments.

Pour le reste, sa relation avec les autres garçons de leur bande était un peu moins fusionnelle. Il parlait peu à Sasuke et pas du tout à Gaara qui de toutes façons était peu bavard. Il semblait s'entendre assez bien avec Shikamaru, mais ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec lui... Quant à ce fameux Shino, je comprenais mieux les propos d'Ino. Shino ne ferait pas partie de la bande qu'il en aurait été de même. Tout comme Gaara, il ne parlait que rarement. Même lorsque, de temps à autre, Kiba venait le voir, il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Pourtant, contrairement aux autres, Kiba semblait très à l'aise avec lui, ce qui rendait leur relation difficile à définir.

A force de l'examiner, j'avais fini par l'admirer. De nombreuses fois, je m'étais surprise à contempler passionnément son profil comme pour apprendre par cœur les traits de son visage. Il n'était pas le plus beau garçon que la terre est portée, loin de là. A vrai dire, je m'avouai même à contre cœur que cet idiot de Sasuke était bien plus beau que lui. Néanmoins, Kiba avait un certain charme. Était-ce son sourire espiègle ? Ou alors son air mutin ? Sa fougue ou ses regards impétueux ? Parfois, il me faisait penser à une bête indomptable et à d'autres moments à un adorable petit être doux comme une caresse. Je connaissais à présent son visage dans ses moindres détails. Lorsqu'il souriait, des fossettes creusaient ses joues. Sa peau, brûlée par le soleil, était lisse et avait l'air aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Au fond de ses yeux noirs, étincelaient toujours des éclats de rire. Ses petits détails insignifiants le rendaient pourtant adorable et séduisant.

Un coup dans mes côtes me fit revenir à la réalité. Je regardais Ino d'un air fâché, mais elle me fit signe de jeter un coup d'œil à Sakura et Temari. Les deux filles me regardaient, la suspicion peinte sur leur visage. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais recommencé à dévorer des yeux Kiba. Je rougis légèrement, faisant comme si de rien était et détournai mes yeux vers les cerisiers qui bordaient l'allée que nous empruntions chaque jour. Une brise un peu persistante soufflait ce jour-là. Nous avancions dans un tourbillon de pétales roses tendre qui étaient faites prisonnières dans nos cheveux. Malgré le déchaînement éolien, le ciel était d'un bleu profond. Sans nuage... un temps qui ne correspondait pas à mon humeur. Je soupirai et jetai un autre regard furtif vers Kiba. Il se chamaillait avec Naruto qui essayait de lui retirer, d'un geste « tendre », les pétales de cerisier coincées dans ses cheveux. À grand coup de coude, il se dégagea du blond. Celui-ci tentait désespéramment de le bloquer sous ses aisselles... Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. J'avais toujours admiré les amitiés de garçons. Les filles étaient tellement plus compliquées à mes yeux...

Enfin, nous quittions l'allée de cerisier. Au détour d'un bâtiment, nous pûmes apercevoir Kunoichi qui étendait ses hauts murs vers le ciel. Nous regagnâmes chacune nos chambres pour expédier le plus vite possible nos devoirs. Il était prévu que, dans les alentours de dix-huit heures, toutes les filles du dortoir se retrouvent au dernier étage, dans le foyer des troisièmes années. Nos aînées avaient organisé cette réunion de toute urgence. Le mot avait circulé toute la journée dans le bâtiment du lycée et il était certain qu'il ne manquerait aucune fille de Konoha.

Une bonne vingtaine de minute avant l'heure dites prévue, Sakura et Temari vinrent nous chercher. Si nous ne nous dépêchions pas, nous n'obtiendront pas les bonnes places, prétextaient-elles. Ino et moi savions pertinemment qu'en vérité, elles étaient surexcitées à l'idée de ce meeting. Elles s'attendaient à un plan d'attaque contre les garçons ou tout autre mouvement du même genre. Elles espéraient y trouver un prétexte pour s'en prendre à la bande de notre classe qui les exaspérait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Le foyer des dernières années était une grande pièce dépoulliée. Les murs étaient blancs, il n'y avait que quelques notes officielles qui en cassait la sobriété. En guise de fauteuils, il y avait quelques poufs et coussins dispersés de ça et là dans l'espace. Deux ou trois tables basses faisaient actes de mobilier. Des livres et des paquets de biscuits éparpillés témoignaient des longues heures que nos aînées passaient à travailler en prévisions de leurs examens. Nombres de nos congénères étaient déjà arrivées et je compris que toutes pensaient comme nos deux phénomènes. Temari me prit par le poignet et me tira vers un coin de la salle. Des filles déjà installées me regardèrent avec insistance avant de se parler à l'oreille. Je savais très bien ce qui provoquait leur curiosité. Mon bras ballant entouré de bandage, ma lèvre inférieur ouverte, ma joue devenue violacée... Mes blessures avaient fait jaser le lycée toute la journée. Seules mes amies connaissaient la vérité... ou du moins d'une partie. Si Tenten, Temari et Sakura avaient été mise au courant de ma rupture difficile avec mon petit ami, Ino était l'unique personne à savoir qu'il s'agissait de Neji. Au fond, qu'importe ce que pensait les autres, j'aurais juste voulu qu'elles cessent de me dévisager comme un monstre de foire.

Brusquement, Temari me projeta sans ménagement dans un pouf avant de s'affaler à mes côtés. Nous étions dans un coin de la salle non loin d'une des tables basses. Ino et Sakura s'assirent à même le sol. Ino à mes côtés, s'appuya sur ma cuisse, alors que Sakura devant nous, s'adossa à nos jambes. Nous étions confortablement installées, prêtes à affronter des heures et des heures de réunion. Très vite, nous fûmes rejointes par Tenten qui s'installa, elle aussi au sol, aux côtés de Temari.

La réunion commença quand la déléguée générale des troisièmes années monta sur la table basse la plus proche de nous. Temari me fit un clin d'œil et je compris qu'elle avait choisi notre place en connaissance de cause. Nous étions les mieux placées aussi bien pour voir l'oratrice, que pour entendre son discours et intervenir en cas de besoin. Elle n'eut pas à réclamer le silence, car dès qu'elle fut sur son estrade improvisée, toutes les oreilles attentives se tournèrent vers elle. Elle nous salua d'un signe de tête et commença son discours:

- Si je vous ai réunis ce soir, dit-elle, c'est, vous vous en doutez, pour vous parler de ses horribles photos prisent dans nos vestiaires. Avant toutes choses, je tiens à dire que je suis réellement choquée par l'attitude des garçons. C'est bien la première fois qu'il pousse aussi loin le vice. Jusqu'à ce jour, certaines règles de respect mutuel ont été respectées dans cette guerre et j'entends que nous, les filles, ne nous abaissions pas leur niveau.

Un brouhaha diffus s'éleva de l'assemblée. Il me parut clairement que la majorité des filles n'étaient pas en accord avec les dires de la déléguée. Je tournai la tête vers Temari qui ronchonnait. « Respect ? Depuis quand il nous respecte ces cons-là ? » Autant dire que toutes celles qui se trouvaient autour pouvaient l'entendre sans difficulté. En fait toutes mes amies semblaient fâchées. Je crois que je comprenais un peu leur colère. Les garçons se lançaient dans des attaques sans foi ni loi dont j'avais d'ailleurs été victime. Sasuke ne m'avait accordé aucun respect en venant m'attaquer sous la douche! Le bruit devenait plus soutenu à mesure que les filles s'insurgeaient, mais quelques élèves de dernière années réclamèrent le silence à grand renfort de cri. Une fois le calme revenu, la déléguée reprit son discours, ignorant nos protestations.

- Il me parait évident que les garçons ont trouvé un moyen de s'introduire dans nos vestiaires et de s'y cacher pour prendre leurs sales photos. Nous avons longuement discuté avec la présidente du club de tir à l'arc hier, et après inspections des vestiaires, nous avons déterminé les seuls endroits où ils ont pu se cacher. Nous vous conseillons vivement de ne plus utiliser les vestiaires à l'avenir. Préférer leurs les toilettes ou les dessous de gradins... Si les garçons voient que nous ne venons plus aux vestiaires ils se décourageront et, lassés, ils passeront à autre chose ! À ce moment-là nous aurons gagné !

Malgré mon manque d'intérêt pour cette guerre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la déléguée de troisième année n'était en fait qu'une lâche. Il me paraissait évident qu'elle refusait de se tremper pour ne pas mettre en danger son diplôme. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Temari qui, très visiblement, rongeait son frein. Elle mâchonnait la lèvre supérieur et tapait nerveusement sa joue avec son doigt. Son regard était noir. Je mis une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser un peu. Elle se força à me sourire, comme pour me rassurer, mais je sus immédiatement qu'elle était folle de rage. L'ambiance était d'ailleurs très lourde dans la pièce, un peu comme avant un orage... Ignorant les œillades furieuses qui lui parvenaient de toutes part, la déléguée continua :

- Cette affaire réglée, nous parlerons maintenant...

- RÉGLÉE ! hurla Tenten en bondissant comme un ressort, soutenue par les murmures approbateurs de tout un dortoir, vous trouvez que cette affaire est réglée, vous ? Vous avez pensé au coup qu'ils ont fait à Mayu-chan, vous ? Elle a tellement honte qu'elle n'a pas osé venir à cette réunion ! Ils sont allés trop loin cette fois !

- Et que veux-tu que nous y fassions ? s'emporta la déléguée.

- Il faut leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de nous ridiculiser de la sorte ! Si on laisse passer, ils recommenceront et des trucs pires encore! On ne peut pas les laisser faire !

- C'est Tenten qui a raison, s'écria Temari à mes côtés.

- Les garçons n'ont pas le droit de nous traiter comme ça, approuva une fille de l'autre bout de la salle.

- C'est dégueulasse de rester les bras croisés !

- Faut pas qu'ils aient l'idée de recommencer !

Peu à peu, toute l'assemblée s'était levée pour suivre Tenten. Des plaintes s'élevaient de toute part. Les filles en avaient assez. Comment avait on pu traité de la sorte l'une des leurs ? C'était un scandale ! Il fallait réagir. Je souris d'un air narquois, elles étaient si fortes en paroles, mais aucune d'entre elles n'osaient pourtant réellement agir. La seule qui avait eu le courage de montrer au garçon de quoi elle était capable, était à présent traitée comme une pestiférée. Je baissai les yeux vers Sakura, avait-elle mérité ce que les autres lui faisaient subir ? L'ignorance, la méfiance... Au fond Sakura n'avait fait que ce qu'elles mourraient toutes d'envie de faire : impressionner les garçons. Je me penchais légèrement vers Temari et dit à son oreille :

- Tu crois que la déléguée va céder ?

- Elle n'aura pas à le faire... Elles vont se dégonfler toutes seules et Tenten va se retrouver toute seule comme une imbécile à gueuler...

- Mais je ne les comprends pas...

- Ne cherche pas Hinata ! Y'en a une ou deux qui ont du cran, mais la majorité aurait bien besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour réagir ! Tant que ce sera cette déléguée qui présidera ces réunions elles se conforteront dans leur passivité !

- Mais Temari, elles n'ont aucune fierté ?

- Apparemment pas le moins du monde !

Le vacarme qui régnait dans cette salle rendit notre conversation totalement secrète. Même Sakura et Ino, si proche de nous ne nous, n'entendirent pas ce que nous disions... Temari sembla épuisée. Elle était désespérée par ette constatation, les filles ne feraient rien et cette année encore, nous serions les esclaves des garçons. Elle se laissa aller contre le mur et couva de ses yeux vides la déléguée qui se débattait avec les filles en furies. Gagnée par sa déprime, je m'appuyais moi aussi au le mur et fixai Tenten qui parlait à grand renfort de geste. Je fus comme hypnotisée par ses mains vives. Somnolente, je me sentis glisser sur le giron de Temari mais ne parvint pas non plus à me redresser. Ma tête était lourde et mes paupières papillonnaient... Sans plus de résistance, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Dans un grand tribunal, les filles disputaient du sort de Sakura. La déléguée, portait une grande robe noire, comme dans les films américains, et présidait l'assemblée en tant que juge. Tenten, en tailleur sombre était l'avocat de la défense et hurlait aux jurés que Sakura ne voulait que protéger la cause féminine... Temari et Ino étaient assises en larmes dans la salle et moi, un des jurés, écoutait passionnément les propos de l'avocate. Je savais qu'elle avait raison, alors je protégerais Sakura... Mais soudain, les portes du tribunal s'ouvrirent à grand fracas et un grand cheval blanc galopa jusqu'à l'accusée. Habillé en prince charmant des films Disney, Naruto se précipitait vers Sakura et l'enlevait sous les yeux de tous. La déléguée, furieuse, se relevait, transformée en reine rouge d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ et hurlait d'une voix rogue : « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! Qu'on lui coup la tête ! » Les filles se métamorphosaient en armée de cartes pour poursuivre le couple. Je me retrouvais seule dans le tribunal vide quand, habillée en chat du comté de chester, Ino apparut à mes cotés en ricanant. Puis ce fut Temari et Tenten en chapelier fou et Lapin de Mars... et sans surprise, je portais... un Kimono de mariage ! Sans que cette situation absurde semble me gênait, je m'avançais vers ce qui ressemblait à une église gothique avec pour cortège ce drôle d'ensemble venu du livre de Lewis Carol. A chacun de mes pas, mon kimono se changeait en une robe de mariée occidentale. Au bout de l'allée, se trouvait le marié dont je ne voyais pas le visage. Sur l'autel, se trouvait une fille nue, prisonnière, et derrière elle, la reine rouge, prête à la décapiter à grand coup de couteau à beurre. Paniquée, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Sakura, et me mit à courir pour la rejoindre. Je bousculais mon futur mari et découvrit le visage épouvanté de Mayumi Katsura. Terrifiée, je me tournai vers l'homme qui me souriait... Neji, élégant dans son costume trois pièces, me tendait le bras pour m'inviter à le suivre. Mais je ne voulais pas l'épouser, je me retournais vers mon cortège qui s'était agrandi. Sakura avait rejoint les personnages d'_Alice au Pays des merveilles_, escortée par Naruto et Sasuke. Ils portaient tous trois des costumes des _Milles et une nuit_. Ils me firent signe de me retourner et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'obtempérai. La déléguée reine rouge me passa le couteau à beurre pour que je coupe moi-même le cou de Mayumi, je n'eus pas l'occasion de protester et quand je me baissai, je découvris mes propres yeux qui me suppliaient pleins de larmes. Je me dévisageai, hésitante, quand Neji pris ma main et la guida vers le cou de mon double, allongée nue sur la table. Toute l'assemblée des filles était alors apparue hurlant toutes sortes d'encouragements. J'allais trancher ma propre gorge, quand, au moment où la lame effleura ma peau, les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent alors qu'un cri retentit dans toute l'église. « Je m'oppose à cette union ! » C'était Kiba ! Habillé en paysan, le visage couvert de suie, il brandissait une masse menaçante au-dessus de sa tête. Je fus si soulagée de le voir que, sans me poser de question, je lâchai le couteau, me dégageai de Neji et me précipitai vers mon sauveur. Alors que nous enfuyions mains dans la main, Ino le chat du comté de Chester m'appela... m'appela... m'appela encore !

- Mais Hinata, tu vas te réveiller oui ou non !

Je sursautai et me retrouvai nez à nez avec une Ino, mi-rire mi-agacement. Je regardais autour de moi l'air hébétée. Plus d'église, plus de garçons... Ino portait des vêtements tout à fait normaux, Sakura s'étouffait de rire derrière elle et Temari se relevait enfin en s'étirant. La réunion semblait finie, car la salle se vidait peu à peu. A quelques mètres de nous, Tenten discutait ou plutôt se disputait avec une grande fille de dernière année à la dégaine un peu masculine. Je posai une main sur mon front et respirai très lentement pour retrouver mon sang-froid.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hinata, demanda Temari en s'appuyant sur mon dos.

- C'est rien, j'étais entrain de faire un cauchemar...

- Quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer sur moi, je ne penserai pas que tu dormirais autant, j'ai des fourmis dans le bras maintenant !

- Je suis désolée Temari !

- Oh mais y a pas de quoi t'excuser, assura Sakura, elle s'en remettra !

- Et si on allait dîner au lieu de dire des bêtises, intervint Ino, Hinata, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es pâle !

Elle m'aida à me relever tandis que j'acquiesçai. Ce rêve me laissait une sale impression. C'était comme si je me sentais coupable. Coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour soutenir Sakura. Coupable de laisser Mayumi se morfondre dans sa chambre. Coupable de penser à Kiba comme un héros... Je sentais ma fatigue s'envoler et lançai un coup d'œil vers Tenten :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

- La présidente du club de tir à l'arc est venue reprocher à Tenten sa virulence après la réunion, expliqua Sakura, mais tu connais notre poison, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire et ça doit faire déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'elles se chamaillent ainsi.

- On devrait peut-être les arrêter avant qu'elles ne se battent, proposa Ino.

Temari ne se fit pas prier. Elle les rejoint et en quelques mots régla le débat. Puis, d'une poigne ferme, elle tira notre amie jusqu'à la sortie. Nous lui emboîtions le pas jusqu'à la cantine.

Là-bas, nous nous installions après avoir pris chacune un menu de notre choix. Nous n'avions pas même eu le temps de commencer à discuter que les trois autres filles de notre classe vinrent s'installer à notre table. Lorsque Ran, Subaru et Ayumi daignaient nous adresser la parole, ce n'était jamais sans raison. Je les regardai se poser et s'incruster sans le moindre tact, demandant hypocritement des nouvelles. Quand elles demandèrent à Sakura si elle se remettait de sa petite farce à Naruto en lui assurant qu'elles l'avaient trouvé exceptionnelle, c'en fut trop pour moi. De mauvaise humeur depuis mon cauchemar improvisé, je ne pus tenir plus longtemps ma langue, je leur retorquai d'un ton doucereux :

- C'est rare que vous nous parliez... Si vous en veniez directement au fait au lieu d'inventer des flatteries que vous ne pensez pas...

Je vis tous les regards autour de moi changer. Je m'étonnais moi-même. Moi, Hinata Hyûga, de tempérament si timide, faisait preuve ces derniers temps d'une morgue à toute épreuve. Il me faut bien reconnaître aujourd'hui que mon caractère avait d'ores et déjà commencé à changer en si peu de temps. Les épreuves qui m'étaient imposées n'étaient sûrement pas étrangères à ma transformation. Sans me départir de mon calme, je fixai les filles. Peu à peu, je vis Sakura grimacer en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir son fou rire. Temari regardait ailleurs alors qu'Ino et Tenten me souriaient. Ran, Ayumi et Subaru parurent gênée mais elles firent tout de même comme si de rien était. Elles s'échangèrent des regards entendus puis Ran prit la parole :

- On est venu vous voir au sujet de la réunion, plus précisément à propos de Katsura.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Mayumi? s'emporta Tenten.

- Je sais que c'est ton amie, Tenten, c'est justement pour çà qu'on vient vous parler. Des rumeurs circulent sur Katsura et si elles gagnent plus de terrain, elle va avoir quelques ennuis... notamment avec les garçons...

Je fixai Ran méfiante. Se souciait-elle réellement de Mayumi Katsura ou était-elle simplement incapable de tenir sa langue, en bonne pipelette qu'elle était ? J'attendis patiemment la suite, contrairement à Temari qui aboya :

- Et alors ? Ses rumeurs ! Accouche !

- Les filles de dernières années disent que Katsura n'est pas aussi « clean » qu'elle veut nous le faire croire ! reprit Ran, non sans avoir lancé un regard assassin à Temari. Elles disent que Katsura est connu pour ses problèmes d'argent. Vu la photo d'elle qui était affiché, il leur parait évident qu'elle l'a fait pour le fric...

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria Tenten en tapant du point sur la table, Ce n'est pas le genre de Mayumi, c'est une fille adorable et pleine d'honneur ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de...

- Tenten ! dis-je d'une voix douce, mais assez autoritaire pour faire taire mon aînée. Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à elles.

- Hinata à raison, intervint Subaru, l'air terrifiée, nous ne faisons que vous répéter ce qu'on nous a dit !

- Et vous avez bien fait, assura Ino, il faut excuser Tenten, c'est une de ses proches amies...

- C'est pas grave, dit Ran en se levant, je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien toutes les sept, même si on est dans la même classe, mais on n'est pas des garces et ce qui arrive à Katsura ne nous amuse pas. Désolée, si on t'a blessé Tenten...

Je regardais les trois filles s'en aller après nous avoir salué. J'avais du mal me décider quant à leur sincérité. Il était notoire que Ran et sa bande se délectaient des ragots, mais l'affaire Katsura avait un je ne sais quoi de glauque et malsain que nous ressentions toutes. Seules la déléguée et ses sbires de troisièmes années semblaient vouloir fermer les yeux là-dessus. Mais pourquoi nos trois camarades venaient s'adresser à nous ? Avaient-elles pressenti que nous étions assez folles pour nous lancer têtes baissées dans les ennuis ?

Le lendemain, nous avions cours de sport durant les deux premières heures de la matinée. Comme nous l'avait conseillé la déléguée, nous nous changions dans les toilettes des vestiaires. Assises côte à côte sur le banc face à nos casiers, Ino et moi attendions notre tour. Je tournais mon regard vers mon amie. Ses vêtements serrés contre elle, elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle était épuisée.

La veille au soir, nous avions passé une grande partie de la nuit à réviser la biologie. Cette matière n'était vraiment pas le point fort d'Ino. Pourtant, elle s'était montrée courageuse et avait tenu à bosser longtemps. Deux heures après que Temari et Sakura soient retournées dans leurs chambres, nous nous étions encore battues contre les lacunes de mon amie. Elle refusait de dormir tant qu'elle ne se rappellerait pas le nom et la structure de toutes les bactéries que nous avions vues ce soir-là. Bien malgré moi, je m'étais effondrée de sommeil et quand je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, Ino révisait toujours. Il était trois heures du matin. Inquiète pour elle et fâchée de m'être laissée aller, j'avais obligé Ino à se mettre au lit. Si elle s'épuisait avant le devoir, elle ne serait bonne à rien devant sa feuille et tous ses efforts auraient été réduits à néant. Finalement, ce matin-là nous allions avoir du mal en sport. Ino était dans un était pitoyable et je n'étais pas tout à fait remise de ma foulure. Pour éviter les questions du professeur, j'avais retiré mes bandages, mais ma main me faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement brusque. Un peu inquiète, je détournais mon regard et observais nos casiers.

Dire que pendant des semaines nous nous étions changées en ce lieu alors que des pervers nous prenaient en photo. Je ne parvenais pas à y croire ! Nous avions été observée sous toutes les coutures par des garçons peu scrupuleux. Comme l'avait laissée entendre la déléguée, ils avaient pu se cacher à bien des endroits, sans que nous nous en soyons rendue compte. En imaginant, un garçon lubrique m'espionner pendant que je me changeais, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Combien de fois m'étais-je déshabillée là, face à ce casier sans la moindre crainte ? Comment concevoir que de sales clichés étaient pris au même moment ? Qu'est-ce qui m'aurait permis de deviner que mes fesses seraient exposées dans le hall du lycée un samedi matin ? Mes fesses, à moi ! Brusquement, je me pétrifiai. Mes fesses ? Intriguée, je me retournais. Derrière moi, il n'y avait que des casiers. Un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche augmentèrent mon désarroi. D'un côté se trouvaient les douches et de l'autre la porte en bois de l'entrée. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions toutes sur le terrain de volley. Nous faisions la queue. Comme d'habitude, en guise d'échauffement, Anko-sensei distribuait les balles. Ses services canons désarçonnaient bon nombre d'entre nous et déjà mon poignet était rendu douloureux par les deux balles que j'étais parvenue à rattraper. Était-ce ma volonté de fer ou l'entraînement drastique du terrible professeur de sport, je ne saurais le dire. En tout cas, je m'étais drôlement améliorée en volley en l'espace de quelques semaines. Anko-sensei avait pris en main les élèves en difficulté. Pendant que les autres disputaient des matches sous les regards attentifs d'arbitres, nous pratiquions des exercices de base. A présent, sur une dizaine de service, j'en rattrapai presque la moitié. Je n'étais pas prête d'entrer dans la ligue, mais je me défendais de mieux en mieux. Attendant mon tour pour affronter un sixième service d'Anko-sensei, je réfléchissais. Mes yeux se tournaient toujours vers la porte du vestiaire. Plus j'y pensais, plus un détail me gênait dans la logique de la déléguée. Depuis un moment déjà, je tentais de me raisonner. Il ne fallait pas que je me mêle de cette histoire. Ce n'était pas mes affaires, quelqu'un d'autre éluciderait ce mystère. Une personne possédant le droit et le pouvoir de chercher les coupables. Autour de moi, les filles parlaient encore de cette histoire. Elles craignaient que le pervers trouve un moyen d'entrer dans les toilettes. Nous n'étions en sûreté nulle part. Peut-être devrions-nous en parler à un professeur. Mais nous n'en avions pas le droit ! Une règle tacite entre élèves l'interdisait. Je me pinçai les lèvres. Cette fois-ci la tentation fut trop forte et ma curiosité l'emporta. Je me décidais à agir, mais pas seule. Il me fallait de l'aide et pour le moment, une unique personne était dans la capacité de le faire : Sakura.

Pendant les exercices de balles, j'avais demandé à Sakura de me retrouver dans les vestiaires après que tout le monde soit parti. J'attendais donc qu'elle revienne. Pour me retrouver dernière à quitter les lieux, je n'avais pas trop eu à me creuser les méninges. Mes performances médiocres m'avaient valu « l'honneur et le droit », selon les termes d'Anko-sensei, de ranger le terrain. Ballons et filets ramassés, j'entrai dans une pièce vide. Mon seul souci était de savoir si Sakura parviendrait à me rejoindre. Je profitais de ma solitude pour inspecter les lieux. Partant de mon casier, j'observais tous les angles de vue possible pour prendre mes fesses en photos. Où que mon regard se posa, je ne voyais aucune possibilité de se cacher. Je m'approchai des casiers et les ouvrai les un après les autres. Je tentais même de m'introduire dans l'un d'eux... ce que je fis avec aisance... mais il fallait que le photographe soit aussi minuscule que moi pour se cacher là et quand bien même il s'était embusqué dans ce trou de souris pour nous photographier, le seul endroit d'où il pouvait nous mater était un grillage en fer de vingt centimètre sur dix, or les photos étaient tout à fait nets. Je soupirai, désespérée, je n'entrevoyais même pas l'ombre d'une solution. Alors que je me glissai hors du casier, une voix retentit derrière moi :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Je bondis sous l'effet de la surprise et me cognai sur le coup le genou contre le banc devant moi. Mon cœur battait à vive allure. Je me retournais pour découvrir une Sakura qui me dévisageai l'air perplexe. Elle se rapprocha de moi, les bras croisés, pendant que je soufflai pour calmer mon cœur emballé.

- Tu m'as fait peur, murmurai-je.

- Je m'en doute ! répondit-elle, à quoi tu joues dans ces casiers ?

- J'enquête !

Je lui avais répliqué cette absurdité avec tant de convictions que les bras lui en tombèrent. Elle finit par froncer les sourcils et m'observer d'un air interrogateur, comme si j'avais perdu la raison. Je repris rapidement la parole pour éclaircir la situation.

- Ce matin je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose ne collait pas entre ce que disait la déléguée et les photos qui ont été affichées. Je me rappelle notamment d'une photo de moi qui m'avait mise dans une colère noire! On y voit mes fesses. Or je suis toujours à ce casier, et il n'y a aucun endroit où prendre les photos sans se faire remarquer...

- Dans les casiers... tenta-t-elle.

- Non, j'y ai pensé aussi et c'est pour ça que je suis entrée dedans, mais ça ne colle pas. Il y a des grilles aux casiers...

- Mais pas sur les clichés, conclut Sakura

- Exactement !

- Tu penses donc qu'ils ne sont pas venus se cacher dans nos vestiaires pour prendre des photos... mais alors comment ils auraient fait ?

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, avouai-je. De toutes façons, si on regarde les cachettes possibles, il faudrait qu'ils soient tout petits et athlétiques pour avoir des clichés ! Et certaines d'entre nous n'auraient pas pu être prises en photo !

- Petits et Athlétiques ? répéta-t-elle intriguée, pourquoi ?

- Regarde, ordonnai-je prête à lui démontrer que j'avais raison. Si tu observes bien, Il n'y a que trois types d'endroit où ils auraient pu se cacher, par-dessus les casiers...

- Mais pas trois semaines de suite, on les aurait remarqué.

- Exact. Les bouches d'aérations au plafond... continuai-je.

- Peut-être, murmura-t-elle après avoir levé le nez vers le point que je lui indiquais. Elles sont larges mais il faut pouvoir y monter !

- On est donc d'accord, et enfin les bouches d'aération latérale...

- Quoi ? Celles au mur ! Même moi j'aurais du mal à m'y glisser ! Pourtant je ne fais qu'un mètre soixante !

- Tu vois où je veux en venir... Soit les garçons ont de vrais rats dans leur rang et les utilisent pour prendre des photos, soit ils ont un tout autre moyen que je ne parviens même pas à imaginer...

- Attend, attend, attend, attend...

Sakura posa une main sur son front et se laissa choir sur le banc juste à deux pas de nous. Elle ferma les yeux et respira calmement. Debout face à elle, je la fixai, consciente de son désarroi. J'avais eu la même impression quand j'en étais arrivé à ses conclusions : nous nagions en pleine fiction. Elle se frotta le front et je vis ses lèvres former des mots silencieux, un peu comme si elle récapitulait tous les points que je lui avais énuméré. Elle comptait en cognant le bout de ses doigts sur les genoux. Je finis par lever les yeux vers le conduit d'aération. Le simple fait de le voir si haut me fit serrer l'estomac. Ma théorie était presque loufoque, aussi petit et agile qu'il puisse être, quel garçon dans cette école pourrait prendre le risque de jouer les espions, uniquement pour quelques clichés. Pourtant, une sorte d'intuition me disait qu'il y avait une histoire un peu plus compliquée là-dessous et je priai pour que Sakura ne me demande pas de tout laisser tomber. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva et inspecta chaque centimètre carré de l'espace, comme je l'avais fait précédemment. Voyant son manège, je soupirai et dit :

- Je l'ai déjà fait ça Sakura...

- Je sais mais... Aaaah, ça m'énerve de l'admettre mais j'en viens à la même conclusion que toi... ce qui est agaçant c'est que c'est totalement loufoque...

- Je sais...

- On n'est pas dans un film de James Bond. Elle rajouta en soupirant : Même si je voudrais bien être la James Bond Girl de Pierce Brosnan.

- Sakura... ce n'est pas la question, pouffai-je, plus amusée qu'en colère.

- Oui, oui, je sais... C'est dommage que Tenten ait fait jeter toutes les photos. On aurait pu déterminer les angles de vus approximatifs.

- Oui c'est vraiment do...

Soudain j'eus comme une illumination. Je sursautais, puis restai pétrifiée quelques secondes. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je vis Sakura s'agiter brusquement, elle sautait tout autour de moi en criant :

- Quoi ! Quoi ! QUOI !!!!!!

- Et si je te dis que j'ai encore quelques clichés, déclarai-je mon visage s'illuminant peu à peu.

Elle me fixa abasourdie, puis sourit :

- Dans ce cas, je te réponds que je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde pour résoudre ce mystère... comment tu as eu ses photos ?

- Samedi, quand je me suis énervée et que j'ai arrachée les photos du panneau d'affichage, je les ai gardé dans ma main jusqu'à ce qu'on aille dans la classe. Ensuite quand Kakashi-sensei est entré je les ai fourré sous mon bureau...

- Et je suppose qu'elles y sont encore... termina Sakura souriante.

- Je n'y ai plus touché depuis...

- Yaaaah ! On va jouer aux détectives !!! Ça va trop faire plaisir à Ino et Temari...

- NON ! m'écriai-je, attends Sakura ! Je ne veux pas qu'on leur en parle maintenant. Si elles savent qu'on se lance dans une histoire pareille, elles vont vouloir participer...

- Oui bien sûr, et alors elles ne peuvent pas ? s'enquit-elle de la voix d'une de gamine en colère.

- Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons un devoir de biologie qu'elles n'ont pas le droit de rater ? Si on leur parle de ça...

- Elles vont perdre leur concentration.

- Je le crains. Il vaut mieux attendre que le devoir soit passé pour les mettre au courant de toute cette histoire, pour le moment occupons-nous en toutes les deux... c'est pas plus mal...

- Oui, tu as raison. Bon, il faut qu'on puisse regarder ces photos. Comment on le fait sans attirer leur attention...

- Euh... je sèche j'avoue... Aucune idée ?

- Bon... on leur dira que ce midi on va faire des recherches pour les révisions de bio... Amène les photos à la bibliothèque, on sera tranquille là-bas, il n'y a jamais grand monde.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes pour que le cours d'Histoire ne finisse que déjà mon esprit s'échappait. Au tableau, Shikamaru et Chôji mettaient un point final à leur exposé sur l'interdiction du port de sabre à l'ère Meiji (1). Au lieu d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à nous dire, j'observais Kiba. Il jouait avec son stylo, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts avec aisance. Son profil concentré me fascinait, tant et si bien, que tout le reste m'était sorti de la tête. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relancer son stylo, une grande main s'abattit sur sa table, me faisant sursauter et lever le nez. Absorbée comme je l'étais par le jeune homme, j'avais oublié que Kakashi-sensei s'était posté juste à côté de son bureau pour écouter les exposés. Il était entrain de faire les gros yeux à Kiba, comme pour le rappeler silencieusement à l'ordre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. La concentration n'était pas la principale qualité du garçon et j'avais pu le remarquer en plusieurs occasions. Mais de là à s'amuser au nez et à la barbe du professeur... Le brun était peut-être plus idiot qu'il ne le paraissait.

Au moment où Kakashi reporta son attention aux deux élèves sur l'estrade, nos regards se croisèrent. Je frissonnais et fronçais les sourcils. Une fois encore il avait _ce_ regard. Depuis le tout début de matinée, il avait _ce_ regard. A la réunion matinale(2), il avait eu ce regard... Quand il posait ses yeux sur moi, je pouvais y voir une sorte de malice mêlait à de la curiosité, un peu comme s'il avait entraperçu quelque chose d'intéressant sur moi ou encore que nous étions complices, gardien d'un même secret. Tout au long du cours il m'avait contemplé de la sorte et j'avais fini par me sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence. Qu'aurait-il pu savoir sur moi qui le mettait dans cet état ? À moins que je ne me fasse des illusions et qu'il s'amusait à jouer les obsédés... comme chaque jour. Pourtant quelque chose de plus me gênait aujourd'hui.

Le son de la cloche me sortit de ces pensées peu réjouissantes. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Sakura et moi allions enfin pouvoir examiner ces clichés à la bibliothèque. Kakashi conclut sa leçon en quelques mots et nous invita à ranger nos affaires avant de quitter la classe de son pas traînard. Sans me faire prier, je claquai la couverture de mon livre et le balançai au fond de mon pupitre. Puis je me levai, prête à courir vers Sakura. Mais Ino se retourna à ce moment et s'adressa à moi, sourire aux lèvres :

- Tu es sûre que vous voulez aller à la bibliothèque Sakura et toi ?

- Il le faut Ino, nous aurons du mal à vous faire réviser ce soir sinon !

- Mais je suis tellement désolée, nous vous donnons du travail supplémentaire.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? En préparant le cours pour vous, on revoit toutes les notions nécessaires. On aura de super notes à ce contrôle, meilleures que d'habitude !

- Bon si tu le dis... Mais pour manger !

- On verra ça après !

- Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserai plus sauter aucun repas...

- C'est un cas de force majeur ! Allez Ino, il faut que j'y aille, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

- Bon, d'accord mais ne soyez pas en retard en cours, on a physique et Iruka-sensei déteste les retardataires !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous !

Je lui fis un signe de la main et courus vers Sakura qui m'attendait déjà à la sortie de la classe. Je me sentais coupable de mentir à ma chère Ino, mais c'était pour ne pas qu'elle ne se tourmente pas. Dans quelques jours je pourrai lui dire toute la vérité, ce qui, en quelque sorte, me rassurait. Sans échanger un mot, Sakura et moi nous précipitions vers la bibliothèque. Je serrai contre moi mon sac qui contenait les photos rescapées du nettoyage de Tenten. Nous sortions du bâtiment du lycée. D'un pas rapide, nous nous dirigions vers l'administration, la petite construction près du portail, puis la contournions. Quelques mètres plus loin, au centre parfait de l'établissement, se trouvait une grande bâtisse en vieille pierre qui servait de bibliothèque. Elle était aussi grande qu'une médiathèque de quartier, réservée non pas pour seulement le lycée mais aussi pour l'ensemble du collège et du primaire de Konoha. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds et découvris derrière sa porte en bois sombre un spectacle étonnant.

Construit sur le modèle occidental, l'architecture en elle-même était riche en surprise. Depuis le centre de la pièce, on pouvait admirer le plafond vitré. Sur trois étages s'étendaient des montagnes de livres. On aurait dit des balcons où se promenaient les rats de bibliothèque en quête de l'ouvrage rare. Au rez-de-chaussée, des tables rondes étaient dispersées un peu partout entre des étales où s'exhibaient les nouvelles acquisitions de la bibliothécaire ou les magazines. Non loin de l'entrée, une femme derrière son bureau était plongée dans un roman, dédaignant son ordinateur. Au fond de la pièce une série d'ordinateurs permettaient de faire une recherche rapide d'ouvrages. Enfin, des plantes vertes égayaient un peu l'endroit de leurs feuilles fraîches et bien entretenues. Je restais bouche bée par la beauté de ces lieux mais Sakura à me ramena vite à la réalité. Elle m'entraîna vers une table libre devant laquelle elle s'assit. Incapable de détourner mes yeux de ce décor de film, je continuai à inspecter chaque aspect de l'endroit. Sur la table la plus proche de la nôtre se trouvait entassées les affaires de quelqu'un. Le bric-à-brac vomit par le vieux cartable maltraité me rappelait irrésistiblement une personne... sans que je ne sois capable de me souvenir qui.

- Hinata ! appela Sakura agacée, on n'a pas le temps de bâiller aux corneilles !

Me reprenant un peu, je m'assis et posai mon sac sur la table. Nous étions ici pour une raison précise, il était plus que temps que nous nous mettions au travail. Je sortis méticuleusement les photos de mon sac. J'avais passé la plus grande partie du cours d'Histoire à les remettre en état. Dans ma colère, je les avais tant froissées qu'en les fourrant dans mon casier je les avais écrasées. J'avais redressé au mieux chaque image puis les avait rangé avec beaucoup de précautions dans mon sac. Au finale, nous avions face à nous des papiers qui avait l'air d'être passée sous un mauvais fer à repasser. Malgré tout les images étaient lisibles et c'était bien suffisant. Nous nous penchions toutes deux sur les photos et les observions avec attention. Nous restions ainsi sans rien dire depuis quelques minutes, quand une voix retentissante chantonna derrière nous :

- Les secrets, les secrets, ce n'est pas bien les secrets !

Nous sursautions de concert, en laissant échapper un cri de surprise. La bibliothécaire nous lança un regard assassin que nous remarquions à peine, trop captiver par la personne que nous avions sous nos yeux. Kakashi-sensei nous souriait. Il tenait dans une main une pile d'ouvrage d'histoire et de l'autre nous faisait un petit coucou goguenard. Sakura se fâcha alors que je restais sans voix :

- Nous ne faisons pas de secret, murmura-t-elle avec véhémence, ne nous faîtes pas peur ainsi prof idiot ! Vous êtes vraiment impossible !

- Pas de secret ? demanda Kakashi sans relever l'insolence de Sakura, qui a dit que je vous accusais ? Je ne faisais que chanter ! De toute façon nous avons tous des secrets, n'est-ce pas Hinata ?

- Je suppose que vous en avez beaucoup en effet, rétorquai-je en souriant de ma voix la plus douce.

En fait, j'étais tétanisée. Mes craintes de la matinée ne faisaient que se confirmer. Kakashi savait quelque chose sur moi. Quelque chose d'assez embarrassant pour le faire jubiler de la sorte. Ma première pensée fut pour Kiba et ses lettres. Et si Kakashi l'avait découvert. Mieux encore, si c'était un piège des garçons et que Kiba s'était allé vanter auprès de lui ? Il me sourit et nous souhaita une bonne fin de journée avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place... la table juste à côté de nous. Évidemment, ce bric-à-brac était le sien, il encombrait toujours son bureau quand il faisait cours. Méfiante, mon amie et moi échangions un regard inquiet avant de l'observer. Il nous fallait nous assurer qu'il ne s'occuperait plus de nous. Déposant devant lui sa pile de livre, il sortit de son sac un petit roman à la couverture criarde. Je fronçais les sourcils et plissai les yeux pour décrypter le titre: _Icha Icha Paradise_ (3). Sakura se retourna vers moi, l'air dégoûtée, et dit en tirant la langue :

- C'est le bouquin pour vicieux qu'écrit Jiraya-sensei… Ne t'inquiète pas, quand Kakashi tombe là-dedans plus rien d'extérieur ne peut l'intéresser, il ne nous embêtera plus.

- Si tu le dis, murmurai-je.

- À propos de ces photos, commença-t-elle, tu ne remarques rien de bizarre ?

- Un peu si ! Les angles de vues sont incroyables. La fameuse photo de moi... On dirait qu'elle est prise par en dessous en très gros plan.

- Aucun des endroits que tu as désigné ce matin ne permettait une telle prise de vue, assura Sakura.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, marmonnai-je en pensant à tout autre chose.

Un autre détail m'interpellait. J'observais encore un peu puis, éloignant toutes les photos, j'en mis deux côtes à côtes. L'une plus grande, qui représentait Mayumi Katsura nue, et une autre, qui montrait un groupe de deuxième années entrain de se déshabiller. Je les désignai du menton à Sakura et demandai :

- Y'a rien qui te choque ?

- À part qu'ils ont voulu insister sur cette photo de nue en l'agrandissant ? grogna Sakura révoltée.

- À part çà en effet...

- J'en sais rien... elle a l'air de poser, elle regarde l'objectif...

- Tu ne regardes donc que le sujet de la photo ? soupirai-je, Regarde l'image. On a l'impression que le cliché a été pris en studio. Les lumières sont nickels tout comme la qualité de l'impression. Pas de floue, pas de pixel, elle serait presque bonne pour un magazine !

- C'est vrai que l'autre est ridicule à côté. C'est comme si elle avait été trop agrandie et parfois ça manque de lumière...

- ... Comme si ça n'avait pas été pris par le même appareil photo, déduis-je. Celle-ci a du être prise avec un très bon matériel alors que les autres n'ont eu droit qu'à peu de frais... Peut-être que les photos ont été prise par deux personnes différentes et que l'un a profité de l'affichage de l'autre pour accomplir une vengeance personnelle.

- Ou alors, il a utilisé un tout autre type d'appareil. Qui emmènerait du gros matos qui coûte aussi cher dans une équipée aussi risquée... tu sais à quoi çà me fait penser, des photos prises avec un téléphone portable...

- C'est vrai que pour une qualité si médiocre... mais le problème reste le même ! Comment aurait-il fait pour avoir ce genre de gros plan et d'angle ! Il n'y pas de zoom sur les portables ! Où se serait-il caché ?

Sakura me considéra un moment en se mâchonnant la lèvre inférieure. Je soupirai. Décortiquer les photographies ne nous avait finalement pas plus avancées. Nous nous retrouvions au même point, le même questionnement tournait dans nos têtes. Le menton appuyé dans la main, je détaillai d'un air absent le visage de mon amie jusqu'à que celle-ci commence à changer d'expression. Je me redressai vivement, devinant à sa mine réjouie qu'elle avait peut-être une idée. Elle me regarda en souriant et déclara en contrôlant difficilement l'excitation de sa voix.

- Il existe un système qui serait peut-être la solution à nos problèmes. J'ai vaguement lu un article dessus dans une revue scientifique. Il s'agirait en fait d'un appareil photo miniature qui peut soit être commandé à distance, soit réglé à heure fixe. Apparemment c'est un système professionnel qu'utilisait la police, mais qui a été mis sur le marché...

- Ça expliquerait bien des choses évidemment, affirmai-je transporté par l'idée, mais ce genre de matériel dernier cri doit coûter très cher ! Qui aurait assez d'argent pour se l'acheter ?

- N'oublie pas qu'on est à Konoha ! Mine de rien, plus du trois quart des gens sont issus de familles très aisées... sans être riche à l'extrême, ils ont les moyens...

- C'est vrai... il faut qu'on se renseigne un peu plus sur ce matériel... J'irai chercher des informations sur la question au prochain cours d'informatique.

Nous étions vendredi matin et comme chaque fois ce jour-là nous étions un peu euphorique. Le vendredi était notre journée de cours préféré. Après deux heures de Japonais avec Jiraya-sensei, Kurenai-sensei se chargeait des cours de cuisine. Évidemment voir les garçons passer le tablier blanc n'était pas pour rien dans notre bonne humeur, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Nous débutions l'après-midi avec une heure d'informatique... Cours qui sous la tutelle d'Asuma-sensei, se transformait en heure de jeu. Ensuite une heure de couture et une heure de chant venaient parfaire ce programme léger et reposant. En fait, seul le cours de Jiraya aurait pu être considéré comme une corvée si le vieux professeur ne transformait pas chacune de ses leçons en une gigantesque plaisanterie, dont le seul but était de nous faire apprendre en souriant.

Je devais avouer que Jiraya-sensei était un excellent professeur. Même s'il lui arrivait de prendre le parti des garçons et taquiner un peu les filles. Il se montrait juste de manière générale et passait son savoir avec une passion sans égal. Il faisait participer toute la classe et il lui arrivait même d'organiser de grands jeux qui intéressaient les ennemis de la littérature. J'en étais venue à me dire que la littérature japonaise était ma matière préférée, malgré que le professeur ne fût qu'un pervers pépère et que les garçons profitaient volontiers de ces heures pour nous faire des sales coups.

C'était donc l'esprit léger que nous arrivions face à nos casiers à chaussure et qu'à mon grand étonnement, j'y trouvais une lettre bleue. Mon estomac se noua et mon cœur se mit à chanter la samba au fond de ma poitrine. Je jetai des œillades discrètes à l'entour pour m'assurer que personne n'avait vu la lettre et la cachait dans mon sac pour la lire en secret plus tard. Ce serait mentir que d'omettre ma joie du moment. Depuis presque une semaine que Kiba et moi nous étions rencontrés, le garçon ne m'avait pas une fois laissé entrevoir une once d'intérêt. J'avais fini par me demander lequel de nous deux était le plus attiré par l'autre. D'un autre côté, je devinais aisément que la situation actuelle était difficile pour lui. Je ne lui avais pas donné de réponse précise et je ne me montrais pas entreprenante, comment devait-il se conduire avec moi ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus me draguer ouvertement à cause de cette guerre idiote. Ni lui ni moi ne voulions perdre nos amis. Six jours avaient suffit à me torturer l'esprit. Quand j'avais rencontré Kiba le dimanche précédent, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il m'obséderait à ce point. Je soupirai et enfiler les chaussons. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir.

Le cours de Jiraya, une fois n'est pas coutume, commença assez calmement. Pendant qu'il expliquait qu'il nous faudrait au plus vite nous procurer _Les belles endormies_ de Kawabata (4), je glissai subrepticement la lettre de Kiba dans mon manuel. Au lieu d'écouter le cours de littérature, je me penchai sur les mots que m'avait écrits le garçon.

_Hinata,_

_As-tu déjà eu l'impression d'être impuissante face au malheur d'autrui ? Je vis cette sensation en ce moment. Quand je vois ta joue qui commence à peine à guérir de ce coup que tu as reçu, que je vois ton poignet bandé et la cicatrice sur ta lèvre. J'aimerai pouvoir arracher les yeux de celui qui t'a fait çà et soigner tes blessures comme par magie. Je pense que mes mots te paraissent dérisoires... je le pense aussi. Ils ne guériront ni tes maux ni ton cœur. Pourtant je le pense sincèrement, j'aimerai pouvoir te protéger de la peine..._

_J'ai remarqué que Sakura et toi étiez particulièrement agitées cette semaine. Je doute que, comme pour la majorité de la classe, ce soit le devoir de biologie qui vous occupe. Il a du vous paraître bien plus facile qu'à moi et vos notes seront aussi excellentes que d'habitude. Vous n'avez pas de problème dans cette matière, se peut-il qu'un autre te tracasse ? Si je pouvais être proche de toi pour que tu te confies à moi..._

_Si le cœur t'en dit, je t'invite à passer l'après-midi avec moi demain. Je t'attendrais à quatorze heures devant le magasin de musique près du métro à Shibuya. J'espère que tu viendras._

_Kiba._

Je souris, il prenait enfin des initiatives. Malgré notre rencontre, ces mots restaient les mêmes: rassurants et plaisants. Il faisait toujours autant attention à moi et je m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. J'avais pourtant passé une grande partie de mon temps à l'observer. Comment avait-il pu le faire lui aussi sans que je ne le découvre ? Mais qu'importe ! J'étais contente qu'il m'invite, une petite voix en moi me disait que j'y gagnerais à le connaître. Que nous finissions amis ou amants n'avait pas tant d'importance, je voulais en savoir plus sur Kiba.

Je regardais une fois encore sa lettre : « Sakura et toi étiez particulièrement agitées. » Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. J'ajouterais même que le terme exact serait survoltées. L'affaire des photos nous captivait totalement et nous nous forcions avec beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas y penser pendant les cours. Donner des cours à Ino et Temari était devenus un vrai calvaire. Chaque occasion était bonne pour nous retrouver en tête à tête et nous ne parlions que de ces photos. À vrai dire, elles nous obsédaient. Nous voulions à tout prix élucider ce mystère mais nous n'avancions qu'à petit pas. La veille durant le cours d'informatique, Sakura et moi avions partagé le même ordinateur pour pouvoir voguer à notre aise sur internet. Nous avions cherché des renseignements sur le fameux matériel dont elle m'avait parlé. Très facilement, nous avions trouvé de quoi satisfaire notre curiosité. Un site d'Otaku (5) nous fit un descriptif complet de l'objet. Tout ce que nous fûmes capable de retenir furent des informations de bases. Il variait dans plusieurs tailles. Plus il était petit, plus il coûtait cher. Son prix était d'ailleurs exorbitant. Mais comme me le fit remarquer Sakura, un ou deux d'un modèle moyen serait facilement acheté par des gens de Konoha... d'autant plus si des garçons s'étaient ligués dans cette histoire. Ce jouet pour professionnel pouvait se commander manuellement par ordinateur ou automatiquement par système de déclencheur automatique. Tout le vocabulaire spécialisé et la notice de l'appareil nous avait échappé mais au fond ce n'avait pas grande importance. Nous savions a peu près ce que nous devions chercher, ce qu'il nous restait à savoir s'était quand nous mettrions nos recherches en route.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sakura. Même maintenant, elle semblait aussi dans le vague que moi. Chaque instant nous réfléchissions à un plan d'action, une échappatoire, bref, un moyen de confondre l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague. Mais à nous deux que pouvions nous faire ? Nous n'avions pas encore mis Ino et Temari au courant de nos plans, même si nous parlions du devoir de biologie au passé. C'était la veille qu'Orochimaru avait choisi de nous imposer son Questionnaire à Choix Multiple. En une heure nous devions répondre à une centaine de questions. Nous nous doutions tous que les résultats seraient médiocres, le simple fait que ce professeur sadique choisisse le QCM comme évaluation était suffisant à nous démoraliser. Si, comme le voulait les règles officielles, il retirait quatre points à chaque mauvaise réponse, nos notes auraient vite fait de dégringoler. Personne ne s'attendait donc à des résultats mirobolants. Ino m'avait avoué se foutre du résultat, elle savait qu'elle avait fourni les efforts nécessaires. « Pour la suite, avait-elle dit, advienne que pourra. » Débarrassées du devoir d'Orochimaru, nous aurions pu parler de nos investigations à nos amies, mais nous nous retenions encore. Nous leur en parlerions ce week-end, au calme quand nous aurions tout notre temps pour discuter, voir nous chamailler, argumenter et, au finale, réfléchir ensemble au problème. Fatiguée, j'appuyais mon front sur ma main et regardai l'œil vitreux Jiraya-sensei s'agitait devant son tableau noir... De quoi pouvait-il bien parler? Il me fallait retrouver ma concentration. Si par malheur le professeur m'interrogeait je serais bien embêtée.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions dans la classe de cuisine de l'école. Au tableau étaient marquées les recettes du jour. Nous préparions un menu complet que nous dégusterons le midi dans des bentô (6) Kurenai-sensei s'occupait du cours de cuisine pour les premières années en plus de ses cours de Mathématique. Elle était charmante dans son tablier blanc, un foulard ramassant sa longue chevelure bouclée. Elle avait un je ne sais quoi de maternelle. Peut-être était-ce son corps aux formes pulpeuses qui renforçait l'air doux de son visage concentré sur sa cuisine... Ce jour-là, elle nous avait concocté un menu de roi. Nous devions cuisiner des tsukunes, accompagné de quelques tempura de légumes, des haricots verts mijotés, de potiron à la sauce soja douce et bien évidemment le gohan. (7) Depuis un moment déjà nous nous échinions à respecter les recettes et les conseils de Kurenai-sensei. Du moins, notre groupe se débrouillait plutôt bien alors que les garçons peinaient à suivre la leçon. Temari, Sakura, Ino et moi préparions ensemble nos bentô et bien évidemment nous nous moquions des garçons. Pendant ses cours de cuisines, Kurenai était moins stricte que pour les mathématiques. Aussi la salle résonnait d'éclats de rire et d'injures en tout genre. Alors qu'Ino mettait un point final à nos jolies boîtes en répartissant les haricots verts, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Kiba. Il était adorable dans son tablier, un foulard autour de la tête. Sa grande taille et ses yeux espiègles ne s'accordaient pas à sa tenue, il me paraissait plus gauche encore que Shino et Naruto avec qui il faisait équipe. À vrai dire, seul Chôji semblait à l'aise avec des ustensiles de cuisine en main et son groupe serait sauvé par son habileté.

Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, Kurenai vint inspecter nos bentô. Elle fit quelques remarques et distribua de bons conseils. Puis, la cloche sonna et, repas emballés, cuisine rangée, tabliers pliés, nous quittions la salle. Bien qu'encore froid, le temps à l'extérieur était superbe. Nous décidions donc de déjeuner dans la cour, emportant les cinq bentô que nous avions préparés. Un pour chacune de nous et un pour Tenten. Nous retrouvions cette dernière devant sa classe. Elle nous fit signe de l'attendre car elle discutait avec une fille. Il me fallut un certain temps pour la reconnaître. Ses cheveux noirs ramassés en un chignon strict, sa marinière trop lâche me firent douter un instant. Néanmoins, je reconnus ses yeux... Mayumi Katsura. Elle était bien différente de l'image que donnait la photo. Je me mordis les lèvres. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Troublée, peut-être un peu en colère, je détournai les yeux. Mon coeur fit un bond.

A quelques mètres de là, les coudes appuyés à une fenêtre, Neji me regardait intensément. Il avait quelque chose de triste dans son regard. Je sentis une sorte de culpabilité mêlée à de la nostalgie naître au fond de moi. A cet instant, il me rappelait irrésistiblement le garçon mélancolique qu'avait toujours été mon cousin. Depuis la mort de son père, Neji avait toujours eu ce regard triste. Une lourde pierre se posa dans mon estomac. J'aurais voulu courir vers lui et le serrer dans mes bras, lui demander de me pardonner, que je n'avais besoin que de lui, que je l'... Non. C'était un mensonge. Je n'aimais pas Neji. J'avais égoïstement besoin de lui, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse. Pourtant, il était incroyablement beau dans son uniforme. Les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'au coude, son pantalon bleu marine bien coupé, ses cheveux noué en catogan, il avait la classe. Il dû remarquer que je le dévisageai car il me sourit. A ce moment, je sentis les larmes me submerger. Ce sourire n'appartenait qu'à moi. Il était imperceptible aux yeux des autres, parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, mais moi, je le connaissais par coeur. C'était le code secret que nous échangions lorsque nous étions prisonniers de notre famille. Avant que je n'aie pu me retenir, je lui rendis son sourire. Je vis comme une étincelle briller au fond de ses yeux... N'avais-je pas fait une erreur ?

Tenten finit par nous rejoindre et nous sortions du bâtiment. Notre aînée tournait comme un vautour autour de Sakura, qui portait nos bentô, en s'extasiant sur notre gentillesse, notre générosité, notre bonté... Riant, nous descendions les quelques marches du perron. Soudain un drôle d'ombrage nous recouvrit, puis devint diffus. Curieuses, nous levions le nez. Une pluie de papiers tombait du ciel. Nous restions immobiles, tout comme les autres élèves qui nous entouraient, jusqu'à ce que les papiers nous parviennent. L'un d'eux caressa doucement ma joue et se posa en équilibre sur mon épaule. D'un geste hésitant, je le pris entre mes doigts et en découvrit le sujet. Horrifiée, j'écarquillai les yeux. Un autre poids se déposa sur mon estomac qui semblait se serrer de convulsion. J'étais en colère. Sous mes yeux, se trouvait pour la seconde fois le corps nu de Mayumi Katsura. Les réactions tout autour de moi m'éclairèrent sur les autres feuilles venues d'en haut. Les filles poussaient des cris scandalisés alors que les garçons rugissaient de joie. A force de hurlements, la foule grossissait autour de nous. Les gens s'arrachaient les images. Tenten, Sakura et Ino tenaient un discours prolixe mais haineux. Temari, à côté de moi, me jetai un regard confus en tenant elle aussi une photo de Mayumi. Sans trop savoir ce que j'espérais, je levais une fois encore les yeux. Je sursautais. J'avais aperçu une silhouette sur le toit. Elle se tenait à contre jour et je ne pus l'identifier, mais je ne m'embarrassai pas de questions. Agissant par réflexes, je fis volte-face et, bousculant la foule derrière moi, pénétrai dans le bâtiment. J'entendis la voix de Temari m'interpeller, toutefois je ne pris pas le temps de me retourner. Sur le toit se trouvait peut-être l'auteur de ses mauvaises farces. Il me fallait à tout prix parvenir à le voir.

J'escaladais les escaliers quatre à quatre, bousculant au passage des élèves qui allaient déjeuner. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'excuser. Je remontais à tout allure le couloir des premières années. Puis celui des secondes année et enfin, je sprintais de toutes mes forces lorsque je me retrouvais à l'étage des dernières année. Je bousculais un grand jeune homme qui se trouvait non loin de l'escalier de secours qui menait au toit. Il m'apostropha de sa voix rugueuse mais lui aussi je l'ignorais. Tout en haut de l'escalier de secours, j'ouvris la porte à la volée, certaine de pouvoir surprendre le bouffon qui commettait ces méfaits. Mais il n'y avait personne. J'entendis des pas précipités grimper jusqu'à moi. Puis rouge et aussi essoufflée que moi, Temari apparut.

- Qué..Qu'est-ce qui.. t'a pris ? souffla-t-elle en tenant son côté.

- J... J'ai vu... j'ai vu quelqu'un... sur le toit, répondis-je en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Elle fronça les sourcils et me fit un signe de tête. Silencieusement, nous avancions pour fouiller le grand espace vide. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher. Si réellement quelqu'un avait été sur le toit, il était déjà parti. Je fermai les yeux et ravalai ma rage. Encore une fois, l'idiot qui ridiculisait Mayumi s'en sortirait sans être inquiété. Qui plus est, il risquait de recommencer ses méchancetés et nous ne pouvions rien faire. Temari posa une main sur mon épaule. Je rouvris les yeux me tournai vers elle. Elle me sourit difficilement:

- Tu avais peu de chance de l'attraper ! Trois étages à monter ? Même en courant tu ne l'aurais pas eu ! Il a largement eu le temps de s'esquiver en toute sécurité.

- Je sais, mais ça m'enrage !

- Et moi donc, mais t'en fait pas, il finira par se faire attraper ce con ! Il ne pourra pas rester anonyme bien longtemps, il fera une erreur !

Je restai silencieuse et regardai fixement devant moi. De la cours nous parvenaient les cris de la foule qui se délectait de ce divertissement de choix. Les filles pourraient faire bien des gorges chaudes, les médisantes sans donneraient à coeur joie. Les garçons de leur côté étaient à la fois aguichés par de telles images et exaltés par ce coup si bas. J'étais excédée par leur attitude. Il fallait mettre fin au calvaire de Mayumi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je dis à Temari :

- Allons rejoindre les autres, il y a une chose dont Sakura et moi devions vous parler.

Les filles nous regardaient à la fois irritées et dubitatives. Sakura et moi leur faisions face, incapable de manger. Nos bentô étaient au centre de notre cercle, intacts. Aucune de nous n'avait le coeur à savourer un repas. Je m'étais sentie coupable toute la semaine, mais à présent face à leur aigreur, j'étais mortifiée. J'avais honte de leur avoir caché nos agissements et nos raisons me semblaient à présent dérisoire. Autour de nous des groupes mangeaient dans une certaine agitation. "La bande à Sasuke", comme les appelait Sakura, était particulièrement bruyante. Ils se chamaillaient. Seuls les bentô de Chôji étaient mangeables, mais tous mourraient de faim. Des autres cercles nous parvenions des brides de discussions au sujet des photos tombées du ciel. Nous étions les seules à être calme. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ino parla d'une voix tremblante :

- Vous auriez dû nous en parler...

- Mais Ino, protesta Sakura.

- On comprend bien vos raisons, coupa Ino, vous nous les avez assez expliqué, mais n'empêche que je me sens idiote. C'est comme si on était un poids pour vous...

- Comme si vous ne nous faisiez pas confiance, ajouta Temari.

- Sans compter que c'était dangereux, si un prof vous avez surpris qu'auriez-vous dit ? acheva Tenten.

- Mais... tenta encore une fois Sakura

- Nous, on vous faisait confiance... s'insurgea Temari en haussant le ton.

- Ça ne suffit les lamentations, on dirait un mélodrame, murmurai-je d'une voix éteinte, jamais vous n'avez été un poids pour nous, nous...

- Hinata... commença Tenten

- LAISSE-MOI PARLER ! criai-je d'une voix presque hystérique.

Je repris aussitôt ma voix douce et habituelle :

- Nous avions pensé agir pour le mieux ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous reprocher de vous avoir mis à l'écart par méchanceté ou autre... Ce serait faire preuve de mauvaise foi ! Quant à la confiance, vous n'en faites pas preuve de beaucoup plus en nous accablant de la sorte ! Vous pensez qu'on a voulu s'amuser sans vous, qu'on voulait vous le cacher jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire ? Si ça avait été le cas, jamais nous vous l'aurions avoué maintenant. Mais surtout ce n'est pas un jeu ! Je prends tout ça très au sérieux...

Bien malgré moi, ma voix se mit à trembler et des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Le goût amer de mes souvenirs remontait dans ma gorge et brûlait mon cerveau. Je n'arrêtai pas pour autant de parler, dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour mes camarades attentives :

- Je déteste ce qu'ils font à Mayumi, je veux qu'ils arrêtent car je sens que ça va aller trop loin. Mayumi a de la douleur au fond des yeux. Or, ce genre de douleur je connais et elle risque de la conduire à l'irrémédiable. Mon oncle avait la même dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui, Neji est orphelin. Je ne veux pas revivre ça sans rien faire. A présent si vous voulez me faire la tête, allez-y si ça vous amuse ! J'ai l'habitude de la solitude. Je n'ai besoin de personne, car je n'ai jamais eu personne... j'ai juste cru un moment que ça avait changé...

Je me taisais enfin, tétanisée par ma propre sincérité. Moi qui leur avais reproché de tomber dans le mélodrame... Je touchais les bas fonds. J'étais honteuse, incapable de fuir. Comment avais-je pu leur débiter ma vie, avec une telle facilité. Je me retrouvais enfin, la Hinata sensible et fragile, celle qui craignait par dessus tout l'abandon mais qui rejetait les autres à la moindre difficulté. J'avais tellement peur de souffrir que je fuyais autrui et m'enfermai plus profondément à chaque fois dans un cocon fait de faux-semblant. Je n'osais plus les regarder. Une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule puis je sentis des bras me serrer avec force. Je relevai un peu la tête pour apercevoir Ino qui me serrait contre elle. Ses cheveux blonds me chatouillaient le cou alors que sa joue humide se posa contre mon épaule:

- Si tu n'as connu que la solitude, alors il est tant que ça change. Il n'a jamais été question de te faire la tête ou de te mettre à l'écart. J'avoue que j'étais surtout inquiète...

Elle avait parlé d'une voix apaisée, un peu comme si ma confession avait fait envoler tous ses doutes. Puis elle ajouta dans un chuchotis que je fus la seule à percevoir.

- ... et peut être un peu jalouse.

Troublée, je me mis à sangloter. Si avoir des amies étaient aussi merveilleux alors j'étais comblée. Je me serais cru dans les montagnes russes. Mon coeur montait et descendait dans ma poitrine, vivant des accélérations aussi imprévisibles que violentes. Je les observais chacune avec attention. Sakura, aussi émotive qu'Ino et moi, gardait la tête baissée, poings serrés sur ses genoux, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Temari regardait ailleurs, mais je voyais ses yeux briller étrangement. Tenten quand à elle, serrait le bas de sa jupe dans ses poings en nous fixant intensément. Ce que nous avions l'air fine ! Une bande de pleureuses au milieu de la cours du lycée ! Une tragédie grec n'aurait pu faire mieux que nous à ce moment... Pourtant je me sentais mieux, rassurée, entourée, soutenue, qu'importe si nous étions ridicules. Nos larmes comme nos rires étaient nos armes contre les aléas de la vie. Nous pleurions aujourd'hui, mais demain nous serions plus forte. Je redressai la tête pour m'assurer tout de même que personne ne faisait attention à nous. Malheureusement, si la plupart des gens étaient trop absorbés par leurs propres conversations, les garçons de notre classe nous observaient avec insistance. Ils étaient si près de nous qu'ils avaient sans le moindre doute entendu nos éclats de voix. Je croisais les yeux de Kiba. Il n'y avait pas de rire dans son regard cette fois-ci, juste de l'inquiétude. De même j'aurais juré que Chôji et Naruto étaient légèrement mal à l'aise et concernés. Gaara était aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude, mais il fixait sa soeur avec obstination. Shino caché derrière ses lunettes ne laissait rien deviner de ses pensées et Sasuke détournait ostensiblement la tête comme pour ne pas se laisser attendrir par ce spectacle. Celui qui me paraissait le plus agité était Shikamaru. Il contemplait Ino de ses yeux où se lisaient aisément le souci et l'impuissance. Il semblait sur le point de se lever pour se jeter sur elle et je le vis nettement tenir la manche de Chôji comme pour se retenir. Ces garçons étaient bizarres. D'un côté, ils nous en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, hargneux à souhait, prêt à tous pour gagner des points. De l'autre, ils étaient sensibles à notre tristesse, se rappelant qu'ils étaient liés à nous d'une manière où d'une autre. Soudain, je vis Kiba s'effondrer sur le gazon en se tenant le ventre :

- Je vais mourir de faim ! vociféra-t-il si fort que je vis une dizaine de personne assises dans le coin sursauter.

Ino et Sakura se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, Temari se retourna vivement vers lui et Tenten le dévisagea comme si elle avait à faire à un fou. Je souris, en essuyant les larmes qui mouillaient mes joues. Une petite voix en moi me disait qu'il l'avait fait exprès, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Son cri eut l'effet d'une bombe parmi sa bande. Naruto explosa à son tour :

- Mais arrête de le répéter ! Tu me rappelles que moi aussi j'ai faim !

- Vous faites chier ! grogna Sasuke, cessez de vous plaindre comme des gonzesses !

- Facile pour toi ! Tu as un bentô à bouffer, gueula Kiba.

- Mais toi aussi, susurra Sasuke, visiblement moqueur.

-Quoi ! Cette Merde ! grogna-t-il se redressant, il attrapa son bentô d'une main. Même mes chiens n'en voudraient pas.

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un magnifique lancé de bentô. La petite boîte en plastique alla s'écraser contre le tronc du cerisier le plus proche et Kiba se laissa choir de nouveau contre l'herbe, les mains crispées sur son giron. La scène avait remis un peu de bonne humeur dans notre propre cercle. Appuyée sur moi, Ino riait à gorge déployée. Les autres étouffaient leur fou rire et moi je souriais, amusée, heureuse, touchée... L'intervention des garçons m'avait remise d'aplomb et, une fois que nous nous étions toutes plus ou moins calmées, je proposa i:

- Maintenant, on peut marcher main dans la main, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux aider Mayumi Katsura, il faut qu'on retrouve qui la harcèle de cette manière et qu'on arrête ses manigances. C'est une question d'honneur pour les filles. Vous marchez avec moi ?

- ÉVIDEMMENT ! s'écria Temari, et puis quoi encore on va pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut ce pervers !

- On aimerait bien jouer les détectives nous aussi, avoua Ino du bout des lèvres.

- Ouais, on commence dès demain par une réunion pour que vous nous fassiez un bilan de ce que vous avez découvert, s'empressa d'ajouter Tenten.

- Demain ? répéta Temari.

- Oui demain, maintenant c'est un peu court, puisque la cloche va sonner dans moins d'un quart d'heure et que je dois être en avance aux cours d'Orochimaru, et ce soir je dois réviser l'histoire, ce con de Kakashi va nous faire une interrogation !

- Bon ben demain après-midi... conclut Temari un peu à contrecœur.

- Euh... dans ce cas Sakura vous fera un bilan parce que moi je ne serai pas là.

- HEIN ? s'exclama Temari à bout de patience, et c'est quoi cette fois ?

- J'ai une chose importante à faire en ville... je... une cousine de passage à Tokyo pour affaire. Père tiens absolument à ce que je l'accueille.

Une fois encore je leur mentais, mais comment leur dire que j'avais rendez-vous avec Kiba, un de leurs ennemis, qui voulait sortir avec moi mais qui était susceptible de me piéger... Même moi j'en avais mal à la tête. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'y allais, mais je tenais à y être. Temari se calma un peu et dit :

- Bon, ben on fait comme ça ! On t'attendra pour voir ce qu'on fait pour la suite. En attendant, y a un truc qui me fait suer !

- Quoi donc !

- On a fait la cuisine pour des prunes !

D'un seul regard, nous observions les bentô que nous n'avions pas touché. Parfaitement empilés dans leur sac, au beau milieu de notre cercle, ils étaient voués à un avenir peu glorieux, tout au fond d'une poubelle. Plus aucune de nous n'avait faim après toutes ses émotions mais je connaissais d'autre personne pas trop loin...

- Vous êtes certaines que vous ne mangerez pas ? demandai-je.

Des "Pfff... Non!... Oh!... Beûarck!... impossible!... Mal au bide !" confus me répondirent. Je souris. Je me relevai, redressai ma jupe et me saisi du sac. Puis d'un pas digne qui ne s'accordait pas avec mon nez et mes yeux rouges, je me dirigeai vers les garçons de ma classe. Kiba était toujours plié en deux sur le sol. Le front contre les herbes grasses, il geignait sans m'apercevoir. Les autres en revanches me regardaient approcher avec méfiance. Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque je fus au dessus de la tête de "mon valeureux paysan". Aucun d'entre eux ne parla. Kiba dû sentir la soudaine ombre car il se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Je le vis rougir violemment et les yeux écarquillés, il se mit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme une carpe. Je le fixai un moment, interrogatrice puis compris. Dans un mouvement de panique soudaine, je plaquai mes mains sur ma jupe et reculai de quelques pas. Kiba en profita pour se relever, mais j'étais encore si près de lui que je sentis la caresse de ses cheveux sur ma cuisse. Rouge comme une pivoine, je m'approchais de nouveau d'eux sous leurs éclats de rire et tendis devant moi le sac de victuailles. Ils se calmèrent instantanément et me contemplèrent méfiants.

- Nous ne mangerons pas, tenez, ça évitera à certain d'entre vous de mourir d'inanition...

Ils ne purent retenir quelques sourires, mais je vis clairement qu'ils ne m'accordaient pas encore leur confiance. Naruto jeta néanmoins un coup d'oeil plein d'envie et de circonspection à mes bentô, avant de lancer sur un ton de défi :

- Et que nous vaut cet honneur ?

- Rien de spécial ! rétorquai-je avec douceur, sourire aux lèvres, nous sommes juste incapables de manger et je déteste gaspiller, ça me ferait mal au coeur de devoir jeter ce que nous avons préparé avec tant de soin.

- Mais...

Naruto, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, fut coupé dans son élan par le geste de Kiba. Sans un mot ni même un regard, il avait pris le sac par en dessous. Stupéfaite, je n'eus pas immédiatement le réflexe de lâcher les anses du sac et le dévisageai sans me soucier de ce que pourrai penser les autres. Voyant que je n'étais pas disposée à lui donner le sac sans explication, Kiba m'éclaira d'un ton bougon.

- Si Naruto veut rester sans manger c'est son problème. Moi j'accepte volontiers ce repas. Merci.

Estomaquée, je lâchais les anses qui retombèrent lourdement sur le haut du sac. Puis, sans en dire plus, je me détournais deux et retrouvais mes amis. Il était adorable. J'étais heureuse et impatiente de me retrouver au lendemain.

_Fin du chapitre 6, suite au chapitre 7._

**Notes:**

1- l'ère Meiji: (1868-1912) Période où régna l'empereur Mutsushito. Caractérisée par la fin du Sakoku (terme désignant la période de fermeture, d'isolement, du Japon.) Le Japon s'ouvre au monde occidentale grâce (ou à cause?) de l'expédition du Commandant américain Perry. Le Japon se tourne vers la modernité et l'industrialisation à cette période.

2- réunion du matin: Au japon les élèves viennent en cours à 8h30 et débutent par une réunion matinale avec le professeur principal. On y fait l'appel, parle des réunion, en fait, c'est tous les problèmes de vie scolaire qui sont abordé durant cette demi-heure. Les cours ne commencent donc réellement qu'à 9h00

3-_Icha Icha Paradise_, dans l'édition française_ le paradis du batifolage_.

4- Yasunari Kawabata est un écrivain japonais moderne. Né en 1899 et mort en 1972, il est connu en occident grâce à ses ouvrages et son Prix Nobel de littérature en 1968. Auteur prolixe, il laissera de nombreuses oeuvres, témoignages poignants de son époque balancée entre tradition et modernité. A propos du livre, _les belles endormies_, c'est Jiraya qui vous en parlera plus amplement dans un de ses futurs cours!!!

5- Otaku est un terme péjoratif désignant les fans qui vivent une passion de manière assez extrême. Allant de l'idole aux personnages d'anime en passant par l'informatique et autres domaines divers et variés, ces fans sont souvent exclusifs, collectionneur, stalker (ils suivent une personne jusqu'au harcèlement) et vont jusqu'à se couper de la société dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Ils sont peu appréciés au Japon où la société est avant tout une histoire d'ensemble, de groupe. (un peu troupeau à mes yeux)

6- bentô: ce terme désigne aussi bien le contenu que le contenant. La bentô est une boîte repas,

7- A propos du menu de ces demoiselles : le repas japonais est souvent composé de plusieurs petits plats. Manger varié et une petite quantité. En général, il y a du poisson, des légumes et du riz, la viande étant réservée à de rares occasions. Nous faisons exceptions pour ce repas. Pour ce qui est des plats cités:

Les tsukunes sont des boulettes de poulet ou de poisson, ils peuvent être présentés tel quel ou en brochette mais toujours accompagnés d'une délicieuse sauce faite de Sake, sauce soja douce et sucre. Simples et savoureuses, à essayer absolument.

Les tempuras sont des beignets, recette venu du Portugal et remaniée par les Japonais. La pâte de tempura est extrêmement légère, leur friture est rapide pour garder les vitamines des aliments utilisés. Ici la classe fait des tempura de légumes, mais d'autres aliment à cuisson rapide peuvent être utilisés: poisson, crustacé, etc.

Les deux plats mis en français dans le texte sont tirés de mon livre de recettes japonaises, mais il n'y avait pas leur noms originaux. En tout cas, simple et rapide, elles seraient capable de faire aimer les légumes à n'importe qui.

Enfin le gohan désigne le riz. Les japonais ont une manière spécifique de le cuire. D'un côté les grains se détachent bien, de l'autre il est très mouillé et permet une bonne prise avec les baguettes. De plus, le riz majoritairement utilisé au Japon est celui à grains rond, alors qu'en France, le plus consommé et répandu est le riz à grain long. Si j'ai utilisé le terme japonais c'est parce que le riz est une institution au Japon. Il est servi à chaque repas (et oui, le petit déjeuner aussi) et est la base de nombreux menus. De plus la majorité des nouilles et pâtes sont faites à base de farine de riz. Le riz est si important que le repas se dit lui aussi gohan!

Ces recettes sont disponibles sur le site suivant: http://yayoi.free.fr/CUISINE/cuisineind.html

Et bé voilà, un sixième chapitre rondement mené! Je suis fière de moi, car je l'ai écrit assez vite pour que vous l'ayez, bétalu, plus tôt que prévu!

Donc première chose: merci à Asuka pour sa bétalecture, rapide et efficace!

Ensuite... et bien je suis un peu triste... personne n'a laissé de review pour le chapitre précédent! Je poste encore un peu, si je vois qu'aucune review ne vient, et bien j'abandonnerai cette fic...

_Tsubaki no Tsuki_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut! Bon je poste ce chapitre qui est déjà en retard, sans l'avoir fait béta-lire. Lorsque Asuka aura fini ses corrections, je ferai une mise à jour. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mes horribles et ignobles fautes, je suis très fatiguée en ce moment, donc même en me relisant je pense que j'en ai oublié. **_

_**Merci de votre indulgence.**_

_**Bisoux.**_

**°oO°O°o **_**Tsubaki no Tsuki **_**o°O°Oo°**

**7- Rendez-vous, enquête et dissection .**

Je descendis du métro avec soulagement. Dans le compartiment bondé fleurissaient bon nombre de pervers. Des hommes qui, l'air de ne pas y toucher, pelotaient allègrement les fesses des jeunes filles. Malheureusement pour eux, je n'étais pas de celle qui se laissait faire facilement. Je n'étais pas non plus pour les esclandres. Donc, quelques orteils avaient été joyeusement écrasés sous les talons de mes bottes. Pour le coup, j'avais très vite eu la paix.

Je remontais les escaliers à pas lent. Je n'étais pas pressée, j'avais tout mon temps pour arriver au rendez-vous. Kiba m'attendait pour quatorze heure, or il était à peine treize heure trente. En vérité, j'avais fui ma chambre. J'avais très vite avoué à Ino la véritable raison de mon absence de l'après-midi. Nous avions passé une soirée entière à débattre de la pertinence de mon choix. D'un côté la lecture de la lettre l'avait attendri, comme à chaque fois. Mais elle ne pouvait cesser de penser au risque qu'il y ait un piège sous cette façade. J'avais tenté maintes fois de lui expliquer que c'était ce que je cherchais à savoir. J'aurai bien voulu ignorer Kiba, mais j'en étais incapable. Quelque chose en moi me poussait vers lui, une sorte de certitude intransigeante, qui me soufflait à l'oreille que je n'avais qu'à me laisser guider. En fait, je ne pouvais résister à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi. Je devais savoir ce qui me poussait tant à le connaître. Mes mots avaient émues Ino. Elle me parla de coup de foudre et autres idées romantiques du même ordre. Pourtant je n'étais pas aussi sûre qu'elle. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Kiba, j'étais juste incapable de combattre mon irrépressible envie de me rapprocher de lui.

Ce matin-là, Ino avait passé le plus clair de son temps à observer Kiba. J'en étais moi-même gênée. Elle le détaillai sans vergogne, éveillant même des soupçons chez Temari et Sakura. Elle éluda leurs questions avec beaucoup d'aisance. Puis la matinée s'était fini au grand damne de mon amie. Lorsque nous avions regagné notre chambre, l'excitation primait chez elle sur tout autre sentiment. Elle me donnait sa bénédiction. Il fallait à tout prix que je passe l'après-midi avec Kiba et surtout interdiction de rentrer tôt! Elle avait pris plus de temps que d'habitude pour l'examiner et elle le trouvait charmant, attirant. Elle trouvait qu'il avait un côté animal qui était vraiment... craquant. Elle m'avait beaucoup fait rire en le décrivant, elle s'était enflammée, subjuguée par le Kiba qu'elle venait de découvrir. Pendant que je me préparais, elle n'avait pas cessé de me harceler: « Pas ce pull, on dirait une bigotte! Non pas çà! Ooooooh c'est mignon! Peut-être un peu trop décolleté pour un premier rendez-vous! J'adore ce haut! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il fasse si froid aujourd'hui! Tu ne pourras pas le mettre sans avoir l'air cloche! » Ainsi, elle avait vidé au sol la quasi totalité de mon armoire et avait réussi à me rendre anxieuse. Je ne m'étais jamais demander quelle image transmettait mes vêtements. Mais, il fallait avouer que je n'étais jamais sorti qu'avec Neji et qu'il me connaissait assez bien pour ne pas me juger sur ce que je portais. Je me mis moi aussi à fouiller comme une dingue, lançant des habilles au travers de la chambre. Pendant toutes nos fouilles digne d'une expédition archéologique, Ino s'était inquiétée à haute voix de ce qui m'obsédait depuis la veille. Qu'allions-nous faire? Aurions-nous des choses à nous dire? J'étais la reine des timides et, même si Kiba était très loquace avec ses camarades, serait-il capable de me faire la conversation? « Vous aurez l'air bête à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans échanger un mot! » déclara-t-elle en brandissant un chandail qui nous convenait à toutes les deux. Elle avait parfaitement raison, je le savais mais qu'aurais-je pu y faire? Mon sentiment d'impuissance et l'anxiété grandissante d'Ino me chassèrent très vite de la chambre. Si je restais une seconde de plus avec elle, je m'écroulerai sous le stresse.

Je soupirai et relevai les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à la rue qui s'étendait devant moi. Elle était vraiment petite par rapport aux avenues qui quadrillaient Shibuya et peu de gens venait dans ce coin. On pouvait y trouver bon nombre de boutique un peu rétro, le paradis des collectionneurs ou des chineurs. Ino m'y avait déjà emmené. Elle avait tenu à me faire découvrir un adorable petit magasin. Il vendait des vêtements un peu rare, pas vraiment mode, mais tout à fait à mon goût. Il n'était pas très loin du disquaire où m'attendait Kiba, je pourrai toujours y faire un tour pour passer le temps. Mon regard croisa celui d'une jeune femme. Elle marchait main dans la main avec son petit ami. Je regardai sa tenue... La mienne à côté était vraiment très sage, ce qui me rassurai. Je profitai de la vitrine à côté de moi pour étudier une fois encore mon habillement. Pour aller avec le chandail lilas qu'avait déniché Ino, nous avions opté pour un jean noir et une veste de la même couleur. Me souvenant de la haute taille de mon soupirant, j'avais insisté pour mettre mes bottes noires et gagner ainsi quelques centimètres. Je lissais une fois encore mes cheveux ramassées en couette, puis réajusté le col roulé de mon pull. Dans un geste plus nerveux que coquet, je redressais le bas de mon chandail qui tombait sur mes hanches. J'étais gênée car ce vêtement était vraiment moulant... et si Kiba y voyait une provocation? Avant de repartir en courant vers le dortoir, je me mis une claque mentale et reprenait la route vers a boutique de fripe. J'avais sûrement eu l'air idiote en me mirant ainsi dans une devanture de magasin, néanmoins j'étais certaine de paraître moins bête que ce grand gaillard qui s'extasiait plié en deux devant une animalerie. Je le dépassai la tête pleine de mes soucis quand sa voix grave et erraillée me parvint. Je m'immobilisai et fis une violente volte-face. Je pris mieux le temps de le regarder et me pétrifiai sur place.

- Kiba? m'exclamai-je.

Il releva brusquement la tête vers moi et, lorsqu'il me reconnut, se redressa d'un bond, rougissant. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Kiba, l'un des garçons les les plus imposant de la classe rougissait comme un gamin face à moi. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, troublée par sa réaction. Il se gratta les cheveux, tout penaud et je pris le temps de l'observer. Il portait des vêtements qui lui ressemblaient. Un jean assez lâche, un pull rouge et une veste trois quart doublé de fourrure. Décontracté, il n'avait pas non plus l'air négligé ou indifférent au fait que ce soit notre premier rendez-vous. Au bout d'un moment à se faire face sans parler, il fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et dit d'un ton d'excuse.

- Je pensais pas qu'il était si tard...

- Pardon? m'enquis-je étonnée par son entrée en matière.

- Si tu es là c'est qu'il est presque quatorze heure... Je m'étais dit que j'arriverai en avance et au lieu de çà je regarde des chiens... mais c'est que j'ai pas vu passer le temps.

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés, puis baissai mon regard vers les trois chiots qui, derrière la vitre, nous faisait les yeux doux en remuant la queue. Je fondais littéralement. J'adorais les animaux et je rêvais d'en avoir, mais mon père avait été catégorique. Il était hors de question que je m'embarrasse d'une bestiole! Pleine de souvenir, je me rapprochais de la vitre pour mieux les voir. Combien de fois étais-je resté des heures durant à jouer avec des chiens errants ou papouiller des chatons chez l'animalier du coin. Sans le savoir, sans même le vouloir, Kiba venait de gagner des points et se rapprocher de mon cœur. Je finis par sourire et sans le regarder déclarai:

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, il reste une bonne trentaine de minute. Je suis juste en avance.

- Tu es venu en avance... répéta-t-il en venant lui aussi s'appuyait au verre sale qui nous séparer des chiot.

Je me rendit compte de ma bêtise. Si j'étais en avance, il pouvait en déduire que j'étais impatiente de le voir. Or ce n'était pas vraiment çà. Bien sûr je n'étais pas mécontente de l'avoir rencontrer là, mais tout de même. Paniquée, je me mis à bafouiller d'une voix un peu trop forte pour être naturelle:

- Je... il y a une boutique... je voulais la voir... avant le... enfin... c'est pas grave tu sais... j'irai une autre fois!

Je tentai un coup d'œil discret vers lui. Je sursautai et me mordis les lèvres, mortifiée. Il avait surpris mon regard et le soutenait en souriant. Je ne savais plus où me mettre et me retenais pour ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Soudain, il posa une main sur mon dos et lança d'une voix claironnante:

- Ben allons-y ensemble alors.

- Oh... çà ne va pas t'intéresser, c'est un magasin de vêtements...

- Si, si, çà m'intéresse, allons-y!

Il attrapa mon bras et me tira vers l'arrière. Je le vis faire un signe aux petits chiens, puis il me força à le suivre dans la rue étroite.

- C'est bien vers là que tu allais?

- Euh... oui c'est çà!

Voyant que je le suivais enfin, il me relâcha et marcha à mes côtés, les mains dans les poches. Il m'emboîtai le pas vers la destination de mon choix, sans poser plus de question ou s'inquiéter du type de boutique où je l'emmenais. J'observais sa haute stature et l'image de ce lycéen entrain de saluer des chiens comme un petit garçon me revint en mémoire. Je souris bien malgré moi et demander avec une spontanéité que je ne me connaissais pas:

- Tu aimes les chiens?

- Ouais, j'adore! J'en ai toujours eu des quantités chez moi! En plus ma sœur est véto, elle tient sa clinique juste en bas de la maison... Mais c'est surtout mon chien Akamaru qui me manque, je l'ai depuis quelques années déjà! Je l'ai vu passer du stade microbe à sa taille actuel...

Il m'indiqua de la main la grandeur de son chien. Il la plaça à peu près à mi-cuisse. Bouche bée, j'essayais d'imaginer un chien aussi énorme. Il s'esclaffa en apercevant mon air ahuri, d'un rire qui, justement, ressemblait un peu à un jappement de chien. Je me mordis les lèvres et relevai la tête pour le dévisager, la mine fâchée. Il pinça la bouche pour s'obliger à ne plus se moquer et nous continuons notre route. Il me raconta que sa sœur rêvait de le voir vétérinaire lui aussi, pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble, mais ce n'étais pas vraiment dans ses projets. Bien sûr, il adorait les animaux mais le métier de vétérinaire, ce n'était pas fait pour lui.

Sur ces paroles, nous entrions dans le magasin de fripe. Nous fûmes accueillis par le sourire de la vendeuse. Après nous avoir assurer qu'elle serait là pour nous aider si nous en avions besoin, elle se retira derrière son comptoir et feuilleta un magazine. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous dans l'espace confiné de la boutique, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable dans les magasins éloignait du cœur palpitant de Shibuya. Je me mis à fouiner dans les vêtements exposés. Au début, Kiba resta derrière moi, observant attentivement chacun de mes gestes, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il avisa une pile de pull qui semblait tout à fait à son goût et se perdit dans cette montagne de chiffon. J'étais à la fois étonnée et contente qu'il se sente à l'aise dans cet univers. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée faire du shopping avec un garçon. J'étais agréablement surprise et, pour le coup, moins inquiète pour le reste du rendez-vous. Kiba se comportait de manière tout à fait naturel, il me suffisait d'en faire de même. Au fond, c'était bien plus intéressant que de me fondre dans un moule qui un jour où l'autre aurait éclaté. Si nous étions là s'était pour nous connaître, je n'avais pas à l'impressionner. Il devait m'accepter telle que j'étais...

- Hinata!

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Kiba m'avait appelé depuis l'entrée de la cabine d'essayage. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelai par mon prénom et j'étais embarrassée. Les joues un peu rose, je le regardai. Il arborait un pull blanc collant où s'étendait une large ligne bleu marine, au niveau des pectoraux. Je crus rêver. Kiba était vraiment bien fait. Je vis la jeune vendeuse le mater un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je clignai les yeux et réajustai mon pull pour oublier mon mal aise.

- Tu en pense quoi? continua-t-il ne relevant pas mon petit manège.

- Je... c'est bien... enfin... balbutiai-je.

- Ça ne me va pas?

- Si! m'écriai-je, Si au contraire!

- Je crois que je vais le prendre...

Il se précipita de nouveau dans la cabine, alors que je m'en rapprochais, les bras plein de mes acquisitions. Je m'arrêtai face au rideau qui cachait plus ou moins bien Kiba. Je le devinai, comme une ombre chinoise. Il retirait son pull, passait une main dans ses cheveux. Brusquement, je sentis plus que je ne vis vendeuse se planter derrière moi avant de murmurer.

- Il paie pas de mine comme çà, mais il est bien foutu ton petit-copain!

Je me sentis devenir plus rouge qu'une pivoine. _Mon petit-copain_... qu'est-ce qui pouvait la faire penser que Kiba et moi étions un couple. Nous ne faisions que quelques courses ensemble. D'un autre côté Kiba m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était intéressait par moi, je ne devais pas l'oublier. Si l'on exceptait le fait qu'il était dans ma classe et donc susceptible de vouloir me faire un mauvais coups, ses intentions envers moi étaient claires et moi, je venais là sans trop savoir pourquoi... Mon visage devait refléter mon désarroi car la vendeuse me tapota l'épaule comme pour me rassurer. Puis, elle me fit un clin d'œil complice et s'approcha du rideau qu'elle tira sans vergogne.

Kiba, à moitié nu, apparut sous nos yeux. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre son pull rouge quand, saisi par la brusque intervention de la vendeuse, il s'était pétrifié. Il regardait vers nous les yeux à la fois plein de surprise et les sourcils froncés comme en colère. La bouche grande ouverte, mes joues qui n'en finissaient plus de rougir, je restai face à lui sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. La situation aurait pu devenir très gênante si la jeune femme ne s'était pas précipité sur lui en s'exclamant:

- Tu devrais en essayer d'autre avant de te décider! Il était bien mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras bien mieux encore.

Elle le tira par un bras et l'emmena vers le tas de linge le plus proche. Je les suivais des yeux, totalement ahurie... quand je raconterai çà à Ino, elle ne me croirait sûrement pas. Torse nu, Kiba regarder la vendeuse étendre devant lui différent modèle de pull. Il semblait excédé mais ne disait rien, comme s'il savait que s'il laissait libre court à sa colère, cette pauvre fille ne s'en remettrai pas. Alors qu'elle plantait un énième sweat sous son menton, Kiba sembla interpellai par quelque chose. Il se détourna vivement et se mit à fouiller activement dans les vêtements. J'avais sous mon nez son dos et il me faut bien l'avouer, mon cerveau était devenu incroyablement vide. J'étais hypnotisée par ce que je voyais. Plus rien n'existait en dehors des roulements de ses muscles sous sa peau mate. Chacun de ses mouvements était accompagné par une réaction de sa musculature et de sa peau souple. Un mot de ce qu'avait dit Ino me revient en mémoire: animal. Il ressemblait à un guépard en pleine course, une anatomie souple et puissante au service de son charme. J'aurais voulu flatter d'une caresse ce dos magnifique... y poser mes lèvres...

Quand il se retourna vers moi, je me mis une gifle mentale. A quoi étais-je entrain de penser? Il me souriait comme un petit enfant et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Kiba. Il était certes très attirant, mais je devais garder mon contrôle. Ino me l'avait cent fois répéter, lorsque je me posais des questions sur Neji et moi: on peut coucher avec un homme n'importe quand, il suffit d'un peu d'attirance, mais on en tombe pas toujours amoureuse. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il me dépassa et retourna dans la cabine. Au même moment, la vendeuse posa une main sur les habits que je serrai contre moi et demanda:

- Ce sont ceux que tu as choisi? Viens, il faut que tu les essaies!

Et sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle m'entraîna dans une petite loge derrière son comptoir. Lorsqu'elle m'eut enfermée, je regardais la pièce où je me retrouvais. Elle n'était pas bien grande et encombrée de carton. J'avais tout juste de la place pour me changer. La seule lumière parvenait du plafonnier et s'étendait orangée sur chaque surface de la pièce. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait. Entre un Kiba qui se baladait presque nu sous mon nez et une vendeuse qui se montrait entreprenante, familière et autoritaire, j'avais un peu perdu mes repères. Doucement, je posais la quantité de vêtements sur le carton le plus proche et me déshabillai sans me presser. Mon cerveau avait un peu de mal à se reconnecter et je me sentais étrange. Habituellement, j'avais toujours la tête pleine de pensée. C'était bien la première fois que je la sentais si vide. Soupirant à m'en fendre l'âme, j'enfilai l'une des jupes que j'avais choisi. Elle était en jean et arrivait, évasée, à mi-mollet. J'enfilai par dessus une tunique blanche et ressortais pour trouver un miroir où me juger.

De l'autre côté du comptoir, Kiba plaisantait gaiement avec la vendeuse. Il s'était totalement changé. Il portait un jeans denim si usé et délavé qu'il était jauni par endroit. Contrairement à ceux qu'il portait habituellement, ce pantalon était serré, soulignant la ligne de ses jambes. Il avait passé un simple pull noir à col en V. Je restai à le fixer, se faire draguer par une vendeuse. J'eus comme un pincement au cœur. Au même moment, Kiba jeta un coup d'œil vers moi. En m'apercevant, il sourit, des fossettes creusant ses joues. Je pinçai les lèvres. La vendeuse se précipita sur moi et me tira vers l'avant du magasin.

- C'est mignon, mais çà manque d'un petit quelque chose... Ah oui! Je sais!

Elle me laissa en tête à tête avec Kiba. Je remarquai enfin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts un chapeau de cow-boy noir, qui posait contre sa cuisse.

- Tu es mignonne, dit-il.

- Merci... je te retourne le compliment... enfin, je veux dire... ces vêtements sont vraiment supers! Ils te vont très bien et je les adore...

Il me fixa surpris puis détourna la tête et bougonna:

- Merci

Je compris que c'était sa façon d'exprimer sa gêne. Une main sur les lèvres, je me mis à rire, incapable de me contrôler. Il était vraiment touchant. Il dut prendre mon fou-rire pour une moquerie, car il s'apprêtait à protester quand la vendeuse revint vers nous. Elle m'entoura la taille d'une large ceinture en cuire marron et déclara:

- Avec çà c'est bien mieux, n'est ce pas?

- Il manque encore un petit détail.

En disant ces mots, Kiba posa sur ma tête le chapeau qu'il tenait dans ses mains et s'écroula, hilare. Inquiète, je cherchais un miroir pour connaître la raison de sa soudaine gaieté. Quand je me vis, je bondis. Si la tenue que j'avais choisi était des plus coquette, le chapeau était une véritable horreur. Il avait des bordures dorés clinquantes et des grelots sur le côté. Scandalisée, je me retournai vivement pour le frapper.

Au fond, je m'amusai bien et c'était uniquement parce qu'il était là.

Nous étions restés plus longtemps que prévu au magasin de fripes. La sympathique vendeuse nous avait fait essayer tout son stock et, d'ensemble ringard en habit fashion, nous avions passé trois heure à nous amuser sans nous en rendre compte. Ce fut finalement l'estomac de Kiba qui nous rappela à l'ordre. Je dus avouer que moi aussi je mourrai de faim. Je n'avais pas manger ce midi et un après-midi à papillonner de vêtement en vêtement m'avait ouvert l'appétit. Nous quittions donc le magasin, les mains chargées de quelques achats, pour trouver un petit restaurant ou un bar qui ferait notre bonheur. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches intensives, Kiba m'entraîna dans un café qui pourrait nous convenir à tous les deux. J'avais envie de sucre alors qu'il aspirait à un repas bien nourrissant. La carte de ce café proposait tout ce qui nous intéressait à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Le _Farfalla _indiquai le panneau vert sur la façade. _Farfalla_, un nom qui résonne encore en mon cœur comme une mélopée céleste.

Nous nous assîmes à une table prêt de la vitre. C'était un lieu charmant. Tout était en bois sombre depuis le parquet jusqu'au lambris qui couvrait la moitié inférieure du mur. L'autre moitié était peinte en blanc. Les tables, du même bois, étaient isolées les une des autres par de confortables banquettes rembourrées de velours blanc. Des fougères décorait l'endroit. Derrière le bar, un homme simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, préparait un café. Deux serveuses allaient et venaient parmi les clients. La température était si agréable à l'intérieur que nous eûmes vite fait de nous débarrasser de nos vestes. Une fois nos commandes passaient, Kiba se laissa aller contre le dossier derrière lui, appuya son bras sur le haut de la banquette et soupira:

- Je suis épuisé, je ne pensais pas que j'allai passer une après-midi entière dans un magasin.

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je les mains sur les cuisses en jouant avec ma manche.

- Mais pourquoi? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu avais sûrement prévu autre chose et moi je t'ai fait rester là-bas tout ce temps!

C'était en avisant l'heure que je m'étais rendu compte de mon égoïsme. Il était dix-sept heure et nous n'avions fait que ce qui me plaisait à moi. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Mon compagnon n'avait sûrement pas imaginé son premier rendez-vous avec moi se transformer en virée shopping. Je continuai à fixer la manche que je triturais sans arrêt. Il se montrait trop indulgent avec moi et ne voulait rien me dire, néanmoins j'étais certaine qu'il m'en voulait. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes, il affirma d'une voix sans ombrage:

- Tu t'es amusée n'est-ce pas? Et bien moi aussi! Tu ne crois pas que c'est le plus important! Qu'importe pour ce que j'avais prévu de faire, si tu le veux bien ce sera pour une prochaine fois...

Je relevai les yeux, impressionnée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de discours. Pourtant, plus désarmant encore était cette sincérité qui perçait dans le sourire qu'il m'adressait. Quelque part, il m'agaçait. Il trouvait si aisément les mots qui m'allaient droit au cœur. Étais-je si facile à cerner? Ou alors était-il plus perspicace que les autres? En tout cas, je me sentais chaque fois un peu plus en sécurité avec lui, et je sentais de doux sentiments enserrer mon cœur, comme un piège. Il était vraiment le paysan de la lettre... j'en était ravie. Quand je tentai une œillade discrète vers lui, il me dévisageai, attendant une réponse à son invitation indirecte. Je n'avais pas le cœur à refuser. J'avais passé une si bonne journée avec lui. Je posai mes mains sur la table, serrant toujours la manche du chandail entre mon pouce et mon index, et lui répondit sourire aux lèvres:

- Et bien nous ferons ce que tu voulais faire la prochaine fois.

Je le vis se détendre d'un seul coup. Je lui laissai une chance, une fois encore. Il avait gagner une bataille. La conquête n'était pas encore totale, mais il venait de faire son premier pas dans mon cœur. Nous restions muet un moment... pourtant je n'étais pas aussi gênée par ce silence que je l'aurai cru. Toutes mes craintes du début s'étaient envolées. Kiba et moi avions trouvé des sujet de conversation et il m'avait mise si à l'aise que je m'étais surprise à devenir bien loquace. Du coup, cet instant de pause ne me paraissait ni désagréable ni lourde. J'y trouvais même quelque chose de plaisant et naturel, comme un déroulement logique à tous ces évènements qui, de fil en aiguille, nous avaient rapproché. Enfin, l'une des serveuses nous apporta nos commandes respectives. Kiba se trouva devant une belle assiette de Yakitori(1), une de gyoza(2) et un café. Moi, je regardais la grosse part de fraisier qui me faisait face et humait le parfum délicat du thé vert aux fleurs de cerisier. Nous formions tout de même un drôle de duo. Nous entamions nos plats, trop affamés pour faire des manières, ce qui allait à l'encontre de ma bonne éducation. Cependant, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Je me mordis les lèvres en pensant ce que m'aurait dit Neji. Mon père ne m'avait-il pas éduqué? Tokyo avait-il effacé son éducation? Lui même était si distingué, comment pouvais-je me comporter comme ces sauvages qui ne font pas parti de notre rang. Nous avions reçu la même éducation et je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais à cet instant qu'importe mes manières d'aristocrate, Kiba ne m'appréciait pas pour ma façon de démarrer un repas... Je dégustais avec tout de même une certaine distinction mon gâteau... je ne pouvais me défaire si facilement des filets de mon savoir-vivre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il lança une conversation:

- Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui vous a mis dans cet état Sakura et toi, toute la semaine? demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Je le regardais surprise, non-préparée à ce sujet. Soit Kiba était vraiment curieux, soit il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour moi, comme le disait sa lettre. En tout cas, l'aura de confiance dans lequel il me baignait m'incita à lui parler. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un secret d'état, alors je lui décris la situation. Il m'écouta attentivement, sans me poser de question, me laissant vider mon sac et me plaindre tout mon saoul. Je ne me gênais pas pour lui livrer le fond de ma pensée sur l'idiot qui s'amusait avec l'honneur des gens. Je lui révélai aussi combien, la veille, j'avais été touchée par mes amies. Je conclus simplement en lui disant combien j'étais heureuse qu'elles me soutiennent car la solitude, au bout d'un moment, on s'en lasse.

- C'est pour çà que vous pleuriez comme des madeleines? pouffa-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle! m'exclamai-je vexée.

- Oh que si! Tu aurais parlé avec Chôji hier après-midi, tu comprendrais pourquoi je ris. Il s'était imaginé un scénario catastrophe... mais avoue que là... c'était pas si catastrophique! Je t'explique même pas le paranoïa! Il arrêtait pas de parler d'Ino, tout le temps, tout le temps...

- Tu ne prends pas au sérieux nos sentiments? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Kiba se calma instantanément. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il m'avait blessé car son visage changea d'expression. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et s'expliqua d'un ton bougon:

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Hinata. Je comprends bien ce que tu m'as avoué et je sais ce que tu ressens. Avant de me retrouver avec cette bande de dingue, je n'avais pas d'amis. Alors je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on se rend compte qu'on a des amis qui sont là envers et contre tout. Avoue que c'est plutôt un sentiment heureux. Ok, vous vous êtes un peu chamaillées mais au final çà c'est bien fini... on est loin de la catastrophe pas vrai!

Je devais avouer qu'il avait raison. Je m'étais un peu trop vite emportée, habituée à ce qu'on me reproche à peu près tout mes faits et gestes. En guise de réponse je lui souris. Il se rasséréna, je ne lui en voulais pas. J'étais moi-même fascinée par la facilité avec laquelle il m'avait calmée. Je repris une bouchée de mon gâteau et changea de conversation:

- Je ne pensais pas que Chôji s'inquiétait autant pour Ino.

- C'est normal, ils sont amis d'enfance.

- Ah bon! m'exclamai-je en reposant brusquement ma fourchette à dessert.

- Ouaip! Ino te l'a pas dit? Shikamaru, Chôji et elle sont amis d'enfance, ils ont grandi ensemble. Tu sais, Chôji il a bon cœur, du coup malgré ses histoires de guerre filles-garçons, il s'inquiète toujours pour Ino.

J'étais un peu déçue qu'Ino ne m'ait pas parlé d Chôji. À moins qu'elle n'ait pas jugé nécessaire de le faire. Au fond celui qu'elle aimait été Shikamaru. Chôji n'était jamais qu'un ami. Je trouvais cette situation un peu triste car le garçon semblait très attaché à elle. D'autant qu'à mes yeux, Chôji était une personne extrêmement attachante. Il était non seulement plus calme que les autres garçons, mais aussi plus gentil et généreux. Il ne se mêlait pas vraiment de la guerre, sans pour autant que ses amis ne le rejettent. Il aidait volontiers n'importe qui, même une fille. Pourtant jamais personne ne félicitait ou remerciait son comportement chevaleresque. Pour couronner le tout, la fille qu'il chérissait le traité comme une quantité négligeable, oubliant de me parler de lui...

Je n'eus jamais le courage de livrer ces pensées à Ino, et je n'eus de toute façon pas à le faire, car un jour ce fut elle qui en vînt à m'en parler, dans des conditions, un peu particulière... Kiba me tira de mes pensées en reprenant la parole.

- Mais revenons à notre sujet... lança-t-il, Si j'ai bien compris, Sakura et toi avez joué aux détectives pour savoir qui s'amusait à afficher des photos de cette fille-là... Mayumi Katsura... et maintenant Ino, Temari et une fille de deuxième années s'en mêlent.

- Oui.

- Je te sens vraiment affecté par cette histoire, pourquoi?

- Peut-être parce que je sais ce que çà fait d'être humiliée!

Je lui avais répondu du tac au tac, mais m'en mordait déjà les doigts. Comment avais-je pu me montrer si franche? Honteuse, je me levai précipitamment, prête à partir, mais Kiba m'attrapa le poignet et m'obligea à l'écouter:

- Je ne te poserai plus de question et on parlera d'autre chose... mais je t'en prie, reste!

Je ne pus pas lui résister. Il avait parlé avec tant de douceur que sa voix suppliante m'avait conquise. Je me rassis. Je me savais livide et je tremblais. Autour de nous, les gens jaser en nous jetant des regards intéressés. Je me sentais de plus en plus bête. Non seulement je m'était ridiculisée, mais en plus j'avais entraînée dans ma honte un Kiba trop bienveillant. Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de se démonter. Puisant un peu dans son impassibilité, je pris courageusement ma tasse de thé et la porta à mes lèvres. Mes gestes étaient hésitants et mal assurés. J'étais dans tous mes états... et uniquement parce que j'avais pensé à Neji, aux horribles fois où il m'avait prise... Face au sourire assuré de Kiba, je me sentais sale... oui, vraiment, je savais ce que signifiait l'humiliation.

Plus tard, nous quittions le café. Il était déjà dix-neuf heure et il nous faudrait renter. La nuit était en train de tomber sur la ville, entraînant avec elle une atmosphère glaciale. La température avait drôlement chutée en peu de temps donc, malgré ma veste, je frissonnai. Kiba et moi marchions côte à côte vers le métro. Il était convenu que je prendrais le train la première. Il monterait dans le suivant. Ainsi, nous n'arriverions pas ensemble à l'internat et nous éviterions nombre de questions embarrassantes.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Kiba m'avait remonté le moral. Il m'avait raconté une foule d'anecdotes sur sa vie de collégien, notamment l'arrivée de Kakashi. L'homme avait fait une entrée fracassante dans le monde de l'enseignement. Dès sa première année, l'épouvantail, comme le surnommé le conteur, avait fait preuve de cette incroyable non-chalance qui le caractérisé. Sarutobi, le prédécesseur de la directrice Tsunade, lui avait confié le rôle professeur principale. Sa classe l'avait attendu deux bonnes heures! Il s'était illustré part son absence à la réunion de présentation et était arrivé en moto dans l'enceinte de l'école. Sa machine vrombissante avait troublé l'ordre de toutes les classes et Kakashi avait en fait passé sa première journée d'enseignement à se faire remonter les bretelles par le proviseur. J'avais beaucoup ri à ses histoires, car Kiba ne se privait pas pour m'abreuver de détail savoureux sur chacune des situation qu'il me décrivait. Je retournais donc de bien belle humeur auprès de mes amies.

Une brise plus violente que les autres me fit frissonner. Je soufflai dans mes mains pour réchauffer mes bouts de doigts gelés. Soudain, je sentis une étoffe douce caresser ma joue puis se poser sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux vers Kiba, il venait de me couvrir de son manteau. Il ne lui restait qu'un simple pull pour le couvrir dans ce froid sibérien:

- Mais Kiba...

- Interdiction de protester, grogna-t-il avec fermeté, couvre-toi correctement, Moi çà va!

- Voyons, tu vas être malade...

- Mais non! Je suis robuste! Puis si j'ai vraiment trop froid, j'enfile tous les pulls que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure!

- Dans ce cas... Merci!

Je passai correctement la veste. Imaginez un peu à quoi je ressemblais dans ce vêtement deux fois trop grand pour moi. Les manches couvraient mes mains. Le bas tombaient sur mes genoux. On aurait pu y loger deux comme moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'y sentais bien. La chaleur de Kiba n'avait pas encore quitté les poils de la fausse fourrure et j'étais envahie par son parfum. Sans vergogne, je resserrai sur moi les pans de la veste et caressai de ma joue les bord en fourrure. Kiba éclata de rire:

- On dirait qu'elle te plaît!

- Je l'adore! En plus maintenant j'ai bien chaud... je suis tout de même un peu gênée...

- Arrête çà, je t'ai dis que c'est bon!

Je n'en dis pas plus. Je n'avais de toute façon pas envie de protester. Ce vêtement était bien trop agréable pour que je m'en sépare. Nous marchâmes sans échanger un mot jusqu'à notre destination, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Sur le quai, mon train s'apprêtait à partir. Un peu déçue, je me retournais vers Kiba. Bizarrement, j'aurais voulu que çà dure un peu plus longtemps. Je n'étais pas pressée de le quitter. Pourtant je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Je te remercie de tout cœur Kiba, dis-je, j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne après-midi.

- Je t'avoue que moi aussi! Je ne pensais pas aimer autant le shopping!

Il éclata de rire. Je le contemplai, enchantée de son allégresse. Soudain, il se tût et changea d'expression. Il me fixa avec une intensité nouvelle. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui me coupait le souffle et me pétrifiait sur place. Il commença à se pencher vers moi et je compris ses intentions. Il allait m'embrasser. Je n'en avais pas envie. Même si je l'appréciais et que j'étais bien avec lui, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il m'embrasse. Alors pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à l'arrêter? Il le fallait pourtant! Je ne le voyait que comme un ami... Un ami follement attirant, certes. Mais un ami tout de même... Kiba était trop prêt beaucoup trop prêt. Le visage de Neji me sourit et une sorte d'onde électrique parcouru tout mon corps, permettant enfin de réagir.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît Kiba! Je ne veux pas!

Il s'immobilisa instantanément, se redressa pour me dévisager sans surprise.

- Je suis désolée, continuai-je, il y a tout juste une semaine que j'ai quitté mon petit-ami et pour le moment je ne suis pas convaincue... Enfin si... je t'apprécie... balbutiai-je bien malgré moi, beaucoup... c'était bien... vraiment bien... mais pas maintenant... pas comme çà... je...

Il sourit ce qui me tétanisa. Sans crier gare, il se pencha à nouveau et posa ses lèvres sur mes tempes. Un frisson brûlant parti de son baiser jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Je sentis mes joues virer au rouges quand il murmura au creux de mon oreilles:

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu craques pour moi si facilement! Tu es la princesse dans ta tour de cristal, et je suis loin d'être un bourreau des cœurs... mais je ne perds pas espoir... Et puis, si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton histoire avec Katsura, dis-le moi. Le paysan viendra aider la princesse.

Ino soupira, Temari passa une main dans ses cheveux, Sakura grogna et moi... Et bien moi je me trouvais sur le point d'éclater d'un grand rire nerveux. Il était huit heure. Un dimanche matin radieux comme Avril capricieux ne nous en avait plus offert depuis longtemps. Le ciel était bleu myosotis, il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Le froid de la veille c'était envolé, comme par enchantement. Il faisait presque chaud, si bien que nous arborions toute fièrement des tenues légères et décolletées. Aucun doute que cette matinée aurait été idéale pour se prélasser au soleil dans les jardins de l'internat, ou encore disputer un match de balle au prisonnier avec les plus courageuses... Alors pourquoi étions-nous face au lycée? Angoissées par nos futurs actes, nous restions devant le grand portail ouvert.

La veille, lorsque j'étais revenue de mon rendez-vous avec Kiba, j'avais trouvé les filles réunies dans ma chambre. Elles étaient déjà intenables. Sakura leur avait expliqué en détail nos recherches de la semaines. Puis en m'attendant elles avaient échafaudées un plan... en fait de plan c'était une répartition des tâches... J'avais tenté de protester, nous ne savions même pas ce que nous cherchions exactement! Et puis c'était dangereux! Que dirions nous si nous nous faisions surprendre? Trop légèrement à mon goût, elles m'avaient répondu que nous trouverions toujours une solution. « Place à l'improvisation! » avait crié Tenten, aussi emportée qu'à son habitude. Je m'étais laissée gagner par leur soif d'aventure. Mais quand enfin je me retrouvais face au lycée, je me rappelai pour quelle raison, j'avais toujours établie des plans précis et sûre avant d'agir. Moins le risque était grand, moins nous aurions de soucis à nous faire. Au final, nous agissions efficacement pour un résultat probant. Cependant, à cette instant, notre courage était sur le point de faillir.

Malgré tout, il nous fallait y aller. Nous avions pris une décision, nous devions aller jusqu'au bout. Après avoir échangé un regard entendu, nous entrions dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Pour ne pas nous faire remarquer, nous adoptions une allure de promenade mais au fond de moi, je rêvais de pouvoir courir pour m'échapper au plus vite à cette tâche contraignante. Nous ne croisions personne dans la cour, pas plus que derrière le lycée, et nous arrivâmes sans encombre au gymnase. A cette heure-ci, le concierge s'était déjà chargé d'ouvrir toutes les portes, comme nous l'avait expliqué Sakura la veille et nous savions que notre but était tout à fait accessible.

Après nous avoir lancé un derniers regard pleins de question, Sakura poussa la porte en expirant avec force. Vide, comme nous l'espérions. Cette fois-ci sans plus de retenue, nous courions jusqu'aux vestiaires où nous entrions en trombe. Tout était calme autour de nous. Personne en vue et il nous restait bien une heure avant que n'arrive le club qui occuperait en premier le gymnase: le club de basket. Je pus lire le soulagement dans le yeux de toutes. Ino se laissa même tomber allongée sur le premier banc venu. J'étais moi-même bien plus à l'aise. Une fois en ce lieu, il ne nous resté qu'à être discrète et bien surveiller l'heure. Temari fut la première à se ressaisir. Elle se redressa et demanda énergiquement:

- On commence par quoi?

- Les photos, répondis-je.

Je sortis de mon sac bandouillère les fameux clichés rescapés qui nous suivaient depuis le début de l'affaire. Ino se leva d'un bond pour me céder la place et j'étendais les images prises dans ces lieux-même afin que nous puissions toutes les étudier. Alors qu'Ino se penchait intéressée, Temari se mordit les lèvres en levant les yeux au plafond:

- Voilà nos indices, déclarai-je.

- Peu nombreux, mais efficaces, rétorqua Temari sur un ton narquois.

Sakura et moi la fusillons du regard. Elle ne prenait pas au sérieux les enquêtes théoriques et logiques. Pour elle, il fallait de l'action et, si possible, de la baston. Elle avait déjà promis mille morts à l'imbécile qui avait pris ces photos, sans possibilité de rédemption. Mais nous savions ce que nous faisions. Ce fut donc avec aisance que Sakura mis en évidence l'utilité de nos indices.

- Regardez! Hinata et moi avons plus ou moins défini deux zones possibles de prises de vues. Ses trois clichés-ci ont été pris dans le même angle et face au même casier. Que ce soit Hinata, ce groupe de fille ou celui-ci, les photos semblent en contre-plongées. Ensuite, pour ces deux-ci, elles ont l'air prises d'en haut. Regardez, on a une vue plongeante dans le soutif de cette fille... Enfin, ce cliché isolé, est aussi une vue plongeante, mais beaucoup moins. L'appareil est sûrement placé en hauteur, mais beaucoup moins que les précédents. Disons que si le premier est placé comme çà, celui-ci est plutôt comme ceci...

Elle illustra sa dernière phrase de geste. De son bras, elle dessina deux angles approximatifs que sa déduction et son brio avaient calculés. Le premiers angle était proche de la verticale alors que le second était à peine incliné, proche de l'horizontale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en voyant Temari. Elle semblait estomaquée par la démonstration de Sakura. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à tous ces détails et qu'elle était impressionnée par notre raisonnement. Ino siffla pour exprimer son étonnement. Elle se massai le menton, comme en pleine réflexion, et fixait les images, cherchant sûrement à y détecter tous les éléments qui nous avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Au bout de quelques secondes, Temari s'exclama:

- Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes les deux têtes de la classe!

- Mais non voyons, bougonna Sakura légèrement plus rose, c'est juste qu'on a regardé ces photos plus longtemps que vous!

- Mais tout de même, dit Ino, tu es plus logique que nous!

- C'est Hinata qui a tout vu, se défendit Sakura, elle a une bonne visions des images, c'est elle qui a tout capté!

Je rougis violemment. Peu habituée aux compliments, je ne me sentais pas très à mon aise. Alors que Temari et Ino se tournaient vers moi pour ajouter encore une couche de crème aux éloges, je me levai d'un bond et bégayai avec le peu de fermeté dont j'étais encore capable:

- Ce ...ce... c'est pas imp... important! Pas de temps à perdre!

- Tu as raison! s'écria Temari aussi vive qu'à l'ordinaire, on dit donc: une en bas et deux en haut... Pour regarder là-haut va falloir grimper sur les casiers! Sakura et moi, on est meilleure que vous en sport, on va s'y coller. Ino et Hinata, vous restez en bas. Çà marche?

Nous acquiesçâmes en chœur. Temari et Sakura montèrent avec une aisance incroyable, aidée d'un banc. Puis Ino me mis un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle me sourit et m'indiqua le chemin de mon casier habituel. D'un pas accordé, nous dépassions les trois premières rangées de loge et tournions à la quatrièmes. Face à la petite porte en fer qui fermait mon casier, elle posa les mains sur les hanches et grogna le souffle rauque. Sans avoir à parler, nous savions ce qui nous attendait. Ce n'était ni confortable, ni valorisant, mais nous nous mettions à quatre patte pour entreprendre notre examen de l'espace. Le carrelage était glacé et sale, j'étais répugnée en voyant sur les jointure une sorte de mousse verdâtre et odorante qui rappeler sans conteste le moisi.

Tentant d'en faire abstraction, je me concentré sur les possibles cachettes de mini-caméra tout en réfléchissant à une autre solution plausible. Quoiqu'en dise Sakura, il me paraissait impossible que des garçons de notre école puissent acheter et installer un tel matériel sans se faire remarquer. Nous avions encore une fois évoquer l'idée du téléphone portable, mais quand et comment? Le cri strident de Sakura me sortit de ma rêverie: « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JE SAIS!!!! » avait-elle hurlé sans pouvoir contrôler l'excitation de sa voix. Immédiatement après un bruit sourd nous indiqua que Sakura avait sauté de son perchoir pour se réceptionner, un peu lourdement, au pied des casiers. Puis ce fut la voix de Temari qui brisa le silence. Elle pestait contre cette « putain de gamine incapable de tenir en place plus de trente secondes », mais un instant plus tard elle atterrissait avec la grâce d'un chat au même endroit que Sakura. Cette dernière courait déjà vers le centre de la pièce. Nous la vîmes passer tel un coup de vent, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, ses cheveux roses volant derrière elle. Juste derrière elle, Temari courait aussi, furibonde. Ino et moi échangions un regard déconcerté avant d'éclater de rire. Je me roulais au sol alors qu'Ino tapait du poing. Notre fou-rire ce transforma en larmes de joie quand,Temari se mit à hurler le souffle court, du haut de son nouveau perchoir: « Je vais vous tuer! Hinata! Ino! Je vais vous faire la peau, je vais...». Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de nous décrire les tortures qu'elle nous réservait. Sakura la rappela à l'ordre, elle avait besoin de son aide. Je riais toujours, les mains crispées sur mon ventre qui me faisait souffrir. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura et Temari hurlèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois dans un parfait accord et une fois de plus, elles bondirent pour descendre. Ino et moi nous étions calmées instantanément et redressées, en alerte. Elles arrivèrent à côté de nous, le visage rayonnant. Sakura brandit un petit appareil de couleur sombre, presque noir. D'un seul mouvement, Ino et moi nous levions pour les rejoindre:

- Regarde Hina-chan on avait raison! souffla Sakura, ce sont des appareils photos comme sur internet!

- Ils sont minuscules, s'extasia Ino

- Sakura, ils font à peine cinq centimètres de large, c'est l'un des modèles les plus chers... Comment il pourrait y en avoir plus qu'un...

- Ils ont dû cotiser... assura Temari.

- Même en cotisant ils ne pourraient en acheter qu'un seul comme çà.

- C'est Hinata qui a raison, soutint Sakura alors que Temari s'apprêtait à répliquer encore, tu sais Hina-chan, on a trouvé un câble intranet qui remontait le conduit. En plus si on regarde bien cet appareil, il est équipé d'un système satellite...

- Ohlà! Ohlà!Ohlà! S'exclama Ino, vous traduisez s'il vous plaît.

- C'est simple, répondis-je sans vraiment m'adresser à Ino, un système intranet est très proche de l'internet. Çà permet la communication, les messageries, les échanges d'information... bref, tout le tintouin du net... mais ces données sont accessibles qu'au sein d'une entreprise... voire d'une association. En fait, on a découvert comment les photos sont sorties d'ici. Si je ne m'abuse, les différents appareils, si plusieurs appareils il y a, sont reliés entre par un système satellitaire, en gros c'est comme le téléphone portable, çà marche par onde et...

Je vis le visage d'Ino se déformer alors que Temari entrouvrait la bouche, les sourcils froncés et le regard fixe sur moi. Je compris que j'allais trop loin dans mes explications, Sakura et moi nous comprenions, pas besoin d'un exposé de trois heures sur les ondes... il nous fallait aller droit à l'essentiel:

- C'est comme si tu envoie un MMS. Lorsque l'appareil prend une photo, il l'envoie à celui qui est là-haut qui, grâce à Intranet, l'envoie à son tour à la base de donnés du chieur qui prend les photos...

- Là, je comprends, conclut Temari... Ce mec, en plus d'être pété de thune et d'être chiant, est un craque en informatique et électronique...

- Pas nécessairement, ajoutai-je.

- Sur le site où nous avons pompé des infos, le webmaster expliquait comment utiliser le système satellite de ses appareils photo où même comment le lié directement à Internet ou Intranet sans passer par un ordinateur... expliqua Sakura, en fait, c'est à la portée de n'importe quel zigoto qui sait lire. D'autant plus qu'une grande partie de la communication de l'école se fait par Intranet...

- Vraiment? demandai-je curieuse.

- Évidemment, continua Sakura, entre l'école primaire, le collège et le lycée par exemple, entre l'administration et le bâtiment des clubs, entre Konoha et Kunoichi...

- Donc il est accessible à tous?

- Tout à fait...

Je soupirai... Encore une fois, nous n'étions pas plus avancer. Malgré le cumule d'indice, il manquait la pièce qui nous permettrait de recomposer le puzzle. Temari et Ino nous regardait. Hors de nos réflexions, elles ne cherchaient même plus à nous suivre. Je sentais ma tête entrer en ébullition. Tout me paraissait plus compliqué encore qu'au début. À présent notre rat était agile, petit, sportif, intelligent et riche...Un portrait qui, même s'il réduisait nos axes de recherches, ne nous aidait pas à délimiter la cible... Je frottais ma paume contre mon front, à la recherche de... de quoi au fait? Une solution? Une déduction? L'illumination? Il me fallait procéder par méthode. D'abord penser à ce que nous avions: des photos de qualité médiocre, d'autre encore digne de photographe publicitaire, des appareils photos de luxe, un vestiaire, une bonne centaine de filles en colère, un concierge acariâtre qui pouvait nous tomber sur le dos à tout moment... Alors que je cédais à la panique, mon cœur rata un battement. Une question importante venait de me traverser l'esprit: à quel moment?

Le gymnase était un lieu d'incessants allée et venue. Tous les matins, un club s'y entraîner, toutes la journée les classes défilées, et le soir, jusqu'à la fermeture, les clubs venaient de nouveau. Installer non seulement les appareils photos mais en plus l'intranet, _dans les conduits d'aérations_, demandait du temps et une connaissance des lieux. Les garçons se seraient fait remarquer à entrer dans le vestiaire des filles alors que si... Je sursautais. Se pouvait-il que l'une d'entre nous nous ait trahie? Je levai les yeux inquiets vers mes amies. Je ne pouvais leur faire par de mes conclusions. Elles, qui avaient toujours étaient scolarisées à Kunoichi, puis envoyées à Konoha, ne connaissaient que cette guerre. Pour elles la fidélité entre filles était primordiale. Mais en était-il de même des autres? Je n'en étais pas aussi sûre.

Ino croisa mon regard. Elle sentis très vite mon agitation et, pour me calmer, autant que pour apaiser Sakura, elle interrompit nos réflexions:

- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour réfléchir à çà, je vous rappelle que les clubs vont arriver et qu'on devra dégager! Alors autant chercher d'autres indices et réfléchir la tête froide à l'internat.

- Tu as raison! approuva Temari, on reprend les recherches! Ino et Hinata vous continuer par terre, Sakura et moi on remonte, chercher celui qui est ni trop haut, ni trop bas.

Voyant que nous ne nous montrions pas particulièrement enthousiaste, Temari opta pour la solution radicale. Elle se dressa si brusquement qu'elle eut l'air d'un diable bondissant de sa boîte, me mit une claque sur les fesses m'arrachant au passage un cri de surprise, et se mit à chanter en mimant chaque paroles.

- Allez, allez, allez, allez, un peu de motivation, on met la graisse dans le dos et on marche comme Océane. (3)

Et elle termina en sautillant pour imiter une démarche grotesque. Nous éclations toute d'un grand rire et retrouvions notre « motivation » comme le voulait le texte de la chansonnette. Ino et moi nous mettions de nouveau à quatre patte. Nous étions si inspirées par la réussite de Sakura, que nous ne trouvions plus à nous plaindre de notre position inconfortable. D'un autre côté, la chanson de Temari, loin de nous inciter au travail rigoureux, nous avait prédisposé à l'amusement. Ainsi, il suffit de quelques minutes pour que nos investigations se terminent en jeu et chamaillerie. Dans un élan d'espièglerie, Ino me lança sa sandale sur les fesses et s'écria d'une voix sévère de mère poule:

- T'as pas honte de ta jupe! Je vois ta culotte!

Pour toute réponse, je lui renvoyais son bien en lui rappelant que sa jupe n'était pas plus longue que la mienne et que par conséquent, elle n'avait rien à dire. Temari entra dans la dispute en se vantant de son short, particulièrement court, qu'elle avait taillé elle-même dans un jean taille basse. Sakura se mit à claironner qu'elle était la plus sage de nous toutes avec son panta-court mais Ino la remit à sa place en lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas un haut qu'elle portait, mais un soutien gorge! Je le reconnais, nous avions une manière étrange de nous montrer notre affection. Ce qui se passait là était les prémisses de nos futurs relations. Une sorte de rivalité douce et amicale, qui se jouerait toujours plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie que de la réelle compétition. Cependant, nous ne perdions pas le nord et poursuivions nos recherches.

Ino, une main sous les casiers face au mien, tâtonnait à l'aveuglette pour découvrir un éventuel appareil caché là. Juste à côté d'elle, j'examinais sous les bancs en ricanant de la dernière remarque qu'avait fait Sakura sur le haut outrageusement décolleté de Temari. Soudain Ino m'interpella, croyant qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose, je me retournais si vite que je fus prise de vertige. Je m'appuyais sur une main, afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et la dévisageai en attente d'une explication. La blonde eut un sourire taquin et me présenta sa main sous le nez. Elle était noire de saleté. Mon amie voulut se l'essuyer sur ma joue. Je la repoussai d'un geste leste mais elle n'abandonna pas. Pour lui échapper, je me précipitai sous le banc. J'en étais presque sorti quand je me cognai l'épaule contre un renfort qui soutenait les planches en bois. Je me paralysais. Malgré la force du coup, je n'avais pas eu bien mal, sans compter que le bruit m'avait interpellé. Je me dégageai rapidement et m'assit face au banc. Ino se rendit compte de mon brusque changement d'attitude. Elle se calma et vînt s'asseoir à mes côtés. Nous étions juste sous mon casier, face au banc, sur le sol, devant ce renfort...

- Il est là depuis quand? demandai-je de but en blanc dans un murmure, en lui montrant l'objet de mon intérêt.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Ino sur le même ton, Le concierge doit arranger les bancs régulièrement... pourquoi Hinata, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Je cognai d'une phalange sur le bois qui sonna creux. Je souris à Ino et déclarai d'un air entendu:

- Je me demande à quoi sert un renfort aussi léger...

Je passai mon auriculaire dans une l'interstice beaucoup trop grande pour être utile et effleurai du doigt une minuscule surface froide comme du verre. Sans trop d'espoir, je forçais un peu sur la facette juste devant moi. A notre grande surprise, elle se déboîta sans effort. Je l'observais, curieuse, fascinée, mais surtout intriguée par cet incroyable coup de chance qui ne semblait pas en être un. Ce système avait été pensé. La pièce que je tenais dans la main avait été construite pour s'emboîter à la perfection dans le rectangle en face. Enfin, dans la caverne sombre que formaient les minces cloisons, se trouvait ce que nous avions tant cherché, un appareil photo.

Ino et moi nous apprêtions à hurler de joie quand un rire gras nous coupa la voix. La bouche grande ouverte nous nous dévisagions, figées par la crainte. Maintenant que j'y prêtais l'oreille, un nombre impressionnant de bruit me parvenait. La voix grave et autoritaire d'un homme qui tenait un long discours, des semelles crissantes sur le parquet, les rires et les exclamations de garçons, les roues stridentes d'un chariot que l'on tirait... Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et mon estomac se noua. Ils étaient en avance. Sans le moindre doute il s'agissait du club de basket et il était venu avec un quart d'heure d'avance à son entraînement. Je lançais un regard affolée à Ino. Un nouveau bruit de bond nous fit comprendre que Temari et Sakura avaient-elles aussi repéré les bruits. Elles arrivèrent haletantes vers nous, en proie à une grande agitation à peine contrôlable. N'osant même plus prononcer un mot, elles se mirent à tenter de communiquer à grand renforts de geste désordonnée à peu près aussi compréhensible pour des néophytes que des hiéroglyphes extraterrestres sur une terre boueuse. Ino fut excédée bien avant moi, elle me tira jusqu'au filles, leur donna un grand coup à chacune pour les calmer et dit à vois tout juste audible:

- On se calme, on respire et on réfléchit!

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Je pus immédiatement sentir l'impact qu'avait eu ses paroles sur nos vis-à-vis. La respiration de Temari reprenait un rythme normal alors que Sakura cessait de triturer le bout de ses doigts. Au bout de quelques secondes, Temari se pencha vers l'avant, nous incitant à en faire de même pour parler à voix basse. Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous ressemblions à un cercle de rugby préparant une attaque.

- Le club de basket va rester là toute la matinée, affirma Temari sans le moindre doute, on ne peut tout de même pas attendre là qu'ils aient fini! Tenten va s'inquiéter.

- Je sais bien, répondis-je, mais que proposes-tu? Si le coach nous voit il va nous poser des questions...

- Je pense qu'on devrais tout de même tenter une sortie, suggéra Sakura d'une voix tout de même un peu hésitante. Si jamais le coach nous voit je lui raconterai un bobard... et surtout vous me soutenez, quoique je dise, compris?

- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, soupirai-je.

- Quand il faut y aller... marmonna Temari, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

- De toute façon aucune de nous n'a mieux à offrir, conclut Ino sur ton sans réplique, donc on relève la tête, on prend notre air le plus innocent et on y va en priant pour que la chance soit avec nous.

Avions-nous le choix? Il était hors de question que nous restions dans ses vestiaires jusqu'à midi alors que Tenten nous attendait pour nous expliquer sa part de découverte. Pourtant, l'idée de sortir sous les regards de dizaine de garçons et d'un professeur qui nous interrogerait sûrement, ne m'enchantait guère. Malgré moi, je tremblais de tout mon corps. Soudain une pression sur mes doigts me calma. Je me retournais Ino me sourit. Ses doigts fins s'enlaçaient aux miens, me transmettant une chaleur rassurante. Je fermais les yeux pour me calmer. De quoi avais-je peur au fond? Je n'étais pas seule. Même si le professeur nous surprenait, il ne pouvait pas nous renvoyer pour nous avoir surprise dans les vestiaires. Au pires, nous serions punies... collées quelques heures... rien de bien dramatique. La voix de Kiba résonna dans mon esprit: « On est loin de la catastrophe pas vrai! »

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de prendre la vie aussi paisiblement que lui? Pourquoi la moindre anicroche devenait un drame sous lequel je m'effondrais. Il me fallait changer et cet exercice commençait à l'instant même. Je rouvris les yeux, déterminée. Nous étions prêtes à tous les affronter, tous ces ahuris du club de basket et le professeur qui servait de chef à leur brigade de corniaud. Nous rangions nos photos et nos découvertes dans mon sac et quittions les lieux d'une démarche résolue.

Dans le gymnase, les garçons couraient par groupe de deux en se faisant des passes. Nous marchions à allure modérés pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les observer. Soudain, mon cœur fit un bond. A quelques mètres, Kiba courait arborant fièrement un maillot de basket noir assorti à son short à fines bordures rouges. Il faisait des passes à... Sasuke! Je fus prise de panique. Il y aurait pu avoir n'importe qui d'autre, même mon père ne m'aurait pas autant angoissé que cet impossible Sasuka Ushiwa. Nous étions en guerre, il m'en voulais presque autant que je pouvais le haïr. Je sentais qu'il nous apporterait des problèmes, il ferait tout pour me nuire tant qu'au finale il tiendrait sa vengeance. Je me forçais à détourner mon regard d'eux, persuadée qu'en les ignorant, ils ne remarqueraient pas notre présence. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva:

- Wow! Les mecs mataient les jolies petits culs là-bas!

D'un mouvement instinctif, j'agrippai le poignet le plus proche, en l'occurrence celui de Temari. Ce qui avait été un cri isolé se généralisa en une rumeur sourdes. Puis des sifflements et des commentaires salaces jaillirent des quatre coins du grand espace. Nous ne nous retournions pas, espérant toujours pouvoir échapper au coach. Un espoir totalement fou! Déjà sa voix mélodieuse de ténor résonnait, couvrant les exclamations de la masse masculine. Une voix que nous ne connaissions que trop bien:

- Je vous prie de vous calmer messieurs, où je me verrai dans l'obligation de sévir. Taisez-vous, à moins que vingt tours de supplémentaires ne vous tente?

Et il obtint le calme. Dans ce silence immobile, nos noms sonnèrent comme une sentence à nos oreilles:

- Mesdemoiselles Haruno, Yamanaka, Subaku et Hyûga, si vous vouliez bien me faire l'honneur de vous retourner.

Sans discussion, nous obtempérions. Derrière nous, Iruka-sensei arrivait à grand pas. En tenu de sport, un sifflet autour du cou, il me paraissait bien différent de l'homme qui nous faisait cours de physique. Sans sa veste blanche de scientifique et ses chemises stricte, il avait l'air bien plus jeune. Pourtant au fond de ses yeux se lisait exactement la même sévérité... Nous allions nous faire chauffer les oreilles. Il se planta face à nous, les poings sur les hanches. En ligne, nous lui lancions des regards d'incompréhension innocente. Je me rends compte que nous étions d'excellentes actrices, car dès que ses yeux croisèrent les nôtres, Iruka-sensei perdit de sa rudesse. Il finit par nous demander d'une voix adoucis:

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ici?

Je lançai un coup d'œil au professeur, puis à la bande de garçon qui se massait derrière lui. Au premier rang Kiba, Sasuke et même Gaara, nous observaient les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je compris un peu mieux pourquoi Temari connaissait si bien les habitudes du club de basket... mais là n'était pas ma priorité. J'attendais anxieuse d'entendre l'excuse que Sakura avait concocté pour nous sortir de ce pétrin... et elle ne se fit pas attendre:

- C'est de ma faute, monsieur. J'ai perdu un pendentif et j'ai demandé à Ino, Hinata et Temari de m'aider à le retrouver!

- Quatre personnes pour un bijoux, s'étonna Iruka-sensei un sourcil haussé

- C'est qu'il est minuscule... expliqua Temari d'un ton plus que convaincant.

- ... et j'y tiens beaucoup! insista Sakura, je l'ai hérité de ma grand-mère, c'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle.

Elle était absolument fabuleuse. Les trémolos dans sa voix me firent presque croire qu'elle allait fondre en larme. Iruka-sensei parut gêné. Il se racla la gorge et gratta sa joue en détournant les yeux de Sakura. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, c'était comme s'il s'adressait à Ino et moi qu'il ne lâchait plus du regard.

- L'avez-vous retrouvé au moins?

Nous secouions la tête en adoptant la mine la plus désolée de notre répertoire. Il lança un regard chagrin à Sakura et resta sans voix quelques instants. Même les garçons semblaient affligés, sauf Sasuke qui défiguré son amie d'enfance d'un air méfiant. Mon poing se serra. Il se doutais de quelque chose, j'ignorais comment, mais il savait que nous mentions. Il allait nous causer des problèmes, il allait alerter le professeur. A cause de lui nous n'échapperions pas à la punition...

- Et bien je suis navré, déclara Iruka-sensei qui avait enfin reprit ses esprits, mais maintenant il vous faut quitter le gymnase, nous nous entraînons. D'autant que vos vêtements ont tendances à déconcentrer mes joueurs! D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes vus avec vos jupettes! Allez-vous rhabiller! Vous vous croyez à a plage?

Les garçons éclatèrent d'un grand rire général alors que je rougissais comme une pivoine. Quelle honte! Se faire ridiculiser ainsi par un professeur... Cependant, Iruka-sensei était un homme intègre qui ne se mêlait pas de la guerre. Il apparut que l'attitude de ses joueurs ne lui plaisait pas.

- Çà vous fait rire? Vous l'aurez chercher! Vingt tours de terrain et sans se plaindre où ce sera trente! Quand à vous mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez disposer!

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier. Sans demander notre reste, nous tournions les talons et, tels des automates, sortions du gymnase. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un ultime regard vers Kiba. Il était superbe! Même en pleine effort, son visage était impassible, tout juste un peu plus rouge. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau et son maillot ne cachait pas grand chose de ses pectoraux magnifiques. Je sentis mes joues rosirent alors que mes entrailles se lançaient dans une salsa endiablée. Il me troublait bien trop ce garçon, je préférai me détourner de ce spectacle pour rejoindre mes amis qui avaient presque atteint le bas du court escalier.

Cette fois-ci, la cours étaient bien plus animée et par crainte de se faire prendre une seconde fois, nous marchions avec naturel mais sans piper mot. Nous croisâmes bon nombre d'élèves et quelques professeurs. En passant près du lycée, je vus Kakashi-sensei assit à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. C'était-là que nous avions discuté le jour de mon arrivée. Il n'y avait pas encore de guerre, de rivalité ou autre dans la tête, et je m'étais prise de sympathie pour lui. Il m'avait paru être une personne, un peu loufoque certes, un peu pervers aussi, mais plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Mon opinion avait beaucoup changé sur lui et le voir m'agaçait au plus haut point.

Évidemment, un coup du sort voulu qu'il baissât les yeux vers nous. Il nous épia alors que nous passions et je devinai aisément ce qui se passait sous tignasse argentée. En tant que professeur principal, il savait qu'Ino et moi ne faisions partie d'aucun club et que le club de hand-ball, dont faisait parti Temari, ainsi que le club d'athlétisme, que fréquentait Sakura, ne s'entraînaient pas le dimanche. Je pense qu'elles se rendirent comptent elles aussi du potentiel embêtant que possédait Kakashi car, dans un même mouvement, notre groupe de se resserra, comme si nous nous exposions à moins de risque ainsi. Il nous fixa intensément jusqu'à ce que nous passions le grand portail de Konoha.

A aucun moment il fit mine de nous arrêter. La barrière invisible séparant l'école de la vie normale passée, nous fîmes encore quelques pas calmement avant de détaler comme des lapins. Nous courions de toutes nos force, enfin protégées, loin du danger. Les gens nous regardaient de travers, une vieille femme marmonna, mais ses plaintes nasillardes se perdirent dans le vent qui sifflait à mes oreilles. Un sourire béat aux lèvres, je galopais avec aisance. C'était comme si j'avais des ailes dans mon dos, mon corps me semblait léger et mes jambes plus véloces qu'à l'ordinaire. Bondissante, je franchis le portail de Kunoichi. Mes amies m'imitèrent et nous retrouvions comme des enfants de maternelle à courir, sauter et se poursuivre dans la grande cours bétonnée. Les autres élèves nous regardaient intrigués et amusés. Quelques éclats de rire accompagnés notre course folle.

Soudain, alors que je fuyais Temari qui voulait tester la solidité du nœud qui retenait mon dos nu, je me cognais contre un garçon. Je m'inclinai et m'excusai avec le peu de sérieux dont j'étais encore capable. La voix épineuse qui me répondit m'interpella. Quand je me redressai, je reconnu le garçon que j'avais bousculé dans le couloir, deux jours plutôt, quand je m'étais précipitée vers le toit. Je pris le temps de l'observer. Il n'était pas très grand mais plutôt massif. Avec ses cheveux bien coiffés, ses lunettes carrées, et sa chemise amidonnée, il avait l'air d'un premier de la classe. Il me fixait de son air austère, pourtant une lueur lubrique brillait quelque part dans ses iris noires. Après m'être excusée une fois encore, je pris la fuite. Je me réfugiais dans notre dortoir, suivie de près pas mes trois amies. Nous remontions vers nos chambres, en escaladant les escaliers sous les cris furieux de la concierge. Puis foncions vers la chambre dont j'ouvrais la porte avec brutalité. Je me laissai finalement choir sur le lit. Haletante, les joues en feu, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Ino se laissa tomber à mes côtés alors que Temari et Sakura embrassèrent le sol. Tenten apparut immédiatement après à l'embrasure de la porte et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil incrédule sur la scène, claqua la porte derrière elle et s'écria:

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS ARRIVE?

- Kakashi...

- ...Quel con!

- et puis Iruka

- chaud

- soif

- maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

Bouche bée, Tenten fut incapable de la moindre réaction. Un grand éclat de rire répondit à sa stupeur. Nous venions d'avoir une belle poussée d'adrénaline et, la pression retombée, nous ne contrôlions plus rien. Il nous fallu dix bonnes minutes pour nous calmer et reprendre notre souffle. J'avais les larmes aux yeux mais je me sentais bien. De toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée, et j'étais ravie. Tenten, désespérée par notre comportement sans queue ni tête, vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle me bouscula d'un coup de hanche et s'installa confortablement avant de réclamer d'une voix inquisitrice un récit cohérent et détaillé que Sakura se chargea de faire. Les faits relatés, Tenten se leva d'un bond, tendit une main vers moi et lança d'un ton avide:

- Ton sac Hinata! Allez bouge!

Aussi gracieusement que des larves bien grasses, Ino et moi nous extirpions du lit où je renversais le contenu de mon cabas. Elle examina avec attention les appareils, nos quatre visages rouges et réjouis l'entourèrent. Pendant qu'elle tripotait, pensive, nos trouvailles, un détail me revint en mémoire:

- Le garçon que j'ai bousculé tout à l'heure, qui est-ce? demandai-je

- Kikuchi, terminal C, répondit Sakura, pourquoi?

- C'est quel genre?

- Major de sa promotion, il est scolarisé à Konoha depuis la maternelle, expliqua Ino, C'est le fils d'un PDG de multinational, son seul héritier.

- Pourquoi? répéta Temari.

- Donc riche comme Crésus, n'est-ce pas? murmurai-je pensive.

- Hinata! s'énerva Temari, tu veux en venir où?

- Où je veux en venir? dis-je pensive, Si je vous dit qu'il était proche des escalier qui mène au toit Vendredi, juste après le lâché de photos...

- Attend!Attend!Attend!... tu veux dire... bafouilla Sakura.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas loin quand je suis passée moi aussi, confirma Temari, En plus il regardait dans ta direction d'un air... qui me plaisait pas.

Nous nous taisions, redevenues enfin sérieuses, voire même grave. Tenten avait relevé les yeux vers nous, désintéressée du matériels. Tout semblait concorder, pourtant quelque chose me gênait sans que je ne sache précisément dire quoi. Ce fut finalement Sakura qui mit le doigt sur problème.

- Je veux bien qu'il soit assez riche pour s'acheter ses joujoux pour pervers, déclara-t-elle, sans compter qu'il est plus que suspect qu'il se trouve dans le couloir près des escaliers du toit, il peut très bien être en cause pour les photos des vestiaires... mais quels seraient ses rapports avec Mayumi Katsura?

- En parlant de Katsura, s'exclama Ino du tac au tac, comment çà c'est passé Tenten?

Avant même que mon cerveau n'est le temps d'enregistrer et analyser l'information que venait de donner Sakura, mon attention était reportée sur notre aînée. La veille, nous avions décidé de l'envoyer questionner Mayumi Katsura. Elle s'était plainte, voulant elle aussi participer à l'investigation dans les vestiaires, mais elle était la mieux placée pour la mission que nous lui avions confié. Elle connaissait Mayumi depuis le collège et elles s'étaient toujours bien entendues. Pour lui parler d'un sujet aussi délicat que ces photos, mieux valait une vieille amie. Pourtant Tenten tourna vers nous sa moue contrariée et secoua la tête, faisant danser ses macarons desserrés par l'agitation:

- Une vraie cata! soupira-t-elle enfin, je n'ai jamais vu Mayu-chan dans cet état... pourtant je la connais depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? m'inquiétai-je.

- Pour ne pas paraître suspecte, je lui ai parlé de tout et de rien... et çà allait plutôt bien. Puis j'ai amené ce sujet et çà a dérapé. Elle m'a balancée un oreiller à la figure et s'est mise à hurler de sortir, elle ne voulait plus me voir. Elle était rouge et complètement hystérique. J'étais trop surprise pour réagir. Mayu-chan est quelqu'un de doux et posé. Elle ne s'est jamais énervée, mais là...

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui la tracasse, conclus-je dans un murmure.

Le silence qui suivit était pesant. Nous venions de perdre une chose importante: la confiance de Mayumi. Tant qu'elle ne se méfiait pas de nous, nous avions une précieuse source d'indice. Si vraiment s'était elle sur les photos, elle aurait peut-être fini, à force de patience, par nous dénoncer le coupable. Dans le meilleur des cas, ou alors le pire, elle n'avait pas posé pour ces photos mais pouvait nous donner une liste de ce qui aurait une raison de lui en vouloir. Cependant, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était Mayumi elle même. Si une de ses amies de longue date venait "l'agresser" avec des questions qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, que lui restait-il? Le néant, l'insupportable vide de la solitude... Je ne pouvais que partiellement imaginer. A Izumo, j'avais Neji et, parfois, ma sœur pour me soutenir. A Konoha, Ino m'aidait et, indirectement, Temari, Tenten et Sakura m'empêcher de tout lâcher. Mais Mayumi? Je mis une main sur mes lèvres, comme pour retenir un cri de rage. Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser? Quel genre de serpent vicieux tenaillait son esprit, exacerbant ses pires sentiments?

Soudain Tenten se précipita sur l'un des appareil photo, elle s'en empara sans ménagement et le brandit sous nos nez:

- Vous avez une idée de comment il a pu installer çà dans les vestiaire?

- Aucune, avoua Sakura, dépitée.

- Et si... commença Tenten.

Elle ramena le petit appareil vers elle et le considéra, le surélevant légèrement au dessus de ses yeux.

- Si? insista Temari toujours aussi impétueuse.

- L'année dernière je faisais partie du comité exécutif, expliqua Tenten, j'avais accès à bon nombre de documents concernant l'école... Notamment les plans des différents bâtiments. Il existe sur le toit du gymnase une espèce de conduit d'aération assez large qui mène droit au dessus de ses yeux...

- Voyons Tenten! s'emporta Temari, c'est complètement loufoque!

- Toute cette affaire est loufoque, rétorquai-je, trop intéressée par ce qu'avait à dire notre amie, Combien de gens le savent?

- Je pense que tous les membres du comité d'élève sont susceptibles de le connaître, répondit-elle, nous pouvons consulter ses documents à notre guise. Sachant que ce genre d'info, on évite généralement de l'ébruiter... à part pour impressionner les copains...

- C'est une piste tout à fait exploitable, termina Sakura.

- Eh! Oh! Les filles! Revenez sur terre! protesta Temari, On est dans la vrai vie, pas un roman policier! Qui serait assez fous pour monter sur le toit du gymnase , rampez dans un conduit d'aération, juste pour deux ou trois photos?

- Temari, intervint Ino, on a rien... rejeter des pistes serait faire preuve de négligence. Çà ne nous coûte rien de nous renseigner!

- Bon... bon très bien... céda la blonde au regard de feu, Qu'est-ce que vous proposez?

De bref regards me permirent de savoir qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient la moindre idée. Je soupirai. Puisque nous ne parvenions pas à découvrir des preuves tangibles, il était temps, à mon sens, d'élargir nos recherches. Même si au final, il nous fallait passer par un moyen que je n'appréciais guère.

- Il nous reste toujours les ouïes-dire, déclarai-je à contre cœur, peut-être en écoutant les ragots qui circulent nous auront une idée plus précise d'où diriger nos recherches. Ino et Sakura, vous avez un bon contact avec les autres filles, vous pouvez toujours vous renseigner sur Mayumi Katsura. Tenten et Temari, vous êtes dans des clubs où vous êtes en contacts avec des garçons, vous vous renseignerez sur le conduit. Je vais essayer de voir avec mon cousin s'il peut questionner ses potes sur le conduit.

Le lendemain, nous nous appliquions chacune à notre tâche de notre manière. Dès l'instant où j'avais cité Neji, je savais que j'avais eu tort. Dans un réflexe instinctif, je m'étais réfugiée auprès de celui qui avait toujours était à mes côtés, mais comment aurais-je eu le courage de lui parler? Après tout ce qui c'était passé, je ne savais plus comment l'affronter. Lorsque nous nous étions retrouvées seules, Ino m'avait judicieusement fait remarquer que mon cousin n'était peut-être pas non plus disposé à m'aider. Je l'avais quitté de la pire des manières une semaine auparavant, que pouvais-je espérer de lui? Je savais qu'elle avait raison et cette idée me blesser au plus au point. Au fond, je tenais à lui plus que je ne le croyais. Il avait toujours fait parti de ma vie, nous étions si proche que s'en était douloureux. Pour me rassurer autant que pour la convaincre, je lui avais déclaré que j'avais un ami parmi les garçons. Elle m'avait sourit, complice, avant de me taquiner des heures durant. Un ami ou bien plus?

En ce lundi après-midi, j'observais une fois encore Kiba. Nous étions en cours de biologie et Orochimaru-sensei n'était pas arrivé. Les garçons s'amusaient donc de ses jeux brutaux qu'ils affectionnaient tant. Kiba se battait contre Naruto à grands coups de règles. Leurs amis les soutenaient à grand renfort de cri. Je me serais cru dans une arène antique si Naruto ne cessait de hurler à tous vent qu'il était le nouveau samourai du Japon moderne. Malgré moi, je souriais à leur bêtises et admirais la dextérité à la règle de Kiba. Une fois encore, il venait d'atteindre Naruto, rougissant d'un coup sec sa joue redondie. Il était magnifique mon "paysan", souriant de cet air délicieusement mutin qui était le sien. Une partie de moi était impatiente de pouvoir le prendre à part pour le questionner. Je pourrais de nouveau me plonger dans ce regard qui ne voyait que moi. Aussi égoïste que pouvais paraître cette envie, c'était incroyablement plaisant d'être tant appréciée...

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, interrompant le féroce combat qui se déroulait. Dans un désordre indescriptible, les garçons regagnèrent leurs places. Orochimaru-sensei posa un regard hautain sur son troupeau d'élève d'idiot. Je n'avais pas réellement d'atomes crochus avec ce professeur. Je le trouvais même effrayant. Livide comme la mort, il avait de vastes cernes mauves sous les yeux. Ses longs cheveux noirs intensifiaient la blancheur de son teint. Et que devrais-je dire de sa bouche trop grande et de ses petits yeux perçants! Il me rappelait atrocement les serpents que j'avais en horreur. Comme pour accentuer ses traits effrayants, il portait un col roulé et un pantalon en cuir noir, qui soulignaient sa silhouette longiligne. Enfin, il exhibait une veste de scientifique blanche. L'ensemble lui donnait en tout point l'air d'un savant fou, échappé d'un film d'horreur. Quand à son attitude, elle était odieuse. De sa voix doucereuse, il faisait claquer ces mots comme un fouet. Il était méprisant, assuré, comme il était, de notre imbécillité incurable. Les cours étaient de vrai torture pour nous tous... Cependant qui aurait pu imaginer que ce cours serait pire que tous les autres?

- Vous êtes prié d'être particulièrement attentifs aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il lorsqu'il eut rejoint son bureau, nous ferons une dissection.

Je crois que si nous n'avions pas eu si peur de cet homme, la classe aurait été plongée dans le chaos le plus total. J'avais retenu à la dernière minute mon cri d'horreur. J'allai tourner de l'œil... J'allais obligatoirement tourner de l'œil! Je détestais ce genre d'activité. Au collège, la dernière fois que j'avais participer à une dissection, j'avais terminé la séance à l'infirmerie, la tête au-dessus d'une cuvette. Ino serrait tant le bord de notre table de travail que ses phalanges avaient blanchies. Sakura avait blêmi et Temari se grattait la tête... Nous étions vraiment mal à l'aise face à cette leçon. En fait, je crois que l'idée que le sinistre Orochimaru-sensei dirigerait cette opération n'était pas faîte pour nous rassurer. Mais à la place de l'agitation à laquelle on aurait pu s'attendre, un mutisme lourd de sens pesait sur nous tous.

Ignorant superbement notre réaction, Orochimaru-sensei continua:

- Donc, pour la première heure de cours, vous écouterez attentivement mes directives. Les responsables du matériels scientifiques m'accompagneront ensuite chercher le nécessaire. Vous travaillerez par groupe de deux, que je composerez, dans le calme car c'est une opération délicate. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Dans un murmure général, la classe acquiesça. Nous venions d'attendre le trente-sixième dessous. Non seulement, nous allions disséquer je ne sais quel animal sous la houlette du savant fou, mais en plus nous devions le faire avec un partenaire qu'il avait choisi. Connaissant le goût prononcer de notre professeur pour la perversion et le sadisme, je m'attendais au pire... comme j'avais raison!

Il débuta son cours. Nous allions disséquer une grenouille. Comme si cet animal répugnant ne suffisait pas, il avait ramassé des kilos d'œufs batraciens lors du dernier nettoyage de la piscine extérieur, que nous devrions aussi étudier. La première heure se passa dans un calme inquiet, puis Orochimaru-sensei nous dispersa en groupe. Quand j'entendis le nom de mon partenaire, je me mis à maudire cette malchance qui me poursuivait. Je tournais les yeux vers lui et croisai son regard noir et froid: Sasuke. Le professeur sortit en compagnie des responsable en nous ordonnant de nous placer. Aucune des filles ne se trouvaient ensemble. Il s'était amusée à nous disséminer parmi les garçons. La plus chanceuse fut finalement Ino qui se retrouvait en binôme avec son amour. Bien sûr ni elle, ni Shikamaru ne laissaient paraître le moindre sentiment, mais, indéniablement, elle était la moins accablée de nous toutes. De mon côté, je me mordis les lèvres quand, assise à côté de Sasuke, je perçus son regard malin. Les dieux et mes ancêtres m'avaient abandonnée! Si les cinquième premières minutes se passèrent bien, les choses se corsèrent assez vite.

Sasuke avait d'ores et déjà ouvert le ventre de la bête d'un coup de scalpel lent et précis. Incapable de le regarder faire, j'attachais mes yeux au grand bocal rempli de tube visqueux qui protégeaient des embryons. Une sueur froide perlait sur mon front. Je sentais mon déjeuner qui tentait de me jouer des tours dans mon estomac contracté. Ma respiration lente et soutenue me servait à ne pas me laisser couler dans la brume vaseuse de mon mal. Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Cette main longue et blanche sentait le formol et était légèrement salie de sang froid. Je calmai le spasme qui me prit et lançai mon pire regard à Sasuke:

- Tire ta sale patte de là!

- Çà n'a pas l'air d'aller pouffa-t-il.

- La ferme, crachai-je avec toute la rage dont j'étais encore capable.

- Il y a une question que je voulais te poser, déclara-t-il méprisant superbement mon ton menaçant, Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez aux vestiaires hier?

- Tu as bien entendu ce qu'on a dit à Iru... répondis-je sentant une panique m'envahir.

- Te fous pas de moi, ricana-t-il d'une voix dangereuse, je connais Sakura depuis longtemps. Elle n'a jamais hérité de sa grand-mère, puisque cette bonne vieille me tenait au téléphone pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Et oui Hinata, ajouta-t-il à la vue de mes yeux écarquillés, elle s'est beaucoup occupée de moi enfant, j'ai gardé un bon contact avec elle. Nous sommes voisins Naruto, elle et moi. Sakura ne te l'a jamais dit?... Et maintenant, je veux savoir la véritable raison de votre virée matinale...

_Fin du chapitre 7, suite au chapitre 8_

**NOTES:**

1-Yakitori: Brochette de viandes grillée le plus souvent

2- Les fameux ravioli Japonais!

3- La chanson de la motivation! XD Bon faut pas faire attention, une chanson qu'on se chantait entre copine pour se donner le courage d'affronter certains cours! Merci Pookie, Attention hein! _Alls rights reserved_! MDR!

Et bien voilà un septième chapitre... en retard! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je me suis laissée débordée par mon emploi du temps, D'ailleurs je tiens à annoncer tout de suite la couleur: J'entre en période d'examen. Je ne pourrai donc pas écrire pendant un moment... Je pense donc que mon prochain chapitre ne sera pas poster avant le début du mois de juillet. MAIS, mais, mais,... à ce moment là je serais en VACANCES! (OUAAIIIIII!) donc je pourrai poster plus régulièrement? (Vive les vacances!) Je m'excuse d'avance pour le désagrément...

A propos de ce chapitre: comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce n'était pas réellement ce que je vous avez promis... En fait, c'est encore la faute d'Hinata (elle a l'air douce comme çà mais en fait c'est une vrai tête de mule! XD ) Elle était tellement bien avec Kiba qu'elle ne voulait plus le quitter! Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais écrit la moitié du chapitre rien qu'avec le rendez-vous! Et malgré çà elle se plaint encore... Pas assez de temps avec Kiba... Pffff que devrai-je dire! Je voudrais le séquestrer et le garder juste pour moi. Enfin, pour celles qui attendait impatiemment de voir Itashi et bien ce sera pour la prochaine fois! Désolée... Hinata excuse-toi auprès des lecteurs! Il vous plaît quand même mon chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des com' pour me donner votre opinion... même me lyncher!

A propos de vos com'. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à tous personnellement. Mais je vous remercie: Sad Sweet Girl, Aya72, Nanamy, Seydrune, Yubikiri et Jiyaie. Je ne voulais pas faire de basses menaces (n'est-ce pas Seydrune? ) mais comme tu l'as toi-même dit écrire autant en une semaine surtout en même temps que mes études c'est pas toujours facile, donc évidemment quand on a pas de retour, on est en droit de se poser des questions! Mais bon, je vous promets de continuer à poster mon histoire! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!

Enfin voilà... me suis encore étendue!

°oO°O°o_Tsubaki no Tsuki_ o°O°Oo°


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut, c'est Tsubaki de retour (enfin) avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic et mon diplôme en poche!! _

_J'espère que vous continuer à me lire malgré ma longue absence!_

_Un petit conseil, si comme moi vous avez une mémoire de poisson rouge, relisez un peu le chapitre 7 avant de lire celui-ci, ils sont intimement liés, il ne faudrait pas que çà devienne confus!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**°oO°Oo**_** Tsubaki no Tsuki **_**oO°Oo°**

8- Retenue

« _Et maintenant, je veux savoir la véritable raison de votre virée matinale... »_

Je me pétrifiai. Tout c'était trop bien passé, il avait fallu que quelque chose dérape. Sasuke avait des soupçons et il pouvait nous créer des problèmes. Je me repris. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Même si Sasuke savait que nous avions menti à Iruka-sensei, rien ne pouvait lui indiqué la teneur de notre enquête. Je me composai un regard dur et répondait avec insolence :

- On allait tout de même pas avouer à Iruka-sensei que Sakura avait perdu sa culotte !

Un rictus amusé apparut sur son visage. Il se détourna de moi et titilla la panse de la grenouille du bout de son scalpel. J'eus un haut le coeur. Plaquant une main sur mes lèvres serrées, je détournai les yeux de ce spectacle glauque. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, qui me parurent des heures. L'odeur de l'éther, qui avait pris possession des lieux, me donnait le vertige et ce silence lourd de sens qui s'était installé entre nous m'angoissait. Il savait que nous tramions quelque chose et je me doutais qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Ma main glissa doucement jusqu'à mon menton, ce que ce garçon pouvait m'irriter ! Je me mis à me mordiller l'ongle, un geste nerveux qu'il ne tarda pas à remarquer. Il siffla d'un air moqueur puis murmura :

- Tu crois que vous allez garder ce secret longtemps ?

- En tout cas ce n'est pas un idiot comme toi qui va réussir à nous faire cracher le morceau.

Cet agaçant sourire arrogant avait de nouveau éclos sur son visage satisfait. Il m'exaspérait... Il m'exaspérait d'autant plus qu'il était vraiment très beau. Même lorsqu'il se composait un masque de cruauté, Sasuke restait l'un des plus beaux garçons qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Alors, perdue dans cette espèce de brume où m'avait plongé ce cours fastidieux, je l'admirai. Il travaillait sur notre pupitre, s'activant sur dieu seul sait quel bidouillage sur ce pauvre animal. Je ne m'inquiétais pas non plus de le voir prendre un gros bocal et le dévisser comme un rien pour en tirer une matière visqueuse. Il était très beau quoiqu'il fasse et même mes nausées ne pouvaient m'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si méchant ? Il aurait pu être parfait s'il n'avait pas eu ce gros défaut... Il se pencha vers moi... Mais pourquoi ? Dans le brouillard de mon esprit, je percevais une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, mais n'eus pas le courage de l'analyser. Sa joue effleurait à présent la mienne. Je devais le repousser, mais en étais incapable. Mes membres étaient trop lourds et mon cerveau cotonneux. Respirer seul était une véritable torture et je ne savais plus quelle partie de mon corps user afin de le frapper assez fort pour l'assommer...

L'éloigner...

Le repousser...

Soudain, sa voix terriblement sensuelle résonna à mon oreille comme un cor de brume, un cri de guerre étouffé par le satin de la volupté...

- Tu paries combien ?

Brusquement, il attrapa le haut de mon chemisier et le tira vers l'avant. Je sentis dégouliner contre ma peau un tissus organique visqueux et froid, imprimé de l'odeur entêtante du formol, qui tombait dans mon soutien-gorge en faisant d'horrible gargarisme. Je n'eus pas la force de crier, encore prise en étau par le coton de ma torpeur, et relevais les yeux vers Sasuke qui affichait un air radieux. Je baissais à nouveau ma tête vers mon chemisier détrempé et plein d'oeufs de grenouille. M'arrachant soudain du cocon maladif de mon dégoût, une rage folle prit possession de moi et avant de me sentir incommodée ou sale, je fus prise d'une irrésistible envie de vengeance. Comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, Sasuke agita devant moi le bocal d'oeufs visqueux en claironnant :

- Alors ? Tu parles ou tu en veux encore un petit peu ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide au professeur. Assis à son bureau, il était concentré sur des copies qu'il raturait de rouge avec un plaisir sadique. Trop absorbé par son petit bonheur, il n'avait pas remarqué notre dispute, contrairement à la moitié de la classe qui nous dévisageait, avide de connaître la suite des évènements. Je ne les fis pas attendre plus longtemps. Surmontant ma répugnance, je pris à pleine main une poignée d'oeuf que j'écrasai avec beaucoup d'attention et de patience sur son beau visage. Les tubes éclatèrent, comme je l'escomptais, libérant leur contenu immonde. Ne prévoyant aucune réaction de ma part, Sasuke avait blêmit sous les ricanements mal étouffés des filles.

Le brun perdit définitivement son sang froid. Il reposa le bocal, pris une poignée d'oeuf pour me la lancer au visage. J'évitai de justesse le projectile qui alla s'écraser sur la joue d'un des garçons de la classe. En représailles, le garçon voulut me viser à son tour mais, bien pire lanceur que moi, il rata sa cible et ses oeufs de grenouilles allèrent se poser dans la chevelure blonde de Naruto. Si jusque là, nous aurions pu limiter un tant soit peu les dégâts, il était clair que nous venions de déclancher la catastrophe. Avec Naruto dans la bagarre nous ne pourrions plus rien contrôler.

Le blond, dans son emportement, monta sur son tabouret et se mit à brailler contre l'idiot qui l'avait visé. Cependant, agacée par ses cris, Sakura lui lança une patte de grenouille qui lui atterrit droit dans la bouche. Fou de rage, il avait craché la membre de batracien sur mon amie aux cheveux roses avant de bombarder toutes les filles d'oeufs visqueux et froids.

Lorsque je reçus la bombe de Naruto, je ne me démontai pas. Je récupérais les tubes poisseux sur mon épaule et les balançais sur Sasuke. Ils atterrirent sur son torse, tâchant sa chemise blanche. Au moment où il s'armait pour la riposte, une boule gluante le frappa en plein visage. Je me tournai vers la personne qui l'avait lancé. Ino me fit un clin d'oeil qui n'échappa pas au vigilant Sasuke. Il visa mon amie mais, grâce à un coup d'épaule de ma part, sa charge toucha Shikamaru de plein fouet. Ce dernier fut réveillé de son somme par l'écoulement frais et gras qui s'étendait sur son oreille. Il se redressa, nettoya sa peau de cette horreur et reposa sa tête sur la table pour se rendormir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Lui au moins était imperturbable ! Ino, elle, en profita pour bombarder d'autres garçons, dont Kiba. Celui-ci encaissa le coup au beau milieu du dos, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa grenouille sur les cheveux d'Ayumi. Finalement, ce fut Ino qui écopa du sujet d'expérience en pleine figure. Alors que je riais à m'en faire mal au ventre, je sentis une substance froide atterrir sur ma tête et descendre lentement dans mon dos et sur mon visage. Je me retournai vivement vers Sasuke, qui me fixait particulièrement satisfait par ce qu'il venait de faire. Avant même d'avoir pensé à mon geste, j'avais frappé le brun d'un coup de poing au plexus solaire. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur et je me débarrassais des oeufs qu'il avait versés sur moi en les jetant dans ses beaux cheveux noirs, soigneusement coiffé au gel. Fière de moi, je venais tout de même de ruiner son arrogante coiffure d'hérisson, je m'éloignai de notre table de travail.

Un peu anxieuse, je regardai le professeur. Orochimaru-sensei nous fixait d'un air désabusé, voir même indifférent, laissant la pagaille prendre le dessus dans cette salle habituellement si calme. Il ne semblait pas disposé à nous arrêter, préférant nous observer avec attention, mais à en juger par son rictus plein de jouissance, nous allions passer un mauvais moment, sans compter que plus les minutes passaient, plus notre cas s'aggravait. Mais il était trop tard à présent pour arrêter cette bagarre. Tout le monde s'y était impliqué. Des oeufs de grenouilles volaient un peu partout, accompagnés de divers viscères et autres morceaux de l'animal disséqué. Alors que je m'avançais précautionneusement vers Ino, une grenouille volante passa à quelques centimètres de mon nez. C'en était trop pour moi. Je me mis à quatre pattes sur le sol bien entretenu de notre classe de science. A ras du sol, les morceaux non identifiés de batraciens ne passaient pas. J'avançais même beaucoup plus aisément. Il ne me fallait faire attention qu'au gens qui couraient dans tous les sens, et eux au moins je les voyais venir !

Avec beaucoup de précautions, je slalomais entre les tables de travail. A plusieurs reprise, je failli me faire écraser les phalanges par des élèves bondissants brusquement de nulle part, mais j'étais bien assez vive pour les éviter. Une ou deux fois ma main dérapa sur du liquide froid et visqueux ou de des entrailles gluantes, et déjà je sentais mon dégoût reprendre le dessus. Mon estomac me jouait des tours et mon cerveau retournait se lover dans la moiteur cotonneuse de l'inconscient. De tout mon être je luttais, éprouvant de plus en plus de mal à garder pied. Il aurait été facile de sombrer, de m'étaler là, en plein milieu d'un des couloirs que formaient nos pupitres et de laisser une âme charitable me conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je passerai le reste du cours, confortablement enfouie sous des draps propres... loin de ce spectacle apocalyptique qui nous vaudrait sans conteste une belle punition... C'était vraiment tentant, mais j'avais eu une autre idée. J'allais parler à Kiba. Le désordre qui régnait était la meilleure couverture dont je pouvais rêver, qui se soucierait de moi ? Qui me regarderait au risque de recevoir une panse de grenouille dans le nez ? Il suffisait que je rejoigne Ino et qu'elle s'arrange pour me couvrir de son mieux pour que le tour soit joué.

Subitement, je me redressai, retirant mes mains juste à temps pour éviter qu'on me les écrase. Temari continua sa course sans même m'apercevoir, trop concentrée qu'elle était à poursuivre son frère, Gaara. Je soupirai un bon coup et repris mon chemin. Encore quelques pas, je tournai à droite et enfin, je me retrouvai au pied d'Ino qui ne me remarqua pas. Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Des gens allaient et venaient autour de la table sans s'en approcher, la blonde défendait bien son territoire. Shikamaru dormait toujours aussi profondément, son dos se levant lentement au rythme de sa respiration tranquille. Mon amie, quant à elle, lançait à tous vents ses munitions visant avec soin. Elle s'immobilisa soudain, fixant quelque chose vers son petit ami d'un air surpris. Sans prendre le temps de me poser de question, je sautai sur l'occasion pour attirer sur moi son attention. De toutes mes forces, je tirai sur la jupe de son uniforme, la faisant même plier sous ma brusquerie. Elle dû retenir le vêtement pour ne pas se retrouver à demi nue devant toute la classe. Elle lança un regard assassin vers le bas, puis me reconnaissant, elle se laissa glisser contre le carrelage où elle s'assit.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- J'ai besoin de...

- Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent à toutes ! continua-t-elle sans m'écouter, toujours plus en colère, Toi qui cherchse à me déshabiller, Temari qui se met à mater Shika... T'imagine qu'elle a profité de son sommeil pour flatter ses cheveux ! Elle est folle ou quoi je vais lui apprendre, Shika c'est mon...

Rapide comme l'éclair, je la baillônai d'une main et lui fit signe de se taire :

- Ino, on pourrait nous entendre, murmurai-je, fais attention !

Elle rougit et je me mordis les lèvres. Je comprenais sa colère, je devinais aisément les raisons de Temari... qui d'ailleurs ne m'enchantaient guère. Si mes deux amies commençaient à se disputer pour un garçon, nous n'étions pas tirées d'affaire. Je soupirai un grand coup et regardai Ino droit dans les yeux. Notre priorité n'était pas aux affaires de coeur. Je relâchai ma prise sur mon amie et me mis à lui expliquer:

- J'ai besoin de toi Ino. Je voudrais profiter de la confusion pour parler à Kiba des conduits d'aérations. Il faut que tu me couvres, que personne ne me voie avec lui ! Tu vises vachement bien ! Tu peux faire ça pour moi, non ?

- Évidemment que je peux ! Et essaie d'en profiter pour le peloter un peu !

Plus rouge qu'une pivoine, je mis une grande claque à Ino qui éclata de rire avant de lever le pouce en signe de parfait accord entre nous. Gênée, je me remis en route, cette fois-ci vers Kiba alors qu'Ino se relevait et repartait à l'attaque. Les derniers mots de mon amie m'avaient troublés. Je dois dire que depuis notre rendez-vous, l'idée de toucher Kiba m'avait bien souvent effleuré. Aussi embarrassant que cela puisse être, j'en avais parlé à mon amie qui depuis s'amusait à me taquiner sur ce sujet.

Prise dans mes réflexions, je ne fis pas attention où je mettais les mains et fus surprise de sentir une chose molle sous ma paume. Par malchance, je baissais les yeux juste à temps pour voir une grenouille démembrée éclater sous la pression que j'exerçais sur son ventre. La sensation de chaire glacée et de sang épais contre ma peau, la vue des organes explosés, me fit perdre mon sang-froid ! Je me reculai d'un bond et collai mon dos contre l'un des pupitres le plus proche. Les yeux clos, la tête reposée sur mon appuie je me mis à respirer le plus doucement et le plus profondément possible pour calmer les battements affolés de mon coeur. Dans ma gorge, un liquide amer et chaud remontait insidieusement et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas me laisser aller à le vomir sur place. Il fallait que je me calme, quelque soit ma révulsion, je devais la surmonter et arriver jusqu'à Kiba. Je rouvris les yeux et cherchai mon paysan du regard. Il riait de bon coeur en tapant dans le dos de Shino, ce dernier venait de recevoir une belle cuisse de grenouille dans les cheveux. Pourtant, aussi calme que Shikamaru, il la retira sans emport ni agacement et repris ses activités, en l'occurrence la lecture du livre de science. Kiba n'en finissait plus de rire, et je crois que ce fut le son de sa joie qui me redonna un peu de force. Je m'extirpai de mon mieux du voile opaque qui tentait de m'absorber et me relevai. J'avais décidé d'approcher Kiba de front sous les yeux de tous, comme si j'allais l'attaquer. Pour mettre mon plan à exécution, je plongeai ma main dans le bocal le plus proche et en retirai une belle poignée d'oeuf gluant. Je sentis une fois encore mon estomac protester mais je le fis taire d'une injonction sévère. Je ne devais pas flancher pas maintenant, pas tant que je n'aurais pas parlé à Kiba.

Malgré mes jambes tremblantes, je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers ma cible. J'esquivais de justesse la panse volante d'une grenouille, puis foudroyai du regard cet idiot de Naruto qui s'était amusé à me la lancer. Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer mes munitions, oubliant leur but premier quand sous mes yeux ébahis, le garçon encaissa une belle pelote d'oeufs en pleine face. Je me retournai à temps pour voir Ino sauter sur place, enchantée par son lancé. Je souris, heureusement qu'elle était là ! Elle assurait mes arrières à la perfection. Sans plus attendre, ni me soucier de rien, je repris ma progression. J'étais à présent à la table de travail de Kiba. Deux mètres, trois au maximum me séparaient de lui. Je n'avais que quelques pas à faire pour le rejoindre et entamer d'une manière ou d'une autre notre conversation. Cependant, malgré toute ma volonté, je ne pus les franchir immédiatement. Depuis le début du cours, je prenais sur moi afin de ne pas fuir en courant et me réfugier aux toilettes ou à l'infirmerie. J'étais haletante, contrôlant de moins en moins bien ma respiration. J'étais tremblante, secouée de spasmes occasionnels et peu violents, mais assez importun pour me déstabiliser. En fait, j'étais à bout de nerf et mon corps en subissait les conséquences. Prise d'un vertige soudain et aigu, je pris appui sur le rebord de table le plus proche. Mon coeur rata un battement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de la douleur que j'avais ressentie... Non, c'était plus comme une longue caresse trop profonde, partant de la jointure de mes doigts et glissant au creux de ma paume. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Pourquoi des picotements ? Cette soudaine sensation humide ? Et ces élancements de plus en plus constant, de plus en douloureux ? Je ramenai ma main vers l'avant. Ma paume était rouge... Mes yeux glissèrent vers le scalpel abandonné qui gisait sur la table sa lame aussi rouge que ma main... Rouge sang... Mais d'où venait tout ce sang ? Je sentis mon coeur s'affoler, il battait un rythme irrégulier et étrange rendant ma respiration difficile, sifflante. Immobile, je fixais ma main ensanglantée, je n'arrivais pas à respirer, j'étouffais et des larmes de douleurs perlaient de mes yeux écarquillés. Mon cerveau se réfugia une fois encore dans l'oubli brumeux, occultant au passage tout rapport à la réalité. J'entendis que l'on murmurait mon nom... c'était sa voix, mon paysan.

« Bon dieu, mais tu saignes, qu'est ce qui s'est passée? »

Oui ! C'était bien mon sang... _mon sang_ ! Je réalisai soudain l'ampleur des dégâts depuis la douleur qui élançait mon bras de tout son long à la quantité incroyable de sang qui s'écoulait de ma plaie béante. Aussi inopinément que crûment, la panique me gagna. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner horriblement. Mon estomac se contractait sous des convulsions régulières... et mon coeur qui battait une cadence étrange... Un cri rauque sortit de mon gosier sans pour autant que je ne reconnaisse ma voix, puis je me sentis partir. Mon corps était devenu léger, comme s'il n'existait plus, les murs dansaient autour de moi, j'aperçus même le plafond puis ses yeux... ses yeux noirs. Dans un dernier brin de lucidité, je ressentis ses bras qui se refermèrent sur moi.

Puis je sombrais dans les méandres de l'inconscience...

Mon corps était léger...

Étrange... je volais !

Je sentais un souffle d'air courir sur ma peau et une douce chaleur...

Et puis cette sensation, un étau qui maintenait mon dos et mes jambes...

Il y avait aussi cette brûlure qui me paralysait les doigts et le bras...

Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. Je fus éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Je tentai de relever un peu la tête pour observer mon environnement, mais elle me sembla extrêmement lourde et je la laissai retomber contre le tissu blanc de cette chemise imbibée de formol... Une chemise ? Je relevai un peu les yeux. Juste au dessus de moi, se trouvait le visage pâle et inquiet de Sasuke. Il ne me regardait pas, il fixait un point indéfini face à lui. Comment pouvais-je être si proche de cet enquiquineur ? Un peu déboussolée, je jetai un coup d'oeil à ce qui m'entourait. Nous étions dans un des couloirs du lycée et les fenêtres défilaient à bonne allure sous mes yeux ahuris. Ma main m'élançait si bien, que les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé en classe me revinrent en mémoire.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour analyser la situation et en tirer des conclusions. J'étais dans les bras de Sasuke, qui en toute logique devait me conduire à l'infirmerie. Je m'étais ridiculisée devant toute la classe et le pire de tout était sans conteste que cet haïssable garçon m'avait rattrapé quand je m'étais évanouie. Je lâchais un soupir, que j'aurais voulu exaspéré, mais qui ressemblait plus à un râle de douleur. Il suffit cependant à attirer l'attention du brun. Il baissa les yeux vers moi durant une fraction de seconde et s'exclama de but en blanc :

- Pas trop tôt, tu fais chier, je suis obligé de t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus attention ?

- Ta gueule Sasuke... tentai-je de crier... mais ce fut une voix pâteuse et sans énergie qui sortit dans un murmure de mes lèvres sèches.

- Tsssk, tu devrais plutôt me dire merci !

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Je voulais arriver au plus tôt à l'infirmerie, la première surprise passée, mon esprit enfin au repos, je ressentais l'atroce douleur qui poignardait ma main. Je me sentais fiévreuse, mon corps parcouru de frisson me paraissait incroyablement frêle ou alors était-ce ses bras qui me serraient trop fort ? J'observais une fois encore ses traits tirés par l'anxiété. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'en fasse pour moi ? Je balayais cette idée ridicule d'une pichenette. Pourquoi Sasuke Uchiwa, mon ennemi, celui qui s'était juré de rendre mon année scolaire invivable, se ferait du souci pour moi ? Il devait juste être importuné par la corvée qui lui était imposé, ou encore soucieux par la punition que nous infligerait Orochimaru... car nous étions tous deux responsables du carnage qui avait eu lieu en salle de biologie, son sanctuaire. D'une manière ou d'une autre il nous le ferait payer. Je fus parcourue d'un vif soubresaut, venant du savant fou, nous pourrions nous attendre au pire... Nous nous étions mis dans de beaux draps...

Soudain, Sasuke tourna vers une aile du bâtiment que je n'avais jamais visité. Elle était un peu plus sombre. Aucune fenêtre ne laissait passer la lumière du jour et les murs blancs paraissaient presque gris. Sasuke déglutit difficilement avant de soupirer. Il stoppa net tout mouvement et se mit à mâchouiller nerveusement sa lèvre supérieure. Je considérais son manège avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je n'étais pas dans ce lycée depuis longtemps, mais je pouvais assurer que jamais Sasuke n'avait perdu son masque d'assurance et de calme... Pourtant à cet instant, il paraissait presque fragile comme une belle porcelaine. Inconsciemment, je murmurai son nom, touchée par sa détresse. Il sourcilla, baissa vers moi un regard glacial et siffla d'un air dédaigneux avant de reprendre sa route. Aussi bizarre que cette situation puisse paraître, je souris soulagée. Je préférai le voir avec son air suffisant, le Sasuke contre lequel j'aimais me battre était comme ça, fort et froid... Je me tétanisais, mais à quoi étais-je entrain de penser ! J'avais dû perdre trop de sang, je me mettais à délirer.

Alors que je remettais en place mes idées secouées par les évènements récents, Sasuke ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte coulissante et me fit sursauter.

- Hé ! T'as une malade ! cria-t-il sur son ton le plus insolent.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Jamais Sasuke n'avait osé manquer de respect à un membre de l'équipe pédagogique, quel qu'il soit. La bouche entrouverte sous l'effet de ma surprise, je le fixai comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu. D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers l'un des lits et m'y posa doucement. Tout autour de moi était blanc, quelques ustensiles de torture traînaient ça et là, me rappelant que d'un instant à l'autre ce serait moi qui me ferais charcuter. Sans un mot à mon adresse, Sasuke s'éloigna de mon chevet et referma le rideau qui m'isolait du reste de l'infirmerie. La lumière crue du néon juste au-dessus de moi rendait ces lieux fantastiques, le blanc irradiait de bleu, des éclats irisés s'accrochaient au pan de tissus qui dansait sous une brise tiède. J'étais attentive aux bruits, plus particulièrement aux pas de mon camarade de classe qui s'éloignait prestement de moi. Je l'entendis grogner et une porte s'ouvrit à la volée claquant contre un mur. Au même moment une voix féminine retentit en un cri mal étouffé. Je fronçais les sourcils, à quoi jouait-il alors que je me vidais de mon sang sur ces draps trop blanc ?

- P'tain tu es incorrigible ! pesta Sasuke. T'as une patiente, dépêche c'est grave, ça a beaucoup saigné !

Un profond grognement lui répondit. Il y eut un drôle de remue ménage, et j'entendis des pas courir hors de l'infirmerie. Puis d'autres, plus assurés, venir vers mon lieu de repos. Assez vivement, les rideaux s'ouvrirent. « Sasuke est de retour... » fut ma première pensée. Je le regardais avec plus d'attention, il avait des cernes et les lèvres plus pâle que d'habitude... il était plus mince aussi et plus grand... d'ailleurs il semblait bien plus mûre... Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il me sourit que je compris, ce n'était pas Sasuke ! Jamais Sasuke n'avait eu un tel sourire de bellâtre. Mais le nouvel arrivant, ressemblait étrangement à mon camarade de classe... qui par ailleurs apparut dans le dos de l'homme qui me dévisageait. Ce dernier devait être l'infirmier comme le laissait penser sa veste blanche de médecin. Sasuke avait l'air particulièrement irrité et le fixait un air dangereux accroché à ses traits fins.

- Mignonne ! s'exclama l'infirmier

- C'n'est pas ce qu'on te demande ! grogna Sasuke, elle est blessée !

- Je m'en doute, répondit l'homme, vu tout ce sang !

En prononçant ces mots, il s'avança vers moi. Je pus enfin voir Sasuke de plein pied. Il avait une tâche assez impressionnante sur le haut de sa chemise, où se mêlait sang, formol et liquide amiotique de batraciens. Il observa un moment l'infirmier qui installait une chaise au pied de mon lit, puis, abruptement, fit volte-face.

- Je retourne en cours ! déclara-t-il

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta les lieux, me laissant seul avec le bellâtre qui nous servait de médecin scolaire. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil pas rassuré qui sembla l'amuser. Il glissa sa grande main sous la mienne et d'un geste doux et mesuré la ramena sous son nez, tout près de ses lèvres :

- Voyons voir les dégâts, murmura-t-il, en me jetant des oeillades provocatrices.

Il se mit à ausculter ma blessure. Il caressait doucement ma peau meurtrie autour de ma plaie. La chair de ma paume me paraissait anormalement enflée et chaque effleurement était une vraie torture. Soudain, il se mit à parler, comme pour me faire oublier qu'il tripotait ma blessure :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Hi... Hinata Hyû... Hyûga, bégayai-je difficilement, ma voix éprouvée par la douleur.

- Hum, tu es dans la classe de mon frère ?

- Frère ? Vous êtes le frère de Sasuke ? demandai-je me trouvant déjà idiote d'un tel étonnement.

- Tout à fait, répondit-il sans me regarder, son sourire fidèlement attaché à ses lèvres fines, Itachi, Itachi Uchiwa. Ravi de faire ta connaissance charmante Hinata.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent le bout de mes doigts, sous mon regard effaré. Je fus incapable de réagir. Il se comportait de façon bien trop légère à mon goût, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la force de réagir. Il releva vers moi ses yeux noirs, que je pus observer de tout mon saoul. Ils semblaient piquetés de rouge et brillaient d'une lueur qui ne me plaisait pas... un peu lubrique et indubitablement nocif. (1) Nous étions resté à nous défier du regard un assez long moment, quand jugeant probablement qu'il serait bon qu'il fasse son travail, Itachi-sensei reposa ma main sur le matelas avec toute la prévenance dont il était capable. Il se releva en m'expliquant ses intentions :

- La blessure est vraiment profonde, tu as eu de la chance que ce soit la main gauche, tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser correctement pendant un certain temps. Je vais devoir te faire quelques points de suture. Je vais endormir ta main, ensuite on nettoiera tout ce sang... Ce n'est pas vraiment esthétique des tâches de sang sur un aussi joli visage.

Automatiquement, ma main droite se porta à ma joue dans la recherche d'une tâche. Le grand brun éclata de rire avant de se pencher vers moi. De son pouce, il flatta la commissure de mes lèvres d'un geste lent et sensuel. Il murmura un « ici » qui glissa doucement sur ma peau brûlante. Je fus parcourue d'un violent frisson et je peux pratiquement affirmer qu'il perçut ma crainte au fond de mes pupilles car les siennes brillèrent d'un éclat particulier. J'eus un mouvement de recul qui, à aucun moment, ne le troubla.

- Tu as de la fièvre, déclara-t-il en repartant vers son bureau, je te donnerai un antalgique, ça t'évitera aussi de trop souffrir de ta plaie. Je vais vérifier dans ton dossier que tu ne fais aucune allergie.

Puis il disparut de mon champ de vision. J'entendais des éclats de verres entrechoqués mais n'y prêtais pas véritablement attention. Mes pensées vagabondaient vers des préoccupations hautement plus importantes : pourquoi l'infirmier scolaire était un pervers ? Et surtout et avant tout, comment échapper à ses gestes déplacés ? Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise face à cet homme. Je préférai encore rester seule dans une pièce avec Sasuke. Lui au moins, j'étais tout à fait en droit de le frapper à la moindre incartade. Alors qu'il me fallait jouer plus finement avec Itachi-sensei. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je grattais nerveusement l'endroit où il m'avait touché.

- Fais attention, tu vas te griffer si tu continues !

Je sursautais. Juste devant moi se tenait l'infirmier, qui me fixait d'un air faussement inquiet. Il portait une sorte de petite bassine en acier qu'il posa au bord du lit avant de reprendre sa place sur la chaise. Il m'invita à me redresser pour faciliter l'opération, puis s'empara de ma main avec nombres de précaution. Il s'empara d'une seringue et piqua ma main d'un geste vigoureux. Je sursautais mais ne sentis pas vraiment la piqûre. En fait, le plus douloureux était de sentir le produit s'écoulait dans mes veines. Il s'étendait en brûlant au passage tout mes conduits sanguin. Je grimaçais, sourcils froncés et laissais échapper un petit gémissement.

- Après on me demande pourquoi j'ai voulu être médecin, lança Itachi-sensei d'un ton pervers, tu as une voix très sensuelle.

Je virai au rouge pivoine à son allusion et détournai mes yeux de lui. Il gloussa légèrement et retira sa piqûre. Pendant quelques minutes, il me massa l'avant bras. Ce contact chaleureux avait sûre moi un effet étrange. D'un côté, j'étais dégoûtée et aurais voulu retirer mon bras de son étreinte, de l'autre je rougissais de plus en plus certainement. Je fermais les yeux pour contrôler ma respiration et ne pas réagir avec brusquerie. Même si mes nouvelles expériences m'avaient fortement renforcée, je restais une fille timide au fond de moi. Il me fallait bien avouer que cette situation me mettait dans une position difficile et j'aurais pu tout faire pour m'en défaire...

Je n'en fis rien...

- Bon, tu sens quelque chose ? demanda Itachi-sensei au bout de quelques minutes.

Je lui signifiais que non.

- Bien, dans ce cas je commence à coudre. Si tu es une âme sensible ne regarde pas, je voudrais éviter que tu ne tombes dans les pommes.

J'opinais du chef.

- Bon, parle-moi un peu Hinata. Raconte-moi par exemple ce qui s'est passé pour que tu atterrisses dans mon infirmerie.

Je déglutis difficilement, crispée par l'opération qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer sur ma personne. J'humectais mes lèvres et débutais mon récit. J'étais bien avancé quand je sentis le premier coup d'aiguille. Ce n'était pas douloureux... Non, en fait c'était une drôle de sensation, j'avais conscience que quelque chose traversait ma peau, mais je n'avais pas mal... C'était tout juste si l'aiguille me chatouillait. Je compris alors pourquoi Uchiwa-sensei me faisait parler. En occupant mon esprit, il pouvait coudre sans trop m'inquiéter et éviter ainsi des évanouissements intempestifs. Je me perdis donc dans moult détails de notre petite mésaventure guerrière. Une ou deux fois, je l'entendis même pouffer, particulièrement quand je m'attardais sur les coups qu'avait reçus Sasuke. Puis je terminais en lui expliquant comment je m'étais blessée.

- Et j'ai perdu connaissance, conclus-je.

- Et bien, soupira-t-il plus amusé que fâché, mon frère et toi allez payer très cher cet écart ! Orochimaru ne vous le pardonnera pas !

Je ne répondis pas. Qu'aurais-je pu ajouter ? Je savais qu'il avait raison. J'y étais préparée. Orochimaru n'était pas réputé pour son caractère indulgent et compréhensif. Je poussai une plainte déprimée qui fit relever les yeux à l'infirmier. Il sourit furtivement puis, ne voulant pas me laisser me concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, il relança très vite la conversation.

- J'ai vu dans ton dossier que tu étais nouvelle, tu es d'Izumo c'est ça ?

- Oui, murmurai-je, peu disposée à parler de ma vie.

- C'est une belle ville, je m'y suis rendu quand j'étais étudiant, c'est dommage de tout quitter pour une mégalopole sombre comme Tokyo.

- C'est un choix comme un autre, protestai-je sans conviction, si je veux aller à Todai, mieux vaut suivre le lycée dans un bon établissement.

- C'est vrai, oui. Mais je te préviens, c'est difficile !

- Vous connaissez Todai ?

- J'y ai fait mes études. Même pour moi ça n'a pas été rose tous les jours pourtant je suis ce qu'on appelle communément un génie.

- Vous ne seriez pas un peu vantard, rétorquai-je amusée.

- Quel âge me donnes-tu ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher des yeux son ouvrage.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, vous me semblez bien jeune, mais vu que vous êtes médecins, je pense que vous avez au moins vingt-cinq ans... (2)

- J'ai vingt et un ans, dit-il le plus tranquillement du monde.

- Comment ? m'écriai-je en sursautant.

- Doucement ma belle, n'oublie pas que je suis en train de recoudre ta blessure.

Je me appuyais de nouveau contre mon oreiller. Mon esprit allait à toute allure, s'il était si jeune qu'il le prétendait, il ne pouvait pas être médecin, à moins d'être comme il le prétendait (répétition) un génie qui aurait sauté plusieurs classe. Je lui jetai un regard intéressé pour l'inviter à s'expliquer.

- Je suis entré à Todai à quatorze ans, raconta-t-il, J'ai suivi un cursus normal et me voilà médecin scolaire, c'est ma première année de boulot.

- Mais pourquoi un génie comme vous n'est pas devenu chirurgien ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Je crois que j'avais envie d'être avec des jeunes, dit-il un sourire graveleux rayonnant sur son visage, surtout quand j'ai su que Konoha était devenu mixte. Et voilà !

Il me présenta ma main où s'étendaient sept beaux points de suture. Petites tâches noires, sur une étendue rouge sang, il me semblait bien étranges. Sans reprendre la conversation, il nettoya ma main à l'eau oxygénée pour enlever tout ce sang. Puis passa une drôle de crème grasse sur la plaie avant de la bander. Il s'en alla ensuite emportant ses ustensiles avec lui. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait me paraissait bien doux. Un géni. Un géni pervers. Ce n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours pour lui à Todai, tout juste âgé de quatorze ans, face à des jeunes adultes d'une vingtaine d'année. Parfois, être exceptionnel était un poids vraiment trop lourd. J'étais, encore une fois, tombée dans cette insupportable compassion qui me caractérisait. Parfois, j'étais une vraie godiche.

J'étais tant enfoncée dans mon imaginaire que, lorsqu'Itashi-sensei revint, je lui lançai un regard doux qu'il prit pour argent comptant. Il se rapprocha de moi, un verre d'eau dans une main et des cachets dans l'autre. Il me donna le tout et me conseilla de les boire bien vite si je voulais éviter de souffrir une fois l'effet du sédatif passé. Je lui obéis sans trop poser de questions. Me voyant si docile, il s'assit à mon chevet et se mit à me caresser le bras d'une manière très suggestive. Pas assez attendrie pour me laisser faire, j'ôtais le moindre centimètre de ma peau de sa portée. Il poussa un soupir déchirant avant de reprendre la parole :

- Il serait peut-être temps de nettoyer tout ce sang qui souille un si joli teint, tu ne penses pas ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, contrariée par sa hardiesse. Il disparut une nouvelle fois et revint avec une petite bassine d'eau et une serviette. Sans un mot, il humidifia le tissu-éponge et s'appliqua à nettoyer mon visage. Ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur provocante. Doucement, il descendit vers mon cou, caressant ma chair sensible, puis s'aventura plus bas encore, à la naissance de mon décolleté...

- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous exagérez ? demandai-je les sourcils froncés

- Je ne fais que nettoyer le sang, répondit-il sans se départir de son calme.

Je baissai les yeux vers l'endroit où il avait aventuré sa serviette. Effectivement, il y avait là du sang qui commençait déjà à cailler par ailleurs. Je le laissai donc faire de moins en moins à mon aise face à ce géni de la perversité. Quand il eut fini de bichonner la peau de mon torse, il rinça sa serviette pour finalement la diriger vers mes cuisses. Prise de panique, j'attrapai son poignet :

- Je pense que ça ira, murmurai-je, mes joues virant au rouge flamboyant.

- Laisse, ça ne me dérange pas, assura-t-il en se dégageant de mon emprise.

Bien sûr que ça ne le dérangeait pas ! Je ne doutais pas un instant que ça ne le dérangeait pas ! Mais, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'appréciais ce contact. Ces caresses se firent encore plus sensuelles que plus tôt. Ma respiration s'accélérait sous la tension qu'il m'infligeait. Ma torture dura quelques minutes encore, avant qu'il ne jette le tissu dans la bassine. Il n'avait pas profité de la situation, ce qui me soulageait, et me rassurait. Il se leva en s'étirant :

- Bon, je voudrais que tu te reposes un peu, tu as perdu pas mal de sang et tu as été très éprouvée. Je te dispense de cours pour le reste de l'après-midi, reste un peu ici, tu rentreras plus tard à l'internat.

- Très bien...

Après m'avoir, ébouriffé la frange d'un geste singulièrement fraternel, il retira mes chaussons puis partit en refermant derrière lui les rideaux qui m'isolèrent du reste de la pièce. Je m'installai confortablement au fond de mes draps. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que mon esprit dévie de nouveau dans mon imaginaire.

Je m'étais vraiment amusée pendant ce cours de dissection raté. Je m'étais sentie comme une aventurière. C'était absolument plaisant. Si j'avais pu atteindre Kiba, tout aurait été parfait... Kiba, j'aurai tellement voulu que ce soit lui qui me porte ! De ses bras forts, mon paysan qui venait en aide à sa princesse. Dans ma belle robe de taffetas, un diadème en diamant ceignant ma tête, je fuyais l'horrible sorcière Itachi, vêtue d'une longue robe noire imprimée de nuage rouge et de bas résille, me courait après, tendant vers moi des mains aux ongles peints de noir. Ses lèvres, elles aussi maquillées de noir, murmuraient mon prénom dans une litanie obsessionnelle. Usant d'une formule magique, la sorcière Itachi se retrouva juste derrière moi et m'attrapa par la poitrine. Bien que je me débattais, elle se mit à me peloter les seins en chantonnant un sort. Telle une conscience extérieure, je me vis sombrer dans un sommeil profond. La sorcière Itachi transporta mon corps inerte tout en haut d'une tour, protégée par d'inexpugnables ronces. Soudain, Kiba apparut, toujours vêtu de ses loques rapiécées de paysan. Par je ne sais qu'elle tour de force, il parvint à se défaire des agressives broussailles. Puis combattu, un magyar à pointe (3), monstrueux dragon de légende, pour atteindre la salle où reposait la princesse, moi. Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Jamais le temps ne s'était écoulé aussi lentement. Comme au ralenti, je voyais Kiba, descendre lentement... très lentement... trop lentement... Dans un pouf, digne d'un film de série Z, la sorcière Itachi apparut derrière mon paysan et se mit à faire des niaiseries et autres singeries digne d'un sale gosse. Bien sûr Kiba ne le voyait pas et continuait son interminable incursion vers mes lèvres. Comme dans le pire des scénarios possibles, la sorcière Itachi se mit à crier mon nom, m'appelant encore et encore, gênant de plus en plus cette tentative de baiser... Bon dieu, mais ne voyait-il pas que je me languissais des lèvres du beau brun ? S'il pouvait cessez ces simagrées que nous puissions couler dans une sensualité innommable...

- HINATA !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Face à moi, il n'y avait que le plafond désespérément blanc de l'infirmerie. Je me relevai légèrement, juste assez pour voir Itachi-sensei penché vers moi, l'oeil inquiet. Il soupira d'aise avant de poser une de ses mains fraîches sur mon front.

- J'ai eu dû mal à te réveiller, tu fais encore un peu de fièvre, déclara-t-il puis se tournant vers la gauche reprit, je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable de la laisser rejoindre Orochimaru.

- Je sais bien sensei, répondit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite, Ino.

Elle continua :

- Mais Orochimaru-sensei insiste beaucoup sur sa présence.

- Vieil enquiquineur ! pesta Itachi-sensei.

Pas vraiment concernée par leur conversation, je pensais à mon rêve. La sueur perlait entre mes seins comme une rivière au fond d'une vallée, je sentais mes joues brûlantes et mes membres tremblants. J'avais dû mal à réaliser. Kiba avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur moi, à moins que ce soit un délire dû à la fièvre ? Pourtant j'en étais certaine, même éveillée, j'aurais vraiment voulu que le paysan embrasse la princesse.

- Écoute Hinata...

Je sursautai, rejetant mon rêve au plus profond de mon esprit et me tournai vers Itachi-sensei qui s'était adressé à moi.

- ... Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te laisser y aller. Mais quelque soit ce que te demande Orochimaru, tu te ménages compris ?

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, avouai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Pff, elle ne nous a pas entendu, elle est complètement dans les vappes, grogna Itachi-sensei parlant plus à Ino qu'à moi. Orochimaru a envoyé ton amie te chercher, expliqua-t-il avec lenteur, il veut que tu fasses ta colle ce soir même. Il est têtu et en tant que nouvel employé, je n'ai pas trop mon mot à dire, donc je vais devoir te laisser y aller. Je te le répète, quoi qu'il puisse te demander de faire tu te ménages. Tu es encore faible, si tu forces trop, tu vas te retrouver à l'hôpital.

J'acquiesçai en me redressant. Le cerveau encore anesthésié par les médicaments, je m'appuyai sur ma main blessée, ce qui m'arracha un atroce cri de douleur et me fit retomber contre l'oreiller. Ino se précipita vers mon lit, affolée. Le médecin la retint d'un bras sur la taille, juste avant qu'elle ne se jette de tout son long sur moi.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, jeune fille. Un moment d'inattention de la part d'Hinata. L'anesthésie ne fait plus effet, fais gaffe à ta main.

Je repris une profonde inspiration et me redressai, cette fois-ci avec plus de succès. Je parvins à m'asseoir au bord de mon lit, sous le regard soulagé d'Ino et le sourire approbateur du brun. Il en profita pour relâcher mon amie et déclara en retournant à son bureau.

- Je vous laisse, tu devrais l'aider à arranger sa tenue, elle aura un peu de mal avec une main invalide. Je vous attends toutes les deux à mon bureau, j'ai encore quelques recommandations.

Une fois seules, Ino s'attela à la tâche que lui avait confié Itachi-sensei. Elle me remit mes chaussons puis arrangea de son mieux mon chemisier tâché. Elle ne prononçait pas un mot et j'étais bien trop engourdie pour m'imaginer en train de papoter. Les lèvres pincées, les yeux sombres, mon amie s'affairait autour de moi. Quand elle eut fini, elle m'invita d'une pression dans le dos à me relever et me diriger vers la sortie. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas que je la sentis tirer sur ma jupe pour la redresser. Elle était comme ça Ino, perfectionniste... trop sensible... trop anxieuse...

- Je vais bien, affirmai-je d'une voix faible et confuse

- Menteuse.

Je souris à peine. En vérité, mon bras tout entier m'élançait. J'avais la tête dans un étau et une patate dans la bouche. J'aurais pu boire avec plaisir toute l'eau d'une rivière, tant ma gorge brûlait sous le coup de la déshydratation. Mais qu'importent tous ces symptômes finalement, j'étais heureuse qu'Ino soit là, à mes côtés. Sa mine affligée n'avait pas lieu d'être, dans peu de temps je me sentirai bien mieux.

Forte de ces convictions, je repoussai le rideau et me dirigeai vers Itachi-sensei, confortablement installé derrière son bureau.

- Tu risques d'être assez handicapé pour la semaine à venir. J'ai déjà prévenu la vie scolaire de cet incident et j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que tu sois dispensée de sport pendant trois semaines.

- Quoi ! s'écria Ino, sa blessure va mettre trois semaines à se guérir ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, rétorqua l'homme avec calme, dans deux semaines elle devrait être bien refermée, mais je prends des précautions. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver durant un cours de sport avec Anko. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de venir à l'infirmerie pour faire enlever les fils, ce sont des fils résorbables, ils disparaîtront en temps voulu. En attendant, fais attention à bien te soigner. J'ai mis dans ce sachet un flacon d'eau oxygénée, un tube de pommade antibiotique et deux bandages de rechange, je suis sûre que ton amie se fera un plaisir de t'aider à te soigner...

- Évidemment, rétorqua Ino, troublée par le regard que lui avait lancé Itachi-sensei.

- Tu devras toujours avoir les mains propres, tu nettoies avec l'eau oxygéné, tu passes la pommade et tu bandes, pas trop serré. Ensuite tu trouveras des antalgiques dans le sachet, je t'ai noté la posologie sur post-it. Dernière recommandation, tu bois beaucoup et tu te nourries bien. Des repas complets et réguliers, c'est important quand tu as perdu autant de sang, tu es en anémie. Essaie de manger de la viande et interdiction de boire du thé, ça risque d'accentuer l'anémie, c'est compris ?

- Oui, sensei.

- Bien, alors avant de partir tu me croques ça.

Il me tendit un carré de sucre roux. Sans poser de question, je le mis sur ma langue pour le laisser fondre.

- Bon, ben dehors vous deux !

Il mit dans les mains d'Ino le sachet de médicament et posa sur mon front une canette fraîche. Je serrai mes doigts sur le métal glacé effleurant au passage la main du médecin. Il sourit et retourna à ses activités. Ino et moi quittions la blancheur de l'infirmerie. Je tenais fermement la boisson qu'il m'avait offerte, ce n'était que de l'eau gazeuse, mais rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir à ce moment. Nous quittions assez rapidement, le couloir sombre où seule se trouvait l'infirmerie et nous trouvions dans le hall. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous posions nos pieds sur la première marche de l'escalier qu'Ino se décida à parler.

- J'ai vraiment eu très peur, dit-elle.

- De quoi ? questionnai-je un peu absente.

- Toi ! Quand tu t'es évanouie ! Tu te serais entendue crier !!! Tout s'est arrêté dans la classe ! Et puis je t'ai vu tomber sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, j'ai cru que ta tête allait percuter le bord du bureau... Ce qui serait arrivé, s'il ne t'avait pas rattrapé...

Aaah, Sasuke... grognai-je d'un ton dégoûté.

- Sasuke? Répéta Ino, visiblement surprise, mais non Kiba ! C'est Kiba qui t'a rattrapé. Il t'a soulevé... Pfiou... comme ça, comme si tu ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume. C'était super romantique, s'extasia la blonde.

Je la regardais, incrédule. Ainsi c'était Kiba qui m'avait rattrapé. Je recherchais dans ma mémoire les détails qui précédaient ma chute. Au fond je n'avais perçu que ses bras et vu ses yeux noirs. Je souris, je m'étais sentie si bien abandonnée dans ses bras forts avant de perdre conscience. J'étais soulagée de savoir que je ne devais rien à Sasuke... pourtant...

- Mais ? C'est Sasuke qui me portait vers l'infirmerie !

- Ah, ça c'est un coup de ce vieux serpent, pesta Ino, Kiba a voulu le faire lui même, mais Orochimaru a dit que c'était la punition de Sasuke...

- Oh, je vois... Je suppose que le vieux vous a fait la morale...

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas le genre d'Orochimaru. Par contre, il nous a menacé. Si jamais l'idée de recommencer vous effleurait, susurra Ino en imitant la voix doucereuse et nasillarde du professeur de biologie, « je peux vous assurer que je risque d'avoir envie de vous faire quitter ce lycée ou tout simplement poser un blâme dans vos dossiers, je crois que certain d'entre vous se prédestine à de grandes études, ce serait vraiment dommage de tout gâcher... » le vieux schnock ! Conclut-elle reprenant sa voix normale.

- Évidemment, pouffai-je, c'est pire dit comme ça. Et il a donné des punitions ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On a un devoir de dix pages à rendre pour le prochain cours sur un sujet que je n'ai même pas retenu tellement il est difficile ! Même Sakura sèche, c'est pour te dire !!!! Il va le noter, bien entendu, et ce sera la note principale pour ce semestre, il va lui mettre un coefficient trois !

- Comment ? Mais c'est plus encore que les devoirs que nous faisons en fin de semestre !

- Il sait bien qu'on va tous se planter ! Dix pages ? Pour Jeudi ? Sur un sujet qu'on n'a jamais étudié ? Sans négliger les autres cours ? C'est quasiment impossible Hinata, il va nous mettre à tous une mauvaise note...

- En gros il a trouvé un bon moyen de se venger... soupirai-je, désolée.

Avec un coefficient trois, la moindre mauvaise note ferait baisser la moyenne en cette matière, même pour de bons éléments comme Sasuke et Sakura. Cependant, pour accéder à de grandes universités, le concours d'entrée seul ne suffisait pas, il fallait avoir un dossier en béton, une lettre de motivation et une lettre de recommandation. Si l'affaire de la salle de science s'ébruitait, toute notre classe pouvais dire au revoir à deux de ses conditions : le dossier béton et la lettre de recommandation. Quel professeur prendrait la peine de recommander un élève perturbateur ? Sasuke et moi étions particulièrement mal lotis. Nous avions provoqué la bagarre, nous avions bouleversé le bon écoulement d'un cours, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de briser notre avenir. De plus en plus inquiète, je finis par demander :

- Et il a prévu quelque chose de spécial pour Sasuke et moi ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'emmène le voir ? rétorqua Ino l'air franchement ennuyée, il vous a mis une colle pour ce soir. Vous allez nettoyer la salle de science, il a tout laissé en plan exprès ce vieux sadique... Je suis sûre qu'il en a même rajouté, c'est tout à fait son genre.

- Nettoyer ? Seule avec Sasuke, m'exclamai-je désespérée, je dois être maudite.

- Pas tant que ça, chuchota Ino d'un air conspirateur et une lueur maligne dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Soufflai-je, intéressée par son comportement étrange.

- Disons que je connais un certain paysan qui s'est fait collé lui aussi...

- Kiba ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Disons que Kiba n'a pas apprécié de se faire traité de débile... et qu'Orochimaru n'a pas apprécié de recevoir des oeufs de grenouilles en pleine pomme !

Je fixai Ino, bouche bée. Avais-je bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Kiba était-il plus impulsif encore que je ne l'avais cru ? C'était totalement idiot de provoquer la colère d'un professeur de cette manière. Je soupirai. Soudain nous nous arrêtions devant la classe de biologie.

- C'est là que je te laisse, déclara Ino, fais bien attention, écoute les conseils d'Itachi-sensei.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle me souhaita bon courage et partit en me faisant un petit signe de main. Pas rassurée, je regardais la porte close qui me faisait face. Bien sûr, j'étais plutôt satisfaite de ne pas me retrouver en tête à tête avec Sasuke, mais je ne pourrais pas non plus parler à Kiba... Je soupirai, ma seule consolation était de me sentir soutenue par mon paysan... De manière aussi brusque que subite, mon rêve me revint à l'esprit. Je virai au rouge en revoyant le visage de Kiba se pencher vers moi... J'étais vraiment déçue qu'Itachi-sensei m'ait réveillé avant le baiser... Je me secouai mentalement, reprenant un peu le dessus, je posai ma main sur la poignée et fit coulisser le pan amovible.

Kiba était assis au premier rang, seul face à Orochimaru-sensei. Tous deux relevèrent la tête vers moi. Le professeur eut un drôle de rictus en me voyant et se mit à parler :

- Bien, voici enfin mademoiselle Hyûga, installez-vous au côté de Monsieur Inuzuka, je vous prie.

J'obtempérais. Je pris le siège à la droite de Kiba, faisant tout mon possible pour chasser ce rêve de mon esprit. Tête baissée, je tripotais mes doigts, jouais avec ma cannette toujours close, évitant au mieux de ne pas croiser le regard du grand brun. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de le contempler. Sa chemise blanche, ouverte négligemment au col, était tâchée. Des oeufs de grenouilles éclatés, du formol, des petites tâches de sang... mon sang... Je me mordis les lèvres, c'était réellement singulier de penser qu'un peu plus tôt, il m'avait serré dans ses bras... Orochimaru, ne me laissa pas le temps de m'étendre sur mon embarras, il se lança presque immédiatement dans un monologue particulièrement ennuyeux :

- Voyez-vous Mademoiselle Hyûga, j'ai toujours été un professeur assez clément, vous pourrez vous même en témoigner, la punition que je vous inflige n'est finalement pas si terrible, qu'est-ce qu'un devoir et deux heures de colles face au carnage qui a eu lieu dans cette classe ! Cependant, je n'admets pas que vous sortiez Monsieur Uchiwa du bon chemin, il a toujours été un élève modèle. Vous me voyez donc dans l'obligation de référé de toute cette affaire à Monsieur Hatake, en tant que votre professeur principal, il sera le seul en mesure de décider de votre sort. Nous déciderons à ce moment là si nous en parlons à Madame la directrice. En attendant, Monsieur Uchiwa, Monsieur Inuzuka et vous-même me nettoierez cette classe de fond en comble sans bien sûr oublier de me rendre le devoir Jeudi. Je le noterai et il comptera dans votre moyenne. Coefficient trois. Vos amies vous donneront le sujet, compris ?

J'acquiesçai, ma main valide appuyée sous mon menton l'autre reposant sur le bureau à côté de la cannette fraîche que j'avais posée là. En fait, seul deux détails de son discours m'avaient intéressé. Le premier concerné Monsieur Hatake... Kakashi-sensei. J'avais peur que, dans son habitude de prendre part à la guerre des sexes, il pousse mon affaire jusqu'au bureau de la principale. D'un autre côté, je le savais un peu plus raisonnable que ce fanatique d'Orochimaru. Mais était-il prêt à utiliser sa raison dans un cas semblable, n'allait-il pas plutôt décider de m'embêter jusqu'au bout, comme il aimait tant le faire...

Le second point était le fait que Sasuke se trouvait également sanctionné. J'avais beau regarder de droite et de gauche, je ne voyais nulle part Monsieur-Uchiwa-je-me-le-pète-chouchou-du-prof-et-belle-gueule. Ce qui ne semblait pas inquiéter outre mesure le savant fou, puisqu'il quitta la classe en nous promettant de revenir inspecter les lieux dans deux heures. Quand il eût refermé la porte, je voulus me retourner vivement vers Kiba pour lui exprimer le fond de ma pensée sur Sasuke-je-suis-trop-bien-pour-me-pointer-en-colle, mais je fus prise de violents vertiges qui me forcèrent à me raccrocher à la table. Attentionnée, comme à son habitude, Kiba remarqua immédiatement mon malaise et me soutint en entourant mes épaules d'un de ses bras. Il posa une main sur ma joue et siffla son effarement :

- T'as une putain de fièvre ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es rouge !

« En fait, je suis rouge parce que je ne me peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux rêves où je mourrai d'envie de te faire des gâteries ! » pensai-je assez vivement pour me faire rougir plus encore. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas le lui avouer, c'eut été assez déplacé, je me contentais donc de cligner des yeux en signe d'approbation et me laisser aller plus encore dans ses bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter l'infirmerie...

- Orochimaru ne m'a pas laissé le choix, répondis-je doucement, mais je suis contente d'être là, je voulais te parler. Je suis ravie d'être avec toi...

Je vis la gêne se peindre sur son visage, alors qu'il détournait légèrement les yeux. Il marmonna quelques explications que je ne compris qu'à moitié... ce qui fut amplement suffisant pour me faire écarquiller les yeux. Je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer. Si j'en croyais ses dires, il s'était volontairement fait coller parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de me laisser seule avec Sasuke. Je ne pus retenir un petit gloussement satisfait. J'étais émue par ses drôles d'aveux. Il sembla croire que je me moquais de lui et s'apprêtait à me réprimander, mais une caresse sur sa joue et un « merci » murmuré dans un souffle lui fit comprendre la véritable raison de mon rire : une émotion difficile à exprimer. Finalement, pour dissiper notre timidité, il me relâcha et nous rassîmes stoïque sur nos tabourets. Je me mis à essuyer les gouttelettes humides qui perlaient sur le métal de la cannette. Ce qui me rappela ma soif. Je me mis à combattre contre la languette qui, croyez-le ou non, lorsqu'on a qu'une seule main valide, peut se montrer particulièrement récalcitrante.

Soudain, Kiba m'arracha la boisson des mains en grognant un « laisse » un peu bougon. Une fois de plus, je souris. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre un air fâché lors d'un de ses excès de gentillesse. Il me tendit la boîte ouverte, sans même m'accorder un regard et je la pris en le remerciant.

De nouveau, ce mutisme assourdissant.

Peut-être avez-vous remarqué ? Il existe plusieurs types de silence. Ceux qui nous sont agréables, ceux qui nous inquiètent, ceux qui nous importunent, ceux qui nous rassurent, ceux qui nous embarrassent... Nous étions plongé dans la dernière sorte de silence. Celui qui veut dire : je ne sais plus quoi dire, je ne sais plus quoi faire, car ta simple présence suffit à embarquer mon coeur dans une envolée folle. Ma gorge s'assèche quand tu es là et chacun de mes membres tremblent. J'ai peur de ton contact mais je meurs d'envie de te toucher, d'effleurer ta peau, tes lèvres...

C'était de ce silence que j'essayais maladroitement de me dépêtrer. Je bus une gorgée d'eau pétillante pour me calmer. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse ces drôles de pensées me gagner. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Nous ... n... nous n'étions pas censé ... être ... être ...trois à nettoyer la classe ? Je... enfin... Il... Il est où le troisième larron ?

Si j'avais voulu me montrer cassante, j'avais bel et bien raté mon effet. J'étais bien loin du ton caustique que j'avais voulu employer, sans parler de ces impossibles bafouillage qui me faisait passer pour une gourde. Kiba se contenta de répondre à ma question, ne paraissant ni étonné par mon intérêt soudain pour Sasuke, ni par mon balbutiement.

- Il est au club de basket, il prévient Iruka-sensei pour la colle. C'est qu'on est censé avoir entraînement à cette heure-ci.

- Oh, je vois...

Le silence retomba. Je ne voyais pas quoi dire pour entretenir la conversation. Mais ce fut finalement Kiba qui amena un sujet bien plus intéressant.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler...

- Oh oui ! m'exclamai-je ravie d'avoir un sujet sur lequel rebondir, c'est à propos de cette histoire de photo, je voulais savoir si tu avais entendu parler des conduits d'aérations qui permettaient d'accéder aux vestiaires depuis le toit ?

- Quoi ? Ça existe un truc pareil !

- Euh, oui... c'est Tenten qui nous en a parlé...

- Je ne savais pas, di-il l'air songeur, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- En fait...

J'hésitai une fraction de seconde, puis finalement me lançais. De toute façon depuis le début, je lui avais fait confiance, autant le tenir au courant de l'évolution de l'affaire... d'autant plus qu'il pouvait m'aider à sa manière. Je lui confiai donc les raisons de notre incursion au gymnase et nos trouvailles. Je lui parlais de ce garçon de terminal Kikuchi sur qui nous portions nos soupçons. Je me surpris même à lui confier mes craintes par rapport à une possible implication des filles dans cette affaire. Il était un bon auditeur, curieux, il posait les questions justes, aux bons moments, et prenait réellement à coeur cette affaire.

- Si jamais tu entends parler de quoique ce soit Kiba, il faut que tu me le dises... conclus-je, l'air suppliant.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je vais voir si des garçons connaissent ces fameux conduits... Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur Takeru aussi...

- Takeru ? Répétai-je perplexe.

- Takeru Kikuchi, Terminale C, c'est de lui que tu me parlais non ?

- Je ne connaissais pas son prénom, avouai-je.

- Il est responsable générale du dortoir. On le connaît tous plus ou moins, il est assez sympa et s'entend bien avec tout le monde... mais c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas grand chose sur sa vie privée... Y'a pas beaucoup de bruits qui courent sur lui non plus... A part une rumeur qui dit qu'il a une petite amie... ricana Kiba.

Je souris, grâce à lui, j'en avais appris encore un peu plus. Savoir quel genre de personnalité avait Kikuchi pouvait nous aider. Après tout, il n'avait pas pu poser seul tous ces appareils photo, j'en étais persuadée. Or apprendre qu'il était chef de dortoir et amical avec la majorité des garçons, me permettait de déduire qu'il était plutôt bien placé pour embrigader autant d'hommes qu'il le souhaitait... Perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas Kiba qui du me secouer légèrement l'épaule pour me ramener sur terre :

- Il faudrait qu'on commence à nettoyer, Sasuke ne va plus tarder et s'il nous voit ensemble ça va encore créer des histoires...

J'acquiesçais, absolument pas disposée à révéler la relation... amicale que j'entretenais avec Kiba. Nous nous mîmes donc au travail. Des balais, serpillières et autres matériels de ménage nous attendaient près de la porte. Nous commencions chacun de notre côté, au fond de la salle. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à manipuler mon balai d'une seule main. Sans oublier que chaque secousse, même légère, me rappelait cruellement que mon autre main était blessée. J'avançais doucement dans le ménage, essayant de ne pas penser à la bouffée de chaleur qui empourprait mon teint. Je ne pensais pas à me plaindre, Kiba me soutenait de sourires discrets mais rassurants. Je le sentais dans ses yeux, dans son attitude, tout me disait : « ne t'en fais pas, fais ce que tu peux, je me charge du reste. » Je ne voulais pas abuser de sa bonne volonté, alors je donnais mon maximum.

Cinq minutes entières passèrent ainsi, sans que nous échangions la moindre parole par crainte d'un intrus attendus. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, daigna montrer le bout de son nez. D'un pas conquérant, la tête haute, malgré sa chemise tâchée de sang et de formol, Sasuke pénétra dans la salle de classe. Posant son regard hautain sur Kiba puis sur moi, il eut une moue réprobatrice qui fit envoler toute ma quiétude... Si ma présence gênait Monsieur-sasuke-chuis-le-meilleur, il n'avait qu'à aller ramper devant le vieux serpent pour ne pas avoir à subir cette colle avec nous... Je ne m'en porterais que mieux. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il posa son sac sur le bureau du professeur, attrapa un balai et vint à son tour nettoyer nos dégâts.

Est-il besoin de préciser que nous n'y étions pas allés de mains mortes ? Il y avait des viscères de grenouilles collés aux murs. Le sol était devenu glissant tant il était couvert d'oeufs. Des morceaux des animaux traînaient un peu partout... Nous avions une immense surface à couvrir et tout çà en deux heures tout juste.

Une heure passa dans le calme le plus complet. Tous les bureaux avaient été lessivés et nous nous étions attaqué aux murs. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis l'entrée de Sasuke, pourtant la tension était palpable. L'ambiance lourde, se traduisait par des ronchonnements colériques, des soupirs exaspérés et des gestes de plus en plus impatients. De mon côté, en plus de la mauvaise humeur, je devais supporter l'endolorissement de plus en plus cuisant de ma main. J'étais épuisée et je sentais bien qu'une fièvre carabinée parcourait tout mon corps. Malgré ces mauvaises conjonctures, je continuai mon labeur pour que ma maigre contribution fasse avancer le nettoyage. Car, je devais l'avouer, je n'étais pas très efficace. Je manquais de m'évanouir à tout bout de champs et j'étais rendue maladroite par ma main invalide. Je me doutais bien que ces circonstances contrariaient plus encore Sasuke, qui me lançait, à intervalle régulière, des oeillades meurtrières. Kiba en revanche me soutenait l'air de rien. A la moindre occasion, il effleurait ma main, il reprenait volontiers les tâches que je ne pouvais mener à bout, il m'avait même rattrapé lorsque, prise de vertige, j'étais tombée de la chaise où je m'étais perchée. Sasuke avait-il conscience de notre petit manège ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais il cachait de moins en moins bien son irritation et les choses devenaient de plus en plus électriques entre nous. Je reçus une ou deux fois des coups de balai dans les jambes, il m'adressait ses grommellements les plus hargneux et m'assénai des regards plus glacés les uns que les autres... Ce que je lui rendais bien. Quelquefois ma main glissait malencontreusement et mon balai le faisait trébucher... tout à fait par hasard entendons-nous. Bien sûr, quand mon seau d'eau se renversait un peu sur le bas de son pantalon, ce n'était qu'un malheureux incident dû une fois encore au hasard...

Au final, au bout d'une heure et demi de travail et un sol redevenu propre grâce à nos efforts conjugués, nous nous assîmes chacun de notre côté pour attendre le retour du professeur. Si le travail avait réussi à contenir notre mauvaise humeur, l'inactivité en revanche nous rendait belliqueux. Ce fut donc ainsi, qu'après moins de cinq minutes de guerre froide à s'échanger des regards haineux, Sasuke et moi commencions à nous disputer :

- Tu te rends compte que tu as été parfaitement inutile ? cracha Sasuke en guise d'introduction.

- Oh, parce que monsieur Sasuke a été utile peut-être, rétorquai-je d'un ton condescendant, alors qu'il a quasiment fallu t'apprendre à tenir un balai ?

- Putain ça commence, soupira Kiba en posant sa tête sur ses bras d'un air las.

- Pourtant même un apprenti comme moi a été plus efficace qu'un manchot.

- Tu pourrais avoir plus de compassion pour une blessée !

- Pardon ! s'esclaffa Sasuke, De la compassion ? Pour toi ? Tu rêves !

- Oh c'est vrai, excusez-moi, lançai-je, ponctuant mon ton pompeux d'une révérence moqueuse, Sasuke Uchiwa n'a pas de cœur ! Sasuke Uchiwa ne peut ressentir que du mépris pour autrui.

- Tu es triste ? Tu voulais que je t'aime peut-être ?

En disant ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Sur mes gardes, je bondis sur mes jambes, prête à me défendre. Je vis, derrière le dos de mon ennemi, Kiba qui relevait la tête, en alerte. Il avisa bien vite la situation et je vis son corps se bander, comme un prédateur prêt à l'attaque. Il resta cependant à sa place et se contenta de souffler d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte :

- Fiche lui la paix Sasuke, elle est blessée...

- Psss, siffla l'interpellé en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de moi, dès que Kiba est dans le coin je ne peux plus te taquiner. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il te vient en aide...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de piquer un fard. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses insinuations me mettent mal à l'aise. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait voir son ami ou il se serait forcément douter de notre secret. Mon paysan dansait nerveusement sur son tabouret, se grattant le nez, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur de la classe. Pour ne pas laisser à mon vis-à-vis le temps de monter des théories folles dans sa tête, je ripostais avec une morgue que je ne me connaissais pas :

- Au moins un de vous qui n'a pas que des testostérones dans le cerveau !

- Testo... répéta Sasuke incrédule.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? continuai-je pour ne pas lui laisser de répit. Ce mot est trop compliqué pour toi ? C'est vrai que quand on a le cerveau placé dans l'entrejambe, on a un peu de mal avec les mots de plus de deux syllabes !

Les deux garçons me fixaient avec les yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes. Kiba aurait pu éclater de rire à tout moment s'il n'avait pas craint d'éveiller les soupçons de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, aurait-il pu imaginer que je lui répondrais d'un ton si acerbe ? Je ne le pense pas, puisque moi-même ne me savait pas si... irrévérencieuse. J'étais choquée par mes propres paroles, car jamais ô grand jamais, je ne m'étais permis de tels mots envers qui que ce soit d'autre. Subitement, sans crier gare, Sasuke éclata d'un grand rire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je le défigurai, estomaquée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et, la larme à l'oeil, déclare :

- Chaque jour tu es un peu plus intéressante ! Dis-moi, elle est où la fille timide qui parle poliment ? C'est de la comédie ? A moins que tu ne réserves ce joli visage coléreux que pour moi ?

Je reçus ce commentaire comme un poing en pleine figure. Où était-elle l'Hinata d'Izumo? J'avais reproché à Neji d'avoir changé, mais je n'avais pas fait mieux... J'étais différente, moins timide plus colérique. Je perdais de ma douceur, entraînée par l'ambiance de ce lycée... ou alors tout simplement par... Je levais mes yeux vers Uchiwa qui, l'amusement au fond des pupilles, attendait une réponse. Je lui rendais un sourire des plus charmants en répondant de ma voix la plus douce :

- Il semblerait que tu aies le don de tirer le pire de moi...

- C'est un compliment ?

- Absolument pas, je dirais un reproche ! Ou plutôt une constatation, car je réserve mes reproches pour les gens qui ont un tant soit peu d'intérêt à mes yeux.

- Oh, mais je vois... susurra-t-il sur un ton particulièrement amer, je vois qu'on a les mêmes principes toi et moi...

- Dans ce cas vous devez être sacrément attirés l'un par l'autre...

D'un même mouvement, nous dirigions notre attention sur Kiba qui venait d'intervenir. Une lueur alarmante éclaira son regard habituellement si avenant. Tout à coup, je me sentis coupable, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je n'étais pas attirée par Sasuke, il avait simplement le don de m'agacer. Il sembla que mon ennemi et moi soyons sur la même longueur d'onde car ce fut exactement la réponse qu'il fit à Kiba.

- Et bien, ce ne serait pas plus simple de s'ignorer ? insista le grand brun.

- Attends, tu cherches à nous faire dire quoi la Kiba, s'énerva Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne fais que constater, objecta le second d'un air peu concerné, tu sais ce que ma soeur dit toujours ? Les plus belles histoires d'amour commencent par d'ignobles disputes...

- Oh Kiba, me lamentai-je réellement mortifiée.

- Toi la ferme ! rugit Sasuke en me pointant du doigt, quant à toi Kiba Inuzuka, tu retires ce que tu as dit avant que je te fasse ravaler tes paroles...

- Et ben ! Tant de cri pour si peu... tu ne fais que confirmer ce que je pense...

Il venait de dire la phrase de trop. Fou de rage, Sasuke fonça sur Kiba pour le frapper. J'eus un moment le réflexe de crier pour les arrêter, mais un vertige me força à prendre l'assise la plus proche. Je me sentais de plus en plus vaseuse. Les cris des garçons ne me parvenaient que comme des chuchotis étouffés. J'avais extrêmement chaud mais je tremblais de froid. Ma main m'élançait terriblement. Puis il eut un long silence... ou plutôt les voix avaient encore baissée d'un volume. Je tentais de relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, mais elle pesait des tonnes. J'ouvris tout de même les yeux, mais seules des tâches floues constituaient ma vision. A quoi bon essayer de comprendre quoique ce soit, mieux valait me laisser aller. J'avais besoin de repos... de repos...

- Hinata !

Une onde fraîche caressa mon visage, me ramenant à la réalité. Avec difficulté, j'ouvris les yeux. Tout autour de moi me semblait encore flou, mais les contours étaient tout de même assez distincts pour que je prenne mes repères. Une fois encore, je sentis un contact frais et tendre sur mon visage. Je pris complètement conscience de mon environnement. Tout près de moi, le visage soucieux de Kiba me scrutait. Je me redressai pour lui faire face.

- Tu es vraiment pâle, dit-il d'un ton sec, vas-y doucement !

Je plissai les yeux pour mieux le voir. La lumière nous enlaçait de ses rayons oranges sanguin, redessinant ses traits dans un clair-obscur écarlate. Son visage, ainsi accentué, était loin de la perfection, pourtant j'aimais le regarder. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement fragile, comme une phalène qui reflète les flammes qui vont la brûler. Mon examen précis de son faciès me fit noter quelques ecchymoses qui n'étaient pas là, quelques temps plutôt. Du bout des doigts, je les effleurai mais il se redressa, se mettant hors de ma portée. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise et je sentis mes yeux picoter... Que signifiait ce geste ? Chamboulée par sa réaction, je tentai de reprendre contenance en lui parlant :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Sasuke et moi on s'est battu. Orochimaru est arrivé et nous a donné quelques heures de colle en plus... Et toi tu as perdu connaissance sans qu'on le remarque.

Il avait fait son compte rendu d'une voix abrupt qui me laissait comme un goût amer. Je me surpris à frissonner devant cette montagne de glace, lui qui était généralement si sympathique et généreux...

- Orochimaru m'a demandé de te ramener à ton dortoir, il ne veut pas que tu rentres seule au cas où tu t'évanouirais encore... Quand même ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup pour une si petite blessure ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu une grosse santé, tentai-je de me défendre, sans grande conviction.

- Je me disais aussi, Bon allez monte !

Kiba s'agenouilla près de moi, me présentant son dos pour que je m'y installe. Il était très visiblement en colère. Sa voix était cassante, il me faisait des reproches cruels. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Il devait penser que je me moquais de lui, que je m'amusais avec ses sentiments. J'avais blessé son amour propre. J'avais réussi à le pousser à se battre contre un ami. Tout était de ma faute et je ne savais plus quoi dire pour le calmer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi... Je ne voulais pas que le paysan abandonne la princesse...

- Pardon.

Il se retourna vivement vers moi. Tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux, je tenais fermement le bord de mon tabouret. Il se releva et s'empara de mon visage. De sa grande main, il tenait mon menton, entourant avec aisance tout le bas de ma figure. Son visage avait changé du tout au tout. Comme s'il regrettait déjà sa dureté, il avait retrouvé son air habituel, chaleureux et ce petit quelque chose d'espiègle dans ses yeux. Il me forçait à soutenir son regard... pas un mot... pas un reproche... pas une question...

- Je n'aurai pas dû... avec Sasuke...murmurai-je.

Il me relâcha et détourna la tête. Malgré les teintes rougeâtres du couchant, je pus distinguer des tâches écarlates qui coloraient ses joues.

- On ne sort pas ensemble Hinata, finit-il par dire d'une voix assurée, tu m'as rien promis et tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi ! Si Sasuke te plait plus, j'y peux rien... Il a toujours eu un putain de succès avec les filles... Juste que ça me ferait chier... Tu me plais bien...

- Kiba...

- Non, sérieux ! insista-t-il, je ne vais pas te reprocher quoique ce soit...

J'attrapai un pan de sa chemise mal entrée dans son pantalon et l'obligeai à se rapprocher de moi. Il se laissa faire, trop surpris pour réagir. Je tendis la main pour attraper son col ouvert et le pousser à se pencher vers moi. Ses yeux ébahis m'observaient sans comprendre. Ses lèvres entrouvertes me paraissaient particulièrement tentantes... Mon coeur battait à tout rompre... Il était si proche... Il était si touchant... si charmant...

Neji

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son front.

Je n'avais pas osé. En fait, je n'étais pas prête. Je me maudissais intérieurement. J'avais face à moi quelqu'un de formidable, et je pensais à celui qui m'avait déçue. Je relâchai Kiba et lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent mes joues devinrent vermeilles. Je baissai les yeux à tout allure. Pourquoi étais-je déjà si intimidée par ce petit... rien ? Il resta silencieux, attendant je suppose une explication de ma part. Mais qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Il n'y avait pas de raison profonde à cette bise, j'en avais juste eu envie... rien de plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me fallut tout de même parler pour chasser cet horrible silence :

- Sasuke m'énerve parce qu'il est odieux avec moi... Depuis l'affaire des vestiaires, j'ai peur qu'il tente de récidiver s'il voit la moindre faiblesse de ma part. C'est pour çà que je ne peux pas l'ignorer...

Il soupira et m'attira contre lui. Il me força à poser ma tête sur son ventre et caressa doucement mes cheveux. Je me sentais bien, reposée dans son giron, entourée de sa force. Je tremblais un peu, bouleversée par ce contact, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il cesse. Sans lâcher prise, Kiba m'adressa quelques mots, qui achevèrent de me secouer :

- C'est ce qui m'a plus en premier chez toi, cette fragilité. Mais je crois que j'aime bien aussi la femme forte qui se cache derrière. Surtout te laisse pas faire par Sasuke !

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me trouvait forte. Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et m'accrochais à sa chemise sale. Tant d'année sous les moqueries, à courir après la reconnaissance, à courber l'échine face à mon père, à m'acharner dans les arts martiaux, à prendre de front mon cousin, pour finalement entendre les mots que je cherchais de la bouche d'un garçon qui me connaissait à peine. Je ne sais quel sort du destin l'avait mis sur ma route, mais il avait fait une bonne oeuvre.

Les dix jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans un calme relatif. Notre petit écart en cours de dissection avait fait le tour du lycée. Les terminales l'avaient affectueusement surnommé « la guerre des grenouilles ». Notre classe recevait des félicitations de la part de tous les élèves, Orochimaru-sensei était peu apprécié. Certains poussaient même jusqu'à dire qu'une telle pagaille dans la classe du savant fou mériterait de passer dans les annales du lycée. Ce qui rendait cette affaire plus légère à mes yeux, était que, hormis les punitions du professeur de biologie, nous n'avions pas eu d'autres réprimandes. Si effectivement Orochimaru-sensei avait parlé à Kakashi-sensei de cette histoire, alors ce dernier ne l'avait pas jugé assez importante pour m'inquiéter. Ce qui m'arrangeait à vrai dire.

Une autre anecdote avait remué le dortoir des filles. Quand Kiba m'avait ramené sur son dos de nos heures de colle, le hall était plein de filles se rendant déjà au réfectoire. Bien qu'ayant présenté à la concierge une note explicative d'Orochimaru-sensei, ce problème fit beaucoup de bruit... du moins le temps d'une soirée. Je dus expliquer mille fois la situation aux autres filles pour qu'elles me laissent en paix. Mais, en définitive, ce fut l'un de mes malaises qui les convainquit. Il permit de tuer dans l'oeuf des rumeurs qui s'annonçaient embarrassantes.

Ma main, quant à elle, allait beaucoup mieux. Si les deux premiers jours avaient été difficiles à cause de la douleur, le reste du temps n'avait pas été si terrible que je me l'imaginais. Naturellement, j'avais été assez invalidée mais mes amies m'avaient bien aidée. Ses dix jours et le traitement d'Itachi-sensei avaient fait des miracles et ma plaie, refermée, ne me faisait déjà plus souffrir. Il ne restait qu'une escarre noirâtre qui m'infligeait d'atroce démangeaison.

Il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel en dix jours, ce qui me parut un miracle à moi qui, depuis mon arrivée à Konoha, n'avais pas connu un moment tranquille. J'en arrivais presque à trouver cette quiétude lassante et aurait tout donné pour un sale coup à venger. Même notre affaire des photos piétinait. Nous n'avions rien appris de plus. Malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avions toujours aucun renseignement sur ces fameux conduits d'aération. Quant aux rumeurs que nous essayions de glaner sur Mayumi Katsura, elles ne nous menaient à rien. Sakura et Ino avaient choisi de se concentrer en premier lieu sur les élèves qui étaient dans la classe de la victime. Ce qui ne donnaient rien de probant. Personne ne savait rien sur Mayumi... ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils disaient. J'étais réellement désespérée... et au final j'avais misé sur un petit rendez-vous à dissimuler aux yeux de tous, pour me remonter le moral... Mais Kiba ne pouvait pas sortir. Tous les soirs, il avait entraînement de basket jusqu'aux heures de couvre-feu de l'internat. Sans oublier que Sasuke et lui avait été collés une seconde fois. Iruka-sensei avait négocié avec Orochimaru-sensei pour déplacer la colle au Samedi. De fait, une punition qui aurait dû durer une heure ou deux, traîna toute une après-midi... m'empêchant de voir mon paysan. Ino m'avait tant entendu râler ce jour-là, qu'elle s'était mise à me taquiner chaque jour au sujet d'un « certain brun pas trop vilain ».

Une placide monotonie s'était donc installée sur notre lycée, jusqu'à ce fameux jour qui bouleversa notre enquête.

Ce jeudi matin avait commencé d'une façon plutôt banale. Tout au long de sa bouche, Ino chantait à tue-tête l'une des chansons du film que nous avions regardé la veille au soir. Imitant, assez mal soit dit en passant, la voix de Mika Nakashima, elle déversait les paroles de _My medecine_ au rythme de sa douche. Elle sortit enfin, chantonnant toujours et se mit à danser, sa serviette humide autour d'elle, et me lançant d'un ton joyeux :

- Allez Hachi ! A la douche ! Faut se faire belle pour un certain brun pas trop vilain...

- Voyons Nana-san, m'exclamai-je entrant dans son jeu, cessez de m'appeler Hachi !

Je fis mes yeux de bébé cocker et me mit à minauder. Ce qui augmenta la bonne humeur de mon amie et la fit pleurer de rire. Elle me poussa dans la salle de bain où je m'enfermais finalement. Je soupirai, ce film, _Nana_ (4), nous avait vraiment plu. C'était une belle histoire d'amour et d'amitié tiré du manga éponyme que nous avions toutes deux lu. J'étais un peu déçue d'être Hachi, j'aurai adoré être comparée à la belle Mika Nakashima, mais mon caractère correspondait plus à celui de l'autre personnage... dommage.

Ce fut donc de très bonne humeur que nous nous rendions en cours en compagnie de Temari, Sakura et Tenten. Cette dernière marchait à mes côtés, m'entretenant obstinément sur les techniques de combats de ma famille. Elle rêvait de pouvoir botter les fesses de Neji, mais « Pour être certaine de gagner, disait-elle, je dois connaître mon ennemi... qui est fort ! » Évidemment, j'étais sa meilleure source d'information.

Après un passage aux casiers à chaussure, nous nous dirigions vers les étages. Il était encore très tôt. Aucun professeur n'était arrivé et peu d'élèves circulaient dans les couloirs. Cependant, ceux que nous croisions paraissaient particulièrement agités, comme si quelque chose d'important s'était tenu ou allait se dérouler. Un peu inquiète par cette effervescence, je jetai un coup d'oeil à Tenten qui haussa les épaules, sourcils froncés, et m'invita à les suivre dans les escaliers.

Ce ne fut qu'au premier étage que nous découvrions la raison de cette agitation. Sakura fut celle qui les vit en premier. Le visage blême, le doigt tremblant, elle nous indiqua un pan de mur où quelques personnes s'attardaient. D'un même geste nous nous retournions. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je me rapprochais pour être certaine de ce que je venais de voir. Une sorte d'exclamation de stupeur et d'indignation s'échappa de mon gosier alors que ma main se plaqua violemment sur mes lèvres. Qui avait pu faire une telle chose ?

_Fin du chapitre 8, suite au chapitre 9._

Notes:

1- A propos des yeux d'Itashi, me suis dit, un sharingan? Dans le monde réel? Çà le fait pas trop! Du coup je lui ai fait quelque chose qui rappelait mais qui paraissait naturel.

2- Je suis partie du principe qu'il y a sept années d'étude de médecine, je suis désolée si je me suis trompée

3- Le magyar à pointe, pour ce qui ne connaîtrait pas Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. C'est un dragon, considéré comme étant très dangereux. Pour ceux que des infos intéresseraient : http://membres.lycos.fr/legrimoirehp/pagemonstres.html

4-_ Nana_ (et tout ce qui précéde) fabuleux manga de Ai Yazawa il raconte l'histoire de deux jeunes filles portant le même prénom Nana. L'une d'elle est chanteuse, quand à la seconde elle cherche un rêve au quel se raccrocher. Elles partagent un appartement à Tokyo et tentent de leur mieux de vive leur vie. Mon résumé est pourri mais l'histoire (et surtout les dessins) sont magnifiques. Nana a connu un tel succès au Japon qu'ils l'ont adapté en anime puis en deux films où joue la très jolie chanteuse Mika Nakashime. Au sujet des deux Nana, l'une (la chanteuse) est forte, cassante, rentre dedans, une fille assez imposante en somme. La seconde est plus effacé, un peu suiveuse, un peu timorée, pas timide mais polie et douce. Son attitude fait que les membres du groupe de Nana n°1 la surnomme Hachi.

Hachi fait référence à deux chose différente. Premièrement Hachiko, statut du chien qui orne l'une des places les plus populaires de Shinjuku. La légende raconte que ce chien attendit des années son maître à cet endroit. Deuxièmement, c'est un jeu de mot sur les nombres, sept se dit nana en japonais, et huit se dit hachi...

Nana, même si je ne lui ai pas rendu gloire dans mes propos, est un très bon manga (comme tous les mangas d'Ai Yazawa) je vous le conseil fortement.

Pour en savoir plus sur Nana : http://fr. sur Aiyazawa et ses oeuvres :  vous voulez écouter My medecine : http://www.radioblogclub.fr/open/143373/Mika20Nakashima20-20My20Medecine.mp3/Mika20Nakashima20-20My20Medecine

Et bien voilà, le chapitre 8... (Pfff, pas trop tôt...)

J'espère que vous continuerez à lire mon histoire malgré ma très longue absence d'up-date et malgré la nullité de ce chapitre!!

J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à le pondre celui-là. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je n'étais pas vraiment dans le bain, ou lors parce qu'il était un peu comme une pause, une parenthèse dans l'histoire, ce qui est sûre c'est que j'ai suer sang et encre pour nous le sortir! Bon, au moins c'est fait! Ne me lyncher pas, je vous promets de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre!!! Promis, en plus du sang et de l'encre, je suerai l'eau... oui bon on laisse tomber, c'est juste que je fatigue là!

Bref, alors j'ai une... non deux grande excuses à faire...

Itachi... oui, je sais il est totalement OOC, pardon mais il y a une raison à cela... enfait... enfait... j'avais besoin d'un infirmier pervers!!! XD Non c'est pas vrai! C'est pas çà! Mais vous verrez par la suite, il y a une raison à ce caractère...

Bon en même temps, j'avoue, tous mes personnages sont OOC, j'en suis désolée, mais c'est un choix! C'est aussi un risque qu'on prend quand on fait une fic hors de l'univers de Naruto, c'est tellement tentant... Et puis vous voyez Hinata débarquer en cours de littérature japonaise et dire : « Je serai fidèle à mon nindô! » ou Naruto gueuler : « Je serai Hokage... » Ben moi pas trop en fait! Bon tout çà pour dire que je suis à fond dans le OOC... Enfin pas tant que çà, j'essaie au mieux de rester fidèle à leur caractère... au mieux...

Bon la deuxième grande excuse... On risque de ne pas voir Neji pendant un petit bout de temps, ou alors juste des apparitions éclairs (z'allez me dire, çà change pas de d'habitude). Les prochains chapitres sont consacrés à l'affaire des photos et sur la classe d'Hinata... même Tenten va disparaître assez rapidement pour réapparaître plus tard... Que leurs fans acceptent mes plates excuses!!!

Dernière chose, j'ai eu envie (car j'adore échanger avec les lecteurs) de tenter un petit jeu... Enfait même deux.

Le premier, ce serait d'essayer de découvrir qui est l'instigateur de l'affaire des photos. Sachez que dès le chapitre 10 toutes les cartes de cette affaire seront entre vos mains et, vous pourrez deviner de qui il s'agit. Je continuerai à divulgeur mes indices au fur et à mesure. Le chapitre précédant le dénouement, je vous signalerai que les spéculations sont terminées. Je me propose d'écrire un One-Shot pour la ou les personnes qui auront trouvé le coupable. Vous pourrez choisir le couple, le genre, le rating, le sujet, la mésaventure, j'écris de tout et je serai ravie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un...

Le deuxième jeu sera pour le même genre de « prix » Au moment où je vous le direz, pareil, toutes les cartes seront entre vos mains, alors il vous faudra deviner qui est le prétendant mystère.

Si jamais çà vous intéresse, dîtes le moi!

Bref, je fais de gros bisoux à tout le monde et dis un gros merci!! (même ceux qui ne me laisse pas de com'... Non c'est vrai merci à vous aussi parce que vous avez lu mon histoire... n'empêche que çà me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez... ). Un énorme bisoux à Aya72, Seydrune, Okami Jigoku, Nanamy, fraise tagada (qui a laissé un com' pour chaque chapitre, même si elle les a tous lu d'un coup! XD, çà c'est fun!) et Inurame qui ont laissé des com' pour le précédant chapitre!

Je n'ai pas répondu à vos com' et je m'en excuse, j'avais pas mal de boulor ces derniers temps, mais promis, à partir de maintenant je répondrais personnellement à chaque reviews!!!

Une dernière chose le bouton en bas à gauche, c'est pas comme l'acool, en abuser ne fait de mal à personne (et surtout pas à l'auteur qui voit ses forces décupler pour écrire!! ) Donc il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à en abuser!!!!

Un gros bisoux à Asuka qui continue à bétalire ma fic et qui fait du bon boulot! Kiss toi et merci!!!

Allez kiss, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

°oO°Oo _**Tsubaki no Tsuki**_ oO°Oo°


	9. Chapter 9

_Yop!_

_Bon j'aurai du mettre ce chapitre plutôt (hier soir), mais nous remercirons Internet qui m'a fait des siennes!_

_Je suis désolée!_

_Sur ce Bonne Lecture!_

_°oO°Oo__** Tsubaki no Tsuki **__oO°Oo°_

9- La goutte d'eau...

_Ce ne fut qu'au premier étage que nous découvrions la raison de cette agitation. Sakura fut celle qui les vit en premier. Le visage blême, le doigt tremblant, elle nous indiqua un pan de mur où quelques personnes s'attardaient. D'un même geste nous nous retournions. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je me rapprochais pour être certaine de ce que je venais de voir. Une sorte d'exclamation de stupeur et d'indignation s'échappa de mon gosier alors que ma main se plaqua violemment sur mes lèvres. Qui avait pu faire une telle chose ?_

Sous nos yeux incrédules, s'étendaient une série de photos absolument répugnantes. Elles étaient... tout simplement atroces... un certains nombres de garçons, aux visages cachés par des masques de festival, étaient tous sur une jeune fille au visage découvert... Cette fille... il s'agissait une fois encore de Mayumi Katsura. Elle était immobilisée par des cordages semblables à ceux que nous utilisions en cours de gym. La photographie était de si bonne qualité, que je pouvais même percevoir les écorchures que ces liens trop serrés avaient laissés sur ses poignets fins. Ai-je besoin de préciser ce que ces garçons faisaient à ce corps nus et soumis ?

La victime semblait souffrir. Malgré ses lèvres obstinément pincées et son manque flagrant de résistance, ses yeux brillaient de larmes... Dans un soupir, un sanglot m'échappa. Qu'avait-on fait à cette pauvre Mayumi Katsura ? Un bout de viande offerte aux plaisirs des hommes... Une larme roula le long de ma joue alors que mes yeux suivaient le long sentier que formaient ces clichés. Ils recouvraient la quasi totalité du mur et attiraient de plus en plus de monde riant, sifflant, moquant... Ne comprenaient-ils pas sa douleur ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas sa peur ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas sa honte ? Moi je la comprenais... Oui Mayumi, à toi qui lis ses lignes, je peux le dire, je ne savais que trop bien ce que tu vivais... Je l'avais vécu... à ma manière dans les bras de celui qui disait m'aimer...

Soudain, me tirant de ma rêverie, la voix de Tenten résonna, forte et résolue dans le couloir :

- Arrachez ça ! Dépêchez-vous les filles ! Tout le monde s'y met avant que les profs arrivent ! Grouillez-vous !

Son injonction, faite d'une voix si claire et si ferme, me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je la sentis descendre de mon cerveau, couler le long de ma colonne dans un frémissement brûlant et mettre en marche mes jambes. Dans une course subite et vive, je me précipitai vers ces horreurs... mais je ne fus pas la seule. C'était comme si toutes les filles avaient réalisé, à la voix de Tenten, que ces photos n'avaient rien à faire là. Dans une grande agitation désordonnée, elles se précipitèrent sur les murs pour les nettoyer. Prises de court, je me faisais bousculer de toute part, incapable de réagir ou de fuir, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme m'attrape par le col et me tire vers l'arrière. J'atterris sans ménagement contre la poitrine de mon sauveur, manquant de l'entraîner dans ma chute. Il s'agissait en fait de Temari. Elle parvint de justesse à maintenir notre équilibre en me tenant par la taille. Quand elle me relâcha, dans un souffle soulagé, j'étais toujours abrutie par le rapide enchaînement des faits. Tenten nous attira dans un coin un peu plus éloigné et nous entretint d'une voix saccadée par son inquiétude de plus en plus visible :

- Je pense qu'il y en a d'autres ! On se sépare ! Temari et Ino vous restez à l'étage des premières années pour chercher ! Hinata, tu vas chez les dernières années, c'est l'endroit où il doit y avoir le moins de monde, en général ils sont encore à leur dortoir à réviser à ces heures-ci... Sakura et moi on va chez les deuxièmes années, Mayumi est partie tôt ce matin, elle doit déjà y être... Je dois la voir pour la rassurer !

Mon coeur fit un bond. Mayumi... pourquoi lui en voulait-on tellement ? Si nous voulions résoudre cette affaire peut-être était-ce cette réponse qu'il nous fallait ? Pour le moment en tout cas, nous avions mieux à faire. Après avoir signifié notre approbation à notre aînée, nous nous séparions. Dans une course effrénée, Tenten, Sakura et moi remontions les escaliers alors que Temari et Ino tournaient au couloir le plus proche. Quand j'escaladai une autre volée d'escalier, Sakura arrachait déjà des affiches pendant que Tenten courait de classe en classe pour retrouver son amie. J'atteins enfin le palier des troisièmes années, désert. Je pris appuie sur mes genoux, tête baissée, pour reprendre mon souffle. Un poing de côté commençait déjà à se former dans mon flanc droit. Je le massais pour le faire passer, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faiblir maintenant. Je devais me débarrasser de toutes ces images perverses avant l'arrivée de mes aînés. Je me redressai et avançai d'un pas hésitant. Il n'y avait vraiment personne, pas même dans les classes. Sur les murs, était accrochée la même série de photos. Je me mis à l'oeuvre. Les arrachant d'un geste vif et précis, je les entassais dans ma main sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire.

Bien malgré moi, je pouvais détailler ce spectacle avilissant. Chaque prise avait été faite comme dans un roman photo. En fait, à y regarder de plus près, l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague nous racontait son acte sans la moindre pudeur mais avec moult détails. Sur le matelas couvert de pelures, quelques gouttes de sang témoignaient d'une vertu volée. Autour d'eux, des accessoires suspects laissaient imaginer les pires tortures. Ils n'avaient pas ménagé Mayumi et s'était abandonné aux stupres... sans regrets. Dans un accès de colère, plus violent que les autres, je déchirais l'une des photos en voulant la décoller du mur... Mais qui... Pas de doute des garçons étaient mêlés à toute cette affaire... quant à savoir s'ils en étaient le cerveau, c'était une toute autre histoire. Soudain, alors que je passais devant la classe des terminales C, mon attention fut attirée par une personne assise à l'intérieur.

Tête inclinée vers un bouquin, ses cheveux courts toujours aussi bien coiffés, une mèche frôlant ses lunettes carrés, Takeru Kikuchi lisait avec beaucoup d'attention un livre aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire. Il avait vraiment la tête d'un premier de la classe, fils à papa peureux... comment aurait-il pu être à l'origine d'une affaire d'une telle envergure ? Bien sûr, mes soupçons s'étaient d'abord portés sur lui et les faits pouvaient, d'une certaine manière, nous mener à sa personne... mais tout de même. Il s'était peut-être trouver par hasard au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... De même être populaire et influent auprès des garçons ne faisait pas de lui le marionnettiste qui menait cette affaire. Il avait une réputation à tenir pour succéder à son père. Serait-il prêt à la mettre en danger pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait sûrement pas ? Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, je piquai un fard et partis, embarrassée qu'il m'ait surprise à l'étudier. Alors que je m'attaquais à une nouvelle affiche, la porte de sa classe glissa et il apparut dans le couloir :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il de sa voix épineuse.

- Je... je... balbutiai-je prise de court.

Incapable de prononcer un mot. Je lui montrai les affiches que j'avais retirées du mur. Il sembla comprendre et reprit d'un ton sévère :

- Alors c'était une blague des premières années ?

- Je ne sais pas sempai (1), rétorquai-je, la révolte qu'avait provoquée en moi cette accusation m'avait rendue ma voix. Quand nous sommes arrivées c'était déjà là... mais nous sommes solidaire entre filles...

- Je vois ça, dépêche-toi de nettoyer ça, ordonna-t-il en retournant dans sa classe et refermant la porte derrière lui.

En colère, mais incapable de l'envoyer promener, je lui tirai la langue. Si seulement nous ne devions pas le respect à nos aînés ! Je lui aurai bien dit le fond de ma pensée. Je repris donc mon ingrate besogne en repensant à mes soucis plutôt qu'à cet insupportable bonhomme. Je me mis à espérer que Tenten trouverait les mots pour réconforter Mayumi Katsura. Elle était devenue la proie idéale pour les moqueries et les méchancetés en tout genre, il lui fallait se renforcer. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire pour elle, c'était retrouver ceux qui la traitaient ainsi et leur donner une belle correction. Quand je serai face aux garçons qui se trouvaient sur ces photos, je leur ferais regretter d'avoir abuser ainsi d'une fille ! Je n'utiliserais pas la violence que je haïssais tant, mais j'avais d'autres moyens convaincants pour ces monstres...

Je serrai une des affiches dans mon poings jusqu'à n'en faire qu'une minuscule boulette de papier. Il fallait que je me calme, je devais penser à autre chose. Des choses constructives qui m'aideraient à avancer notre enquête. Je regardai la photo que je m'apprêtais à retirer du mur. Une fois encore, elle semblait prise en studio. La lumière était parfaite. Elle éclairait bien tous les détails sordides de cette scène, mettant en valeur l'acte déshonorant qui se déroulait. Toutes les sources d'éclairage semblaient se concentrer sur Mayumi, laissant les hommes dans une pénombre protectrice. Tout avait été pensé avec soin. Ils avaient largement eu le temps de tout calculer, de tout monter... et ils maîtrisaient très bien la luminosité. Je m'étais intéressée de près à la photographie en studio quelques mois plutôt, attirée par la publicité. En photo, la lumière construit toute l'image. Un bon éclairage peut rendre belle la plus horrible des personnes. Aplatir, donner du volume, mettre en valeur, tout passait par un jeu d'ombre et de lumière que donnaient les spots et les projecteurs que l'on utilisait. Jouez sur quelques intensités de clarté, un ou deux filtres et même un adolescent en pleine période ingrate aura une peau aussi nette que celle d'un bébé... Ce n'était pas un savoir que quiconque maîtrisait. Or, ces photos demandaient un certain savoir faire, certes elles n'avaient rien de professionnelles, mais elles avaient un certain doigté qui n'était pas à la portée de tous. Je fronçais les sourcils... peut-être tins-je enfin un bout de ficelle intéressant dans cette pelote inextricable.

Je tournai dans le couloir suivant et portai ma main vers l'une des dernières photos quand un sanglot attira mon attention. Non, loin de moi, une jeune fille fixait les photos d'un air ahuri, sa poitrine soulevée par de déchirants sanglots qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Je ne pus que la reconnaître, cette pauvre Mayumi. Sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire, je m'avançai vers elle, et posai une main sur son épaule. Elle ne réagit pas, continuant à fixer ses images la représentant d'un air complètement hébété. Elle était droite comme la justice, ses épaules raidies pas une émotion forte. Il me sembla qu'elle ne ressentait pas ma présence, perdue dans un autre univers. Tenant à me faire remarquer, je l'appelai doucement en frictionnant gentiment son épaule... mais elle ne revint toujours pas à notre réalité. Je poussai un soupir. Après avoir fourré les photos que j'avais récoltées dans mon sac, je me plaçai bien face à elle, l'attrapai par les deux épaules et la secouai de toutes mes forces. Ainsi traitée, elle sembla enfin se réveiller. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et ne chercha pas à comprendre qui j'étais. Elle posa son front sur mon épaule et j'entendis sa voix douce et éraillée murmurer :

- Tu es une amie de Tenten...

- Oui, sempai...

- Je ne voulais pas, tu sais... Je ne voulais pas...

- Je sais Mayumi-sempai, assurai-je d'une voix faible, émoussée par l'émoi, je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien... Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça...

- Je ne suis pas une putain... continua-t-elle à couiner, sa voix devenant de plus en plus hystérique.

- Non, Mayumi-sempai, bien sûr que non...

- C'est eux qui m'ont obligés... ils m'ont obligés... Je ne pouvais pas me débattre...

- Sempai... je...

- Ils m'ont violée...

Mon coeur fit un bond de ma poitrine. Oui, je le savais. Oui, je m'en doutais. Mais entendre ce mot rendait la simple idée tangible et, de ce fait, bien plus douloureuse. Je ressentais le même choc que le jour de la mort de mon oncle. Quand père nous l'avait annoncé de sa voix calme et imperturbable, ni Neji ni moi n'avions réellement réagit. Ce n'était que des mots. Quelques minutes après cette déclaration, Oncle Hizachi passerait sûrement cette porte en riant. Il était très différent de mon père, jovial et affectueux, j'aimais me réfugier tout contre lui pour qu'il me dise que j'étais belle et forte, une vraie Hyûga... Mais il ne passa pas la porte, et lorsque nous le revîmes enfin, c'était lors de la veillée funèbre... Mais Neji et moi le savions, il ne faisait que dormir, il se réveillerait sûrement en baillant comme chaque matin pour déclarer d'une voix pas le moins repentante : « J'ai encore dormi trop tard... » Mais il ne se leva pas et on le conduit à l'incinérateur. Ce fut uniquement au moment où l'on dû embrasser sa peau froide pour un dernier adieu, au moment où l'on ferma le cercueil de bois sombre que j'ai réalisé... Mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler au moment où le tapis métallique se mit en branle, entraînant mon oncle vers un feu démentiel qui le transformât en cendre... Neji, lui aussi sembla comprendre à ce moment qu'il ne reverrait jamais son père. Je me rappelle encore de lui, courant vers le cercueil pour arrêter ce terrible destin. Je me souviens des hommes, nos cousins, grands comme des montagnes, incapables de contrôler la furie qu'était devenu mon cher Neji alors que moi, petite fille de sept ans aux épaules frêles, d'un simple baiser, d'une caresse furtive, l'avais ramené au calme. Mon cou avait recueilli ses larmes toute une nuit... Nous n'avions compris qu'oncle Hizachi nous avait quitté que lorsque sa disparition était devenu un fait tangible pour nous...

Ces images choquantes n'étaient rien, mes soupçons n'étaient rien, les mots n'étaient pas plus, mais les larmes amères que versaient Mayumi rendaient palpables l'accablante réalité. Ces garçons avaient abusé d'elle et, non content d'avoir brisé l'honneur d'une jeune femme, ils s'en vantaient dans toute l'école, achevant de la détruire... Ma colère me submergea et avant d'avoir pu me contrôler, je me mis à questionner Mayumi de manière un peu trop vive :

- Qui ! « Ils » qui, sempai ? Qui a fait une chose pareille dites-le moi !

Tout à coup, elle sembla réaliser où elle se trouvait, à qui elle parlait et surtout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rougit brusquement et me repoussa avec violence. Je fus tellement surprise par sa brusque réaction que je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvais au sol, les fesses meurtries par l'impact. Elle me jeta un regard désolé, sembla sur le point de m'aider à me relever, mais fut arrêtée par un rire qui provenait du corridor adjacent. Décidant qu'il n'était plus temps de traîner, elle partit en courant, me laissant seule à l'étage des dernières années.

J'étais si stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer, que je ne pensais pas une seconde à me relever. Toujours assise au milieux du couloir, les mains appuyées contre le sol froid, mon sac renversé à mes côtés, la jupe remontée sur mes cuisses, je fixai un point que je ne voyais pas... Mayumi Katsura était au bord du gouffre, une pichenette de plus et elle tombait... Comment avais-je pu me laisser emporter de la sorte, j'avais été idiote. J'avais pourtant l'habitude de rester maîtresse de mes émotions, comme mon père l'avait si bien appris... Mais cette affaire me troublait bien trop. J'avais beaucoup de mal à distinguer le faux du vrai, j'étais bien trop impliquée dans cette histoire... Une main se referma sur mon bras, me tirant vers le haut alors qu'une voix me tira de ma rêverie :

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour rêvasser...

Je relevais mes yeux perdus vers le propriétaire de cette voix. C'était un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise étonnant. Ses traits étaient si fins qu'il ressemblait à une fille, et ce malgré sa mâchoire légèrement carrée. Le roux de ses cheveux aurait pu paraître naturel si les racines noires ne le trahissaient pas. Il était de taille moyenne et, en dépit de ses bras maigres, il me souleva avec aisance pour me remettre sur pied. Il ramassa mon sac et me le tendit en même temps qu'un sourire charmeur qui me donna un haut le coeur... J'étais face à un bellâtre tel que je les haïssais. Il était bien évidemment entouré de sa bande, tous avaient l'air aussi benêt et crâneur que lui. Ils ressemblaient à ses surfeurs ratés que l'on croise parfois à Shibuya. Pressée de me débarrasser de tels fats, j'attrapais la lanière de ma besace d'entre ses mains et le remerciais vaguement.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention...

Je tournais vers lui des yeux interrogateurs, il me sourit quelques rides d'expressions apparaissant sur sa peau brunie par le soleil. Passant une main dans ses cheveux décolorés, il reprit :

- ... les jolies filles comme toi s'attirent souvent des problèmes...

Dans un autre lycée que Konoha, il aurait été facile de prendre ces quelques mots comme un avertissement aimable d'un aîné à une cadette. Mais dans cet établissement, ces mots résonnaient comme une déclaration de guerre qui fit rire ces camarades autour de lui. Bien peu intéressée par leur menace en l'air, je me dirigeai vers les dernières photos accrochées au mur, les arrachai sans ménagement et quittai au plus vite l'étage des dernières années. La cloche allait bientôt sonner, il me fallait retourner en cours. Mais avant je devais retrouver mes amies. J'avais la tête pleine de conjectures aux sujets de cette histoire. Nous devions au plus vite reprendre nos recherches, dès ce soir, nous ferions un point sur ce que nous savions.

- Hinata ! cria Ino depuis notre chambre, tu as un ou deux coussins supplémentaires ?

- Oui, répondis-je depuis la douche, regarde dans le bas de ma penderie.

Pendant que je me douchais, Ino préparait notre chambre à recevoir nos amies. Suite à l'affichage de ces photos sales sur les murs de notre lycée, le matin même, nous avions organisé une réunion de mise au point. Il était hors de question de laisser l'enquête stagner plus longtemps. Temari, Tenten et Sakura venait pour une longue soirée de discussion. Nos devoirs expédiés, nous pouvions nous consacrer pleinement à ce qui nous intéressait. Puisque Tenten partageait sa chambre avec une deuxième année barbante et que les deux autres étaient trop désordonnées, il avait été convenu que notre chambre serait le Quartier Général de notre groupe. Tout ce que nous avions trouvé depuis le début de l'affaire était stocké dans une boîte à chaussure sous mon lit et nous pouvions parlé de tout sans être dérangée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortis de la salle de bain, vêtue de ma tenue de nuit. Au même moment, Ino revint de la salle commune où elle avait préparé du thé. Elle plaça sa théière au centre du cercle formé de coussin. Pour finir, nous disposions quelques biscuits et bonbons, que nous avions acheté en sortant du lycée, dans des assiettes. De l'extérieur, un inconnu aurait pu croire que nous nous préparions à un simple pyjama party... Particulièrement depuis qu'Ino, dans son pyjama rose à froufrou, s'était assise sur le lit pour me coiffer. Elle tressait ma longue chevelure noire pendant que, l'air absent, je triturais le bas de ma large chemise de nuit blanche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles arrivèrent. Se sachant attendues, elles entrèrent sans frapper et s'installèrent dans un silence religieux sur les coussins posés à même le sol. Ino termina ma coiffure avant de descendre nous rejoindre par terre. Encore quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'une de nous ne se risque à parler :

- Tenten, tu as eu des nouvelles de Mayumi ? demanda Temari de but en blanc.

- Non, dit-elle l'air désolé. Elle s'est faite porter malade pour le reste de la journée. Personne ne l'a vu...

- A part moi, déclarai-je en faisant la moue.

- A part toi... concéda Tenten...

Nous retombions dans le mutisme le plus total. Je n'avais pas encore réellement raconté aux filles tous les détails de ma courte entrevue avec Mayumi. Les mots ne trouvaient pas la voie, restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Je me mâchouillais les lèvres, il faudrait bien à un moment où à un autre que je leur dise de quoi il en retournait. Mais le prononcer donnait encore plus de consistance à cet abstraction... Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux de mes amies sur cette réalité. Avant que je ne puisse prendre une décision, Ino remit un peu d'ordre dans nos idées.

- On n'est pas là pour s'apitoyer les filles ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant la personne plus proche, en l'occurrence Temari. Je vous sers une bonne tasse de thé et on se remue les méninges !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'empara de l'anse de la théière et servit à chacune de nous une tasse de porcelaine grossière pleine d'un thé aux fumées délicieux. Le parfum léger du genmaicha (2) me procura une grande sérénité. Depuis l'arôme subtil des feuilles de Sencha (3) jusqu'à la douce saveur du maïs et du riz soufflés, tout m'appelait au calme et à la maîtrise de soi. Comme me l'avait souvent dit mon père, autour d'une tasse de thé que je lui servais avec tout mon savoir faire : « Tout art est lié par un fil conducteur, la concentration. Quand tu maîtriseras le chanoyu (4), alors tes capacités de combats se verront multipliés. Lorsque, avant d'entrée en lice, tu te souviendras à la perfection du parfum du thé que tu utilises, alors tu seras assez concentrée. » J'étais passée maître dans l'art de la cérémonie du thé et plus aucune essence subtile ne m'était inconnue. Mon père, si souvent déçu par son incapable de fille, était en revanche très fier de ma délicatesse et ma dextérité lors du chanoyu. Je m'étais donc réfugiée dans cet art pour oublier tous les autres reproches qu'il me faisait.

C'était la même paix qui m'envahissait à ce moment. Une quiétude capable d'occulter toutes les craintes qui me tenaillaient depuis le matin, capable de me rendre assez confiante pour déclarer à mes amies d'un ton ferme:

- Il est plus que temps qu'on remette les choses en place. On fait un tour de table pour voir comment ont évolué les choses pour chacune de nous.

Elles acquiescèrent. D'un regard, j'invitai Tenten, assise à ma droite, à parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps et commença son récit :

- Je suis retournée aux comités des élèves (5), ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne m'avaient plus vue... Je ne vous explique même pas l'accueil ! Plus glacial tu ne fais pas ! Le président m'a fait tout un speach comme quoi j'avais rien à foutre là, que j'étais plus membre, tout le tralala, heureusement la vice-présidente m'a sauvé la mise. Enfin, au comité exécutif, ça s'est un peu mieux passé... J'ai réussi à aborder ce sujet sans trop éveiller de soupçons et d'après mes renseignements, personne ne sait rien évidemment.

Un soupir général répondit à son histoire, nous étions toutes dépitées, nous comptions réellement sur cette piste pour resserrer nos recherches. Mais comme le fit judicieusement remarquer Temari…

- Fallait si attendre, qui irait hurler un truc pareil sur tous les toits ?

- C'est vrai, concéda Tenten, mais écoutez plutôt ça. Une copine m'a photocopié les plans et m'a confié des trucs beaucoup plus intéressants !

- Raaaaaaaahhh ! Mais fallait le dire plus tôt ! rugit Temari en bondissant.

- C'est bon calme-toi, pouffa Ino.

- Vas-y Tenten, lançai-je intéressée par ce qu'elle avait à nous dévoiler.

- Et bien, il se trouve que mon amie connaît un certain nombre de garçons du comité exécutif qui étudiaient très précisément cette carte, prévoyant une incursion aux vestiaires des filles.

- Comment a-t-elle su ? interrogea Sakura.

- Des noms ! ordonna Temari fidèle à son sens pratique. On veut des noms !

- Elle a surpris leur conversation dans la salle d'archive du comité. Ils ne l'ont pas vu, mais elle a très bien pu les voir. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps, par crainte d'être surprise, du coup elle n'a pas pu me dire ce qu'ils prévoyaient... Elle m'a mis tous les noms sur ce papier...

Temari arracha des mains de Tenten un petit post-it vert fluo et étudia la liste avec attention avant de la faire passer. Quand elle arriva dans mes mains, je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence, aucun de ces patronymes ne m'étaient familier. En désespoir, de cause je demandais aux filles leurs opinions :

- Evidemment je les connais tous, ils sont en deuxième ou en troisième années et étaient tous au comité exécutifs l'an dernier... déclara Tenten.

- J'en connais un, il est souvent à la bibliothèque, ajouta Sakura, le genre intello libidineux, toujours frustré parce que les filles ne veulent pas de lui.

Mais ni Ino, ni Temari ne connaissaient ces garçons, cherchant le moindre rapport plausible, je finis par demander à Tenten :

- Un lien possible avec Mayumi Katsura ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle n'a jamais été au comité exécutif et fréquente majoritairement des filles. Les seuls garçons qu'elle connaît sont ceux de la classe et de son club. Mais même là, en général elle les évite...

- Ah bon ! s'étonna Ino, . Pourquoi ?

- Elle est hyper timide ! expliqua Tenten. Avec cette guerre c'est plus facile pour elle de les éviter. Elle est trop douce, ils lui marchent facilement sur les pieds.

- Donc ces garçons ont très peu de chance d'avoir un lien avec Mayumi, conclut Temari d'un air songeur, mais les photos des vestiaires peuvent venir d'eux...

- Peut-être..., admit Tenten, ils ont les moyens.

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à Mayumi s'ils ne la connaissent pas ? soulignai-je.

- Qui te dis que c'est la même affaire ? fit remarquer Temari, nous avons toujours pensé que les photo de Mayumi et celles des vestiaires étaient liées... mais si ça se trouve, les mecs qui en ont après Mayumi ont profité des photos de vestiaire pour afficher leurs conneries et commencer leur brimade...

Je me mordis les lèvres. Je n'avais envisagé cette possibilité qu'une seule fois, au tout début quand seules Sakura et moi nous occupions de cette affaire, et n'en avais plus du tout parlé. J'avais fait une belle erreur. Car en mêlant les deux enquêtes, j'avais fermé bon nombre de voie à notre enquête. Sur un ton d'excuse, Sakura expliqua à Temari la conversation que nous avions eu à la bibliothèque et cette hypothèse trop vite avortée. Les filles se mirent à supputer des corrélations étranges peut-être plus comiques que logiques... quant à moi un doute m'empêchait de me mêler à leur bonne humeur. J'y pensais de plus en plus souvent et finis un peu du bout des lèvres à leur exposer ma théorie :

- Et si les garçons n'étaient pas à l'origine de toutes ces photos...

Ma déclaration les fit taire très brutalement. Elles me dévisagèrent, attendant visiblement la suite.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je me dis que les personnes qui auraient pu, le plus facilement du monde, installer ces appareils photos dans les vestiaires... Ce serait des filles !

Le silence me répondit... du moins jusqu'à ce que Temari se mette à déblatérer sur l'intégrité des filles et sur notre soutien mutuel infaillible. Pendant qu'elle parlait s'attirant les regards courroucés de Tenten peu convaincus par sa tirade, je remarquais qu'Ino et Sakura s'échangeaient des regards entendus. La blonde me fixa un moment avant de reconnaître à mi-voix :

- On pensait à la même chose !

Temari se tut, pétrifiée comme si elle avait croisé le regard d'une gorgone (6), et tourna son regard vers les deux jeunes filles qui, têtes baissées, accusaient le coup de leurs aveux :

- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut la seule chose que Temari put dire. A mon grand étonnement, Tenten fut la première à répondre :

- Parce qu'il y a des garces partout ! Même dans notre lycée ! Voyons Temari réfléchis ! Qui pourrait accéder si facilement aux vestiaires !

- Mais tout de même, insista Temari, absolument pas prête à se laisser convaincre, quel intérêt pour les filles de montrer nos fesses à tout le lycée...

- On a pensé que... commença Sakura

Elle chercha du secours auprès d'Ino qui d'un hochement de tête l'invita à poursuivre. Elle prit une inspiration et dit d'une traître :

-...peutêtrequetoutsimplementellesvoulaientatteindrelesgarçonsdecettemanière.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un regard craintif à Temari qui, bouche bée nous regardait chacune notre tour cherchant une aide quelconque, comme pour la sortir du cauchemar dans lequel cette histoire la plonger. Je repris plus lentement pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris :

- Donc, Ino et Sakura, vous pensez que les filles auraient voulu atteindre les garçons en faisant croire qu'ils avaient affiché ces photos dans le hall ? Je trouve ça logique...

- Pas moi ! Y'a rien de logique là-dedans, ça ne rapporte aucun points aux filles de faire un truc pareil ! Ça sert plutôt les garçons !

- Une tentative échouée, déclara calmement Tenten en haussant les épaules.

Temari grogna en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse. Je l'observais avec beaucoup d'attention. Ce qu'elle avait dit m'interpellait vivement. En effet, les filles avaient les moyens de commettre un tel forfait, mais elles n'avaient pas le mobile. Si de prime à bord le raisonnement d'Ino et Sakura m'avait paru juste, en y repensant deux fois, il y avait des failles. J'y réfléchis longuement, et nous restions toutes muettes durant quelques minutes. Finalement, excédée par ce problème sans solution, j'attrapai le calepin qui traînait dans notre boîte à indice, pour y noter tout ce qui avait été dit. C'était une idée qu'avait eu Sakura, garder une trace écrite de toutes les pistes évoqués nous permettraient de nous y retrouver à un moment où à un autre. Pour le moment, nous étions face à une équation à laquelle il manquait des données, il nous fallait encore un peu de patience pour avoir en main toutes les cartes et tirer le gros lot.

Décidée à progresser, je relevai le nez de mes notes et remit la conversation en route.

- Passons à autre chose, on a pas toute la nuit, dis-je de ma voix douce et si peu habituée à l'autorité, tu as trouvé des choses Temari ?

Elle soupira, décroisa les bras, abandonna son air grognon et attrapa un des petits gâteaux qu'elle se mit à grignoter d'un air absent. Elle finit par nous raconter sa réunion avec ses frères :

- On est allé boire un verre tous les trois un après-midi. Kankuro s'est montré particulièrement chiant... Encore Gaara... Ben c'est Gaara, il l'ouvre que rarement et à l'air de ne jamais être là avec nous... Bref, entre deux insultes bien senties, Kankuro m'a dit qu'il en avait entendu plus ou moins parler, mais comme une rumeur. Une sorte de légende qui circule parmi les pervers. D'après lui, peu de garçons prennent ça aux sérieux, mais ils sont un certain nombre à en avoir entendu parler...

- Ce qui est loin de nous aider... ronchonna Tenten.

- J'ai jamais dit que mes frères servaient à quelque chose, rétorqua Temari, à part Gaara, lui m'a dit un truc assez intéressant.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sakura, curieuse.

- Il semblerait que l'affaire Katsura commence à agacer sérieusement les garçons de notre classe. Pour eux c'est clair, le con ou...

Temari marqua un temps d'arrêt, fit une grimace comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était particulièrement répugnant, mais fini par cracher du bout des lèvres :

- ... la conne qui fait ça est entrain de nuire aux garçons et aux filles à la fois... C'est une vengeance personnelle qui est en train de tous nous atteindre...

- la conne? Répétai-je intriguée.

- Gaara pense que ça pourrait être une vengeance de filles. Il insinuait des trucs genre : est-ce que Mayumi avait pas des soucis avec d'autres filles ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas piqué le petit copain d'une autre ? Ce genre de truc...

- Ton frère pose vraiment les bonnes questions... murmurai-je

- Encore ? soupira Temari d'un air triste, pourquoi on doit tout ramener sur le dos des filles.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je pour la rassurer, ce serait trop facile... Mais c'est toujours une piste à envisager...

- C'est tout ? demanda Ino.

Temari lui signifia que oui. Je pris en note ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je trouvais les réflexions de Gaara pertinentes et ne voulait pas les écarter. Pour moi, il était tout à fait envisageable que des filles, peu scrupuleuses, veuillent se venger, pour des raisons parfaitement égoïstes.

Une fois encore, je dus relancer le débat. Cette fois-ci je me tournais vers Sakura qui, avec ma camarade de chambre, avait dû récolter tous les ragots qui circulaient sur Mayumi. Je n'aimais pas trop cette méthode, mais elle pourrait toujours porter ces fruits. Peut-être pourrions nous trouver un mobile à cette folie qui poursuivait notre aîné. Sakura se mit à nous expliquer d'une voix sûre leur découverte :

- Ino et moi avons essayé de nous renseigner au maximum sur les habitudes de Mayumi-sempai. C'est une bonne élève. Elle vient toujours très tôt en cours car elle participe à deux ou trois clubs différents. Elle fait partie du club d'Ikebana (7)...

- Que fréquente aussi Ino, fit remarquer Temari.

- En effet, répondit la blonde, mais ces derniers temps Mayumi ne vient plus souvent. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une ou deux fois... Selon les sempai, elle était bien plus assidue l'année dernière...

- Bon, en même temps, elle ne fréquentait pas les deux autres clubs, termina Sakura. En début d'année, elle s'est inscrite au club audio-visuel, et depuis trois semaines tout juste elle fait aussi partie du club cinéma...

- C'est bizarre cet intérêt soudain pour le multimédia, souligna Tenten.

- On ne sait pas trop pour l'audiovisuel, répliqua Ino, mais certaines filles disent qu'elle s'est inscrite au club cinéma par amour...

- Amour ? répétai-je intriguée.

- Et oui, les filles du club d'Ikebana m'ont confié leurs soupçons sur une possible relation qu'elle entretiendrait avec Hideki Renge, membre du club audio-visuel et président du club cinéma.

- Ce qui est sûr, intervint Sakura, c'est que même si officiellement les club sont mixtes, quelques clubs seulement menés par des professeurs appliquent cette règle. Tout le monde le sait : il y a des clubs pour filles et des club pour garçons. Mayumi est la seule fille à fréquenter le club cinéma...

- Et ce serait pour ce Renge ? insistai-je, sourcils froncés.

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs Hinata, me dit Ino, et il y en a une certaine quantité d'autre sur elle... Au début on a eu du mal, mais bizarrement les langues se sont déliées aux fils des jours... et particulièrement aujourd'hui. Mes sempais se sont mises à parler de vraiment tout... Elles ont dit par exemple que ça ne les étonnait pas que Mayumi se fasse...

Ino buta sur le mot, puis après un moment d'hésitation, souffla d'un air scandalisé et légèrement coupable :

- ... culbuter par un groupe de mec, vu ses fréquentations...

Je crus que Tenten allait défaillir en entendant ces mots. J'étais horrifiée par ce que les gens étaient capables de dire. La méchanceté n'avait pas de limite et pas une once de compassion ne venait soutenir Mayumi Katsura. Ces propos me chamboulaient d'autant plus que je savais ce dont il retournait réellement.

- Quelles fréquentations ? demanda Tenten quand elle eut repris un peu contenance.

- Il semblerait qu'elle soit amie avec les Sweet Girls...

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, toutes mes amies firent une grimace de dégoût. Quand je demandai des explications, Sakura me répondit :

- C'est le nom qu'une bande se donne. La mauvaise réputation des kogals (8) vient de ce genre de filles. Pour gagner de quoi se payer leurs UV, le maquillage, le coiffeur et les fringues soit elles jouent les escortes girls (9), soit elles se prostituent... Elles sont une dizaine à Konoha, elles ont d'autant plus mauvaise réputation qu'elles ont tendances à jouer les voyous...

- Et Mayumi... commençai-je

- Aucune chance, s'emporta Tenten. Y a une de ses ganguros (10) à la noix qui est dans notre classe ! Mayumi ne la fréquente absolument pas !

- Je ne fais que répéter ce que disent mes sempais! rétorqua Ino à la fois gênée et en colère.

- Et tu devrais te calmer Tenten, intervint Sakura, parce que ce qui vient après ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux.

Temari, Tenten et moi froncions les sourcils, pour une fille sans histoire, je trouvais que Mayumi avait une drôle de réputation au lycée. Avait-il suffit de quelques photos pour que tous les avis changent ou bien était-ce cette drôle d'habitude de se méfier des gens trop bien sur eux ? En tout, cas, notre silence invita Ino à poursuivre et effectivement, ce qui suivit n'était pas glorieux.

- Il y a trois autres choses qui se disent sur Mayumi Katsura. La première nous vient directement de sa colocataire. Mayumi rentre de plus en plus tard, elle a des horaires loufoques partant à des heures pas possible le matin et revenant à des heures encore plus folles. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle fait. La deuxième, étant la plus soft, serait qu'elle a un petit copain qu'elle voit en dehors du lycée. D'après ce qu'on dit, il se pourrait fortement que ce soit un garçon de Konoha...

- Un garçon de notre lycée ! s'étonna Temari.

- Exact..., reprit Ino. Ou est la part de vérité, j'en sais rien... Et ce n'est pas bien important... mais la troisième est beaucoup moins... enfin c'est plus...

- Ben vas-y, intervint Tenten. Accouche, après le coup des Sweet Girls, je crois que je suis prête à tout entendre !

- Bon, céda la blonde en lui lançant tout de même un regard inquiet, On dit que Mayumi a de très gros soucis d'argent...

- Ça tout le monde le sais, s'emporta Tenten

- Non, m'écriai-je, pas moi !

- Mayumi vient d'une famille assez modeste, m'expliqua Tenten, ses parents sont commerçants à Hokkaido. Elle est né et a grandi là-bas. Elle a rejoint Kunoichi au collège. Avant elle était en primaire dans son village natale. Seulement, pour l'envoyer au collège, ses parents ont fait un emprunt. Tu connais les démarches administratives, faut payer une caution pour les bouquins, les uniformes, l'internat, sans compter les frais d'inscription et les tributs à faire pour l'association des parents d'élèves ! C'est vite devenu au dessus de leur moyen... Ils ont donc emprunté de l'argent et le rembourse peu à peu, mais si tu ajoutes les frais de scolarité mensuels, tu comprends vite que les parents de Mayumi ont un peu de mal à chaque fin de mois... C'est pour ça que Mayumi travaille comme une malade pour être première de la classe, elle ne peut pas prendre de baïtô (11), le règlement de l'école l'interdit, mais au moins elle prouve à ses parents qu'ils ne se saignent pas à blanc pour rien.

Je restais bouche bée devant l'histoire de Tenten. Je finissais par penser que Mayumi Katsura était le genre de fille à être un aimant à problème ! Tant de malheur sur un seul dos... Un auteur sadique écrivait-il le fil de leur vie ? Dans ce cas pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur cette pauvre Mayumi ? Je me mordis les lèvres. Au même moment, Sakura demanda :

- C'est Mayumi-sempai qui t'a confié tout ça ?

- Évidemment ! s'emporta Tenten, qui d'autre ? Je suis son amie !

- C'est que... balbutia Ino embarrassée, nous... nous connaissions déjà la moitié de l'histoire. Les filles en parlent souvent entre elles... Tu sais comment c'est, des filles de bonne famille qui ne connaissent rien aux dures réalités de la vie... Elles trouvent ça... divertissant...

- Garces, siffla Tenten, contenant visiblement sa colère.

- Du coup, poursuivit mon amie aux yeux bleus, des rumeurs ont commencés à circuler... Les filles disent que... que Mayumi-sempai... se prostitue pour payer ses frais de scolarité...

Un grand blanc. Un silence lourd et angoissant répondit à cette dernière réplique. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, une rage sourde remuant mes entrailles, je me mis à trembler. A côté de moi, Tenten respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Elle posa une main sur son front et bascula la tête en arrière, comme un rituel pour retrouver son calme. Temari restait interdite. Pour une fois aucune émotion violente ne la traversait, elle regardait le vide face à elle. Sakura et Ino avaient l'air réellement désolées. Comment des choses pareils pouvaient circuler dans les couloirs dans lycée ? Pensait-on à cette pauvre fille ? Je me mis à angoisser en pensant à Mayumi, à ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Ses paroles du matin me revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas pu me mentir. Non ! Ses larmes étaient sincères. Elle n'avait pu que me dire la vérité... J'en étais certaine... Et voilà que les médisants venaient l'accabler plus encore. Un viol n'était déjà pas assez lourd à porter ?

- Hinata, appela doucement Ino.

Je relevais la tête et fit face à toutes mes amies qui me défiguraient surprise.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? poursuivit mon amie.

Je portais ma main à ma joue pour me rendre compte qu'elle était humide. Mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans que je me rende compte. J'étais vraiment affectée par ce qui arrivait à Mayumi... Finalement, je racontais aux filles ce qui s'était passé ce matin même. Elles semblèrent vraiment choquées, mais toutes convinrent que la jeune fille ne pouvait mentir. Encore une fois, un lourd silence s'installa. Entre embarras et colère, nous ne trouvions plus les mots pour nous exprimer. De plus, c'était comme si nous avions été vidées de toute notre énergie. Même Temari avait perdu sa véhémence quand elle prit la parole :

- Mais comme peut-on faire ça ?

- Cette stupide guéguerre de gamins vaut-elle la peine qu'ils en arrivent là ? se lamenta Sakura.

- Mais est-ce vraiment pour la guerre ? rétorqua mystérieusement Temari.

Vivement, je levai la tête vers elle. Pour une fois, Temari et moi étions sûre la même longueur d'onde. Voyant le regard interrogateur des trois autres, Temari prolongea sa pensée :

- Généralement, quand les garçons nous font des sales plans, ils signent leurs mauvais coups pour gagner des points. Dans ce cas-là, ce n'est évidemment pas possible... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'en prennent à Mayumi, mais ce n'est pas pour la guerre...

- En même temps, c'est risqué et peu glorieux, dit Sakura, normale qu'ils ne vont pas signer. Mais ça met une sacrée pression aux filles de voir que les garçons n'ont aucune craintes à faire ce genre de chose... guerre psychologique.

Temari, fit une moue perplexe, mais ne répondit pas. Je choisis donc de l'appuyer :

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça leur apporte ? Ce n'est pas une vraie guerre pour eux, c'est un jeu ! Ils ne vont pas prendre des risques inutiles pour un jeu... Je suis de l'avis de Temari, ça cache autre chose...

La blonde me sourit, alors que les autres se laissaient gagner par notre raisonnement. Ce qui me gênait, c'est qu'en éliminant la guerre, nous perdions un mobile probable pour ces méfaits. Je soupirai. Ce qui attira le regard de mes amies sur moi. Sourire aux lèvres, Temari me demanda :

- Et toi Hina-chan ? Comment ça s'est passé de ton côté ?

- Pas grand chose, murmurai-je un peu honteuse.

Non seulement je n'avais rien découvert de probant mais en plus, je m'apprêtais à leur mentir. Je ne pouvais pas leur avouer que Kiba était ma source d'information, alors je dis le nom qui me paraissait le moins suspect :

- Neji est nouveau, il ne connaît pas trop les histoires. On ne se confie pas beaucoup à lui. Par contre, il m'a un peu parlé de Takeru Kikuchi.

Je leur répétai ce que j'avais appris de Kiba puis leur exposer mes conclusions, tout en modérant mes propos. Je leur précisais bien que rien ne nous permettait d'accuser Kikuchi, sans compter qu'il n'avait aucun mobile. Ensuite, je sortis les photos que j'avais ramassées le matin même. De la même manière, je leur présentais mes conjectures en analysant tout ce que l'image avait à dire... Peu à peu, mes propres mots firent leur chemin dans mon esprit où une idée folle commençait à germer. Interrompant brusquement mon discours, je tirai les photos précédentes de leur boite. Seules les nues de Katsura m'intéressaient, que ce soit le tout premier exposé en même temps que les images du vestiaires, que ceux qui avaient été lâchés du toit. Je dégageais les assiettes de victuailles et rangeait les preuves en ligne chronologiques sous notre nez, incluant nos plus récentes prises. Les filles curieuses me questionnaient, mais j'ignorais leurs sollicitations pour me concentrer sur ma tâche. Se pouvait-il que mon intuition soit juste ? Je comparais les clichés que j'avais sous les yeux, durant de longues minutes. Mes amies avaient fini par se taire, voyant qu'elles ne tireraient rien de moi tant que je ne serais pas décider à parler. Au bout d'un certain temps, le coeur battant, je leur indiquais le cheminement de ma pensée.

- Voyez-vous ces lumières ? commençai-je en leur indiquant tour à tour les points chauds de chaque série de photo. C'est un éclairage de base. En regardant le modelé du corps et les ombres portés, on peut approximativement dire comment ont été placé les spots. C'est l'un des éclairages les plus basiques qu'on puisse faire en studio. Sûrement l'un des premiers que l'on apprend. Une boite à lumière pour dessiner les contours et donner le modelé, donc créer un contre jour. Le seconde spot, très certainement affublé d'un nid d'abeille, sert à éclairer le sujet...

- Attend ! s'écria Temari. Tu nous causes quelle langue là ? D'où tu sors tous ces gros mots ?

- J'ai un peu étudié la photo, avouai-je, je voulais travailler dans la publicité ou dans la mode, alors j'avais commencé à me renseigner. Une boîte à lumière, je pense que c'est un nom assez explicite ! C'est un coffre en fil de fer que l'on adapte au spot. Il est recouvert sur le côté de tissus noire hermétique à la lumière et devant un tissus blanc qui diffuse une lumière douce et tamisé. Il sert en gros à filtrer la lumière et à la distribuer de façon homogène à toute une masse. Plus la répartition est importante, plus la boite à lumière est grosse. Le nid d'abeille, au contraire, concentre la lumière sur un point. Le tressage en fer, construit comme les alvéole d'une ruche, converge tous les faisceaux lumineux sur le point à souligner... Enfin, la troisième chose qui, je pense, a été utilisée pour ces photos, c'est un réflecteur. En général c'est juste un carré ou rectangle blanc qui serre à renvoyer la lumière pour que toutes les parties de l'objet soient bien éclairées... Je m'explique, dis-je en voyant Temari ouvrir la bouche. Imaginons pour cette photo...

J'indiquais la première photo de la série.

Très simple, portrait de face, plein pied... derrière Mayumi un mur noir qui va servir de base. Pour éclairer le sujet, Mayumi, placé en parallèle du mur, il faut mettre une boîte à lumière à approximativement 45° de la ligne de base. Ensuite, pour donner de volume il faut placer le nid d'abeille à presque 160°... Oui mais voilà, toute une partie du corps reste dans l'ombre, c'est disgracieux et embêtant pour une photo de charme... alors on utilise le réflecteur. Il est posé quasiment en face de la boite à lumière et renvoie la lumière vers les zones d'ombres...

- Ben putain ! s'écria Temari, faut s'y connaître !

- C'est exactement là où je veux en venir ! répliquai-je sourire aux lèvres, il faut s'y connaître et il faut être nombreux. Pendant que l'un prend les photos, les autres manipulent le réflecteur, les spots... bref, c'est un travail d'équipe... qui demande le matériel et le lieu adéquat...

- Et... Oh mon dieu Hinata, s'exclama Sakura, tu crois que...

Je souris, ravie que Sakura ait si vite compris. En revanche, les choses ne semblaient pas si simples à Temari, Tenten et Ino... quoique cette dernière semblait de plus en plus proche de la réponse. Je voyais ses yeux s'écarquillais au fur et à mesure et soudain elle souffla un « non » incrédule...

- Attendez, où vous voulez en venir ? demanda Tenten.

- Vous avez oublié à quel club appartient Mayumi-sempai ? indiqua Sakura.

- Non, bien sûr elle... commença Tenten avant de comprendre.

- Meeerde, s'emporta Temari...

- On dirait que nous sommes toute arrivée à la même conclusion, déclarai-je, il faut le matériel, il faut le lieu, il faut le savoir faire, et cela un club là, le club cinéma.

- La beauté atteinte par les seins de la femme n'était-elle point la gloire la plus resplendissante de l'évolution de l'humanité ? déclama Jiraya-sensei, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Les garçons gloussaient alors que les filles, rouges, plongeaient la tête dans leurs livres. Je posai ma main sur mon front en me demandant où pouvoir me cacher. Jiraya-sensei nous fixait de son regard lubrique, tentant, sans vergogne, de juger de notre « évolution ». Ce professeur était un pervers fini et tout prétexte était bon à laisser libre cours à ses pulsions... ou devrais-je plutôt dire qu'il avait trouvé le genre de livre qui correspondaient à ses pulsions.

Assis sur son bureau, vêtue d'un kimono de nuit, qu'il avait ramené pour l'occasion, le professeur déshabillait du regard le premier rang, en l'occurrence nous, les sept uniques filles de la classe. Pour ce cours, ils avaient chamboulé l'ordre des places, il voulait « être inspiré » pour faire sa leçon... Il est vrai que sa mise en scène était assez en adéquation avec le thème du livre... Après s'être levé, il se mit à déambuler dans le premier rang en parlant de vive voix.

- N'est-ce pas une des plus belles phrases de ce livre ! s'écria-t-il, j'avoue que c'est ma favorite ! Une telle vérité dite si simplement ! Mesdemoiselles n'êtes-vous pas flattées ?

Personne ne répondit. Je fus la seule à réagir. Prise de fou rire, j'étouffais mon hilarité dans ma main. En fait, j'étais amusée par les bravades du professeur. Comment pouvait-il demander avec tant d'innocence dans la voix, si nous n'étions pas flattées ? J'étais peut-être un peu trop indulgente avec Jiraya-sensei, mais j'adorais ses cours. J'aimais de plus en plus la littérature et _les belles endormies_ décrites par Kawabata m'avaient réellement séduites. Je n'avais pas encore compris toute la subtilité de son récit, mais j'étais sensible à sa prose en demi-teinte, pleine de lyrisme et d'angoisse. Il sembla que je contenais assez mal mon rire, puisque Jiraya-sensei se rapprocha de moi, posa une main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer d'un air tout à fait amical :

- Dis-moi Hinata, si tu nous racontais un peu ce roman...

- Je... je... euh, commençais-je d'une voix balbutiante, en fait... euh... Toute l'histoire se passe... euh... dans un même lieux... une maison au bord de la mer. Hum, dans ce lieu, une femme vend des nuits de sommeil à de vieux hommes en quête de jeunesse. Le vieil Eguchi, euh, c'est le personnage principal, a été invité par un de ses amis à y passer une nuit. Mais... au fur et à mesure il y prend goût et revient de plus en plus régulièrement... Euh... Dans les chambres se trouvent des jeunes filles endormies. Elles sont très jeunes, ce sont des adolescentes pour la plupart, elles dorment nues sous le regard des vieillards... mais... ils n'ont aucun rapport sexuel avec elles, ils sont interdits de les toucher. Et puis, euh...ce qui construit le récit c'est que le vieil Eguchi, au fil de ses nuits remontent peu à peu le temps pour se remémorer son passé, se rappelant de toutes les femmes qui ont construits sa vie depuis sa mère, jusqu'à ses filles.

Je me tus et lançai un regard plein de crainte à Jiraya-sensei. Je trouvais mon résumé un peu foireux... Je bégayais toujours comme une idiote et ma voix douce manquant d'assurance ne m'aidait pas. Mais celui-ci me fit un sourire encourageant, je crois qu'il aimait vraiment ma voix, car il adorait me faire parler pendant ses cours... Finalement, il se détourna de moi et se remit à parler à grand renfort de geste :

- Et tu as trouvé ça pervers Ino ?

- Évidemment ! s'emporta mon amie, c'est quoi ces vieux ! Ce sont des pédophiles ! C'est répugnant !

- Oh... vraiment ? répondit Jiraya, tu es d'accord avec elle Temari ?

- Bien sûr ! Ils sont des vieux porcs, un point c'est tout !

- Et toi Hinata ? demanda-t-il une moue de plus en plus triste se peignant sur sont visage.

- C'est ce que je me suis dis au premier abord, expliquai-je le coeur palpitant.

Je m'apprêtais à livrer un point de vue très intime sur le livre, j'étais embarrassée. Je continuai, me sentant rougir à chaque mot :

- On peut penser que c'est pervers... et dans un sens ça l'est réellement, mais je l'ai trouvé avant tout touchant ce vieil Eguchi. Il n'accepte pas de vieillir, ses souvenirs et ses premières réactions le prouvent. Il est prêt à braver l'interdit pour prouver qu'il sait encore se servir de... de... enfin... vous voyez...

Un fou rire général me fit comprendre qu'ils avaient très bien compris à quelle partie de l'anatomie je faisais allusion. J'étais plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Jiraya, ravi, me fit un grand sourire et déclara d'une voix rassurante :

- Continue, tu m'intéresses...

- Comme il ne veut pas vieillir, repris-je, il revient chaque nuit auprès de ses filles. Elles agissent sur lui comme un élixir de jeunesse, plus il s'imprègne de pleur présence, plus il rajeuni... comme le prouve la manière dont sont raconter les souvenirs... on part des souvenirs les plus récents pour aller au plus anciens... son premier amour par exemple... En fait, il agit un peu comme un vampire sur ces filles, il absorbe leur jeunesse pour retrouver la sienne... Au sens figuré bien sûr...

Jiraya me détailla un moment puis demanda de but en blanc :

- Tu as aimé ce livre, pas vrai ?

Gênée, j'acquiesçai la tête baissée. Il sourit, visiblement satisfait et poursuivit son cours :

- La mort. La solitude. L'amour. L'érotisme... tant de thèmes fondamentaux abordés dans un si petit livre ! Kawabata nous livre un roman vraiment unique dans son oeuvre ! Il ne prétend pas nous donner des réponses à toutes ces questions qu'englobent ces thèmes... non, juste sa vision des choses... et il semblerait qu'elle plaise puisque ce livre a reçu le pris nobel de littérature !!! Auprès de ses belles, intouchées et intouchables, nous palpons la fragile existence de ce vieil homme. (12)

J'écoutais passionnément le cours de Jiraya. Plusieurs fois il m'interrogea. Il semblait ravi que j'apprécie l'oeuvre de Kawabata, car jamais il n'avait été aussi sympathique avec une fille. Ainsi, de fil en aiguille, je ne vis pas les deux heures de cours passer et la cloche dissonante résonna dans les couloirs du lycée. Alors que je rangeai mes affaires, il s'approcha de mon pupitre et s'assis sur l'un des coins.

- As-tu envie de lire d'autre livre de Kawabata ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oh, bien sûr, m'exclamai-je enthousiaste.

- Dans ce cas, je te conseille _La danseuse d'Izu_...

- Merci, Jiraya-sensei, je l'emprunterai à la bibliothèque.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Puisque tu as tant aimé _Les belles endormies_, je me suis dis qu'une édition d'époque de ses deux bouquins avec estampes et notes de l'auteur devrait te plaire...

Mes yeux se mirent à briller je pense, car je n'eus pas besoin de répondre pour que l'homme ajoute :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je t'apporterai ça pour lundi.

Il se releva et alla ranger ses affaires au bureau. De mon côté, je me précipitai pour rejoindre mes amies qui m'attendaient à la porte. Ce fut en leur racontant ma courte entrevue avec le professeur que nous nous rendions en cours de cuisine.

Kurenai-sensei nous attendait déjà, les recettes inscrites au tableau. Au menu du jour nous avions droits à des Haru-Maki (13), du Yakibuta (14), du kikuka-kabu (15) et des onigiri à l'uméboshi (16). Un cours qui s'annonçait bien rempli. Nous enfilâmes donc nos tabliers et, après avoir écouté les conseils de Kurenai-sensei, nous mîmes au travail. Alors que nous commencions à ficeler le porc, les conversations partirent de bon train. Sakura ramena sur le tapis un sujet que le cours de littérature m'avait fait oublier : le club de cinéma. Après une longue conversation la veille au soir, nous étions tombées d'accord pour chercher de ce côté-là. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait que de soupçons, mais j'avais la nette impression de tenir le bon bout. Cette sensation s'était renforcée quand, le matin-même, Ino m'avait montré qui était ce fameux Hideki Renge. Je fus à peine étonnée de découvrir le rouquin insupportable que j'avais croisé la veille. Il avait vraiment une tête qui ne me disait rien de bon, et je le voyais bien en chef de photographes libidineux.

Pendant que nous concoctions un repas digne d'un roi, nous commencions à imaginer comment espionner le club de cinéma. Ino proposa de l'intégrer, s'ils avaient accepté Mayumi, ils n'avaient aucune raison de nous refuser. Mais c'était trop dangereux. S'ils essayaient de nous faire la même chose qu'à Mayumi ? Puis Temari proposa d'aller enquêter directement dans leur salle de club, mais Sakura la raisonna. Le club possédait un matériel vraiment très cher, il était fermé quand les membres n'étaient pas là. Si l'une de nous savait forcer les serrures ? Malheureusement non, ce qui désappointa vraiment Temari, car son idée était plutôt bonne. Sakura proposa de suivre Renge, mais je m'y opposai vivement. Ce garçon avait tellement l'air imbu de sa personne qu'il croirait sans le moindre doute que nous étions son fan club, hors de question ! « Il risquerait vouloir nous faire des trucs bizarres » s'exclama Ino en lâchant un grimace de dégoût. Je finis par demander à Temari de réclamer son aide à Gaara, il pourrait facilement l'observer au dortoir ou en cours, en tant que garçon il risquait moins de problèmes que nous, il pouvait même intégrer le club de cinéma sans se faire remarquer... Elle refusa catégoriquement. Gaara était intègre et avait l'âme d'un bagarreur. Il avait déjà passé une nuit au poste, parce qu'il avait envoyait à l'hôpital un garçon qui la harcelait. Il n'avait pas atterri en maison de redressement, uniquement parce qu'il avait bénéficié de circonstance atténuante : sa soeur adorée était en danger. Il était donc impensable d'envoyer le loup dans la bergerie. Si ce club s'adonnait réellement à des activités perverses, Gaara les tuerait sans l'ombre d'un regret. Nous étions finalement bien d'accord avec elle, envoyer Gaara était trop dangereux. Au finale nous étions toujours au même point...

Alors que je modelais l'un des onigiri qui viendrait mettre le point finale à nos bentô. Une autre idée me vint à l'esprit. Puisque Temari ne pouvait demander son aide à Gaara, je pouvais toujours me réfugier auprès de mon paysan. Je craignais un peu qu'il se laisse emporter par son sens de la justice, mais si je le mettais bien en garde, peut-être cette solution pouvait nous aider. J'allai même jusqu'à imaginer mettre Shikamaru dans le coup. Si Ino savait se montrer assez convaincante, il pouvait nous être d'une aide précieuse. J'en vins à me dire que, même minable, c'était l'idée la plus sensée que nous ayions pu avoir jusqu'à présent. Mais, une fois encore, il me faudrait le cacher à Temari, Sakura et Tenten. Ce qui ne me réjouissait guère. Il fallait cependant que je me rende à l'évidence, nous n'avions pas une myriade de choix et il nous fallait avancer avec ce que nous avions.

Après un déjeuner placé sous le signe de l'inquiétude, nous nous rendions en cours d'informatique. Tenten, qui était venue déguster avec nous son traditionnel bentô du vendredi nous avait un peu parlé de Mayumi. Elle était venue en cours ce matin-là. Elle était très pâle et des cernes monstrueuses noircissaient son regard. Ses yeux rouges et enflés trahissaient les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Elle était mal en point et Tenten souffrait de la voir ainsi. D'après la colocataire de Mayumi, elle était rentrée tard la veille au soir et dans un état pathétique. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, mais sa colocataire n'avait pas réussi à tirer un seul mot de la jeune fille. De même Tenten avait tenté de lui parler, mais Mayumi lui avait gentiment demandé de ne pas trop la questionner. Notre brune avait cédé. Mayumi avait passé la récréation à pleurer sur l'épaule de Tenten, mais pas une seule fois elle n'avait formulé la raison de ses larmes.

Comme si l'état de Katsura n'était pas assez préoccupant, une drôle d'ambiance régnait du côté des garçons. D'après notre aîné, Mayumi avait été l'objet de toutes les attentions masculines ce matin-là, et elles étaient loin d'être innocente. Dans un premier temps, nous avions mis cette attitude sur le dos des photos de la veille, mais il me semblait que quelque chose d'autre se tramait.

Au final, nous n'avions rien pu tirer de toutes nos appréhensions et c'était le coeur lourd de crainte que je pénétrais dans la salle d'informatique. Comme à chaque fois, le cours se transforma en salle de jeux. Après avoir donné un tableau Excel à remplir, Asuma-sensei alla s'asseoir à une fenêtre pour fumer. Très vite Shikamaru le rejoint et ils se mirent à discuter avec agitation. D'après Ino, Shikamaru avait trouvé un domaine qui lui convenait parfaitement, l'informatique, et Asuma-sensei était pour lui une mine infinie de connaissance et de débat. Aussi, quand le professeur se mettait à discuter avec cet élève surdoué, il en oubliait vite notre classe, qui livrait à elle-même, ne se privait pas pour s'amuser.

Je faisais équipe avec Temari ce cours-là et après avoir un peu surfer sur le web à la recherche d'informations sur la photographie, nous nous fûmes interpellées par Ino et Sakura. En nous rapprochant, nous vîmes des photos du groupe SID (17). Temari perdit tout contrôle et se mit à tressauter sur sa chaise en tapant dans les mains d'Ino. Elles étaient toutes les deux de très grandes fans de ce groupe, si bien que parfois, Sakura et moi nous sentions hors du coup. Bien sûr nous connaissions et apprécions leur musique, mais pas avec la même passion que nos deux amies. Je restai donc assise derrière elles, un peu indifférente et toujours obsédée par cette histoire de club cinéma. Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, j'entendis la voix forte de Kiba résonner dans la classe. Il voulait sortir de cours, un besoin urgent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

Quand il passa près de moi, il trébucha et atterrit sur mes genoux. J'entrouvris les lèvres sous la surprise et devins rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Je dus virer au violet quand je sentis la main de Kiba se glisser dans la mienne et y déposer une boule de papier. Voyant qu'il prenait du temps à se relever, Temari se sentit obliger d'intervenir :

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fous gros pervers ! Sors de là tout de suite !

- Oh la ferme mégère ! rétorqua Kiba en se relevant, c'était un accident !

- Mégère ! hurla Temari, non mais pour qui il se prend le thon, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Pour toute réponse, Kiba qui était prêt à sortir de la salle lui fit un splendide doigt d'honneur avant de claquer la porte. Asuma-sensei soupira puis reprit sa conversation avec Shikamaru. Bizarrement les garçons ne riaient pas, eux qui habituellement s'amusaient de tout, paraissaient concentrés sur tout autre chose. Les filles en revanche était plutôt fière de Temari et l'encourageaient de quelques clin d'oeil et autre signe de soutien. Mais cette dernière se tourna brusquement vers moi et me demanda encore un peu fâché :

- Tu n'aurais pas pu réagir au lieu de jouer la carpe koï (18) !

- Mais... mais... Temari... je... je... enfin... balbutiai-je de plus en plus cramoisi.

- Attend, mais il te plaît ou quoi le Kiba ?

D'un seul mouvement Ino et Sakura se tournèrent vers moi. La blonde me lançait des signaux de détresse alors que la rose était dévorée par la curiosité. Temari, elle me dévisageait, sourcils froncés, attendant patiemment une réponse. Que faire ? Que dire ? Si je répondais que Kiba ne me plaisait pas, elles me bombarderaient de question pour savoir la raison de mon rougissement intempestif. Si je leurs disais tout simplement que Kiba me plaisait, elles me feraient la leçon sur le guéguerre inutile qui scindait le lycée... Aussi, au bout d'un moment, mon cerveau composa une réponse qui me paraissait assez juste :

- Euh... Il... Il est mignon ! Mais... je ne le connais pas... je veux dire... c'est un garçon de la classe... je ne peux pas vraiment m'intéresser à un garçon que je ne connais pas... enfin... tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Tu es plutôt raisonnable, convint Temari, tu as raison, il ne faut pas tomber amoureuse d'un garçon du lycée... même quand il y en a des pas mal...

- Kiba... quand même... soupira Sakura, drôle de goût...

- Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon, intervint Ino, regarde le bien, il est pas mal foutu et surtout il a du charme... Bon ce n'est pas Sasuke, j'en conviens...

- Non, ne compare Sasuke à personne ! s'exclama Sakura, il est incomparablement beau ! Il n'a pas son égale !

- Même si Sasuke est beau, les filles, c'est un connard ! déclara Temari pour calmer la discussion.

- Moui, grogna Sakura pas convaincue, il a pas toujours été comme ça...

- Oh, c'est bon la groupie, pesta Temari, moi je retourne à SID, m'en fout des gamins de notre classe...

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii SID!!! cria Ino.

Quand elles se tournèrent toutes vers l'ordinateur, je poussai un soupir d'aise. Je l'avais échappé belle. Heureusement, qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes créé la diversion qui m'avait permis de m'en sortir sans trop de questions. Ce début de conversation m'avait tout de même amusée. Même en guerre contre les garçons, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les observer. Une drôle d'idée me vint à l'esprit, un jour, je les obligerais à me livrer le fond de leur pensée sur les garçons...

Mais en attendant, le petit bout de papier resté au creux de ma main m'intriguait. Je le défroissai et y jetai un coup d'oeil curieux. Griffonné à la va vite par la main de Kiba, il n'y avait que peu de chose sur ce papier :

_C'est une adresse qui circule depuis ce matin parmi les garçons, ils sont déjà pas mal à l'avoir vu. Ça risque de ne pas te plaire, mais ça concerne Katsura-sempai._

Suivait une adresse de site de diffusion vidéo. Mon coeur palpita, mon mauvais pressentiment recommença. Il me fallait un prétexte pour retourner à mon ordinateur et voir de quoi il en retourner. Mais comment le faire sans éveiller les soupçons des filles. Elles se douteraient bien vite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Kiba si j'agissais à la légère. D'un autre côté, je n'aurais peut-être pas d'autres occasions de toucher un ordinateur avant un long moment. Alors que je pensais à ce dilemme, j'eus un coup de chance incroyable. Mon téléphone portable sonna. Je saisis cette occasion au vol, retournant à ma place, je lus rapidement le message. Ma soeur me demandait des nouvelles. Je lui répondis succinctement en lui promettant de l'appeler dès que possible. Je le tenais mon prétexte et il était tout fait. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me précipitai vers mon ordinateur. Je tapais l'adresse dans la barre de recherche et atterris sur une page intitulé « cours du soir ». De moins en moins à mon aise, je lançais la vidéo. Elle mit assez longtemps à télécharger, preuve que beaucoup de gens la visualiser en même temps. Kiba eut le temps de revenir et de me lancer au passage un regard désolé qui ne fit qu'accentuer mes craintes. Quand enfin, je pus la voir, je plaquai ma main sur les lèvres, surprise et dégoûtée.

Sous mes yeux se déroulait le viol de Mayumi Katsura. Les garçons, masqués semblaient s'en donner à coeur joie. Elle ne se débattait pas, ne criait pas mais l'on voyait très distinctement des larmes s'écoulaient sur ces joues. Cet acte était d'une violence sans nom. Il la traitait comme un objet, la tournant et retournant dans les sens, la pénétrant avec rudesse et prenant du plaisir à l'humilier encore et toujours plus. Tremblante, des larmes aux yeux, j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard de cette scène horrible. J'avais envie de vomir. J'étais scandalisée, choquée, pétrifiée, je ne pouvais que pleurer en regardant souffrir cette pauvre Mayumi. Oh bien sûr cette scène était horrible, exécrable, mais comment aurais-je pus deviner que c'était la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase ?

Nous courions à toute allure vers l'étage des deuxièmes années. Le cours d'informatique venait tout juste de se terminer et nous voulions à tout pris voir Tenten et Mayumi. J'avais fini par montrer aux filles la vidéo. Elles avaient été aussi choquées que moi et nous nous étions jurées de faire payer cette horreur aux garçons. En attendant, il fallait à tout prix informer Tenten, pour qu'elle puisse calmer et rassurer Mayumi-sempai. Lorsque les filles m'avaient questionné sur la provenance de cette adresse, je leur avais fait croire que Neji me l'avait envoyé par SMS. Ce qu'elles avaient gobé sans trop de difficulté... à part peut-être Ino qui savait parfaitement bien que lorsque je m'adressais à Temari et Sakura, Neji voulait souvent dire Kiba. Mais elle ne releva pas, nos priorités étaient ailleurs.

Enfin, nous arrivions devant la classe de Tenten. Ebisu-sensei, le professeur de géographie sortit au même moment ce qui permit à Temari d'entrer en trombe dans la salle de classe et de nous ramener une Tenten, un peu fâchée de son interruption. Non qu'elle soit pressée, elle avait histoire juste après et Kakashi n'était pas prêt d'arriver, mais Temari n'était pas des plus discrète... Après l'avoir un peu calmé, Sakura lui raconta ce qui s'était passé durant le cours d'informatique. Je vis Tenten devenir livide et son visage se décomposait de plus en plus. Son attitude ne me rassurait guère et je sentis un noeud se former dans mon estomac. Au bout d'un moment, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

- Oh mon dieu, gémit-elle, une fille de ma classe m'a raconté que vers la fin de la pause déjeuner, des garçons ont entouré Mayumi. Personne n'a entendu ce qu'ils lui ont dit, mais apparemment elle les a repoussé violemment et elle s'est enfuie. Elle est plus revenue en cours depuis.

- Il faut qu'on la retrouve à tout prix, m'exclamai-je.

Tenten nous envoya à divers endroits de l'établissement. Il nous fallu à peine un quart d'heure pour fouiller tous les lieux où elle aurait pu se cacher... mais en vain. Après nous être retrouvées, une fois encore devant la classe de Tenten, nous décidions de nous rendre à Kunoichi. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé refuge dans sa chambre ? Tenten alla réclamer les clés à la colocataire de Mayumi, elle ressortit de la classe juste au moment où Kakashi-sensei arrivait pour donner son cours. Nez à nez avec lui, nous détalâmes comme des lapins. Par malchance, j'étais la plus proche du professeur. Il nous interpella mais nous ne l'écoutions pas fuyant de toutes nos forces. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria-t-il en emprisonnant mon poignet. Les évènements de ces deux derniers jours m'avaient hautement affecté. J'étais de plus en plus certaine que Mayumi était en danger, aussi avant même que ma raison ne l'arrête, mon poing vola droit vers l'épaule du professeur. Pris par surprise, il me lâcha et je pus reprendre ma course.

Jamais la distance qui nous séparait de Kunoichi, ne me parut plus immense. Nous courions à en perdre haleine, voulant retrouver Mayumi coûte que coûte. Dans le hall du dortoir des filles, il n'y avait personne, pas même la concierge. Alors nous remontions jusqu'au deuxième étage, en escaladant les escaliers. Arrivées devant la porte, Tenten l'ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de frapper. D'une seule masse, nous entrions dans la petite chambre...

Elle était allongée là, sur son lit, livide, transpirante, la respiration difficile. Sur les draps blancs s'étendaient de grandes tâches de sang qui s'écoulaient doucement de ses poignets. Par terre, le cutter qui lui avait servit à s'entailler les veines. Mon coeur fit un bond. Toute cette histoire était allée beaucoup trop loin.

Je ne sais plus très bien ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je crois que ma mémoire a voulu écarter ses détails trop pénibles et glauques... à moins que cette vision m'ait tout simplement mise dans les vapes ?

Je ne me rappelle que d'un cri, des pas, des mains qui m'arrachent à ce spectacle atroce.

Moi prostrée contre le mur...

Ino assise immobile à mes côtés...

De l'agitation, une immense agitation...

Des minutes trop longues...

La sirène de l'ambulance...

Les ordres secs des infirmiers...

L'arrivée des professeurs...

La directrice hystérique...

Puis soudain, des bras qui m'entourent et me rassurent... des bras d'homme... des bras fort. Sa voix grave et douce qui me chantonne des mots apaisants. Ses cheveux aux éclats d'argents qui caressent ma joue. Je l'avais reconnu sans vraiment le voir. Il m'avait rassuré et câliné jusqu'à ce que la police me prenne en charge. Puis plus rien, c'est le vide total. Un trou noir ahurissant remplace dans mon esprit l'après midi où Mayumi Katsura a tenté de se suicider.

Par la suite, la police vint nous rendre visite plusieurs fois encore et nous eûmes à moult reprises rendez-vous avec des psychologues qui nous aidèrent à gérer cette drôle de crise. Cependant, l'histoire de ce suicide ne fit pas beaucoup de vague. Mayumi avait survécu. Après trois jours de coma, elle avait repris conscience. Elle se reposait à l'hôpital où psychologue et gendarmes se succédaient à son chevet pour comprendre les raisons de son geste. Elle ne dû rien leur avouer, car une enquête fut menée à l'école... sans plus de succès. Dans un accord tacite, les élèves gardèrent secret cette histoire. C'était ainsi à Konoha, tout ce qui se passait derrière les hauts murs de l'école devait à tout jamais rester dans l'enceinte de l'école. L'enquête n'avança pas et jamais la police ne sut ce qui était arrivé à Mayumi Katsura... Ce qui ne fut pas notre cas.

Suite à notre découverte, la directrice nous dispensa de cours pour l'après-midi et le jour suivant. Les policiers avaient de toute façon besoin de nous pour recueillir nos témoignages. Ce fut un week-end étrange que nous passions cette semaine là. Nous parlions peu, restions enfermées dans nos chambres respectives... Je me rappelle avoir beaucoup dormi. Néanmoins mes sommeils agités de cauchemars, n'avaient pas été très reposants. Ce fut donc la tête dans la vase que je retournais en cours le lundi suivant.

Nous traînions toutes la patte en sortant de notes dortoir. Aucune de nous n'était pressée de retrouver le lycée et l'ambiance qui suivait cette mésaventure tragique. A n'en point douter, les élèves devaient faire des gorges chaudes de cette tentative de suicide. Je n'étais pas disposée à entendre leurs théories fumeuses pas plus que leur soi-disant compassion.

Évidemment nous fûmes accablés par des questions pleines de curiosité malsaines. Je me découvris une répartie particulièrement mordante. Particulièrement envers une fille de première année qui osa me demander quel genre de sensation procurait la vue d'un cadavre. Folle de rage, je lui avais répondu qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'ouvrir les veines pour comprendre.

Revoir Kakashi-sensei pour la première fois depuis l'incident du dortoir me mit singulièrement mal à l'aise. Je me rappelai de sa gentillesse et de sa chaleur, une sensation agréable qui m'avait permis de ne pas perdre pied dans la confusion de l'instant. De plus, il m'accordait une attention toute particulière, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me voir m'effondrer à tout moment. Il fut très agréable ce jour-là. Ino ne se fit pas appeler blondinette. Ni Temari, ni Sakura ne se firent taquiner. Il était très prévenant avec nous, ce qui était vraiment étrange.

Ma seule consolation de la journée, fut mon tête-à-tête avec Jiraya-sensei. Á la fin du cours, il m'interpella. Il me donna les deux livres qu'il m'avait promis et se mit à me parler avec sagesse. Il me mena à me confier, si bien qu'il m'arracha même quelques larmes. Il me donna des conseils très censés, me faisant promettre de garder espoir. Mayumi était peut-être dans le coma, mais elle se réveillerait très bientôt, il en était persuadé. Bien sûr, la suite lui donna raison.

Le soir, alors qu'Ino était à la douche et que je mettais un point final à mes exercices de mathématique. Une tornade débarque dans notre chambre. Tenten en larmes, se jeta dans mes bras pour m'annoncer que Mayumi était enfin réveillée. Elle avait eu la mère de cette dernière au téléphone. Elle lui avait demandé de venir voir Mayumi dès le lendemain si son emploi du temps le permettait. La mère de la victime savait que Tenten et sa fille étaient très amies... et la jeune fille avait réclamé sa présence. Elle m'annonça donc ravie que dès le lendemain, elle rendrait visite à son amie. Elle me lâcha enfin pour aller rapporter la bonne nouvelle à Temari et Sakura. Ino sortit de la salle de bain peu de temps après, je la tins au courant de la situation. Ravie et soulagée, elle se précipita dans la chambre de nos deux amies pour tout entendre de la bouche de notre aînée.

Le coeur devenu enfin un peu plus léger, je m'allongeai sur le lit et me décidai à feuilleter _Les belles endormies_ que m'avait prêtées Jiraya-sensei. Les livres étaient illustrés d'estampes, mais aussi de photographies d'époque. Cette édition aux pages vieillies était vraiment très séduisante, et je me laissai emporter par les images enchanteresses d'un Japon que je n'avais pas connu. Soudain, face à une peinture de jeunes femmes se dénudant, je trouvais une photo qui n'avait absolument rien à faire dans ce livre. Sourcils froncés, bouche grande ouverte par un cri muet, je détaillai une photo de moi à demi nue prise dans les vestiaires. Bien que ressemblante à celles qui avaient été affichées dans le hall, elle était légèrement différente. Elles semblaient d'une qualité un peu supérieure. Non-pixelisée, on voyait bien mieux les détails de l'image. Saisissant le cliché entre mes doigts, je le rapprochais de mon nez. Qu'est-ce qu'une photo volée dans les vestiaires faisait dans un livre appartenant à Jiraya-sensei ?

_Fin du chapitre 9, suite au chapitre 10._

Notes : 

1-sempai : terme qui s'emploie pour un aîné dans le système scolaire où sur le lieu de travail.

2-Genmaicha : thé vert aromatisé au maïs soufflé et au riz soufflé.

3-Sencha : thé vert très courant au Japon. Étant cueillie aux premières heures, il est plutôt léger.

4-Chanoyu : cérémonie du thé. Au Japon, servir le thé est tout un art. Il est appuyé d'une philosophie et il faut un long apprentissage pour pouvoir servir le thé correctement. Évidemment, même boire le thé devient un art dans cette cérémonie. Parfois, la cérémonie du thé s'accompagne d'une démonstration d'Ikebana, art d'arrangement floral. Pour ceux qui voudrait en savoir plus : http://fr. des élèves : Dans tous les lycées japonais, il existe un comité d'élève. Composé d'un noyau élu par les élèves eux même (le président, le vice-président, comptable, secrétaire,) il gère les évènements de la vie scolaire et établie le contact avec l'administration. Le président et le vice-président choisissent ensuite le comité exécutif, qui aide lors des évènements et jouent le rôle surveillant au quotidien.

6-Gorgone : dans les légendes grecs, ce sont trois femmes monstrueuses dont la plus connus est méduse. Un regard vers elle avait le pouvoir de pétrifier.

7-Ikebana : Art floral. Il s'agit de composition faite, de préférence, avec des fleurs du jardin. Toute une philosophe découle de cette pratique. Suivent un lien expliquant plus en détail cet art, et un autre vers une photo d'un de mes types d'Ikebana préféré, simple et dépouillé.

http://fr. : est une mode vestimentaires devenu véritable phénomène social. Les jeunes filles ou jeunes femmes portent des vêtements tapent à l'oeil, souvent courts, aux couleurs vives, et bariolé (le motif qui revient le plus sont les fleurs, notamment les hibiscus) elles sont fans d'accessoires (bijoux, faux ongles, etc...) beaucoup de gals se décolorent les cheveux, ce n'est tout de même pas une généralité. Certaines filles se prostituent pour acheter tout le nécessaire de la parfaite Kogal, mais ce n'est qu'une minorité qui, malheureusement, ternissent la réputation des autres. En revanche, les kogals ont souvent un côté excessifs et enfantin. Elles aiments se faire remarquer et certaine se laissent aller à la bagarre!

9-Escort-girl : Filles (souvent jeunes) qui se font payer pour accompagner les hommes pour des sorties galantes ou autre rendez-vous. Généralement ces filles ne vont pas jusqu'à la prostitution.

10-Ganguro : Sous catégorie de Gals, elles ont la peau brûlée par les UV et sont vraiment très brune de peau. Pour accentuer leur bronzage, elles se décolorent les cheveux, souvent jusqu'au blond, et se maquillent de blanc. Si vous avez l'occasion d'aller regarder des photos de ganguro allez-y, çà vaut le détour... ¬ .¬ Un manga à liresur ce phénomène c'est _Gals_ de Mihona Fujii, il est désopilant mais un peu gamin à mon goût, en plus on tourne vite en rond... mais le phénomène Kogal est bien illustré.

11-Baïto: petits jobs que prennent les étudiants pour se faire de l'argent de poche.

12-Kawabata : né en 1899 et mort en 1972, il est l'un des écrivains les plus connus en Occident. Il a reçut le prix nobel pour son livre _les belles endormies_. Je pense que le cours de Jiraya est assez complet , mais si vous voulez en savoir plus : http://fr. : rouleau de printemps.

14-Yakibuta : sorte de rôti de porc à la japonaise, dont voici la recette : http://yayoi.free.fr/CUISINE/txtCUIS/cuisineyakibuta.html

15-kikuka-kabu : navets cuit à la japonaise. C'est un plat d'ornementation.  à l'uméboshi : bon pas mal de gens le savent (merci _fruit basket_) l'onigiri sont des boules de riz de forme plutôt triangulaire d'ailleur '... Elles sont un peu comme des sandwichs pour les japonais car facile à emporter et « facile » à préparer (si on veut, moi je trouva çà trop dur à façonner ¬ .¬ ) l'uméboshi est enfait de la prune séché et salé. C'est l'un des condiments utilisable pour l'onigiri.

17-SID : c'est un groupe classé J-rock, mais je trouve pas très rock certaine de leur chanson... plus pop... mais bon... c'est clair que c'est pas du X-japan... XD (vive hide!) Composé de quatre membres dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom... Mais faut pas croire, hein, j'aime leur musique... juste que j'ai pas vu l'intérêt de me renseigner trop sur le nom, l'âge et tout le tralalala, me rappelle juste du bassiste, Aki, parce que ma soeur n'arrête pas de me saoulé avec ses 27 percing dont un placé je vous dirai pas où... ¬ .¬

Je peux juste vous dire que j'aime leur musique, leur chanteur parcequ'il est trop bizarre et leur guitariste, parce qu'il est charmant... pas beau, juste classe et toujours bien fringué! Et pis leur batteur fait rire... Bon tout çà sur un groupe dont je ne connais que quelques chansons. Je vous ai mis trois de mes préférés. Le dernier clip est vraiment le plus beau! Rien à dire niveau artistique, c'est la classe totale!

les gros poissons rouges qu'on voit dans les bassins des jardins chinois ou japonais... les poissons qu'on voit souvent en estampes ou encore flottant comme des drapeaux lors de festival (oui mais celles-là elles sont en papier) ben voilà aux cas où l'un de vous ne savez pas ben c'est des carpes koï... dis aussi carpe chinoises. Très jolie bestioles... j'adore les poissons... mais pas trop dans mon assiette...

VOILAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Fini chapitre 9... fiou, ben là on a fait un vrai grand pas dans l'affaire...

Quoi comment çà je vous embourbe encore plus...

Même pas vrai d'abord!!!! XD

Bon, on ne voit pas beaucoup les garçons et les histoires de coeur dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!

J'ai eu un peu de mal à retranscrire les sentiments d'Hinata, elle est bouleversée parce qu'elle trouve que ce que lui faisait Neji était vraiment humiliant... du coup elle se sent proche et concernée par ce qui arrive à Mayumi...

Je sais que j'ai été dure avec cette pauvre Mayumi, mais il fallait bien faire avancer l'histoire... et pis je n'écris pas ça à la légère ! J'espère que le message passe bien ! Le viol c'est grave et douloureux ! Je ne fais pas souffrir Mayumi pour le plaisir de faire souffrir mon personnage (pour ça je m'en prend à Sasuke XD ) Disons que je montre une des réalités du système japonais. Le viol n'est que rarement puni au Japon, les femmes n'ayant qu'une place ridicule dans la société, du coup, des leurs plus jeunes âges les garçons s'en prennent aux filles de cette manière, pour assouvir des pulsions. D'ailleurs même le suicide est banalisé, c'est pour cette raison que l'enquête policière n'est pas très poussée dans mon histoire...

Enfin, je suis désolée si j'ai été un peu longue sur les explications photos! Mais je dois dire que je voulais être sûre d'être claire... et au finale j'ai peur d'être un peu lourde... m'enfin bon!

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus même s'il est un peu dur, pas trop ciblé sur les couples et pleins de blabla sur l'enquête...

Tout à fait autre chose : je voudrais faire un groupe d'auteurs et de lecteurs qui prônent les couples non-classique ! Je voudrais d'ailleurs signaler au passage que je ne comprends même pas ce que les gens appellent des couples classiques (le pire que j'ai vu c'était couples officielles, çà m'a hérissé les cheveux sur la tête) Il n'y a pas de couples dans Naruto, et les couples « classique » ne le sont que sur FF-fr, je prends l'exemple du Japon, j'ai lu quelques chiffres sur un blog et les couples les plus côtés ne sont absolument pas ce que l'on appelle classique sur ce site! (sont même loin derrières ceux-là) Donc, si le NaruHina, le SasuSaku, le NejiTen, ShikaTema et KibaIno (le pire de tous à mes yeux... ont les a juste fourré en ensemble parce qu'il y avait personne pour Ino!) commence à vous lassé quelques peu... et bien dites le moi! Ce groupe permettra de repérer plus facilement les fics avec des couples un peu plus originaux!

Bon je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas grand chose contre les couples originaux, juste que j'en suis lasse,il y en a trop et qu'ils n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé! Il n'y a que de rares fics, vraiment bien, qui me font aimé les classiques... Voilà, c'est dit!

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un com' : Kiba Toshima, Seydrune, Ai-sensei et Nade-chan, Nanamy, pucinette et Kaorulabelle... J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous aura plu.

Donc voilà, pour terminer plus qu'une choses à dire :

Je me suis inspirée d'un personnage de manga pour Dr Itachi, un jour j'ai imaginé Itachi avec le style de ce perso et je me suis dit!! YYYEEEAAAHHHH!!!!! Bref, pour vous donner une petite idée je vous mets une petite image du personnage en question... Il s'agit de Hokuto Uméda, médecin scolaire dans HanaKimi (_Parmi eux_ en français aux éditions Tonkam) Me suis légèrement inspirée de son caractère aussi... mais très légèrement (Uméda-sama grand maître de l'univers n'est pas un bellâtre) Donc sur cette image, c'est le rouquin (le brun c'est son neveu) faut prendre les fringues et imaginer Itachi avec...

http://umeda. Voilou!!! Je remercie encore une fois Asuka pour sa bétalecture!!

Kiss à tous, à bientôt pour le chapitre 10!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**10- Mise en route de l'engrenage.**

_Qu'est-ce qu'une photo volée dans les vestiaires faisait dans un livre appartenant à Jiraya-sensei?_

Je poussai la grande porte vitrée d'un air décidé. C'était la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Konoha que je remettais les pieds dans le bâtiment administratif. En temps normal, seul le comité devait représenter les étudiants en ces lieux. Les élèves ne pouvaient y venir qu'en cas exceptionnel et, de préférence, dans le calme et le respect. Mais ce jour-là, ce fut cinq furies qui entrèrent à vive allure dans le hall du vieil édifice.

La veille au soir, après avoir découvert la photo dans le livre de Jiraya, j'avais ressorti les anciennes preuves cachées dans la boite sous mon lit. J'avais longuement observé les clichés et aucun doute n'était possible. La photo provenait du même appareil, pourtant elle était de bien meilleure qualité et indéniablement pris deux jour distinct. Sur les deux images, je portais des sous-vêtements différents. Finalement, je m'étais précipitée vers la chambre de Sakura et Temari, où se trouvaient toujours Tenten et Ino, pour leur montrer mes découvertes. Nous avions convenus d'aller interroger Jiraya-sensei. Il fallait que nous sachions comme il s'était procuré cette photo, ainsi nous pourrions peut-être remonter jusqu'à l'idiot qui avait organisé toute cette affaire.

A grande enjambée, nous remontions l'escalier en bois vernis. Nous n'avions rencontré personne dans le hall. A cette heure-ci, tous les professeurs étaient dans leur bureau. Les secrétariats et la comptablilité devait avoir commencé à travailler. Il n'y avait donc que très peu d'allé et venu dans les couloirs. Ce qui nous arrangeait fortement. J'étais soulagée de n'avoir rencontré aucune difficulté jusqu'à lors, car ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire était bien assez risqué en soi. J'étais vraiment très en colère depuis la veille et une seule idée fixe obsédait mon esprit : cette photo. Malgré tout, j'étais assez consciente du risque que je prenais et surtout dans quel bourbier j'entraînais mes amies. Au début, j'avais voulu questionner le professeur seule, mais elles avaient tant insisté que j'avais fini par céder. Et puis, il fallait bien se l'avouer, nous serions sûrement plus impressionnante en groupe. Enfin, le porte en plastique rouge apparut dans mon champs de vision. D'un même mouvement, nous nous plantions devant, prêtes à affronter ero-sensei (1). D'une main ferme, je frappai à la vitre.

Dans un premier temps, le silence répondit à mes coups. Patiemment, j'attendis que quelqu'un daigne nous ouvrir. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Une silhouette sombre se dessina sur les stores rabaissés, alors que le cliquetis d'une serrure résonna dans le corridor paisible. La tête de la secrétaire de la directrice apparut à l'embrasure. Elle nous accueillit d'un froncement de sourcil, alors que j'entendis la voix joviale de mes amies chantonnaient en choeur dans mon dos:

- Bonjour Shizune-nee-san! (2)

- Les filles! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sévère, que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Je suis désolée mademoiselle, intervins-je pour calmer le jeu, nous voulions voir Jiraya-sama.

- Et bien, cela ne peut-il pas attendre?

- Je crains que non, il s'agit d'une affaire assez urgente et... personnelle, répliquai-je en adoptant un ton embarassé.

- Et bien dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle, suivez-moi !

- Je vous remercie mademoiselle.

- Voyons, appelle-moi Shizune comme tout le monde, déclara-t-elle sourire aux lèvres.

En disant ces mots, elle avait complètement ouvert la porte et s'était mise de côté pour nous laisser la voie libre. Quand, elle l'eut refermer, elle s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir nous accompagner mais nous indiqua la place du vieux professeur. A peine fut-elle rassise à son petit bureau près de la sortie que nous nous dirigions vers l'endroit qu'elle nous avait indiqué. Alors que nous déambulions parmi les enseignants qui nous lançaient des regards sévères, je reconnus Kakashi-sensei qui, fidèle à lui-même, lisait le roman pervers écrit par son maître. L'agitation que notre arrivée avait provoqué le fit lever les yeux de sa lecture. Pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux noirs se posèrent encore une fois sur moi, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il avait encore ce regard. Depuis plus de deux semaines, quand Kakashi-sensei posait sur moi son regard perçant, je sentais une drôle de satisfaction qui y brillait. C'était comme s'il savait quelque chose sur moi, quelque chose de compromettant... Je fus prise d'un violent frisson et me détournai de lui. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ce pervers-ci... J'avais bien assez à faire avec celui que je me préparais à affronter : le roi des pervers...

Jiraya-sensei était avachi sur son siège, un journal ouvert sur son visage. Un léger ronflement semblait s'échapper du sourire de l'homme politique qui depuis sa page en noir et blanc nous fixait. Décontenancée, je me tournai vers mes amies pour quémander leur aide. J'étais absolument incapable de le réveiller, car ce geste si intime me m'étais mal à l'aise. Temari poussa un long soupir et me passa devant. Loin de mes inhibitions, elle attrapa le journal qu'elle jeta sur le bureau. Si son geste suffit à faire froncer le nez au professeur, il ne le réveilla cependant pas. Aussi, se mit-elle à le secouer sans ménagement. Jiraya-sensei lâcha quelques grognements rauques avant d'entrouvir les yeux et d'émerger en poussant un bâillement sonore. Satisfaite d'elle-même, mon amie se recula, un sourire ravi scotché sur son visage. Nous attendions encore quelques minutes que le vieil homme soit totalement réveiller et nous salue, pour lui exposer la raison de notre visite :

- J'ai commencé à regarder _les belles endormies_ hier soir...déclarai-je de but-en-blanc.

- Vraiment ? Répondit-il l'air peu concerné, Alors ? Intéressant ?

- Oh que oui... lançai-je d'un ton hostile, particulièrement une des images.

Je pris la fameuse photo dans mon sac et d'un mouvement leste, la mis sous les yeux de notre professeur de littérature. Lentement mais sûrement, je vis son expression se transformer. Sa mine blasée et lasse céda la place à une panique sans nom. Il voulut arracher la photo de mes mains mais, assez vive, je le souscris à ses ardeurs. Sans me retourner, je la fis passer à mes amies derrière en murmurant :

- Intéressant, n'est-ce pas?

Mon ton était ouvertement moqueur. Mon expression trahissait ma colère. Sourcils haussés, un rictus menaçant se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Derrière moi les filles étaient entrées dans mon jeu, elles commentaient l'image d'un air étonné et passionné. Une drôle d'irritation commençait à poindre sur le visage du vieux sage. Depuis, mon arrivée c'était bien la premièer fois que je lui voyais un tel regard. C'était comme un brasier qui s'était allumé en lui, pas une flamme chaleureuse et réconfortante, comme à son habitude, mais quelque chose de résolument redoutable qui tenait du prédateur. Il me fallut tout mon courage pour continuer dans le même registre sans trembler ni me répendre en excuse. Enfin, d'une voix difficilement maîtrisée, il nous demanda :

- A quoi vous jouez les petites ?

Je sentis le poid d'une personne sur mon épaule. Ino venait de s'accouder à moi et susurra de son air le plus innocent, comme pour m'ouvrir la voie :

- Au jeu des devinettes...

- Comment avez-vous eu cette photo? Enchaînai-je immédiatement, à mi-voix, masquant ma crainte derrière un regard dur.

- Et si je ne veux pas répondre ? Rétorqua-t-il, un sourire dangereusement assuré éclairant soudainement son visage ridé.

- Et bien je pense que Tsunade-sama aimera beaucoup cette photo ! Déclara Sakura en secouant notre preuve au dessus de sa tête d'un air ravi.

- Oooh, bonne idée, allons donc voir cette chère directrice, répondit-il provoquant dans nos rangs des oeillades d'incompréhension totale.

Mon estomac se crispa quand son sourire fleurit sur ses traits radieux. Il avait trouvé une parade je le sentais et il ne tarda pas à nous la révéler, ses paroles prenant des accents horriblement mielleux :

- Je pense que notre chère directrice sera ravie de découvrir que des élèves trouvent amusant de menacer un de ses professeurs...

- Vous oubliez cette photo, répliqua Tenten.

- Vous l'aurez prise pour me confondre...

- Mais vous êtes horribles, s'offusqua mon aînée.

- Non, assura-t-il d'une voix rendu grave par sa peine devenu flagrante, il y a deux choses aus quelles je tiens mon job et ma petite Tsunade. Je ne vous laisserai pas tout gâcher pour une photo trouvé dans un bouquin. Oubliez tout ça mes petites. Je comprends votre colère, je ne vous en veux déjà plus...

Tout d'abord, ce fut notre mutisme surpris qui lui répondit. Étonnement, je comprenais ses raisons, ne le trouvant pas monstrueux le moins du monde. Parfois, pour protéger ce qui nous était cher, nous arrivions aux pires extrémités... mon père me l'avait déjà prouvé... Mon coeur se serra en repensant au visage cireux de mon oncle... ses poignets entaillés... puis ce fut le regard triste de Mayumi qui remplaça le corps sans vie du père de Neji. Je me secouai mentalement, si Jiraya-sensei avait ses raisons, nous avions aussi les nôtres et elles méritaient que nous le défendions. Prise d'un élan de rage, je me mis à murmurer avec hargne :

- C'est à cause du con qui à pris ces photos que Mayumi a tenté de ce suicider, je... hurmph...

Tenten venait de me baillôner assez violemment. Alors que Temari pestait contre mon « putain d'emportement », Sakura et Ino soupiraient d'épuisement. J'avais gaffé... ou peut-être pas. Mon regard croisa celui du professeur, il était réellement troublé. D'ailleurs son visage devenut blême était complètement décomposé. Il sembla, néanmoins, que je fus la seule à remarquer son agitation car déjà Tenten s'excusait de notre part à toute de l'avoir importuné. Puis d'une bourrade discrète, elle me poussa à les suivre hors de la pièce. Sans plus de cérémonie, nous plantions là l'homme et quittions rapidement la salle des professeurs. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'un soupir général échappa à notre groupe. Nous prîme notre route vers le lycée à une allure beaucoup plus modérée. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand nous quittions l'administration Tenten se décida à parler :

- Tu es allée trop loin ce coup-ci Hinata...

- Il ne faut jamais rien dire aux professeurs, expliqua une nouvelle fois Temari, si il fourre son nez là-dedans ça va être la guerre!

- Ça l'est déjà, fit judicieusement remarquer Ino.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, s'emporta Temari, si on apprend qu'un prof est au courant de tout cette histoire à cause de nous on aura tout le lycée sur le dos!! Filles comme garçons! La merde!!!!

- Ce n'est pas l'ordre du jour, coupa Sakura, finalement parler à ero-sensei n'aura servit à rien.

Elles tournèrent toutes leurs têtes vers moi. J'étais à l'origine de ce plan et, à présent qu'il était tomber à l'eau, elles espéraient de moi une solution de secours. Je ne leur répondis pas de suite. En fait, depuis que nous avions quitté ce cher Jiraya-sensei, une drôle d'idée me trottait dans l'esprit. Et si mes mots avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit ? Nous le savions toute sans nous l'avouer, malgré ses airs bourrus et pervers, le professeurs de littérature était un homme bien et plein de principe... peut-être l'idée d'être indirectement lié à la tentative suicide d'une élève allait-il assez le préoccuper pour qu'il agisse en notre faveur. Une bonne intuition avait étreint mon coeur. Sereine, j'offris mon visage au soleil qui doucement réchauffait le pavé froid de la cours. Avril touchait à sa fin. Dans quelques jours, la golden week (3) apporterait ses longs jours de vacances puis Mai nous ouvrirait les bras... Je souris à ces douces perspectives.

- Jiraya-sensei, n'est pas un monstre, dis-je sans les regarder, attendons un peu, je crois que nous obtiendrons ce que nous voulions.

Debout, devant le Locolotion(4), j'attendais Kiba.

Après avoir pris d'assaut le bureau des professeurs, mes amies et moi étions retournées en cours. J'avais profité de l'habituel retard de Kakashi-sensei pour me rendre au casier désert et glisser un mot au brun. Je voulais le remercier pour son aide. S'il ne m'avait pas donner l'adresse de ce site, jamais nous ne nous serions douté des tourments de Mayumi... et peut-être n'aurait-elle pas pu être sauvée... Je me mordis mes lèvres en chassant l'image du corps inerte de mon sempai. Tout ce sang, sa respiration saccadée et gutturale. Je fis prise d'un spasme assez violent et une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'étais toujours sous le choc de cette scène atroce... La nuit, les moindres détails de cette pièce me revenaient en mémoire. Quand nous étions entrées, la chambre de Mayumi embaumait le bain-douche pourtant, une fragrance légère flottait. Elle n'était qu'à demi-masqué par le parfum du savon : de l'alcool. Nous avions trouvé une bouteil de Sake brisé au pied du lit. Depuis la salle de bain nous parvenait le débit incessant de la douche, même l'agréable morceaux de Schubert que jouait la chaîne stéréo ne parvenait pas à le couvrir entièrement... Il y avait tant de détail imprimé sur ma rétine que, les yeux clos, je revoyais l'exact dessin que les cheveux humides de Mayumi dessinaient sur son oreiller blanc. Malgré moi, je laissai échapper un sanglot. J'étais si soulagée que Mayumi s'en soit sortie... mais j'aurais tant voulu comprendre... Je fermais les paupières de toutes mes forces, pour oublier, chasser de ma tête toutes ses images difficiles. Mais tout ce que je parvins à faire ce fut de me plonger plus profondément encore dans la spirale infernale de mes souvenirs. Mes épaules, secouées de sanglots, ne pouvaient pas porter ses images de tristesse. Je n'étais pas assez forte.

Soudain, je sentis deux bras m'entourer et me serrer avec une force incroyable contre ce qui me parut être un torse d'homme. Prise de panique, je rouvris les yeux et voulus me débattre, mais il me serra plus fort encore, empoignant à pleine mains mes cheveux pour caresser avec tendresse mon cuir chevelu... Mais je ne me défendis pas plus longtemps. Au contraire, je m'accrochais possessivement à son pull noir pour pleurer tout mon saoul. Je me sentais protéger entre ses bras. Entendre les battements affolés de son coeur me rassérénaient. Sentir sa respiration haletante me procurait une drôle de sensation au creux des reins. Son parfum avait eu raison de mon bon sens et je le serrai encore et toujours plus fort comme pour me fondre en lui. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête, pour me laisser à tout jamais dans ses bras... Contre ce magicien qui, par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe, arrivait toujours au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui... Kiba.

Au bout d'un long moment, mes larmes se tarirent. Kiba relâcha un peu son étreinte pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Mon coeur battait la chamade quand je plongeai dans son regard obsidienne. D'une main, il dégagea les mèches qui collaient mon visage humide. La caresse de ses doigts sur ma joue me fit frémir. Il m'observait, les traits de son visage marquant son inquiétude. D'un ton d'excuse, je me mis à lui expliquer :

- Je t'attendais et je me suis mise à penser à Mayumi... à ce que nous avons vu en entrant dans cette chambre, je... je...

Des larmes brûlèrent de nouveau mes yeux, mais Kiba m'intima le silence. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les lèvres tout en me fixant avec une intensité qui me mis mal à l'aise. Je me mis à penser qu'il allait m'embrasser... et j'étais disposée à recevoir ce baiser... Mais il n'en fit rien. Il me serra encore une fois dans ses bras, avant de me relâcher pour me dire d'une voix moqueuse :

- Tu es très moche quand tu pleures...

Je restai un instant pétrifiée par ses mots. Mais, lorsqu'il tourna des yeux rieurs vers moi, je compris qu'il me taquinait. J'éclatai de rire et lui assénai une grande claque sur le bras. Pour toute réponse, il se mit lui aussi à rire.

- Ça te dit pas d'entrer boire un verre, finit-il par demander en m'indiquant du menton la porte du café. Je sursautais, lançant un regard méfiant à la gueule béante de ce monstre appelé Locolotion. C'était l'un des endroits les plus branchés de Shinjuku (5). Si j'avais donné rendez-vous à Kiba en ce lieux, c'était dans un soucis pratique. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de pénétrer en ces lieux... ou du moins pas dans cette tenue. Je portais une robe qui, bien que mignonne, n'était pas vraiment à la mode. Je jugeais d'un air critique le vêtement bleu clair que je portais. Bien cintré en haut, ma robe m'était en valeur mon buste et mes hanches puis s'évasait dans un drapé souple. Elle s'arrêtait à mi-mollet. Tout le bas était brodé en bleu indigo. Oui, vraiment, je trouvais cette robe très mignonne... mais avec un style aussi décalé j'allais me ridiculiser dans le café-bar le plus branché de Shinjuku... Je lançais un regard à Kiba, lui au moins était assez bien pour entrer au Locolotion... Il portait un jeans denim bien cintré et si usé qu'il semblait devenir jaune sur les genoux. Il avait passé un pull assez moulant à col en V. Il tenait à la main une veste en jean. Je réalisais brusquement que c'était les vêtements que nous avions acheté lors de notre premier rendez-vous... Ce qui suffit à me faire rougir. Je voulus détourner la tête pour qu'il ne le remarque pas, mais ce fut peine perdu. Il prit soudainement un air un peu ronchon et m'interrogea d'une voix devenu un peu brusque.

- Kesskia?

Réalisant qu'il avait tout à fait remarquer ma gêne, je me mis à triturer l'une de mes bretelles assez fines en serrant contre moi mon sac à main. Puis bégayante, je tentais de trouver une réponse qui détournerait son attention :

- Je... enfin... le Locolotion... je... tu vois... mes vêtements... enfin... je ne suis pas habillée pour ! Finis-je par lâcher dans un souffle.

Il me défigura, ses sourcils haussés sous le coup de la surprise. Puis une lueur douce illumina ses yeux mutins. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres comme une introduction aux quelques mots qu'il me dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es très belle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me faire virer à une couleur violette assez soutenue. Je reculais d'un pas et crus un moment que j'allais m'évanouir. Avait-on idée de dire des choses pareils avec un sourire aussi craquant ? Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer mon soudain malaise, il me prit la main et m'amena au Locolotion.

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du morceau qui jouait à ce moment-là. La voix douce et mélodieuse de Sting chantait avec mélancolie :

_It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile. _

_Be yourself no matter what they say _

_I'm an alien, _

_I'm a legal alien, _

_I'm an Englishman in New York._ (6)

Je fus immédiatement charmé par ce chant, dont je ne comprenais que la moitié. Très vite, cette mélodie est devenue ma favorite et souvent, quand je la fredonne, je me surprend à revivre chaques détails de ce rendez-vous. Le bar était enfumé. Une puissante odeur de café planait dans l'air. Le rire tonitruant de yankees(7) au comptoir résonnait dans la salle bourdonnante comme un essaim d'abeille. Des gals en mini jupes fluos jetaient sur Kiba des regards envieux. Un garçon qui, avec ses cheveux roses vifs et son pantalon cuir, aurait pu faire partie d'un groupe de Visual Kei (8) m'avait fait un clin d'oeil. Je me rappelle même du parfum de la jeune femme qui était assise dans mon dos. Les tables étaient de bois brutes, je pouvais parfaitement y distinguer les traces des verres humides. Kiba face à moi chantonnait la mélodie de Sting en tapant le rythme du bout des doigts. Il semblait ravi, réellement heureux d'être là avec moi. D'ailleurs, j'étais moi-même plutôt bien installée face à lui. Il avait réussit à tarir mes larmes en un temps record. Il m'avait sorti de ma morosité... et j'en étais ravie.

Un serveur à la ligne élancée et aux cheveux bleus électrique s'approcha de nous, un calpin à la main. Il était percé à un bon nombre d'endroit notamment les lèvres, l'arcade sourcillière, le nez et les oreilles. Il s'approcha de nous en nous offrant un rictus parfaitement commercial mais, quand il leva les yeux vers nous, son expression se métamorphosa. Sa grimace fatiguée et forcée laissa place à un sourire réellement amusée lorsqu'il nous demanda d'un air taquin :

- Va falloir un truc fort à la demoiselle.

- Je pense aussi, rétorqua Kiba sur le même ton, sors-nous ton meilleur whisky.

- Kiba! M'indignai-je, en sursautant.

- Je plaisante Hinata! Pouffa-t-il, je suis pas sûr qu'il nous laisse rentrer au dortoir si on arrive saoûl! Qu'est-ce tu veux boire ?

- C'est toi qui paie j'espère, demanda le serveur d'un ton sévère qui n'allait pas avec son regard hilare, on fait pas pleurer une fille.

- Oh... non... je... bafouillai-je en baissant la tête.

- Je suis pas coupable ! S'emporta Kiba, moi je fais que réconforter. De toute façon c'est moi qui paie...

- Mais, Kiba! Protestai-je, c'est moi qui t'ai invité!

- Ouai, mais je paie, rétorqua-t-il de son habituel ton un peu bougon, donc tu dis à Rei ce que tu veux boire et on en parle plus.

- Rei ? Demandions d'une même voix le serveur et moi.

- Ben ouai, se mit à expliquer Kiba, avec tes cheveux bleus, tu ressembles à Rei dans Evangelion. (9)

Le baptisé Rei et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris avant de ricaner. Prise au jeu, je me mis moi aussi à embêter le serveur.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère vous appeler Miyavi (10), vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, surtout quand vous souriez.

- Je préfère que tu m'appelles Miyavi, avoua-t-il, lui au moins c'est un garçon.

Kiba haussa les épaules alors que je recommençais à rire, mon visage à moitié dissimulé par mes mains. Finalement, nous tombions d'accord pour baptiser le serveur Miyavi et lui commandions deux sodas. Après avoir siroté silencieusement les premières gorgées de ma boisson, je me mis à lui raconter mon drôle de week-end. Je lui exposais toute nos dernières découvertes sur cette histoire et lui annonçait le réveil de Mayumi. Je lui expliquai que Tenten était au même moment en compagnie de cette dernière et que j'espèrais de tout coeur qu'elle puisse en tirer quelques aveux. Plusieurs fois, Kiba me donna son avis. Les garçons de sa bande en avaient beaucoup discuter entre eux. Comme Gaara l'avaient déjà expliqué à Temari, ils pensaient que des filles n'étaient pas étrangères à ce coup. Pourtant, ils se demandaient quel garçons auraient acceptés de violer Mayumi et en échange de quoi. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup pensé à la tentative de suicide de la jeune fille. Ils en avaient conclue qu'elle n'étaient tout simplement pas assez forte... mais il n'était pas d'accord : quelle femme aurait les épaules assez solides pour supporter un tel secret ? Quand je lui demandai comment il pouvait si bien comprendre les femmes, il me confessa entre gêne et hilarité qu'il n'avait été élevé que par des femmes « Enfait je devrai dire des furies! » avait-il ajouté après un moment de réflexion. Non seulement il était le seul homme du foyer, mais il était le benjamin de la famille. Au bout d'un certain temps à ce traitement, il avait fini par tenter de comprendre la femme... pour sa propre survie.

Le reste de cette trop courte rencontre se déroula au gré de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il me raconta un bon nombre d'anecdotes où ses soeurs s'amusaient à le traumatiser sous les regards amusés de sa mère et ses tantes. Il se plaisait à comparer sa famille à une tribu d'amazones où il aurait échoué par erreur. Il avait essayé de survivre de son mieux, mais il n'en était pas sorti indemne. Il me montra quelques cicatrices que les combats contre ses soeurs lui avait valu... Et ce n'était que les visibles! Sa plus belle marque de guerre était sans conteste la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le dos. Il avait été hospitalisé plusieurs jours à cause de cette blessure, mais il n'en était pas peu fier : ce jour-là, il avait réussi à vaincre ses adversaires pour la première fois. Nous avions beaucoup ri et n'avions pas vu le temps passer. Aussi,tout juste cinq minutes avant le couvre feu de l'internat, nous quittions le bar en catastrophe. Je passai la porte, poussée par un Kiba lançant un tonitruant : « A plus Miyavi! » qui fit rire le serveur aux cheveux bleus.

Dans la rue, nous pressions le pas jusqu'à la guare, courant presque pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Nous nous décidions d'un commun accord de ne pas faire les mêmes simagrées que la fois précédante. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, nous prendrions le même train. Je frémis en regardant la grande horloge sur le quai. Les corvées nous pendaient au nez puisqu'au moment où nous nous engouffrions dans la rame, l'heure du couvre feu était passé depuis plus de cinq minutes. Je commençais à paniquer, mais Kiba me résonna. Les concierges n'étaient pas aussi sévère que nos professeurs, nous avions une heure pour arriver avant qu'ils ne sévissent réellement. D'une poigne ferme, il m'entraîna vers un coin du wagon. Nous ne pouvions nous asseoir tant l'endroit était plein. A cette heure-ci, les employés les plus tardifs regagnaient leur logis. Des lycéennes revenaient de leur virée en ville. Quelques groupes de garçons semblaient achever tout juste leur entraînement. L'atmosphère autour de nous était suvolté, les adolescents remuaient dans tous les sens et les salarymen les observaient d'un regard vitreux, exténués par leur longue journée de travail. Au milieu de tout ce brouhaha, Kiba et moi restions silencieux. Plus je l'observais, plus je trouvais à son visage un air anxieux. J'aurais voulu l'inviter à me parler, mais une boule dans ma gorge m'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Il en fut ainsi de longue minutes, jusqu'à ce que, déséquilibrée par le brusque arrêt du train, une fille me bouscule et me fasse tomber droit sur Kiba. Ce dernier me retint d'un seul bras et me remit sur mes jambes, sans un mot, sans un sourire. Il me fixait intensément, puis de but-en-blanc, il me déclara :

- T'es sûr que ça va aller pour cette affaire avec Katsura...

Je fronçai les sourcils pour lui signifier mon incompréhension, aussi poursuivit-il d'une voix rendu rauque par l'inquiétude :

- Je veux dire, si tu trempes trop là-dedans, j'ai peur que ceux qui ont fait ça à Katsura-sempai s'en prenne à toi... Je ne voudrais pas... que... enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Je lui souris. Il était adorable à s'inquiéter autant. Sans trop y réfléchir, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et posais un baiser sur sa joue. Quand je le regardais de nouveau droit dans les yeux, il se tenait la joue, surpris par mon geste. D'une voix apaisante je lui murmurai :

- Si jamais j'ai le moindre soucis, j'appelerai mon paysan à mon secour...

Je remontai à pas lents les escaliers. Je venais de me faire réprimander vertement par la concierge. Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis une demi heure. Il y avait des règles à respecter dans cette école, elle devrait sévir... Mais elle passerait l'éponge pour cette fois-ci car c'était la première fois... Mais que ce soit la dernière!

Après m'être excusée, j'avais fui son office le plus vite possible et regagnais ma chambre en pensant à Kiba. Avant que nous nous séparions, il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas me lancer tête baissée dans un jeu trop dangereux. Si les choses venaient à se compliquer, je devais faire appel à lui, qu'importe cette guerre filles-garçons, ma sécurité était plus importante que ces rivalités idiotes. Je lui avais promis bouleversée par ces paroles... Si Neji avait eu les même, peut-être aurions-nous été encore ensemble... Je me secouai. A quoi bon penser à Neji ? Je n'avais pas vraiment de regrets pour notre couple... j'étais juste un peu... troublée. Mon estomac se crispa, alors que je posai ma main sur la poignet de la porte de ma chambre. Je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais dans mes sentiments. Entre Kiba qui faisait battre mon coeur et Neji qui éveillait ma tendresse... Où devrais-je me placer?

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à ce problème. A peine avais-je passé le pas de la porte qu'un cri aigu m'accueillit. Je sursautai. Mon coeur cessa de battre. Je relevai vivement les yeux pour voir mes quatre amies installées au pied du lit superposé. Ino se leva d'un bond pour m'accueillir et me tira par le bras jusq'au cercle qu'elles formaient.

- T'es été passée où ? Aboya Temari, T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps on t'attend ?

- Je suis désolée, répondis-je en m'asseyant entre Ino et Sakura, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai réussi à faire parler Mayumi, annonça Tenten, sourire aux lèvres.

- Vraiment ? M'écriai-je en bondissant.

- Oui, ça a d'ailleurs été plutôt facile, avoua mon aîné un air triste traversant son visage, Mayu-chan a décidé d'arrêter ses études, elle quitte Konoha.

- Comment ? Soufflai-je, surprise par cette révélation.

- Elle ne peut pas supporter tout ça... Rends-toi compte Hinata, tout le lycée a vu ces photos d'elle... t'imagine bien tout ce qui a circulé sur elle après... Entre les propositions indécentes et les gens qui lui crachait au visage... Elle en a vite eu marre. Ces mecs lui ont volé sa virginité... ils ont baffoué son honneur, à ses yeux il n'y avait plu grand chose à protéger...

- Mais... elle... enfin... baffouillai-je au bord des larmes.

- Ces parents ont réussis à la convaincre qu'elle était toujours cette même personne valeureuse. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle rentre à Hokkaido. C'est tellement dommage... Mayu-chan voulait entrer à Tôdai, tu sais... Elle rêvait de devenir avocate. C'était une vocation chez elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue à Konoha...

Je reniflai en pensant à ce rêve briser. Tenten ne pleurait pas, mais ces yeux en disait long sur l'étendu de sa douleur. Elle se mordit les lèvres et ajouta :

- Et maintenant elle va reprendre l'affaire familiale... Elle avait l'air résolue... à peine triste d'abandonner son rêve... Du coup, elle m'a tout avouer... Elle n'a pas l'intention de remettre les pieds dans cet établissement. Ces affaires vont être transférer le plus tôt possible et ses parents règlent déjà les détails administratifs.

- Elle t'a donné des noms ? Demandai-je tremblante.

J'étais à la fois excitée par une possible résolution du mystère et déçue car toutes nos recherches ne nous auraient servi à rien... J'étais apeurée et triste, je ne comprenais pas la fin de cette sordide affaire... Je fixai d'un regard suppliant une Tenten qui me sourit largement avant de répondre :

- Ton intuition était juste Hinata... il s'agit bien du club cinéma...

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer sous la surprise. Alors finalement, c'était bien eux... j'étais presque désappointée par cette réponse... car il me manquait quelque chose, une raison à tout ces monstruosités.

- Je... enfin... Tenten... qu'est-ce que...

- Mayumi n'a pas pu être réellement très claire, expliqua mon amie, ces souvenirs sont douloureux pour elle... Mais en fait... il semblerait que Mayu-chan avait bel et bien un petit ami... et le club cinéma l'aurait découvert. Ils ont commencé à la faire chanter, avec des photos qu'ils avaient pris durant l'un de leur rendez-vous. Si elle ne voulait pas que tout soit dévoilé entre son petit-ami et elle devait faire leurs quatre volontés... Ce qu'elle n'a pas hésité à faire... pour lui. Elle s'est laissée manipuler par le club cinéma pour protéger le nom de son petit-ami car il est élève à Konoha. Elle a tout accepté, par amour... mais finalement, avec la dernière série de photo, il a décidé de la quitter. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est taillée les veines parce que sans ce garçons, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de supporter tout ça...

Je restais bouche-bée devant ces révélations. Alors toute cette histoire pour un garçon... parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec un garçon de notre lycée... J'étais en colère, tellement en colère... Avant même que je puisse me retenir, mon poing s'abattit sur le sol alors que je criai d'une voix furieuse :

- C'est ridicule!

Mes amies sursautèrent et me fixèrent, sans que je ne leur prête attention...

- Elle a rien compris cette idiote de Mayumi...

Elles me dévisageaient, choquée par ma rudesse, mais j'étais trop en colère pour me soucier de leur opinion. L'amour valait-il la peine de vivre toutes ces horreurs. Pour au final n'avoir aucune récompense ? Et sa dignité dans cette histoire ? J'avais quitté Neji pour ne pas baffouer ma fierté... Mayumi tentait-elle de me donner tort par ses actes ? Puis, je repensais à ce que j'avais fait, ma première nuit à Tokyo pour ne pas perdre mon amour d'enfance... A ce moment j'aurais été prête à tout pour ne pas le perdre. Mayumi avait sûrement été dans cet état d'esprit, aussi me radoucis-je et murmurai avec compassion :

- Mais maintenant, elle a toute la vie devant elle pour comprendre.

Elles parurent rassurée de me voir de nouveau calme et douce... La Hinata qu'elles connaissaient. Pourtant une colère sourde bouillonait toujours en moi. Toutes mes questions n'avaient pas trouvé de réponses. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'avaient-ils à gagner en jouant à ce jeu ? Était-ce normal qu'ils s'en sortent sans être inquiétés ? Non... Non vraiment je n'étais pas d'accord avec cette fin. Mayumi n'avait pas souffert tous ces maux pour que ces garçons s'en sortent sans soucis. Nous n'avions pas menés cette enquête pour qu'elle se finisse de manière aussi bête... Quoiqu'en dise Tenten, Mayumi ou quique ce soit d'autre... J'avais comme l'impression que tout était plus compliqué. Même si ces garçons avaient profié de Mayumi en la faisant chanter, leurs raisons me paraissaient importantes à découvrir. Aussi, je relevais des yeux déterminés vers les filles :

- Je ne vais pas en rester là. Ils vont payer cher ce qu'ils ont fait... Qui me suit ?

Pendant une franction de seconde, ce fut le silence qui me répondit. Je les fixai à la fois suppliante et résolue. Quoi qu'elles disent j'irai au bout de ma décision. Elles échangèrent un regard incrédule avant de me répondre avec véhémence :

- Mais t'es bête ou quoi, s'écria Temari, on va pas te laisser te fourrer là-dedans sans nous !

- Il te faut le soutien de tes amies, assura Ino souriante.

- Et puis on faisait une bonne équipe pour les déductions, assura Sakura.

- J'ai promis à Mayumi que j'allais leur exploser la gueule, s'écria Tenten.

Je souris ravie par leur réponse. Notre vengeance était en marche. Nous allions leur apprendre à traiter une fille de la sorte. Forte de cette décision, je me tournai mon regard vers Tenten et lui demandai :

- Mayumi t'a-t-elle donné le nom de son petit-ami ?

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de mon amie.

- Oh ! Mais tu le connais déjà...

Le lumière bleuté des néons rendait réellement insolite la peau de Temari assise à mes côtés. Je la fixai l'air passionée parce qu'elle disait, mais en réalité j'observais Hideki Renge debout à quelque mètres de là. Mon amie le savait très bien et remplissait à la perfection son rôle de « copine super bavarde » qu'on lui avait attribué. Nous étions assise dans les locaux du club cinéma depuis une demi heure déjà et nous sentions que nous étions sur la bonne voie.

Plutôt dans la journée, nous nous étions rendues toutes les deux à l'étage des dernières années pour rencontrer le président du club cinéma, Renge. Suivant le plan que nous avions articulé la veille, Temari et moi devions convaincre notre aîné de nous laisser entrer dans son club et, une fois sur place, faire tout notre possible à la fois pour enquêter sur les lieux et nous faire remarquer par les garçons... Ce qui en soit ne fut pas bien difficile. Renge n'avait pas fait beaucoup de manière pour nous inviter à une première réunion, « pour vous informer sur nos activités » avait-il déclaré. Bien sûr nous avions accepté en minaudant, ce qui sembla lui plaire. Jouer les idiotes nous permettait de ne pas éveiller leur soupçons... et j'étais étonnée de voir à quel point c'était efficace.

La salle de réunion du club cinéma était divisée en deux espaces. Le premier, celui par lequel nous entrions servait à la fois de bureaux, de salle de conférence, de salle de cours et d'entrepôt. La pièce n'était pas très grande. Au beaux milieux, des tables disposées en cercles étaient recouvertes de papiers griffonnées de croquis et quelques notes, de livres traitants de la lumière ou des différents types de matériels. Quelques magazines et catalogues de photographie et de cinéma traînaient aussi çà et là. Sur l'un des murs, un tableau noir était rempli de formule et de croquis illisibles. Renge nous expliqua que, malgré son nom, le club ne faisait pas que du cinéma. Il touchait aussi à la photographie, non seulement numérique, mais aussi argentique. Toutes ces formules aux tableaux étaient des rappels des dosages pour les produits de développement et de tirage. Une armoir à demi-ouverte laissée apercevoir son contenu, des sacs noirs dont on devinaient facilement la teneur. Le rouquin nous fit un inventaire de leur bien. L'école avait investi dans un matériel audio-visuel assez important... Allant de la petite caméra numérique de base au caméra professionnelle qui pourraient filmer « un grain de beauté sur une arête du nez sans le moindre soucis » avait précisé Renge, hilare. Il y'avait bien sûr tout un panel d'appareils photo, allant des numériques derniers cri en passant par les argentiques qui, étant considéré comme des objets de collections, valaient une fortune. Enfin, dans un coin, sur une grande table trônait un matériel de montage vraiment impressionnant. Depuis la télévision de visualisation en passant par un magnétoscope d'acquisition très récent qui traitait les données numériques et un plus ancien qui datait d'au moins dix ans et ne lisait que l'analogique. Ce bel ensemble était compléter par trois ordinateurs, des Macintosh, connus pour leur précision dans le domaine du graphisme et leur grande qualité des images numériques. Au fond de la pièce, une porte étanche à toute lumière nous menait au second espace : le studio.

C'était un endroit rendu parfaitement sombre pour des besoins techniques. Des planches obstruaient les lucarnes, des jointures de plastiques avaient été ajoutées à toutes les portes. La pièce était totalement close... et d'ailleurs sentaient le fauve. Il y avait dans l'espace un beau désordre. Un peu plus petite que le salle précedente, elle était encombrée par du matériel de qualité. Un certain nombre de spot de qualité était monté sur des pieds amovibles. Des mandarines traînaient sur le sol, une girafe longeait le mur latéral, de grands fonds noir et blanc étaient posés sur les façades, des armoirs vomissaient pêle-mêle le petit matériel comme les nids d'abeille, les câbles de flash ou les filtres de couleurs diverses... Je pourrai m'étendre encore longtemps sur leurs possessions impressionnantes pour un club de lycéens, je me souviens des moindres détails, comme-ci hier encore je me promenais dans ce studio... Temari et moi avions appris par coeur la dispositions des lieux, pour la réalisation de notre plan.

Enfin, Renge nous entraîna vers une petite porte à moitié dissimulée derrière un écran au proportion impressionnante. Il nous fit entrer dans un sasse parfaitement sombre :

- Comme on est plusieurs à bosser, ce sasse sert à éviter les entrées de lumière, ça peut abîmer la pellicule si on ne l'a pas encore développée ou brûler le papier photo. Du coup, pour entrer ou sortir, on doit s'assurer que les portes sont bien fermée en cognant comme ce ceci, expliqua Renge en faisant une démonstration sur la porte.

- Brûler le papier ? Répéta Temari, faisant une grimace, totalement prise dans son jeu.

Renge se mit à lui expliquer que, lorsqu'on travail en argentique, pour passer la photo de la pellicule sur du papier, il était encore une fois une question de lumière. Les négatifs sont enfait des filtres qui dose la lumière qui tombera sur le support : le papier photo... Le papier est donc sensible à la lumière, elle brûle plus ou moins le support créant ainsi le dessin... mais entrons, entrons, nous comprendrions mieux... Il nous fit pénétrer dans le laboratoire exigu. J'étais interloquée. Je découvrais un Renge très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Nous seulement, il était sympathique et drôle, mais en plus, il semblait passionné par ce qu'il faisait. La photo, le cinéma,... toutes ces notions ne semblaient avoir aucun secret pour lui, et par-dessus le marché, il aimait transmettre cette passion. Il avait captivé ma petite Temari qui en oubliait presque d'observer l'environnement. Il était entrain de nous entretenir sur les différents bains qui permetter de réveler la photo sur le papier : le révélateur, le rinçage, le fixateur, le rinçage et enfin un bon lavage bien long. Il fit tester à Temari les agrandisseurs (11) pendant que je jetai des coups d'oeil régulier à la bande de garçon qui nous suivait. Ils me faisaient bien plus peur que Renge. Ils nous observaient avec une sorte de gourmandise malsaine dans les yeux... ce qui m'effrayait. Je voyais leur regard s'attarder sur les volants de notre marinières trop courtes, nos cuisses, notre poitrine révélée par un chemisier léger... chaque centimètre de peau était passé au scanner... J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je me retournais vers Renge pour oublier ma gêne.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus je me rendais compte que j'avais peut-être jugé trop rapidement ce garçon. Au delà de son physique de bellâtre-surfer-raté et de son air suffisant, il paraissait vraiment gentil. Il parlait avec beaucoup d'humour et de subtilité, ce malgré sa voix aux accents faussement sarcastisques et ces mots parfois un peu crus. De plus, ces clichés dénotaient une sensibilité incroyable. Il nous avait montré un certain nombre de ses clichés. Il travaillait exclusivement à l'argentique et de préférence en noir et blanc. Il me fallut un long moment pour reconnaître des coins de Tokyo que j'avais déjà vu. Sa lumière était si étrange, totalment irréelle, qu'elle transformait l'endroit lui donnant une autre dimension... une dimension rêvée. Ses portraits étaient splendides, le sourire de ce garçon, les larmes de cette fille, la tendresse entre ce vieil homme et son petit-fils... toutes les émotions étaient palpables, pourtant, ces gens ne semblaient plus tout à fait humain. Ils étaient transcendés par la lumière que Renge avait capturé à ce moment. J'étais charmé par ces images, par ces défauts qui rendaient si beaux les gens qu'il avait croisé et rendu immortelle par une simple photo... Comment un si bon photographe aurait pu être un pervers violeur ? Je me mettais à douter et de nouveau, je me posai une question importante : n'avait-il pas été manipulé ? Il était si drôle, si sympathique, si sensible... tous mes préjugés s'étaient envolés au fil des deux heures que nous avions passé à l'écouter. Pourtant, je savais que lui et tout son club étaient coupable, Mayumi nous l'avait clairement dit. Je ressentis un pincement au coeur, même un garçon si sensible pouvait faire de tels horreurs ? C'était incensé... C'était injuste...

Nous quittions le club cinéma un quart d'heure plus tard, des papiers d'inscriptions au mains et le sourire aux lèvres. Temari eut la première à parler :

- Il est sympa...

- Je sais...

- C'est presque bizarre cette histoire...

- Je sais...

Un silence que je ne notais pas s'installa. J'étais dans mes pensées et j'écoutais sans entendre les mots que prononçaient mon amie. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes conjectures que je ne faisais plus attention à rien...

- Je vais t'embrasser...

- Je sais... QUOI!!!

Je fis un bond de côté pour m'éloigner d'elle, alors que Temari éclatait de rire. Pliée en deux, les bras serrées sur son abdomen, elle pleurait tant son hilarité était puissante. Rouge, je la dévisageai en me maudissant de m'être laissée avoir par sa blague stupide. Elle se redressa difficilement en soufflant et se mit à hoqueter, pas encore tout à fait calmée.

- S.. Si.. Si tu voyais ta tête.. Ah.. Hihi!!! C'est excellent!!!

- Tu m'as fait trop peur... murmurai-je mi-furieuse, mi-embarassée.

- Je m'en doute, pouffat-elle haletante, mais tu m'écoutais pas...

- Si... si je t'écoutais, assurai-je d'un air grave, mais je me pose des questions Temari...

Le ton de ma voix la calma instantanément. Elle fronça les sourcils et d'un regard m'invita à préciser ma pensée.

- Je me dis qu'au fond l'histoire est plus compliquée que l'on croit... Mayumi n'en connaît peut-être que la surface...

- Peut-être Hinata... peut-être que quelqu'un a monté tout ça... que le club ciné n'a fait qu'exécuter des ordres... mais même dans ce cas ils sont coupables...

- Je ne dis pas le contraire...

- Pour le moment, occupons-nous de ces pervers un point c'est tout.

Assise au fond de la classe vide, j'attendais mes amies. Les cours étaient finis depuis un moment déjà et elles s'étaient toutes rendues à leur club respectifs. Généralement, à ces heures-ci, j'étais déjà rentrée au dortoir pour avancer mes devoirs en attendant qu'Ino rentre. Mais ce jour-là était différent.

Nous avions visité le club cinéma depuis deux jours et depuis nous n'avions pas beaucoup agi. Nous savions exactement ce que nous avions à faire, mais avions attendu le bon moment. Une autre personne méritait une correction pour la peine qu'elle avait fait à Mayumi Katsura. De plus elle pouvait nous en dire un peu plus sûre les problèmes de la jeune fille et nous comptions bien l'interroger le soir-même.

Nous avions longuement parlé de Renge, de son club, de mes doutes... mes amies avaient vite fait de les écarter. « Ils ont violé Mayumi, avait crié Tenten, ce sont des salauds et ils n'ont eu besoin de personne pour être des salauds! » J'avais donc tû très rapidement mes conjectures et m'étais rangée de leur côté... un peu à contre coeur, je l'avoue.

Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur une Ino à l'air soucieux. Elle s'approcha de ma place à grandes emjambées et s'assit en face de moi. Elle plissa un moment sa jupe avant de me demander sans me regarder dans les yeux :

- Si je te dis que Mayumi avait de gros problèmes avec les Sweet Girls...

Elle leva vers moi un regard entendu... Je la fixai surprise... Comment Ino faisait-elle pour toujours si bien me comprendre. Elle avait deviné que je n'avais pas totalement abandonné mes doutes sur un possible manipulateur de l'ombre.

- Je te demanderai de tout me raconter en détail, murmurai-je au bout d'un moment, curieuse d'en connaître plus.

- Il semblerait qu'elles se soient disputées... Enfin, ça a commencé par cette ganguro dans la classe de Tenten... Elle reprochait à Mayumi de trop coller Renge... J'ai appris par mes sempais d'Ikebana que les Sweet Girls avaient formé le « fan club d'Hideki »(12). Le fait que Mayumi et Renge soient proches les agaçait... Mayumi a eu quelques coups bas de la part des Sweet Girls. Elle s'est fait coincée dans les toilettes, arrosées d'eau sales, sans oublier le traditionnel shampoing parfum WC... Il y a eu les punaises dans les chaussons, les lettres de menaces dans le casier...

- Toute la panoplie classique de l'Ijime en gros... rétorquai-je en me mâchonnant la lèvre inférieur.

- Oui... mais Mayumi a tenu bon. Elle est restée au club audio-visuel, n'a jamais fui Renge quand il venait la voir... ils travaillaient souvent ensemble, Genma Shiranui-sensei, le prof responsable du club audio-visuel, leur collait des projets en duo... ce qui n'a pas dû arranger l'humeur de ces bécasses du Sweet Girls... Et si ça avait été trop loin ?

- Et si... répétai-je soucieuse, avec des si on peut construire un monde, ajoutai-je en lui offrant un sourire complice.

- Oh mais je sais... ce n'était qu'à titre informatif... rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement dégagé.

Nous nous sourions avant d'éclater de rire. Nous nous étions parfaitement comprise, nul besoin d'en dire plus. D'un commun accord, nous quittions la classe et descendions dans la cour. Les trois filles manquantes nous y rejoindraient après leurs clubs. Nous les attendions dans le silence le plus total.

Tenten fut la dernière à nous rejoindre. Le club de combat FreeStyle dirigé par Anko-sensei finissait toujours en retard. Elle arriva en maudissant cette « saleté de prof sadique » et se massant l'épaule. D'après ce qu'elle nous raconta, Anko-sensei l'avait violemment plaqué au sol parce qu'elle avait frappé un garçon un peu trop virulent dans ces propos... Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, je les réunis autour de moi et dis à voix basse :

- Bon vous vous rappelez de votre rôle à toutes ?

Elles acquiesçèrent de concert :

- Vous n'oubliez pas Sakura et Ino, même si vous le frappez pas, jouez les gros durs... faîtes lui peur...

- T'inquiète pas, assura Ino, on fera bien notre boulot.

- Bien... Tenten, tu es sûre de tes infos... il est bien seul.

- Certaine, t'inquiète, il est toujours le dernier a quitté son club...

- Bon, dans ce cas on y va...

D'un pas assuré, nous nous dirigions vers le bâtiment des clubs. A Konoha, un immeuble entier avait été dédié aux activités extra-scolaire. Il regroupait des club qui accueillait les élèves depuis le primaire jusqu'au lycée. Ainsi, jamais les salles de classe n'étaient déteriorées par les activités des élèves et ils avaient un endroit stable où stocker leurs matériels. Ce fut dans ce grand bâtiment, rendu silencieux par la fin des heures de club, que nous pénétrions d'une démarche conquérante. Nous remontions les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage et nous arrêtions devant la salle du club d'informatique. Après avoir lancé un regard entendu à mes amies pour m'assurer qu'elles étaient prêtes, je poussai la porte coulissante. Il était là, assis face un ordinateur, pas troublé le moins du monde. Je l'observais avec attention... Ce visage que je connaissais déjà était parfaitement concentré. Sa silhouette un peu replète était voutée face à la machine. Ses cheveux habituellement coiffés à la perfection était légèrement en bataille, comme s'il avait passé plusieurs fois passé sa main dedans. Ses lunettes carrées tombaient un peu sur son nez, accentuant l'air fatigué qui était commune à toute son apparence.

- Bonsoir Kikuchi-sempai, déclarai-je d'une voix avenante, sourire aux lèvres.

Il sursauta légèrement et leva vers nous son regard glacial. Ils nous détailla un moment avant de demander de sa voix que me parut plus épineuse que jamais :

- Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Ooooh, teeellement peu, sempai, répondit Temari d'une voix envoûtante.

Tenten et elle me dépassèrent pour se diriger vers lui. Je souris tout commençais plutôt bien. Je leur emboîtais le pas. Les deux jeunes femmes empoignèrent chacune un bras de Kikuchi et le soulevèrent brusquement. Elles le plaquèrent avec force contre le mur le plus proche. Souriant avec gentillesse, je me plaçais face à lui, les bras croisés sous ma poitrine. Ino et Sakura nous rejoignirent. Elles se postèrent derrière moi, arborrant, comme prévus, des masques assez terrifiants. Quiconque ne les connaissant pas aurait pu les confondre avec de véritable voyous. Kikuchi protestait avec véhémence, assurant que nous allions le regretter, qu'il se plaindrait au professeur, qu'il allait nous faire renvoyer... Il avait déjà peur, nous avions gagné. Je pris mon air le plus innocent et doux pour lui répondre d'une voix pleine de mièvrerie :

- Vous ne feriez pas ça sempai, quand même...

- Parce que je vais me gêner ? S'écria-t-il fou de rage, vous m'agressez alors que je ne vous connais même pas...

- Moi je ne pense pas que vous le ferez, dis-je d'une voix douce et enfantine.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Je lui souris innocemment, alors que Sakura et Ino ricanèrent à point nommé. D'un geste vif, je lançai mon poing vers lui. Durant la franction de seconde que dura ce geste, je vis toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel passer sur son visage décomposé. A la dernière seconde, je déviai mon coup et frappai le mur à quelques millimètre de son visage. Je l'avais senti, ma main avait frôlé sa joue, de plus son oreille avait rougi comme fouettée par la volée qui l'avait loupé. A présent, il me fixait bouche-bée. Mon visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et je gardais cette mine de petite fille timorée à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Je lui souris en me redressant. Ostensiblement, j'effleurais sa joue de cette même main qui avait failli le frapper. Il paraissait plus nerveux, mais ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- Ce sont des menaces! Hurla-t-il, Oh ! Mais ne vous gênez pas les filles, frappez-moi! Vous aurez tous les tords ! Je pourrais avoir envie d'alerter les professeurs ! La violence scolaire quel plaie. Ou encore envoyer tous les garçons du lycées sur votre dos, je les ai tous à ma botte ! Ils ne vous...

- Tu peux pas la fermer, aboya Temari en lui assénant une tape sur la tête.

- T'es saoûlant ! Ajouta Tenten en lui mettant une petite giffle.

- Si c'est pas une honte, grogna Ino, se cacher derrière les profs...

- Et il se vante de tenir les mecs à sa botte ? Pouffa Sakura,

- Ça m'étonnerai beaucoup, répondit Ino, un faiblard comme lui ? Il tiendrait pas tête à Sasuke !

- Tu connais Sasuke, dans notre classe ? Demanda Sakura plus comme une menace que comme une véritable interrogation, il est connu parmi les premières années. Populaire, mignon, il est considéré comme le chef des garçons...

- Et ben notre petit Hina-chan l'a mis au tapis... termina Ino

Il posa sur moi des yeux exhorbités alors que je me mettai à minauder :

- Oh, mais non... Arrêtez-vous aller me faire rougir ! Ce n'était pas si dur...

Il me fixait comme si j'étais un monstre. Je voyais les rouages de son cerveau s'emballer. Comme une demi-portion comme moi avait pu venir à bout du Sasuke Uchiwa que même les dernières années respectaient. Au bout d'un certains temps, il se mit à rire, peu assuré, mais voulant visiblement nous impressionner.

- Vous croyez me faire peur avec vos menaces ? Arrêtez un instant votre cinéma et faites attention à qui vous parlez !

Nous le fixions un moment, interdites, puis lui échangions des coups d'oeil incrédules avant d'éclater de rire.

- Toi, fais attention à qui tu parles ! Susurra Temati.

- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que nous comptions sur ses menaces pour vous faire parler sempai, répondis-je d'un ton mutin, nous avons beaucoup mieux...

- N'importe quoi... ça suffit maintenant lâchez-moi.

Il tenta de se débattre mais, faisant preuve d'une force incroyable, ses deux tortionnaires le plaquèrent à nouveau au mur, si violemment cette fois-ci qu'elles lui arrachèrent une exhalation de douleur. Sakura et Ino derrière moi lâchèrent un rire mauvais qui collait plutôt bien à la situation, elles étaient parfaites dans leur rôle. De mon côté, je poussai un soupir déchirant alors que, adoptant une attitude féline, je me rapprochai de lui.

- Les menaces ne marchent sempai ? Et le chantage ? A votre avis, le chantage marchera-t-il?

- Chantage... répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Nous savons que vous sortiez avec Mayumi Katsura...

Il blêmit. Je vis nettement son corps de se relâcher, n'opposant plus aucune résistance à la pression qu'exerçait Tenten et Temari. Il était vaincu... Encore un tout petit peu et nous ferions de lui ce que bon nous semble. Je me remis à parler gardant toujours ma voix douce et calme, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être menaçante pour lui imposer notre loi, être cordiale en tenant des propos hostiles était la meilleure solution. Ainsi, nous le ferions craquer et regretter les larmes qu'il avait volé à Mayumi.

- Je pense que ça ne plairait pas aux garçons que vous... tenez à votre botte, terminai-je d'un ton légèrement moqueur...

- Tss, siffla Ino, avec cette guerre qui nous divise...

- Pas bon pour ta réputation, conclut Temari en caressant les cheveux de sa victime.

- MAIS MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ A LA FIN!!!! s'écria Kikuchi perdant une fois pour toute son calme et son assurance orgueilleuse.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je de but-en-blanc, Pourquoi avoir quitté Mayumi au lieu de la soutenir au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin ?

- Je vous comprends pas... murmura-t-il épuisé, pourquoi vous faites tout ça?

- Parce que Mayumi est ma plus ancienne amie, rétorqua Tenten en colère.

- Parce qu'elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui est arrivé, dis-je avec calme.

- Merde, souffla-t-il, vous me faîtes chier !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans plus réfléchir, je lui plaçais un bon uppercut dans l'abdomen... pas trop fort tout de même, il ne fallait pas que le fils à papa perde connaissance. Surpris, il toussa sous la douleur et lâcha tout son poid dans les bras de Tenten et Temari qui ployèrent pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Elles le ramenèrent encore une fois contre le mur. Dans mon élan, j'attrapai le cou massif du garçon face à moi et susurrai avec une sensualité et une douceur qui ne cadrait pas avec mes propos :

- Vous voyez Kikuchi-sempai, Mayumi-sempai a tenté de se suicider parce que vous l'aviez abandonné. Elle a supporté toutes les brimades pour vous... et vous la laissez tomber ? Juste pour ça, je pourrai avoir envie de vous tabasser et aller crier partout votre relation avec elle...

- Mais merde, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante, oui j'ai quitté Mayumi mais que savez-vous de mes raisons ?

- C'est ce que nous vous demandons, sempai. Donnez-nous vos raisons, déclarai-je avec lenteur, articulant comme si je m'adressai aux derniers des abrutis.

- Je suis l'héritier de la plus grosse société du Japon, je suis déjà fiancé. J'ai flirté avec Mayumi parce qu'elle était mignonne et même si j'ai été sérieux, je ne pensais pas au long terme. Mais apparemment Mayumi a rien capté. Elle m'avait pas dit pour ces connards du club ciné, c'est eux qui m'ont contacté. Ils m'ont envoyé un mail, y'avait des photos de Mayumi et moi et le lien vers cette vidéo qui a circulé dans l'école. Ajoutez à ça les photos qui avaient déjà fait autant de remue ménage... J'ai pris peur... j'ai eu peur que ma relation avec Mayumi s'ébruite et qu'elle arrive aux oreilles de ma fiancée. Alors j'ai pas refusé de payer le club ciné et j'ai immédiatement rompu avec Mayu... mon avenir est plus important qu'une fille de rien.

Ma main partit toute seule. Je le giflai avec tante de force que ses lunettes volèrent au sol. Je serrai le poing, folle de rage. Je vis les mains de Tenten se resserrer sur le bras de cet imbécile. Il était répugnant. De quel droit se jugeait-il plus important que Mayumi Katsura ? J'étais remué au plus profond de moi. Mayumi avait donné tout son amour à un garçon qui ne le méritait pas. Il me fallut respirer un long moment avant de parvenir à me calmer et entrer à nouveau dans mon rôle...

- Je veux voir ce mail, déclarai-je.

- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai gardé ! S'exclama-t-il riant presque, trop risquée ça ma petite, Mayumi est bien mignonne mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque pour elle... J'ai un avenir à assurer. Je me suis débarassé du mail immédiatement après l'avoir lu.

-Donc le club cinéma vous a réclamé de l'argent... contre son silence je suppose !

- Contre quoi d'autre... cracha-t-il avec dédain.

- Doucement mon grand, ordonna Temari en le secouant avec agressivité.

- Tu es une honte pour la gente masculine ! Déclarai-je ne cachant plus mon dégoût derrière des mots mielleux et des sourire composée, tu ne méritais pas une fille comme Mayumi-sempai ! Tu ne mérites même pas qu'on s'occupe plus longtemps de toi... Le club cinéma paira ce qu'il a fait à Mayumi-sempai, tu n'as qu'à retourner avec ta fiancée...

Je tournais les talons et me précipitai hors de la salle du club d'informatique. J'entendis le son caractéristique d'un claque très violente suivit d'un grognement de douleur. Puis je franchissais la porte. Je redescendais à tout allure, fuyant ce monstre d'égoisme. Il me fallait m'y retrouver dans mes pensées, assembler les pièces du puzzle...

Photos des vestiaires...

Nues de Mayumi Katsura...

Photos du viol...

Vidéo du viol...

Les rumeurs...

Jiraya-sensei...

Sweet Girl...

Hideki Renge...

Takeru Kikuchi...

Couple...

Chantage...

Abandon...

Suicide...

Rien...

Rien ne me venait à m'esprit à part ma colère, ma déception. Comment pouvait-on être si cruelle ? Et nous les filles comment pouvions-nous devenir si bête quand il s'agissait d'amour ? Les garçons étaient-ils si faibles que nous quand ils tombaient amoureux ? Pouvaient-ils comme nous fermer les yeux sur tout et n'importe quoi ? Pouvaient-ils oublier leur instinct de protection face à l'objet de leur affection ? Je me sentais si idiote et faible... Épuisée par ma course, je m'arrêtai et m'appuyai contre un mur. Inconsciemment je regardais ma main, celle qui avait frappé le mur quelques instant plutôt. Elle était rouge et mes phalanges étaient meurtries. Je me mis à les caresser du bout des doigts. Mes pensées me ramenèrent à Mayumi. Je comprenais tellement bien ses sentiments et je ne les approuvais pourtant pas. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas accepter tout ce qui était arrivé. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter que Takeru Kikuchi ne souffre pas au même titre que Mayumi-sempai. Je soupirai lâchant un passage un lourd sanglot. Mais même si Kikuchi avait blessé sa petite amie en la quittant, nous ne pouvions pas le punir, car il ne s'agissait pas d'un crime en soit. Tout ceci était tellement injuste... Le club de cinéma pairait au centuple... Il pairait pour tout ceux qui avait fait du mal à Mayumi et que nous ne pourrions jamais chatier directement.

Quand les filles arrivèrent enfin à me rattraper, elles m'entourèrent, tentant de me calmer mes larmes. Doucement, avec gentillesses, elles me demandaient ce qui n'allait, ce qu'elles pouvaient faire pour moi, de ne pas me faire de soucis, de tout leur dire, sans le moindre remords. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand je pus enfin calmer un peu ma voix, je croassai de ma voix enrouée par les pleurs :

- J'ai mal à la main...

Je remontais à pas lents, les escaliers jusqu'à ma salle de classe. Je revenais de mon cours d'Arts, dispensé par Kotetsu-sensei, un homme bizarre au cheveux hirsute et au nez toujours dissimulé par un bandage. Il avait un sens de l'humour bien particulier et aimé nous piéger avec des casses-têtes irrésolubles. Nous avions travaillé en extérieur ce jour-là, nous nous étions baladé à Shibuya pour dessiner des paysages urbains. La plupart de mes camarades de classes se dispersaient déjà, certain allant à leur club ou à la bibliothèque, d'autre retournant au dortoir. Mais moi, je retournais vers notre salle de classe où Kakashi-sensei m'avait demandé de le retrouver.

Un peu avant la première heure de l'après-midi, un élève était venu m'aborder pour me passer le message de mon professeur pricipal. Il s'agissait d'un sujet très important, Kakashi-sensei m'attendrait donc aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Je me demandais ce qu'avait à me dire cet épouvantail. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais rien de bien important... à part paut-être notre « entrevue » avec Takeru Kikuchi. Il y avait déjà preque une semaine que nous l'avions légèrement bousculée dans sa salle de club. Depuis, c'était le calme plat. Temari et moi étions retournée une ou deux fois au club cinéma et nous y étions même inscrite. Renge se montrait particulièrement attentionné avec nous, il nous avait donné des cours personnels pour rattraper tout ce que les membres plus anciens savaient déjà. Nous avions manipulé la plupart des appareils photos, vu un peu les principes du développement et du tirage, mais même dans le noir, aucun des membres du club n'avaient eu un geste déplacé.

Je soupirai en m'arrêtant devant la porte de la classe. Je savais que je voulais venger Mayumi. Je savais aussi à quel résultat je voulais arriver... mais je ne savais pas quel chemin emprunter pour y arriver... Je poussai le pan coulissant de l'ouverture et eut la surprise de voir Kakashi-sensei, assis au bord de la fenêtre, son habituel bouquin pour pervers à la main. Il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit, ou du moins, ce que j'avais eu l'habitude d'identifier comme étant un sourire : quelques rides d'expression au coin de ses yeux, une lueur amusée au fond de la pupille... avec cette manie qu'il avait de se cacher le visage je n'étais jamais sûre de rien. Il me fit un signe de tête et déclara :

- Je t'attendais Hina-chan.

Je me retins pour ne pas lui faire ravaler son « Hina-chan » et demandai d'un ton neutre et courtois :

- Vous désiriez me voir, sensei?

- Ouaip ! Approche ! Dit-il en me faisant signe de venir vers la fenêtre.

Pour ne pas paraître insolente, je lui obéis. Il m'invita à m'asseoir au bureau le plus proche, puis y posa son livre. Je pus observer la couverture. Une femme, dotée d'arguments fort convaincant, courait dans une prairie poursuivit par un homme au sourire prédateur. Doté de couleurs criardes, le titre s'étendait sur un bon dizième de l'espace : « Icha Icha Paradise » suivit de près par le nom de son auteur : Jiraya. Je soupirai, dire que notre professeur de littérature était enfait l'écrivain qui vendait le plus de roman pervers de tout le pays.

- Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu allais me coser du soucis, déclara Kakashi-sensei, me tirant de ma contemplation.

- Comment ça ? Répliquai-je légèrement surprise.

- Parce que tu es belle. Les belles femmes causes toujours des soucis...

J'entrouvris les lèvres sous la surprise. Je le dévisageai, cherchant la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans son regard... Mais il était sérieux et il commençait à me faire peur. Pour ne pas laisser transparaître mes craintes, je lui lançais mon regard le plus froid et demandais d'un ton condescendant qui ne m'allait pas :

- M'avez-vous fait appeler pour débiter de tels anneries ?

Il me fixa, presque pas surpris par ma réplique cinglante et eut une sorte de petit rire sans joie.

- Pas vraiment non, dit-il, Bon Hina-chan, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais que tu prépares un sale coup au club de cinéma...

- Comment ? Parvins-je à articuler, trop surprise pour tenir un discour plus soutenu.

Le professeur soupira. Il resta un moment en silence, aillant l'air de chercher comment m'annoncer la chose. Au bout d'un long moment il poussa un second soupir, las et déclara d'un ton sec :

- Kiba

« Il m'a trahi ! Il m'a trahi ! Il m'a trahi ! » fut ma première pensée. Kiba m'avait trahi, il m'avait dénoncé au professeur, depuis le début il me trompait. Tout n'était qu'un coup monté... Puis, un détail me revint à l'esprit. Je n'avais pas parlé à Kiba de mes projets pour le club cinéma. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que Mayumi nous avait tout avoué et il ne savait absolument rien de l'évolution de l'affaire. Il n'aurait pas pu me dénoncer à Kakashi... alors comment ? Je fronçais les sourcils pour l'inciter à s'expliquer. Il se lança après avoir poussé un énième soupir...

- Autant être honnête... les appareils photos dans les vestiaires, c'était mon idée.

Je le fixai, perplexe face à cette révélation. Mon professeur, qui se rendait coupable de voyeurisme, était entrain de me l'avouer... où se trouvait l'erreur. Il poursuivit après une courte hésitation.

- J'avoue, Jiraya, Gai et moi... ben on est tous de vieux pervers. On avait envie de jolies photos de jeunes filles bien fraîches... alors on acheté ces appareils...

- Mais... mais... enfin, balbutiai-je destabilisée, comment ? C'est... C'est...

- Très facile pour des profs, on a, à peu près, toutes les clés... plus facile d'entrer comme ça... Jiraya est venue me voir après que tes copines et toi soyez venus faire votre numéros. On a tous été surpris d'apprendre que Mayu-chan a tenté de se suicider à cause nos photos, on ne voyez pas trop comment elle aurait pu savoir, puisque tout ça est toujours resté entre nous. J'ai un peu questionner les garçons à propos de Mayu-chan. C'est Kiba qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Un peu comme toi, il a gaffé et m'a parlé de ce qui a circulé sur Mayu-chan... en passant par les photos des vestiaires. Du coup, je me suis un peu inquiété. Gai a très vite déduit que le système avait été piraté... Du coup je me suis dis que ça serait pas mal de me faire aider. J'ai mis Shikamaru et Kiba sur le coup.

- Shikamaru et Kiba ? Répétai-je surprise par ce drôle de duo.

- Shikamaru est un génie de l'informatique, quand à Kiba il a de bon contact avec les autres années grâce aux club de basket et à sa grande gueule. Shikamaru a très facilement remonté la filière, il a vite compris comment on avait été piraté. Ce n'est pas notre base de donné qui avait été visé, mais la source même, les appareils photos et les câbles intranets et ces recherches l'ont mené jusqu'au club cinéma. C'est là que Kiba, qui était mes yeux et mes oreilles dans les couloirs du lycée a prononcé ton nom. Il était vraiment pas rassuré car tu t'es acoquiné avec ce club et particulièrement Hideki Renge. Dis-moi si je ne me trompe Hina-chan, tu n'en as rien à foutre du cinéma...

Je m'étais peu à peu remise de ma surprise. J'avais assimilé peu à peu les informations. Kakashi était un voyeur. Gai un obsédé à la english touch. Quand à Jiraya c'était le roi des pervers. Deux des garçons de ma classe étaient maintenant impliqués dans cette histoire et nous avions la preuve tangible que les images du vestiaire venait très certainement de Renge et sa troupe. Pour couronner le tout, Kakashi-sensei se mêlait de mes affaires... Je lui adressai un petit rictus ironique avant de répondre d'un ton plein de défi :

- Bien vu...

- J'en étais sûr, reprit-il fatigué, tu t'es rapprochée de Mayu-chan ces derniers temps. Si le club photo est derrière le coup des vestiaires, j'en ai déduit en voyant la qualité des quelques clichés rescapés, qu'ils étaient aussi à l'origine des saloperies qui circulaient sur elle ces derniers temps. Autant dire qu'ils l'ont poussé au suicide.. et tu veux la venger.

J'étais étonnée qu'il soit si vite arrivé à ses conclusions alors que nous avions tant peiné. Sans me démonter, je gloussai d'un air hautain très étudié :

- Belle imagination.

- Te fous pas de moi, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton calme, je pourrai te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Comment as-tu su pour le cinéma ?

- Mayumi-sempai l'a avoué à Tenten une fois à l'hôpital, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dis, cette info ne vous servira à rien sensei.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre de bâton dans les roues, assurai-je d'un ton calme, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres, Si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre moi, je vous dénonce à la directrice, pervers !

- Penses-tu ! s'exclama-t-il soudain hilare, j'ai un moyen de te faire taire.

Mon coeur fit un bond phénoménal et mes premières pensées allèrent vers Kiba. Je me calmais bien vite, comment aurait-il pu savoir. Gardant mon air de petite fille irréprochable et gentille, je lui dis :

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher...

- Vraiment ? Alors si le lycée entier apprend que tu vis une relation incestueuse avec ton cousin ça ne fait rien ? Si en bon professeur inquiet de ses élèves, je préviens ton père, ce n'est pas important.

Sans y penser, je me levai et le giflai. Il ne réagit pas. Les larmes aux yeux, je le fixai. Il était si proche de moi à présent que je pouvais voir les moindre détails de son visage. Ma claque avait d'ailleurs fait bougé son écharpe et pour la première fois, j'apperçus un bout de son visage. Étrangement, le temps était comme suspendu. J'étais fasciné par ce que je voyais. Kakashi-sensei était incroyablement beau. Ses traits étaient fins et mature. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrél dans cette figure au caractère marqué. Inconsciemment, je levai la main pour dégager les derniers centimètres de tissus qui masquait une partie de ses lèvres à la courbe sensuelle. Mais, alors que j'éffleurai l'étoffe douce, il attrapa mon poignet pour retenir mon geste et ses pupilles noirs plongèrent dans les miennes. Nous restions un moment comme ça avant que je me rende compte de l'incongruité de cette situation. Rougissante, je tentais de m'éloigner de lui, mais il me tenait assez fermement. Je ne savais plus où me cacher. Mon coeur était affolé et mon cerveau marchait à toute allure. Je repensais à l'attitude de mon professeur ses derniers temps, ces regards pleins de sous entendus, ses paroles étranges... Il savait pour Neji et moi depuis un petit moment. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il me semblait soudain plus intime, comme-ci, enfin soulagée de ne plus avoir à porter seule ce lourd secret, je me reposai sur lui et sa force d'adulte. Je me secouai. Kakashi-sensei n'était pas un adulte c'était un enfoiré de pervers. Me dégageant d'un geste brusque, je déclarai d'une voix qui cachait mon émotion :

- Pour votre information, vous pouvez parler au passé, c'est fini entre Neji et moi... mais comment avez-vous su ?

- Je vous ai apperçu une fois en ville, expliqua-t-il en réajustant son écharpe, c'est vrai que l'ambiance était orageuse. Tu n'es pas trop triste au moins, je te console si tu veux, ajouta-t-il, des rides d'expression bridant le coin de ses yeux.

- N'approchez même pas ! Je ne suis pas triste du tout ! M'écriai-je en faisant un bond en arrière.

Il éclata de rire face à mon attitude. Cet homme était vraiment étrange. Je découvrai de nouvelle facette de lui. Il était attentionné à sa manière, mais il était incroyablement insupportable. Il pouvait rire comme un enfant, alors que ses yeux reflétaient toute l'expérience d'une personne qui a connu l'enfer. Il était malin, très malin. Il m'avait acculé. Il savait qu'il tenait un moyen de pression assez important pour me faire céder. Si je me fichai du lycée, je n'étais malheureusement pas rassuré à l'idée que mon père soit mis au courant de cette situation. Son héritier avec le mouton noir de la famille ? Il risquait de me faire regretter le jour de ma naissance. Aussi, décidai-je de me montrer raisonnable.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir collaborer Kakashi-sensei... Je me tairai pour les photos et vous tairez pour ma relation avec Neji... que dois-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Je veux que tu cesses tes manigances Hina-chan. Je m'occuperai moi-même de ses connards. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Mayu-chan.

Jamais ! Hurlai-je en colère.

Tremblante, je m'étais de nouveau rapprochée de lui et empoignai la manche de sa veste noire. J'étais folle de rage. Nous n'avions pas tant travaillé pour abandonner si près du but. Prête à tout pour imposer mon opinion, je me mis à lui parler avec ma moue la plus adorable. Celle que mon cousin avait surnommé « l'arme fatal ». Quand je regardai quelqu'un avec ce regard à la fois suppliant et doux, personne ne me résistait.

- Écoutez, je veux venger Mayumi-sempai et je ne suis pas la seule ! Mes amies ne comprendraient pas pourquoi j'abandonne. Nous sommes si près du but. Je vous en prie laissez-moi continuer... mais vous pourrez m'aider, comme ça, il ne m'arrivera rien de fâcheux, vous vous en assurerez...

Il sembla hésiter un moment, posant le pour et le contre. Mais finalement, j'eus gain de cause. Il posa une main sur mes cheveux qu'il ébourrifa vigoureusement et déclara :

- Bien... très bien Hina-chan... Mais interdiction de bouger sans ma bénédiction ! Je veux être au courant de tout ce que tu vas faire et si je te dis que tu ne le fais, alors tu ne le feras pas! Promis ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant le petit doigt.

Je le fixai un moment puis, lâchant sa manche, j'enlaçai mon petit doigt autour du sien en signe d'approbation. Ses yeux me firent un de leur plus beau sourire. Il brisa notre lien et se leva en attrapant son livre :

- Bon... on estime que tout est réglé... sur ce...

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Surprise par son brusque départ, je ne sus quoi faire. J'étais tellement destabilisée, qu'il me fallait quelque chose pour le retenir... tout... n'importe quoi... la première chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit...

- Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? Vous êtes tellement dégueulasse d'habitude !

Je regrettais déjà mes mots. J'avais encore gaffé. Non contente de l'avoir giflé, ce qui m'aurait déjà valu une suspension temporaire en temps normal, je me mettais à le traiter de dégueulasse. Mais il sembla que la chance fut de mon côté ce jour-là, car au lieu de me réprimander, Kakashi-sensei s'arrêta à la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir et me répondit sans me regarder.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais élève à Konoha Gakkô avant... Et bien nous étions déjà en guerre contre les filles de Kunoichi... Il y en a une en particulier que j'adorai taquiner, elle était douce et polie, mais elle avait du répondant... Tu lui ressembles et je t'aime bien. Bien malgré moi, tu me rappelles à mes bons sentiments, alors je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée... Je ne suis pas le salaud que tu t'imagines...

Il partit. Je remerciai tous les dieux et mes ancêtres qu'il ne ce soit pas retourner une seule fois pour me parler, j'étais devenue si rouge que je me sentais défaillir.

Le vide qu'il laissa dans cette immense salle de classe me parut incroyablement cruel. Après de tels révélations, il m'avait égoistement abandonné à mes réflexions. En y repensant, j'avais du mal à encaisser la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Le professeur m'avait avoué une de ses fredaines, choses assez déroutante en soi, il m'avait menacé de révéler une relation dont il n'aurait jamais dû se mêler et je l'avais giflé. Quel professeur ce serait laissé frapper par une élève sans réagir ? Il avait accepté mon coup, presque comme s'il s'était attendu à ma colère. Et ce regard que nous avions échangé ? Que signifiait-il ? A présent nous étions associés pour un coup fourré qui visait des élèves du lycée... A quel moment tout avait basculé ? Quand Kakashi-sensei était-il devenu plus qu'un simple professeur ? J'avais parfois l'impression de m'adresser à un grand frère, aussi embêtant, aussi taquin, aussi protecteur...

Je soupirai en allant m'asseoir à la table la plus proche. Il commençait à se faire tard, déjà le soleil se couchait sur Tokyo entraînant avec lui le peu de chaleur que le printemps nous procurait. Déjà une brise plus fraîche parcourait la classe, m'arrachant des frissons.Tout était si confus dans ma tête. D'un côté, j'étais agacée de devoir travailler avec cette ennemie de la femme, pervers et paresseux, de l'autre je me doutais bien que grâce à lui, notre marge de manoeuvre serait décuplée. Je souris, père nous l'avait très bien appris, « utilise tout ce qui est à ta portée pour arriver à tes fins, et si pour cela tu dois manipuler tes amis et bien fait le sans remords. » Je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce principe et ne l'avait jamais appliqué, mais Kakashi-sensei n'était pas un ami, je venais même de l'ajouter à mon top dix des ennemis irritants, aussi peut-être une fois dans ma vie je pourrai suivre l'enseignement de mon père et tenter d'être plus maligne que cet agaçant professeur.

Soudain, je repensais aux dernières paroles de Kakashi. « Je ne suis pas le salaud que tu imagines. » Mais alors qu'était-il ? A quoi jouait-il ? Se rendait-il compte qu'il venait de réveiller en moi un certain nombre de blessures mal-cicatrisées... je dirais même encore suintante... Neji, Kiba... il avait ébranlé mes sentiments et réveillé des craintes que j'avais refoulé. Kiba me faisait peur. Il était comme une bombe prête à exploser. Il était celui qui pouvait me trahir à tout instant. Il était celui qui pouvait le mieux me blesser... car je devais le reconnaître, j'avais des sentiments pour lui. J'avais eu si peur quand Kakashi avait cité son nom. J'avais eu mal en pensant qu'il m'avait trahi, car sans le voir, j'avais déjà commencé à lui ouvrir mon coeur... et si au final toute cette histoire n'était qu'un coup monté, je crois que je ne le supporterai pas... Je ne voulais pas souffrir encore... Pas après ce que j'avais vécu avec Neji...

Une larme roula sur ma joue en repensant à toutes ces fois où Neji m'avait si rudement embrasser, caresser, pénétrer... Je fus secouer d'un spasme et me prit la tête dans les mains. Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas parler de viol, je n'étais pas dans le cas de Mayumi, mais... j'avais été tellement humiliée, j'avais eu si peur de lui, de ses gestes brusques, de ses regards froids... Je n'avais pas toujours été d'accord mais ne m'étais pas débattue par couardise et par amour... J'avais fait des choses dont j'avais honte par_ amour_, et aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de ne rien ressentir pour lui...

Tremblante, je tentai d'essuyer les larmes qui mouillaient ma joue quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, me faisant sursauter. Au pas de la porte, Iruka-sensei s'apprêtais visiblement à m'enguirlander, mais il se modéra quand il apperçut ma mine déconfite. Sans un mot, il se rapprocha de moi. Je me redressai, effaçant fièrement les marques de chagrin sur mon visage, mais je ne pus le duper. Il s'arrêta face à moi et me demanda d'une voix douce :

- Que fais-tu seule ici ? Sais-tu que le lycée va bientôt fermer ces portes ?

- Je... je ne... savais pas... dé... désolée... répondis-je d'une voix hâchée.

Il me sourit et s'assit à un pupître non loin de moi. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et joint les mains. Son visage était ouvert et disposé, comme un spécialiste prêt à entendre nos confessions.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sans plus de cérérmonie.

Iruka était un professeur comme tout élève aurait rêvé d'en avoir. Sévère parfois, doux comme un agneau à d'autre moment, il était toujours juste et intégre. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait une certaine sagesse, qui manquait à certain professeur, dont il ne me semble pas nécessaire de citer les noms. Il était un peu comme un père ou comme un oncle affectueux à sa manière, tout en gardant la distance réglementaire entre un professeur et ses élèves. En fait, c'était ce genre de personne qui vous fait dire ce que vous n'aurez jamais avoué , même sous la torture, d'un seul regard. Et avant même que vous le réalisiez, il savait tout de vous.

- Je suis une idiote, sanglotai-je ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps mes émotions, j'ai l'impression d'être un coeur d'artichaud... Il y a ce garçon, il m'a séduit par quelques lettres et, c'est un peu à cause de lui que j'ai rompu avec mon petit ami, et maintenant même si ça fait pas longtemps que c'est fini avec mon ex, j'ai envie d'être avec l'autre... J'ai envie qu'il tienne à moi comme je tiens à lui. Mais c'est... c'est si rapide... ça me fait un peu peur... je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je me sens dégueulasse...

- Voyons mademoiselle Hyûga, dit immédiatement Iruka-sensei m'empêchant d'aller plus loin, ne vous dénigrez pas ! Oui vos sentiments changent, cela ne fait pas de vous une garce ou une fille facile. A votre âge, on fait des erreurs. On tombe et on se relève pour mieux avancer. Parfois on croit aimer et on se rend compte qu'on peut aimer encore plus fort. Si ce garçon fait battre votre coeur à ce point, s'il est celui qu'il vous faut au jour d'aujourd'hui, pourquoi culpabilisé ? N'ayez pas peur d'avancer ! Vos sentiments changeront encore et quelqu'un, un jour, rendra ce que vous éprouver pour ce jeune homme incroyablement ridicule, car il sera juste fait pour vous. Il ne sera pas parfait, il ne sera pas forcément beau, mais pour vous il sera ce qui vous ai arrivé de mieux... vous comprenez où je veux en venir ?

- Je pense... gloussai-je soudain calmée, je suis un peu jeune pour me chercher l'homme de ma vie...

- Je pense oui, pouffa-t-il.

- Mais j'ai tellement peur de souffrir...

- Cela fait parti de la vie. J'ai beaucoup souffert avant de trouver ma fiancé et j'en ai fait souffrir plus d'une... Même elle, le femme de ma vie, m'a fait beaucoup de mal... je lui en ai fait aussi... et je sais que même après notre mariage nous nous ferons souffrir.

- Oui... soufflai-je en souriant malgré mes larmes.

- Bon, à vous de décider maintenant... tout est entre vos mains...

- Merci sensei

- Mais de rien, si j'ai pu vous aider... Bon maintenant il va falloir y aller, le concierge va fermer.

Je le remerciai encore, essuyant mes larmes du revers de la main, et partis en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule. Parler avec Iruka-sensei m'avait réellement rassuré. Il disait des choses censées. Il ne me restait qu'à décider si Kiba valait la peine que je souffre pour lui...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner, des voix graves me firent arrêter tout mouvement. Des voix que je connaissais. A bien y penser, j'avais vraiment une chance folle ce soir-là. Combien y'avait-il de possibilité pour que je me trouve dans la cours de l'école à cette heure-ci ? J'aurai pu me trouver n'importe où, mais je surpris cette bride de conversation.

- Alors Hideki a pris sa décision ?

- Ouai, qu'est-ce t'en pense toi ?

- Et que veux-tu que j'en pense ? On a pas le choix ! On ne fait qu'éxécuter les ordres.

- Donc on se la fait.

- On se la fait... Il faut lui couper l'envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit...

- Oh fait pas style c'était une corvée non plus, elle est pas mal la brunette.

- C'est pas un jeu, il faut qu'on la piège... Hinata Hyûga.

_Fin du chapitre 10, suite au chapitre 12._

Notes :

1- Bon c'est juste un petit jeu de mot, je peux pas appeler Jiraya ero-sennin (hermite pervers) donc c'est devenu ero-sensei (professeur pervers) !

2- Shizune-nee-san : contraction de Shizune onee-san : grande soeur Shizune. Les japonais on tendance à appeler grande soeur ou grand frère (onii-san) un ainé qu'ils aiment, respectent et dont ils se sentent proche.

3- Golden Week : Une semaine de repos commune à tout les japonais. Enfait 4 jours sont fériés durant cette semaine, alors les trois autres sont aussi chômé. Pendant ces courtes vacances, Quasiment tout ferme ces portes et les administrations et autre fonctionnent avec le minimum de personnel.

Les 4 fêtes de la golden week :

29 avril : Shôwa no Hi (jour de naissance de l'empereur Shôwa)

3 mais : Jour de commémoration de la contitution.

4 mai : Midori no Hi (jour de la nature)

5 mai : Kodomo no Hi (jour des enfants)

4- Locolotion : Si ça veut dire quelque chose, j'en ignore le sens !!! C'est enfait le titre d'une chanson d'un groupe que j'adore, Orange Range (ils sont fait un des génériques de Naruto, _Viva Rock_) Je trouve que ça sonnait bien pour le nom d'un Café-bar branché XD

5- Shinjuku : c'est l'un des quartiers les plus branché de Tokyo. Night-club, Bar ect... tout ce qu'il faut pour passer des nuits folles... (quoi j'ai oublié de citer les love hôtels???? la honte sur moi XD)

6- _Englishman in NewYork_ est une chanson de **Sting & the police**. Elle est magnifique, si vous voulez l'écouter pour vous plonger dans l'ambiance, un petit clique sur le lien :

http://www.radioblogclub.fr/open/53007/Sting20-20Englishman20in20New20York/Sting20-20Englishman20in20New20York

7- Yankee : nom que donne les japonais au voyous. Souvent ils sont décolorés et parle mal, ils ont tendances à être violent et porte très mal leur uniformes (c'est la vision japonaise des choses... moi je les aime bien... Onizuka est un Yankee... VIVE GTO)

8- Visual Kei, dit aussi Visual Rock. Mouvement musical typiquement japonais. Un petit article wiki sur le sujet ? http://fr. un mouvement que j'apprécie beaucoup car il est original. Un grand nom du Visual Kei est bien évidemment X-Japan... d'ailleurs mon perso au cheveux roses est une référence à notre regrettée petite crevette rose ! Hide, je t'aime ! Pour quoi nous as-tu quitté ? Tu as privée le monde d'un guitariste de talent :'(

9- Rei, personnage féminin d'Evangelion, aux cheveux roses.

http://www.cyberiacafe.ch/Ayanami/large/rei3.jpg

10- Miyavi... Ben c'est Miyavi quoi (les yeux pleins de petits coeurs) il est considéré comme un Hide junior (une bête en guitare) Ancien guitariste du groupe visual kei Dué le Quartz, il prend sa carrière solo en 2002, devenant plus gothique et punk. Il a tout juste 26 ans et il est absolument fabuleux (groupie? Qui a dit groupie? Meuh nooon! Juste un peu? XD)

Enfin bref, dans un de ses clips il a les cheveux bleus et mon serveur lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau donc voilà une petite image.

http://wk. (celle là c'est une image capture du clip en question, Jibun Kakumei)

Bon je m'arrête là... à regret... Mais euh Arrêtez de répéter groupie!!! Je vous entends!!! XD

11- Ah! Ah!ah!ah! Je me suis piégée toute seule! Je dois tout expliquer maintenant! Bon c'est pas vachement important pour l'histoire, disons c'est pour les curieux. C'était juste pour faire sentir que Renge était super callé. Enfait... je vais vous expliquer juste certain termes employaient, car si je me lançais dans un cour de photo on y serait encore dans 100 pages... ¬ .¬

argentique : nom que l'on donne aux anciens appareils photos avec pellicule qu'il faut développer, puis tirer, le bonheur des fan de photographie en fait (VIVE L'ARGENTIQUE!!!)

Numérique : c'est tout ce que nous utilisont maintenant. Tout est traité en données informatiques les images ne sont donc plus qu'une série de chiffre (des 1 et des 0 pour être précise...) mais je vais pas me lancer là-dedans parce que de toute façon je n'en connais pas toutes les subtilités (je maîtrise l'essentiel qui est parfaitement inutile pour faire des belles images!)

analogique : ben là c'est le principe de nos anciennes VHS, des images inscrites sur une bande et qui se lit au magnétoscope

Mac : c'est la vérité, dans le monde du graphisme (pub, vidéo, art...) les mac sont préférables au PC pour leur précision.

Mandarine : nom donné à un type de spot petit, rond et orange (comme les mandarines... j'ai faim... vais en manger une maintenant! XD) et qui éclaire particulièrement fort, d'une lumière extrêmement blanche, et peuvent accrochés un peu partout (ce sont des constations faîtes sur le terrain, je ne suis pas sûre que vous trouverez la même chose si vous faisiez des recherches dessus! XD)

Girafe : sorte de perche qui permet... ben beaucoup de chose en vérité... on a fait vraiment n'importe quoi avec!!! XD Normalement, on s'en sert avant tout pour l'éclairage. Etant faite de pied robuste, elle permet un éclairage verticale à 90° avec le sol... Mais nous on en a fait une tringle à rideau et une branche où suspendre des jeunes femmes en sous-vêtements... ¬ .¬

Voilà... je crois que c'est tout... la photo c'est bien jolie, je comprends beaucoup de chose, mais je suis incapable d'en expliquer la moitié! Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura éclairer un peu... (sans mauvais jeu de mot...)

12- « le fan club d'Hideki » vous connaissez _Fruit Basket_ ? Ben c'est un club à la manière du prince Yuki... Enfait ce fan club est une référence à Hideki, chanteur du groupe Siam Shade... cherchez pas pourquoi, c'est pas logique... ¬ .¬

Voilà, chapitre 10... aussi vite que j'ai pu!

Donc nous voilà arrivé au moment crucial... J'ai dépassé les 100 com' !!!!! XD

Pour fêter ça, j'ai fait un petit One Shot, en lien avec l'univers de ma fic, pour développer le couple Ino/Shika (rukia vs yuna qui me l'avait demandé il y a un moment déjà, j'espère que ça te plaira ) C'est petit truc sans prétention avec lemon...

Il vous suffit de faire un tour sur ma page d'auteur pour le savoir.

Bon, maintenant autre chose, ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi! J'ai peiné à l'écrire ce chapitre. Je voulais qu'il y'ait des indices pour la suite, mais pas trop pour ne pas gâcher le jeu... Du coup ça a donné ça, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite... En plus, Hinata pleure beaucoup, et j'ai une sainte horreur des personnages pleureur..., simplement après ce qui c'est passé, ça aurait été difficile de faire une autre réaction. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop tout de même... Bon passons à autre chose avant que j'efface le fichier pour tout recommencer...

Voilà c'est l'heure du vrai début du jeu. Pour essayer de cadrer les choses (pour ne pas me retrouver avec des trucs qui partent dans tous les sens et un soucis d'équiter) on va faire les choses de la manière suivante. J'ai calculé, le fin mot de l'histoire vous sera révélé au chapitre 16... Vous avez donc jusqu'au chapitre 15 pour réfléchir à la réponse... Donc, il faudra poster votre réponse dans un com' au chapitre 15... Le premier qui postera le nom du coupable aura gagné!!!! OOOUUUAAAIII!

Voilà, pour le groupe d'auteur qui apprécient les couples originaux, je rencontre quelques soucis techniques. Je recontacterai ceux que ça intéresse...

Euh, je crois que j'ai a peu près tout dis... Ah si... j'étais entrain de penser à l'avenir... Si jamais j'arrivai à atteindre les 200 commentaires... j'aimerai refaire un One-Shot pour marquer le coup. Mais cette fois, je vous donne la voix, que préférez-vous ?

1- encore une fic relative à ma fiction qui raconterai les débuts du couple Hina/Neji

2- Un one-shot d'un tout autre genre avec 4 couples au choix :

Hinata-Sasuke

Hinata-Shikamaru

Ino-Chôji

Tenten-Lee

Maintenant je prie pour arriver aux 200 com'... et si vous voulez voir des One-Shot sur ces couples, cela ne tient qu'à vous (faites péter les com'!!!!! Comment ça c'est du chantage... mais pas du tout... ¬ .¬)

Oh! En parlant de com', je suis désolée, mais avec l'écriture du One Shot, j'ai preis du retard. Mes réponses seront pour une fois courtes et peut-être un peu impersonnelles... la honte sur moi! Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre... Je vous embrasse tous, et vous prie vraiment de m'excuser pour ces réponses faite, avouons-le, dans la hâte.

Bon, je vais m'arrêter là je vous embrasse tous!!!

Kiss!!!

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!!!!

°oO°Oo _**Tsubaki no Tsuki**_ oO°Oo°

PS : ce chapitre est posté non bétalu, désolée pour les fautes


	11. Chapter 11

11- Le plan

Jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Je n'avais pas peur, non, loin de là, j'étais excitée. La machine venait de se mettre en branle et ses idiots du club cinéma couraient tête baissée vers un piège qui leur pendait au nez. Ils pouvaient bien essayer de me faire du mal, non seulement je savais me défendre, mais en plus j'étais soutenue. En plus de mes amies, j'avais maintenant Kakashi de mon côté et, si je parvenais à réaliser l'idée folle qui me trottait dans la tête, d'autres mains secourables seraient bientôt de mon côté.

J'étais restée pétrifiée un long moment après avoir entendu la conversation entre ses deux membres du club cinéma. Je mettais faite toute petite pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent ma présence. Durant les secondes qui passèrent, une grande quantité de mots avaient dansé dans ma tête... ma conversation avec Kakashi, avec Kiba, les menaces qui pesaient sur ma tête... « On se la fait ! » S'ils parvenaient à m'approcher, il me faudrait de l'aide... j'avais déjà une idée de ce que je voulais pour la suite.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre à la volée. Comme escompté, les filles s'étaient réunies là. Avachies sur le sol, elles sursautèrent et m'observèrent étrangement. Je devais vraiment offrir un drôle de spectacle. Essouflée, échevelée, joues rougies, j'arborais pourtant un sourire splendide et victorieux. Avant qu'elles ne puissent prononcer le moindre mot, je claquai la porte derrière moi et m'écriai avec conviction :

- On doit faire une trêve avec les garçons.

Depuis ma place près de la fenêtre, je lançais des regards réguliers vers Temari. En face de moi, Ino fixait la même direction. Sa paume serrée dans la mienne témoignait de son anxiété. Sakura était assise sur le bureau de la blonde, elle jouait d'un air indifférent avec l'ourlet de sa jupe, mais son visage crispé, ne pouvait mentir sur ses réels sentiments. A quelques mètres de nous, Temari était assise à un bureau face à Gaara avec qui elle discutait calmement. Les réactions étaient diverses dans la classe. Certains semblaient scandalisés, d'autre tout simplement choqués ou encore incrédules. Il fallait bien les comprendre, en deux ans les seuls fois où filles et garçons s'étaient adressés la paroles, s'était pour s'assomer d'insultes en tout genre. Ainsi, voir une conversation civilisée entre deux représentants de chaque partie, fussent-t-ils frère et soeur, avait de quoi créer des remous dans le quotidien soigneusement rythmé de Konoha. Le plus amusant, à mon sens, était tout de même d'observer nos deux groupes : la bande à Gaara et la bande à Temari. Nous étions, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, assez anxieuses. Nous connaissions les raisons de cet entretien et, bien que Sakura et Temari se blessent la bouche à l'avouer, nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'autres options. En revanche, les garçons, en face, ne savaient vraiment pas de quoi il retournait. Ils se montraient donc méfiants, observant cette drôle de scène d'un oeil dubitatif. Mon favoris restait Gaara lui-même. Il était assis face à sa soeur, bras croisé, regard fixe et ne hochait même pas la tête de temps à autre. Parfois, si l'on observait bien, on voyait ses lèvres remuer pour répondre à ce que disait Temari. Il était impénétrable et peut-être était cette constatation qui me rendait nerveuse. De cette conversation, dépendait tout le joli plan que nous avions élaboré la veille.

Au bout de cinq minutes qui nous parurent des heures, Gaara se releva, adressa quelques mots à Temari et repartit s'asseoir avec sa bande. Notre amie se redressa à son tour et nous rejoint en se mâchouillant les lèvres. Elle s'assit face à nous, ou du moins serait-ce plus exact de dire qu'elle lâcha son corps sur une chaise, exténuée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon de dix heures. Elle lâcha un soupir et se mit à grommeler d'une voix à peine audible...

- C'est peut-être mon frère mais franchement je le comprends pas... Pis il pourrait répondre quand je lui parle... même pas l'air intéressé ce con... parlez à un mur et z'aurez plus de réaction...

- Ça va Temari, déclarai-je en posant une main compatissante sur son genou, tu as fait de ton mieux.

- J'espère qu'il va prendre ça au sérieux... rétorqua-t-elle, on parle de Gaara là!

- Voyons Temari, souffla Sakura excédée, tu le dis toi-même, ton frère est un bon gars, alors on essaie de lui faire confiance... Même si le fais qu'il soit un gars suffit à éliminer le mot confiance du champs lexical avoisinant... bougonna-t-elle.

- Arrête ! Ordonna Ino, les garçons ne portent pas tous les maux de la terre... C'est quoi cette manière de toujours les accabler !

- Les mecs de Konoha sont un concentré de tout ce qu'il y a de pire sur cette terre ! Répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses d'un air de scientifique énonçant une vérité concluant des années de recherches méthodiques.

- Et pour le moment, nous avons besoin de ces monstres répugnants et sans-coeurs, alors on fera comme si tout allait bien ! Lançai-je d'un ton doux mais sans réplique.

Ino, qui s'apprêtait à riposter, referma la bouche. Sakura détourna la tête, regardant avec intérêt le tableau noir où seule la date était mise. J'avais réussi à mettre fin à leur dispute naissante. Ce que j'étais réduite à faire assez régulièrement depuis la veille. Par chance, Temari était bien trop accablée pour réagir, sinon j'aurai dû me débattre contre sa hargne bien plus farouche que celle de sa compagne de chambre.

Un « QUOI » tonitruant me fit relever la tête. Naruto était debout face à Gaara, prêt à crier de nouveau, mais d'un geste sec, Sasuke le força à s'asseoir. Ils se remirent à parler. La conversation était assez virulente. Ils débattaient avec une force incroyable. Nos propositions semblaient les travailler assez pour les faire réfléchir, ce qui était très bon signe. Ils parlèrent ainsi de longues minutes. La cloche eut le temps de sonner. Bien-sûr Kakashi n'était pas à l'heure, ce qui leur permit de poursuivre leur échange. De loin, je les observais en priant de tout mon coeur. Il fallait qu'ils se rangent de notre côté, ils devaient nous soutenir... car au fond de moi, je commençais à éprouver des craintes raisonnables. Oui je savais me battre, mais que faire face à un groupe d'une dizaine de garçons tous plus grands et plus costauds que moi ? S'ils attaquaient tous en même temps, mes techniques de combats ne suffiraient pas... et pour un peu que l'un d'eux s'y connaisse en arts martiaux... je ne voulais même pas imaginer la suite.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage crispé de Kiba. Il observait avec attention Sasuke qui parlait. Il ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce que le brun disait et il le lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard. Bien qu'ils ne hurlaient pas, je sentais que leur échange était loin d'être amical. Le regard de Kiba prenait des éclats dangereux, qui aurait bien pu finir en bagarre si Shikamaru n'était pas intervenu. A peine le petit ami d'Ino avait-il parlé, que je sentis mon paysan se détendre. J'accordais plus d'attention à Shikamaru. Il parlait avec calme et sérieux. Il ressemblait à un maître de conférence exposant ses théories... théories qui étaient approuvé par la majorité de son auditoire. Dodelinant du chef, les garçons autour de lui commençaient à se détendre. Quand il acheva son discours, tous paraissaient avoir adhéré. Je vis même un petit sourire illuminer les lèvres de Kiba.

Soudain, Shikamaru se leva, suivi de près par Naruto, et vint vers nous. J'étais la seule à l'avoir remarqué, aussi quand je bondis sur ma chaise, prête à affronter l'ennemi en approche, mes trois amies parurent surprises et affolées. Chacune se redressa, se composant un air sérieux et concerné, un peu sur les gardes. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout près de nous et nous jaugèrent un moment avant que Naruto ne se mette à crier en pointant vers nous un doigt menaçant :

- On accepte, parcequ'on reconnaît qu'ils sont allé trop loin, mais ne croit surtout pas que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as fait Sakura! Tu vas me le payer, je vais te... Aïe!

Shikamaru venait de balancer son coude dans les côtes de Naruto pour le faire taire. A la manière de Sasuke, il intima au blond de s'asseoir et prit lui-même un siège face à Ino. Pendant, une fraction de seconde, je crus apercevoir quelque chose de tendre dans son regard, avant qu'il ne reprenne un air indifférent et blasé. Nous restions silencieux quelques secondes, Shikamaru ne détachait pas son regard de sa petite amie sans que, pour autant, ne perce le moindre sentiment qui indiquerait la nature de leur relation. Brusquement, Temari que je n'avais pas revu énergique depuis sa discussion avec Gaara, s'emporta :

- Alors quoi? Tu vas faire tes yeux de merlan frit encore longtemps! Accouche, on a pas jusqu'à la saint glinglin!!!

J'aurais presque décellé de la jalousie dans sa voix. J'aurais mis ma main au feu qu'elle avait tenté d'attirer l'attention de Shikamaru... ce qu'elle était parvenue à faire avec brio :

- P'tain t'es galère comme meuf ! Soupira le brun.

- C'est ça tête de fion, on lui dira, grogna la blonde explosive.

- Tu vas te calmer Temari, intervint Ino que je sentais à bout de nerf, laisse Shikamaru parler et on arrivera peut-être à quelque chose!

- Quoi Ino ? Tu prends la défense des garçons maintenant ?

- Et v'là, mamzelle Temari recommence... pauvre martyre persécutée...

Un combat de blonde. J'aurais pu trouver cette situation marrante s'il ne s'était s'agit de mes deux amies. Je savais qu'Ino taisait sa rancoeur depuis l'épisode de la guerre des grenouille. Elle ne pardonnait pas à Temari d'avoir osé toucher les cheveux de Shikamaru. Depuis plus de deux semaines, elle se contrôlait pour ne pas lui bondir à la gorge. Mais cette drôle d'attention que Temari accordait au garçon n'avait pas pu lui échapper, ce qui expliquait sans conteste l'ambiance épineuse qui nous entourait. Avant que tout ne dégénère de manière irrémédiable, je posai une main sur l'épaule d'Ino et lançai à Temari un regard plus que significatif.

- Assez, toutes les deux, dis-je avec calme avant de me tourner vers l'objet de leur convoitise, s'il-te plaît Shikamaru, continue.

- Euh ouai, soupira-t-il en observant les deux blondes du coin de l'oeil, comme Naruto l'a dit on accepte la trève que vous proposez. Conditions, bien sûr, la guerre n'entre pas en ligne de compte, ni vous, ni nous ne gagnons de points, on...

- Il n'a jamais été question de ce point, m'emportai-je à mon tour, ils ont violé notre amie! Ils l'ont poussé au suicide ! Et ils sont prêt à recommencer...

- Et on ne les laissera pas faire, rétorqua Shikamaru d'un ton apaisant, on ne les laissera pas te toucher... Naruto vous l'a dit, on ne tolère pas leur méthode, ils sont allés trop loin...

- Joli discours, aboya Temari, Sasuke s'est quand même pas gêné pour sauter sur Hinata... vous savez... dans les douches... quand elle lui a foutu une raclée...

- Cette couille molle, rugit Naruto, son rire résonnant avec force dans la classe silencieuse, il a voulu lui faire peur! Même si elle l'avait pas tabassé il l'aurait pas fait!

- On s'écarte du sujet! M'exclamais-je en rougissant, vous nous aidez donc pour l'affaire du club cinéma ?

- Oui, dirent les garçons en choeur.

Je souris. Nous venions de faire un grand pas, avec les garçons de notre côté, mon plan pouvait réellement se mettre en route. Je tendis une main à Shikamaru qu'il serra, pour sceller notre accord.

- Donc ce soir on se retrouve à dix-huit heure ici-même, déclarais-je, il y a une dernière personne qui doit être mise au courant.

A cette heure de la journée, le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Très bientôt, il irait rejoindre les draps bleus de l'océan. Le nez à la fenêtre, j'observais la cîme des building qui luisait sous les éclats puissants de l'astre diurne. Tout à Konoha respirait les vacances. Le lendemain, commencerait la Golden Week. La plupart des club avaient été désertés, les élèves préférés aller s'amuser en ville. Contrairement à beaucoup d'établissement scolaire, Konoha Gakkô ne fermait pas durant cette semaine chômée. Tous les élèves de l'école étaient affectés aux dortoirs et la majorité d'entre eux ne rentraient pas chez eux pour cette courte période de repos. Il était donc de tradition que l'école reste ouverte et accueille des clubs et des stages, pour occuper ce qui restait.

Je souris. Durant cette semaine, nous aurions le champs libre. Beaucoup de professeurs prenait leur vacances, la surveillance était moins resserrée au dortoir, tout était parfait pour mener à bien mes petits projets. De plus, hormis Tenten qui prenait le soir-même le train pour rentrer chez elle, nous restions tous à Konoha durant les vacances.

Pour l'instant, nous nous trouvions dans la classe. Il n'y avait que mes amies et moi, mais nous attendions les garçons d'un moment à l'autre. Dix-huit heure venait de sonner. Indifférente, je regardais le flux d'élèves qui quittait en rang serré l'enceinte scolaire. Les plus fidèles à leur club prenaient enfin le chemin des vacances. Encore cinq à dix minutes et il ne resterait plus que notre petit groupe dans le lycée, ce qui, à vrai dire, était plutôt fait pour nous arranger. Sans oreilles indiscrètes, nous serions plus à l'aise pour disputer de nos futures actions...

Soudain, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit dans un long grincement sourd et les garçons pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Je vis immédiatement Temari se redresser, sur le pied de guerre. Sakura, au contraire fixa le sol, comme pour fuir le regard de l'un des nouveaux arrivants. Ino, elle, coude appuyé sur la table, la tête reposant dans cette main, elle les observait l'air peu concerné, voir même las. Quand à moi, je me relevais, ravie. Ils étaient tous là, il ne manquait personne : Gaara, ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux turquoises plein de dureté, Naruto, étrangement calme pour la situation, Chôji, sa carrure et son attitude de rikishi (1), Shino, impénétrable comme à chaque fois, Shikamaru, l'air fatigué comme jamais, Kiba, son regard mutin plus brillant qu'à l'ordinaire, et enfin Sasuke, en tête, un visage grave mais ennuyé. Je m'avançais vers eux, me montrant le plus avenante possible pour leur prouver nos bonnes intentions. Mais, à peine avais-je fait la moitié du chemin que Sasuke brisa toutes mes belles résolutions.

- Crois pas que je sois là pour tes beaux yeux et je te jure que si c'est des conneries, on se tire sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je ne t'ai pas demander de venir, tu es la personne dont j'ai le moins besoin dans cette histoire. La porte est juste derrière toi, je ne te retiens pas.

Je ne m'étais pas départie de mon sourire et ma voix ne s'était pas élevée d'un octave. Pourtant, ma réplique avait suffit à faire éclore un rictus de rage sur le visage harmonieux de mon vis-à-vis. L'ignorant superbement, je continuai à avancer vers eux et m'arrêtai face à Shikamaru.

- Merci d'être venu, dis-je simplement au petit-ami d'Ino.

- Je... enfin... ouai... bredouilla-t-il visiblement surpris que je me tourne vers lui pour discuter.

- Non, vraiment je suis contente que vous soyez là, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide les garçons...

- C'est sûr, murmura Sasuke penché vers mon oreille, quand on a ni cerveau ni muscle...

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas répondre et me dirigeai vers Kiba. Je lui souris et posai une main dans son dos, puis en fit de même à l'adresse de Shino. D'une pression aimable mais ferme, je les invitai à me suivre. Nous nous avancions tous les trois vers le centre de la classe. Nous nous installâmes en cercle pour discuter. Bizarrement, il n'y eut aucune dispute à aucun moment. Même Sasuke avait ravalé ses propos acerbes et Temari était moins sur le qui-vive. La conversation qui suivit fut cordiale et intéressante. Nous expliquions aux garçons ce que nous avions découvert jusqu'à lors, du moins la partie qui pouvait les intéresser. Les filles n'avaient pas une totale confiance en eux et m'avaient interdit de tout leur révéler. Je distribuais donc les informations avec parcimonie. Je leur expliquai notre infiltration du club cinéma et la conversation de la veille au soir. Après avoir fait chanter Mayumi Katsura pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient, ils avaient pour intention de s'en prendre à moi... car j'en savais trop. Nous savions de source sûre qu'ils étaient les émetteurs de la vidéo qui circulaient sur internet et qu'il s'agissait du viol organisé de Mayumi. Ils semblaient assez concerné et nous posèrent quelques questions. Ino leur montrait les indices que nous avions cumulé jusqu'à ce jour. Tous furent assez impressionné par le matériel photo qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Ils maudissaient le club cinéma qui avait les moyen de s'acheter d'aussi jolis joujoux. Bien sûr, je n'avais parlé à personne des aveux de Kakashi-sensei. C'était notre secret. Mais je vis dans les regards de Shikamaru et de Kiba qu'ils en savaient aussi long que moi. Évidemment ils avaient aidé Kakashi-sensei à démasquer le club cinéma, ils étaient donc au fait de toute l'histoire. Heureuse d'avoir une personne qui pourrait peut-être m'éclairer plus encore, je me tournais vers Shikamaru, assis à côté de moi, et lui demandais à voix basse :

- Sakura m'a dit que les clubs et l'administrations communiquaient via Intranet, est-ce que tu sais pour quoi faire ?

- Mouai, rétorqua le brun en s'étirant, en général c'est pour les trucs genre paperasse ect... Les commandes de matériels, les inscriptions, les notes pour des sorties ou l'utilisation de salle extérieur au club... tout ce genre de connerie...

- Mais si on veut communiquer plus c'est possible? Je veux dire photos, vidéos... tout ce genre de chose...

- Ouai, c'est le même principe qu'Internet et Tsunade-sama n'a pas bloqué les accès, ni les téléchargements. En fait, dans le réseaux intranet de l'école on a le droit de tout faire...

- Et tu es capable de pirater ça...

- Les doigts dans le nez, lâcha-t-il assez fièrement avant de me lancer un regard suspicieux et ajouter plus doucement, où tu veux en venir ?

- En fait, j'aurais voulu...

Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. La personne que j'attendais nous faisait enfin honneur de sa présence. En retard, son pas traînant, ses cheveux argentés ébouriffés, Kakashi-sensei entra dans la classe en marmonnant d'une voix blasée :

- Hina-chan, si tu m'as fait venir pour des conneries, je te le ferai regretter...

Mais il se tût brusquement. Il avait enfin relevé la tête pour remarquer que je n'étais pas seule, il nous fixa surpris avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus taquine :

- Oooooh... c'était pour une petite fête! Sympa les jeunes, il y a de quoi manger au moins, j'ai un peu faim ! Si vous voulez je ramène la bière...

- Arrêtez vos bêtises, soupirai-je.

- Par quel miracle n'êtes vous pas entrain de vous entretuer ? Demanda le professeur.

- Hinata nous a demandé de faire une trêve, expliqua Shikamaru, pour régler une fois pour toutes l'histoires des photos que...

- Je vois, s'écria Kakashi-sensei peu enclin à connaître la suite, c'est bien pour vous, je vous remercie de m'avoir montrer votre capacité à vous entendre ! Je suis fier de vous... mais si vous permettez...

- On a besoin de vous sensei ! M'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond.

- Hinata, protesta Temari, on ne mêle pas les prof à ça !

- C'est elle qui a raison, dit Kakashi-sensei en pointant Temari du doigt, sur ce...

En quelques enjambées rapides, j'avais rejoint l'homme aux regards las et l'empêchais d'atteindre la porte. Je lui lançai une oeillade amusée et déclarai avec gentillesse :

- Et moi je dis qu'on besoin de vous, vous allez nous aider sans en parler aux autres professeurs...

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.

- Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que Jiraya-sensei et Gai-sensei seraient ravis d'apprendre que vous m'avez tout avoué, murmurai de manière à ce qu'il fut le seul à m'entendre.

Pendant une seconde, je le vis nettement se troubler, mais évidemment cette faiblesse ne dura pas. Il se reprit immédiatement et rétorqua d'une voix presque menaçante.

- Mais moi je te rappelle que j'ai le numéro de ton père et les moyens de te causer de gros ennuis, mademoiselle l'héritière du dojô familiale.

Ce fut à mon tour de perdre pied. Nous jouions à un jeu dangereux Kakashi et moi, nous le savions. Nous pourrions mutuellement nous nuir... non pas que j'affectionne particulièrement le titre d'héritière, je savais depuis longtemps que père me l'avait officieusement retiré, mais je ne voulais pas créer de problème à Neji. Si mon père apprenait que nous avions eu une relation tenue depuis des années, jamais il ne pardonnerait à mon cousin, il lui retirerait tout droit de succession, brisant ainsi son plus grand rêve. Je refusais que ce professeur pervers face souffrir Neji. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers mes camarades de classe. Ils attendaient en silence, toute leur attention fixait sur nous, j'étais quasiment certaine qu'ils espéraient capter quelques brides de notre conversation. Je dois avouer que l'atmosphère était électrique entre Kakashi et moi. Je savais que mon visage était déconfit alors qu'en face de moi cet insupportable épouvantail aux cheveux gris jubilait. Nous étions sur la mauvaise voie, je voulais son aide, je visais un but précis et j'aurais ce que je voulais, coûte que coûte. Pour calmer un peu la tension, je finis par dire la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

- Vous saviez même pour le dojô ?

- Et oui, répondit joyeusement mon vis-à-vis, je suis un bon prof...

- MÊME PAS EN RÊVE, lançai-je d'une voix imitant parfaitement l'hystérie alors que des larmes arrivaient au moment adéquate humidifiant mes yeux où brillaient une tristesse parfaitement feinte, Kakashi-sensei vous aviez promis de m'aider pour Mayumi ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous rétracter maintenant ! M'abandonner alors qu'ils me veulent du mal...

- Te veulent du mal ? Répéta le professeur incrédule.

- Le club cinéma veut s'en prendre à Hinata, s'écria Ino en se levant.

J'en étais certaine, Ino avait compris ma manoeuvre et entrait avec aisance dans mon jeu pour appuyer mon cinéma. Elle avait un air affligé et dégoûté. Ses yeux semblaient hurler : « Kakashi-sensei vous êtes un monstre ! » Nous avions déjà gagné, il ne résisterait pas. Plus que quelques sencondes et...

-Non... balbutia Kakashi, cette fois-ci complètement prisonnier de notre piège, Non, bien sûr que je te lâche pas Hinata... Je veux dire... Okay, je marche... mais en quoi ça concerne les garçons ?

- C'est vrai ça, rebondit immédiatement Sasuke d'un ton hautain, on a accepté sans même connaître ton plan...

- Tu pourrais pas te débrouiller sans nous ? Risqua Naruto.

- Je pourrais, reconnus-je sans hésitation, mais ce serai trop long et plus dangereux.

- Explique-toi Hinata, grogna Kiba, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qu'on en finisse.

Je le fixais avec attention. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Il avait l'air plutôt intéressé mais inquiet. Il ne me lâchais pas des yeux et, étrangement, je me sentis soutenue. Je lui fis un sourire et revint m'asseoir dans le cercle, suivit de près par notre professeur princiapal qui prit place sur une table assez proche. Onze paires d'yeux étaient accrochées à moi, attendant avec impatience une explication que je ne tardais pas à leur donner.

- Renge m'a prise pour cible parce que selon lui je sais trop de chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il me soupçonne de connaître, je n'en sais rien en fait... S'il s'agissait de l'affaire Mayumi Katsura, il aurait plutôt soupçonné Tenten, puisqu'elles étaient amies...

- Tu sais, intervint Sakura, j'y ai beaucoup pensé depuis hier soir. Tu te rappelles quand tu as rencontré Mayumi-sempai dans le couloir des terminales... Imagine qu'il ait surpris votre conversation, imagine qu'il est entendu Mayumi-sempai t'avouer pour le viol...

- Je ne pense pas ça possible, je...

- Vous saviez que Mayumi s'était faîte violée ? Demanda Kakashi apparemment soucieux.

- Oui, avouai-je, elle l'avait lâché par accident ce jour-là, tout de suite après elle a fui, en refusant d'en dire plus. Nous ne savions pas par qui... jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterissent à l'hôpital, conclus-je.

- Vous auriez dû en parler avant que...

- Bien sûr sensei, aboya Temari moqueuse, avec aucune preuve et une fille qui aurait nié tout nos dire...

- C'est vrai... mais...

- De toute façon c'est trop tard, coupa Temari en bondissant, folle de rage, vous faites quoi là ? Vous nous culpabilisez ! Vous pensez pas que c'est assez dur pour nous ! On l'aime bien Mayu-sempai ! Vous pensez que ça nous a fait quoi de trouver son corps sans vie ? Vous étiez là non ? C'est bien vous qui avait dû porter Hinata parcequ'elle pouvait même plus bouger à cause du choc ! Vous...

- Temari...

Ma voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure... Pourtant, mon appel suffit à calmer mon amie qui s'emportait beaucoup trop. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. J'étais moi-même remuée, tremblante, émue par ces souvenirs encore trop difficile a accepté. La culpabilité avait bien sûr étreint mon coeur depuis ce vendredi horrible où nous l'avions trouvé à moitié morte dans son lit. Ino se leva et vint poser une main sur ma joue.

- Tu es pâle, déclara-t-elle avec douceur, c'est fini. Mayumi-sempai va bien. Il faut qu'on passe à autre chose...

- Oui... soufflai-je, oui, tu as raison Ino.

Je saisis sa main sur ma joue et la serrai avec tendresse. Elle me sourit et alla se rasseoir. Après un court moment d'hésitation, je me remis à parler :

- Là où je veux en venir, c'est que Hideki Renge veut me faire taire, par conséquent, et au vu de ce que j'ai entendu hier soir, je pense qu'il va utiliser le même plan qu'avec Mayumi-sempai. Il va tenter de me trouver un point faible ou au moins un moyen de faire pression sur moi... L'idée, ce serait de leur en offrir un sur un plateau d'or...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Les filles, sachant parfaitement mon plan, avaient quelques choses de carnassier dans le regard. En revanche, les autres étaient méfiants, ils attendaient patiemment que je précise le fond de ma pensée.

- On va se servir d'une des meilleurs armes de cette école... les rumeurs. C'est là que je vais avoir besoin de vous. Il vous faudra propager un bruit, particulièrement chez les garçons, et s'assurer qu'elle arrivera aux oreilles du club cinéma. On racontera que je sors avec l'un de vous, il faudra que quelqu'un se dévoue pour jouer mon petit ami. Ensuite, Temari et moi nous arragerons pour qu'ils soient au courant d'un rendez-vous... Je pense que le reste coulera de source...

Tous me fixaient avec un air abasourdi. Un long silence répondit à mon discour. Je me mordis les lèvres, ils n'avaient absolument pas l'air convaincu... Je m'étais un peu attendu à cette réaction. A dire vrai, j'étais consciente de toutes les failles que présentaient mon plan. Pourtant, j'étais aussi certaine que les options étaient plus que réduites. Nous y avions si longuement débattues la veille au soir dans notre chambre que nous pourrions répondre à toutes leurs objections, sans la moindre hésitation. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais allé cherché du soutien du côté de Kiba. Il se mordillai l'ongle du pouce, les sourcils froncés. Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, il soupira en se mordant les lèvres avec lenteur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ce geste extrêmement sensuel, tout en maudissant cette pensée que n'avait rien à faire dans la situation actuelle. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais ce fut la voix de Sasuke qui résonna en premier dans la salle devenue sombre.

- Comment peux-tu être si sûre de toi ? S'emporta-t-il.

- Il y a trop de données aléatoires dans ton plan, enchaîna Shikamaru sur le ton d'un général préparant un assaut, il y a des chances que ça rate !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, protesta Temari, z'oubliez qu'Hina et moi on se les coltine tous les soirs ces mecs... Renge est pas du genre très fûté... En plus il est adepte d'une certaine routine et adore la facilité...

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement. Effectivement, nous avions eu largement le temps de remarquer toutes les petites manies de notre proie. Lorsque Renge remarquait que quelque chose marchait, il exploitait le filon autant que possible, et cela s'appliquait à ce qu'il faisait au quotidien.

- Surtout que Mayumi-sempai et Hinata se ressemble au premier abord... timide, influençable et fragile... insista Ino en lançant à son auditoire des coup d'oeil entendus.

- Si on s'y prend bien, il y a quatre vingt dix pour cent de chance pour que ça marche, affirma Sakura sans la moindre hésitation, Mayu-sempai sortait avec un garçon de troisième années assez populaire. Pour ne pas perdre ses copains, il a tout fait pour cacher leur relation, mais Renge l'a découverte et en a profité pour faire chanter Mayu-sempai.

- Je savais pas, souffla Naruto comme impressionné.

- C'est pour ça que je vous dit que ça peut marcher, poursuivit Sakura avec encore plus de conviction, si on choisit un garçon assez populaire auprès des autres garçons... qui serait un peu comme un chef ou un modèle...

- On a déjà une petite idée... termina Temari.

Les deux amies tournèrent leur regard vers Sasuke et, avant même avoir pu penser à me calmer, je balançai un coup de pied agacé dans la chaise de Temari et grondai avec colère :

- Je vous ai déjà dit NON!!! Je le tuerai avant que Renge ait eu le temps de prendre des photos!

- Des photos ??? répéta Kiba d'une voix qui aurait pu vouloir dire : « explique là parce que je le sens pas ».

- C'est avec des photo qu'il a fait chanter Mayumi-sempai, déclarai-je d'une voix peinée. Les gens auraient aisément pu croire que mes pensées m'avaient mené à Mayumi Katsura, à sa douleur, à sa relation gâchée... mais je voyais dans les yeux de Kiba cette drôle de faiblesse que j'avais déjà perçu. Il avait peur de perdre face à Sasuke, il avait peur que je préfére le ténébreux Uchiwa. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense ainsi. Je n'aimais pas qu'il se sente si mal par ma faute. Alors que j'allais dire quelques mots pour le rassurer, Sasuke intervint encore une fois. Il avait l'air ennuyé par ce qui se passait, malgré ces propos :

- Je vois la genre... Et ensuite ? Enfin, si la première partie marche...

J'étais certaine d'avoir senti de l'ironie dans ces mots. Mais je ne relevais pas, nous n'avions pas le temps de nous disputer, je poursuivit donc :

- Si vraiment ils me font chanter, je vais avoir besoin de vous tous. En premier lieu Shikamaru, puisque tu es si doué en informatique...

- Galère... souffla-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses yeux fatigués.

- Il nous faut un système semblable à celui qu'ils ont installé dans les vestiaires.

En prononçant ces mots, j'avais attiré vers moi la boîte à preuve. J'y récupérai un des mini-appareils photos et le lançai sur ses genoux. Avec apathie, il se redressa et le serra entre ses doigts. Il le détailla un moment pendant que je reprenais la paroles :

- Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit, nous l'avons récupéré dans les vestiaires et ce n'est pas le seul. Nous avons pas eu le temps de tous les récupérer. Ce que nous avons hommis de vous dire, c'est qu'il est relié à un système Intranet et je suppose, comme nous en discutions tout à l'heure, qu'ils ont profité du réseau de l'école pour recevoir ces images... Ce que je me demande, c'est si tu serais capable d'installer un système semblable dans leurs locaux...

- Facile, déclara-t-il sans la moindre once d'hésitation... Mais ça va être chiant pour entrer...

- On te fera diversion aussi longtemps que tu voudras... commençai-je.

- Mais ça risque d'être très long, insista Shikamaru, en me laçant une oeillade inquiète. Il se pencha légèrement vers moi et posa le petite appareil dans ma main. Je fus étonnée de le voir me sourire, un petite rictus désolé, mais un sourire tout de même. Nous nous dévisagions un moment dans le silence intense qu'avait instauré notre échange. Tous étaient suspendus à nos lèvres. Mon regard s'était plongé dans celui de Shikamaru, comme-ci je pouvais y lire la réponse à notre problème. Comment faire pour assurer à Shikamaru assez de temps pour qu'il fasse toutes ses manipulations en total sécurité. Bizarrement, ce fut vraiment dans les yeux du garçon que je trouvais la réponse. Sur ses pupilles noires se reflétait le visage de Kakashi-sensei. Je souris en repensant à un petit détail de ma conversation avec le professeur. Je donnais une petite claque dans l'épaule du brun et annonçait fière de moi.

- Dans ce cas...

Je me retournais vers Kakashi-sensei et lui lançait mon plus beau sourire :

- ... vous entrez en scène plutôt que prévus !

- Je le sens pas là, rétorqua le professeur méfiant.

- Mais pourquoi? Demandai-je d'une voix innocente, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est nous ouvrir leur studio...

- Mais dans quelle merde je me suis lancé... soupira l'homme aux cheveux d'argents.

- ... avec les clés que vous possédez, expliquai-je en l'ignorant, on ira installé le matériel un soir.

- C'est risqué, intervint Kiba, pour l'internat comment on fait ?

- C'est une des questions qui peut se régler le plus facilement, affima Sakura, a partir de vingt heure, on a plus le droit de sortir des dortoir, Okay? La concierge de notre dortoir va s'enfermer dans ses appartements et elle n'entend plus rien... En gros on a le champs libre ! Puisqu'on est deux par chambre, l'un reste pour couvrir les arrières pendant que l'autre part aider Shikamaru. Les fenêtres du hall sont assez faciles à sauter. Quand ils reviennent, ils appellent leurs complices qui vient les aider à rentrer...

- Toujours aussi risqué, dit Kiba mais un sourire rebel brillait sur son visage, ça me plaît bien...

- Chez nous le concierge se couche un peu avant vingt-trois heure... informa Chôji.

- Bien, mettons le rendez-vous à minuit, ordonna Temari sans consulter qui que ce soit.

- Pourquoi vous m'entraînez là-dedans ? Se lamenta Kakashi en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Pour le reste, continuai-je comme si notre professeur n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, il faudra attendre qu'ils agissent... A partir de ce moment, vous n'avez plus le droit de me lâcher. Ils peuvent essayer de s'en prendre à moi à tout moment, il ne faut pas les laisser faire.

Bien malgré moi, de la crainte avait filtré dans mon ton impasssible. En fait, en parler de vive voix me donner des frissons. Je ressentais au plus profond de mes reins l'humiliation que pouvait procurer un contact dénué d'amour. Je ne voulais pas le vivre une fois encore... cette douleur, cette crainte, ce dégoût... Je frissonnais violemment, ce qui n'échappa au regard de mon cher ennemi...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douceureuse qui me rendait malade, mademoiselle l'héritière du dojô a peur ? On ne sait plus se défendre toute seule ?

- Les Arts Martieux c'est aussi savoir ses limites, répliquai-je avec morgue, seule face Renge-sempai, je n'aurai aucun mal, mais s'il organise un... enfin...

Je n'arrivais plus à prononcer ce mot. Gênée, je repoussai mes cheveux derrières mes oreilles et baissai les yeux avant de continuer, complètement anéantie par les images horribles qui me venaient à l'esprit...

- ... enfin, en collectif... s'ils sont plusieurs... si... je... je ne sais pas si...

- De toute façon on te protégera, déclara Kiba d'une voix claire et sans réplique, à la base on est quand même contre ce genre de combine complètement glauque...

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il me fixait avec détermination mais aussi beaucoup de douceur. Je sentais mes joues en feu. J'avais les yeux humides et le coeur affolé... Je tentai de sourire, mais une grimace étrange fut tout ce que je pus produire... finalement, je répondis d'une voix incertaine :

- Ce... je suis rassurée... mer... merci ! Je... enfin... Il...

Je fis un gros effort pour me redonner contenance, sous les regards effarés de l'assemblée. Ce fut finalement la main compatissante de Shikamaru qui me redonna un peu de courage. La pression rassurante de sa paume sur mon épaule me transmit assez de force pour reprandre avec assurance :

- Pour continuer avec notre plan... Ce sera enfin votre grand rôle Kakashi-sensei...

L'homme poussa un soupir déchirant avant de balancer sa tête en arrière et faire mine de ne plus m'écouter. En colère, je sifflai un bruit excédé, mais ne m'arrâtai pas pour autant :

- Vous devez prendre le club cinéma en flagrant délit, les conduire chez Tsunade-sama et s'arranger pour qu'ils paient leurs fautes...

- Je peux faire ça, admit-il au bout d'un moment, mais est-ce que ça suffira à les faire renvoyer définitivement je ne sais pas... à Konoha, les parents paient très cher pour que la directrice pardonne les écarts de leurs « adorables » rejetons... ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

La politique de l'établissement Konoha a toujours été un peu particulière. Les frais de scolarité sont très élevés, les parents confient totalement l'éducation de leurs enfants à de parfaits inconnus car dès le collège, le pensionnat est obligatoire. Cependant, en échange, les règles sont assez souples et les responsables sont conciliants. Beaucoup de dirigeants et de gens importants envoient leurs projénitures à Konoha Gakkô, ainsi toutes leurs frasques seront tenues secrètes. Certains écarts, qui les auraient fait renvoyer dans des lycées normaux, leur sont pardonnés et ne seront jamais mentionnés dans leur dossier scolaire. Bien sûr, ces décisions sont arbitraires et dépendent souvent de la contribution financière des parents, aussi arrivent-ils que des professeurs acariâtres comme Orochimaru puisse vous causer du tort... C'est ainsi qu'est maintenu l'ordre dans Konoha, un règne de terreur fait des bonnes grâces des professeurs, du conseils d'administration et de madame la directrice... Pourtant tout le monde s'en satisfait car, arrivés dans la vie adulte, même les plus tête brûlée sont blanc comme neige, prêt à succéder à leurs pères outrageusement riches...

Toutes ces réalités me sautaient tout juste aux yeux à cette époque. J'avais gardé quelques espérances, un peu de naiveté aussi, mais les paroles de Kakashi-sensei me rappelait vers la vérité. Il nous fallait marqué un gros coup pour que Hideki Renge et sa bande soient inquiétés... Il nous fallait les preuves du viol de Mayumi et de la dangerosité de ces garçons prêts à récidiver. Je n'étais pas prête à abandonner et j'oser encore croire que Tsunade-sama était une personne juste. Aussi n'hésitai-je qu'un instant avant de répondre à mon professeur :

- Il y'aura sûrement une enquête, l'affaire est grave... Mayumi a tenté de ce suicider... Elle ne pourra pas les garder si elle en trouve les preuves...

- Et si c'était nous qui les lui apportions, s'exclama Naruto, comme soudainement inspiré, On a qu'à profiter de l'occasion pour les griller.

- Trop risqué, imbécile! Rétorqua Sasuke du tac au tac, en lui assénant un grand coup dans l'arrière du crâne.

- Si nous lui apportons des preuves, Tsunade-sama saura qu'on avait monté le coup, expliqua Sakura sur un ton mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

- Et alors? Aboya le blond.

- Tu es vraiment bête Naruto, soupira sa vieille amie, s'ils ont la preuves qu'on est impliqué dans cette histoire...

- ... on aura des sanctions, termina Ino en faisant une grimace qui signifiait, sans l'ombre d'un doute : Naruto tu es le garçon le plus débile que cette terre n'est jamais porté...

- Sanctions que vous mériteriez, intervînt soudainement Kakashi-sensei en se levant d'un bon, M'en vais vous dénoncer à la directrice...

- Lolicon (2)! M'écriai-je sur un ton menaçant.

- Mais on va s'en tenir au plan d'Hinata, dit-il finalement d'un ton enjoué, reprennant sa place d'origine, Bien... alors on commence par quoi... Sasuke et Hinata font semblant de sortir ensemble?

- PAS SASUKE !!! m'écriai-je en colère.

- T'as peur de moi ? Demanda le garçon, d'un air jubilatoire.

- Non ! Assurai-je, Bien sûr que non !

- Et bien alors...

- Okay, Okay, ça marche... soupirai-je sans grande conviction, va pour Sasuke... Je n'en ai rien à faire de toute façon !

- Ben voilà... conclut-il satisfait.

Je relevai les yeux vers les autres. Kiba me fixait et malgré son visage impénétrable, je voyais de la colère au fond de ses pupilles noires. Je me mis à mâchonner mes lèvres... Je regrettais déjà de m'être laissée avoir par les provocations de Sasuke. Dans l'absolu, je savais que sortir avec cet emmerdeur professionnel était sûrement la meilleure solution pour la bonne marche de notre plan... même si j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'y résoudre. Je refoulai au fond de moi mes sentiments. Il fallait que je garde la tête froide. Dans un soupir, j'exorcisais toute ma colère et mes craintes avant de reprendre.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Pour le moment nous devons récupérer le matériel restant dans les vestiaires. Demain soir nous irons. Rendez-vous à minuit devant le portail de l'internat.

La soirée qui suivit se passa sans encombre. Mes amies et moi avions longuement discuté de notre entretien avec les garçons. Elles s'étaient avoué surprise de leur réactions. Elles ne s'étaient absolument pas attendu à tant de compréhension. En fait, elles les avaient imaginé profitant de la situation pour se moquer de nous ou même nous faire un sale coup... « Mais on reste sur nos gardes! » avaient fini par hurler Temari sur un ton assez proche de la menace. Parfois, elle me faisait penser à ces caricatures de Yakuza (3) que l'on voit dans les séries comiques. Grimaçante, beuglante, elle allait même jusqu'à dire des choses vraiment très étranges... qui faisait froid dans le dos. Ce soir-là, par exemple, elle nous assoma sous un discours qui nous mettait en garde contre l'organisation adverse qui voulait profiter de cette alliance pour nous poignarder dans le dos... Quand Ino s'était mise à l'imiter juste avant d'aller se coucher, j'avais été prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, mon imagination ayant très facilement affublé Temari d'un drôle de costume trois pièce noir, d'un panama, d'un foulard blanc sur une chemise noir et des incontournables chaussures cirées blanches... Le costume favoris de Tomoya Nagase (4)... dans un drama (5) que j'aimais particulièrement regarder.

Ce matin-là, je m'étais levée avec des crampes à l'estomac. Nous n'avions pas encore décidé très précisément de nos rôles respectifs pour notre escapade du soir. Plus que ne pourrait laisser imaginer mes propos, j'étais consciente des risques que nous prenions à nous infiltrer en pleine nuit dans le lycée. Ainsi, chaque seconde un scénario catastrophe se dessinait dans mon esprit fertile. Il fallut toute la volonté d'Ino pour me faire oublier mes craintes et me faire sourire. Ce fut au repas de midi que nous décidions une fois pour toutes de nos places dans l'action du soir. Malgré toutes les protestations de Sakura, il fut décidé que Temari et moi accompagnerions les garçons aux vestiaires. Je n'étais peut-être pas très douée en sport, mais mes connaissances du combat pourrait aider. En fait, Temari craignait que nous fassions de mauvaise rencontres sur le chemin qui nous ménerait au lycée. Il était connu qu'à la nuit venue, des délinquants trainaient aux abords de Konoha. C'était une des raisons du strict couvre-feu de l'établissement. Il fallait quelqu'un capable de se défendre seul... ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Sakura... Elle resterait donc au dortoir assurer les arrières de Temari... et avec interdiction formelle de bouder... ce qu'elle fit toute l'après-midi. De mon côté, je sentais mon anxiété grandir avec le temps qui s'écoulait, nous rapprochant de l'heure fatidique. J'y pensais encore et toujours plus, imaginant tous les dérapages qui pourraient se produire, nous plongeant dans une position difficile. Dans les environs de dix-huit heure, décidant que j'étais beaucoup trop préoccupée par cette affaire, Ino se mit en charge de me changer les idées. Ce fut ainsi que...

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Dans un hurlement magistrale toutes les premières années présentes dans le foyer se laissèrent tomber au sol. Appuyée contre le mur froid, la bouche grande ouvert dans un cri muet, je fixais le téléviseur, les yeux tant écarquillés qu'ils ressemblaient à deux assiettes, pendant qu'Ino m'enfonçait ses ongles dans l'épaules. Parmi les clameurs inarticulés se distinguaient quelques mots qui résumaient assez bien le sentiment général : YamaPi, Kame (6), Beaux, Sexy, Aime, Kon Kon (7)...

Que faisions-nous ? Rien de bien spécial enfait, nous regardions un drama que, par je ne sais qu'elle chance inespérée, Ino était parvenue à se procurer. Face aux deux acteurs principaux, nos coeurs de groupies s'étaient réveillées. Au fond, nous n'étions que des adolescentes encore un peu bêtes et folles amoureuses des visages androgynes de ces bishônen (9), de chacun de leurs gestes, de leurs poses provocantes et leurs regards aguicheurs... et dans le cas particuliers de cette série des grimaces de YamaPi dans son rôle d'Akira.

Ino avait fait un très beau travail. _Nobuta wo Produce_ (9) avait réussi à me sortir notre petite promenade nocturne de la tête, me faisant crier mon amour à un YamaPi qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas m'entendre. Si bien que, dans les environs de dix heure, quand Temari me rappela à l'ordre, je ne parvenais absolument pas à me souvenir pour quelle raison elle me tirait de ma contemplation béate. Quand la réalité me sauta à la gorge, j'en venais presque à regretter qu'un univers sans Akira me faisant des petits Kon Kon affectueux, puisse exister. Bien sûr, Temari n'était pas aussi nerveuse que moi. Elle paraissait même très excitée. Quand elle me tira hors du foyer, j'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle m'envoya dans ma chambre avec force et me recommanda de me préparer. Ce que je fis à contre-coeur. Pendant que je m'habillais d'un jogging assez large et comfortable, Ino me regardait en déblatérant des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes aussi bien qu'informatives.

- Sakura et moi, on s'est chargé de répendre des rumeurs sur ton soi-disant couple avec Sasuke... expliqua-t-elle pendant que j'enfilais un tee-shirt, On en a parlé aux trois commères en priorité... tu connais Ran, elle va se dépêcher d'aller raconter ça partout dès que ça touche Sasuke, elle est incapable de se tenir...

- Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ? Demandai-je un peu absente.

Enfait, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que qui que ce soit puisse tomber amoureuse d'un type aussi arrogant, mais j'avais remarqué les regards insistants que notre camarade de classe jettait au grand ténébreux. A vrai dire, elle ressemblait à une groupie face à son idôle...

- Amoureuse ? Répéta la blonde, je suppose oui... enfin, ce serait plutôt une amourette passagère... En tout cas, elle l'apprécie assez pour s'intéresser aux moindres de ces gestes... et un scoop aussi incroyable qu'un couple à l'école, jamais elle ne pourra laisser passer un truc pareil.

- Donc tout est bien parti... murmurai-je à moi-même.

- Oui, répondit mon amie qui m'avait tout de même entendue, je pense que les garçons aussi ce sont arrangés de leur côté. Dans deux ou trois jours ce mensonge devrait être arrivé aux oreilles de Renge.

- Si tu le dis, rétorquai-je en refermant ma veste.

Je me regardais dans le miroir collé à la porte de notre armoir. J'avais l'air d'une sportive prête à faire son jogging quotidien. Je jettai un coup d'oeil au réveil sur mon bureau : dix heures vingt-deux. Dans très exactement huit petites minutes, le foyer aller fermer. La responsable du dortoir viendrait s'assurer que nous aurions toutes rejoint nos chambres. Ensuite, à onze heure, elle ferait sa dernière ronde, fermerait le foyer à double tour et irait elle-même rejoindre sa chambre. Je n'attendais donc pas Temari avant onze heure, voir même plus tard, au cas où la responsable prendrait son temps. Ino insista pour me coiffer et nous parlâmes encore un moment en attendant notre amie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, je m'étais cachée sous mes draps pour pouvoir maudire en paix le jour où j'avais mis les pieds dans ce lycée. Beaucoup moins douce qu'Ino, Temari me tira du lit avec violence, me traînant hors de l'alcôve rassurante de la literie. A peine eut-elle vu mes vêtements, qu'elle fit une grimace :

- Non mais tu t'es vue ? On joue les espionnes ce soir ! On doit-être sexy !

- Temari! M'indignai-je, ce n'est pas un jeu, tu devrais prendre ça beaucoup plus sérieusement!

- Je suis sérieuse, répliqua-t-elle, on va devoir ramper dans des conduits d'aération. Tes vêtements sont trop lâches, tu risques de t'accrocher! Et puis choisis quelques choses de plus sombre! Tu t'es vue avec ton survêt' verts ??? Tu es une borne qui hurle : Regardez-moi! Regardez-moi !

Je rougis violemment. Je n'avais pas pensé à tant de détails et je reconnaissais sans problème que mon amie avait raison. Aussi ne tardais-je pas à troquer cette tenue ridicule pour quelque chose de plus saillant. J'optais finalement pour un corsair et un débardeur haut nageur simple et pratique. J'étais libre de mes mouvements et ils étaient assez moulant pour ne pas s'accrocher n'impote où. Temari parut satisfaite et m'attrapa par la taille en faisant le V de la victoire.

- Les espionnes de chocs sont de la parties!

Ino éclata de rire et nous prenions congé, quand j'eus endossé mon sac. Avant que nous quittions la chambre, ma colocataire nous rappela une dernière fois. Elle nous fit un sourire éclatant puis leva les bras au ciel, les doigts formant un V, puis l'abaissa vers son visage et passa le V devant ses yeux, le tout en clamant fièrement : « Nobuta power Chun Yuu ». Je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire et suivait Temari hors de la pièce. Ino venait de nous encourager à sa manière. Dans la série que nous venions de regarder, l'héroine utiliser cette formule pour se donner du courage, comme une incantation de magical girl (11). Hors, du courage, j'allais en avoir besoin.

Jamais je n'avais vu les couloirs de Kunoichi aussi calmes. Nous étions plongées dans le noir le plus complet et nous devions avancer à tâtons pour nous repérer. Longeant le mur que je tenais fermement, je sentais mes autres sens devenir un peu plus aigu à chaque seconde. A quelques mètres de moi, Temari n'était réduite qu'à une ombre au contour indéci. Pourtant, j'entendais ses pas étouffés par le tapis ou même sa respiration rendue sifflante par l'excitation. Tout autour de moi, les choses s'éclaircissaient et peu à peu l'environnement se redessinait dans un drôle de gris bleuté. Nous approchions du grand escalier.

Le hall, éclairé par la lumière bleutée de la lune, dévoilait un spectacle assez inhabituel. L'espace semblait modifié par le jeu d'ombre et de clarté diffuse, dans chaque recoin aurait pu se tapir les monstres de mon enfance. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que mon coeur s'affolait alors que, au sommet du haut escalier, je m'accrochais à la combinaison bleue marine de ma coéquipière. Un peu à contre coeur, je la suivis quand elle entama la descente vers cet effroyable abîme. Précautionneusement nous posions nos pieds sur les marches, s'assurant de nos appuis pour ne pas débouler.

Enfin en bas, nous nous précipitions sans plus de cérémonie dans le salon. Temari dut prendre toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas faire grincer la vieille porte en bois que nous refermions doucement derrière nous. Arrivées là, une première étape venait de se terminer. Appuyée contre la porte, j'expirais un grand coup. Sortir de Kunoichi n'était plus qu'une formalité à partir de cet endroit.

Le grand salon était le lieu où était accueillis les visiteurs. Spacieux, il était décoré dans le style occidental. Un beau tapis persan recouvrait le sol. D'imposants sofas étaient disposés de manière à former de petits cercles de discussion assez intimes. Des tables basses en verre croulaient sous des magasines et étaient ornées de plantes verte. Sur la façade principale, d'immense porte-fenêtre donnaient sur la cour de l'internat, de lourds rideaux les encadraient. A travers les vitres, la clarté de la lune illuminait avec douceur chaque surface de l'endroit. Tout respirait la sérénité et, d'une certaine manière, ces lieux me rassuraient. Ce fut donc avec un peu plus d'assurance que je me dirigeai vers l'une des portes fenêtres que Temari tentait déjà d'ouvrir.

Une brise fraîche me caressa le visage quand l'extérieur nous ouvrit enfin les bras. La nuit était belle mais fraîche. Aucun nuage n'obscurcissait la voûte étoilée, ce qui n'était pas pour nous aider. Un peu plus d'obscurité nous aurait été propice, mais nous ne pouvions pas reculer. Aussi, Temari et moi bondissions pour atterrir en contre-bas, dans le parterre de cosmos. Vives comme des panthères, nous nous élancions dans la cours pour rejoindre la grille d'entrée de Kunoichi.

A l'ombre d'un grand cerisier, qui avait perdu la quasi totalité de ses fleurs, les garçons nous attendait déjà. Ils étaient trois : Kiba, Sasuke et Shikamaru. Je me forçais à leur faire un petit sourire, si crispée, qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer complètement mon mal aise. Ils semblaient qu'eux aussi aient pensé que le noir était la teinte adapté à ses circonstances. Nous ressemblions à des voleurs prêts à commettre leurs méfaits... ce qui finalement n'était pas très loin de la réalité. Je jetai des regards attentifs vers les trois garçons. Tout trois étaient très simplement vêtus, ils semblaient assez à l'aise dans leurs vêtements. Je souris, le moindre détails pouvaient me rassurer ou me faire paniquer. J'étais à fleur de peau, ce qui n'était pas très bon pour ce que nous avions à faire. De plus, le ton qu'employa Sasuke pour nous accueillir ne fit rien pour me calmer :

- Un peu plus et on y allait sans vous! S'exclama-t-il dans un murmure agacé.

- Bien sûr beau gosse, rétorqua Temari en colère, alors que vous ne savez même pas où se trouve le conduit d'aération.

- On a pas besoin de boulet comme vous, continua le brun ténébreux, donnez le plan du gymnase, on ira sans vous...

- QU...humrf!

Elle avait commencé à crier, Temari était vraiment trop emportée. Cependant, anxieuse comme je l'étais à ce moment, j'avais trouvé dieu seul sait où, la force de la faire taire immédiatement. Une main plaquée sur sa bouche, je la maintenais fermement contre moi pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

- C'est vraiment pas un cadeau, soupira Sasuke excédé.

- T'as rien fait pour qu'elle reste calme, fit remarquer Kiba visiblement énervé.

- On a pas toute la nuit, intervint Shikamaru alors que Sasuke allait répondre à son ami.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, ajoutai-je pour le soutenir.

D'un commun accord, nous nous précipitâmes vers le portail clos. Lestement, ils empoignèrent tous les barreaux en fer et escaladèrent sans trop de diffculté. Je les regardais faire, les yeux écarquillés, le coeur battant. Je ne savais pas escalader un barreau pareil. Paralysée, je les vis sans peine atterrir avec souplesse de l'autre côté. Je me mis à me maudire pour mon incompétence, à maudire Temari qui m'avait obligée à venir, à maudire mes quatre complices qui me faisaient sentir totalement ridicule et tout simplement maudire le club cinéma qui ne savait pas se tenir tranquille et nous causait des problèmes. Quand ils se rendirent compte de mon absence, ils se retournèrent d'un même bloc. Sous leurs regards interrogateurs, je sentis une honte sans précédent me monter au joue et baissai la tête, contrite. Sasuke, fut le premier à parler, son ton montrant son état de nerf assez avancé.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous...

- Je... Je ne peux pas sauter le portail... avouai-je gênée de montrer une faiblesse à cet ennemi.

Il y eut un soupir général et un sifflement méprisant de la part de Sasuke. Sans même me laisser le temps de rajouter quelques excuses qui n'auraient servit à rien et qui m'auraient faite paraître plus cruche encore, le brun cracha d'une voix acide :

- Retourne te coucher, on a pas besoin d'un boulet !

- Calme-toi Sasuke, conseilla Shikamaru, fort de son flegme habituel, on va...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une main sortie de nulle part attrapa le col de son tee-shirt et le tira si fort que sans qu'aucun de nous ne saisisse réellement ce qui s'était passé, il se retrouva nez à nez à un Kiba visiblement furieux. Ce dernier le toisait de toute sa hauteur, des éclairs menaçants jaillissant de ses yeux plus noir encore dans les voiles épais des ténèbres. Sa voix basse et grave gronda comme un avertissement au coeur de la nuit :

- Dans un instant c'est toi que je renvoie se coucher ! On te l'a déjà dit au dortoir, si c'est pour te plaindre, c'est même pas la peine de venir.

- Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça, rétorqua Sasuke pas du tout impressionné.

- Un mec disposé à foutre un pied à ton cul de frimeur!

- Ça suffit, murmurrai-je de l'autre côté du barreau.

Même faite à voix basse, cette dispute restait effrayante. Leurs voix contenues étaient bien pires que des cris. Leur haine suinté à travers leur paroles et leurs regards assassins. A mon grand désarroi, les relations entre Kiba et Sasuke allaient de mal et pis depuis la guerre des grenouilles... ce qui me faisait sentir coupable. Je leur lançais à tous les deux un coup d'oeil suppliant, qu'ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer. Ce fut finalement Shikamaru qui eut le dernier mot :

- Pour cette fois, c'est Kiba qui a raison. Calme-toi un peu Sasuke, sinon on va se faire prendre et ce serait moche à voir. D'un autre côté, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, je suis désolé Hinata, mais si tu...

Encore une fois, il fut interrompu. Kiba avait de nouveau sauté sur la grille et l'escaladait dans l'autre sens. Il la passa avec aisance et atterrit juste à côté de moi dans un saut digne d'un félin. Il se redressa de tout son long avant de se tourner vers ses amis. J'ignore pour quelle raison, mais notre différence de taille me frappa à ce moment. Peut-être était-ce dû à son regard inquisiteur ou encore cette drôle d'aura furieuse qui l'englobait, la seule chose certaine était qu'à cette instant, je me sentais ridiculement petite à côté de ce garçon. Sa voix grave me tira de mes pensées :

- Si Hinata a demandé une trève, c'est pour qu'on s'entraide, déclara-t-il à nos amis qui, de l'autre côté de la grille, nous fixait surpris, donc je vais l'aider à sauter de l'autre côté. On va passer par le mur de derrière, alors allez-y sans nous, on vous rejoint... et emmerdez pas Temari pendant que je suis pas là! Compris le frimeur...

- Ta gueule, fut la seule chose que Sasuke répondit avant de partir en courant.

Shikamaru et Temari nous firent un petit signe, puis s'en allèrent à leur tour. Kiba ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions et m'attrapa par la main. Nous longeâmes le mur, dont l'ombre nous offrait une obscurité propice. Il m'entraîna dans une course folle. Il me tenait fermement la main, m'obligeant à suivre son rythme... Sa paume était grande et je me sentais encore plus ridicule. La chaleur que sa peau me transmettait n'arrivait pas à me rassurer. Et si Sasuke avait raison ? Et si je n'étais qu'un boulet qui allait leur attirait des problèmes ? Je n'avais peut-être pas ma place dans cette expédition et pour le bien de mon plan j'aurai mieux fait de rester à l'internat. Prise d'une soudaine frayeur, je m'arrêtais brusquement, tirant sur le bras de Kiba pour l'obliger à stopper sa course lui aussi. A peine immobilisé, il se retourna vivement. Peut-être mes doutes se lisaient-ils sur mon visage, car il dit sans la moindre hésitation :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si c'est à cause de Sasuke...

- Je devrais peut-être vous laissez y aller sans moi...

- Hors de question !

- Mais Kiba... Je suis complètement inutile ! Je ne suis même pas capable de sauter un portail...

Soudain, il me tira vers lui et m'obligea à le regarder droits dans les yeux. Il avait l'air bien plus calme que lors de son altercation avec Sasuke, mais une grande détermination se lisait dans ses pupilles dilatée.

- Tu va pas laisser ce frimeur avoir raison quand même!

- Mais...

- Hinata, je croyais que ça te tenait à coeur d'aider Mayumi Katsura ? Tu vas pas abandonner à la moindre difficulté ! Je te pensais plus courageuse que ça !

Je ne répondis rien et baissai la tête. J'étais ébranlée par ses paroles. Il avait raison, je le savais parfaitement bien, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Kiba soupira, me lâcha et déclara :

- Moi j'y vais...

Et effectivement, il repartit dans sa course. Je le regardai s'éloigner à petites foulées, réalisant ma bêtise. Il avait l'air déçu... Ce qui me faisait mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une mauvaise image de moi... De toute façon, c'était lui qui avait raison. Je faisais tous ces efforts pour Mayumi-sempai. Je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. J'étais plus forte et plus courageuse que ce que le pensait Sasuke. Prise d'une nouvelle énergie, je me précipitai vers Kiba et le rattrapait avec une facilité déconcertante. Je lui attrapai le bras et murmurrai tout en courant :

- Allons-y, ils doivent déjà être au lycée...

Je crus percevoir un sourire dans l'obscurité mais je n'en étais pas sûre. En revanche, Kiba accélara tant l'allure que je compris très nettement qu'il avait ralenti son pas pour m'attendre. Il avait étrangement confiance en moi, ce qui me rassura.

Après avoir contourné le dortoir des lycéens, nous passions derrière le bâtiment des collégiens. Nous venions d'atteindre l'autre extrémité de l'enceinte. A cet endroit, le mur était bien plus bas qu'ailleurs. Les arbres qui le longeaient rendaient l'obscurité plus opaque, nous protégeant de tout regard indiscret. Alors que je jetai un coup d'oeil à la hauteur encore trop importante pour moi, je sentis plus que je ne vis Kiba se placer derrière moi. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner de tout mon corps et, soudain, je sentis son souffle caresser ma peau quand, dans un murmure il me dit au creux de l'oreille : « Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer ! » Je souris mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, il me prit une fois encore de court, en m'enlaçant pour poser ses lèvres dans mes cheveux. Les yeux écarquillés, j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et aussi brusquement qu'il m'avait serrer, il me libéra de son étreinte et me demanda de monter sur ses épaules. Il se baissa pour que je puisse plus facilement m'installer. Après un moment d'hésitation où mon esprit marcha à tout allure, je m'assis sur ses épaules. Je n'étais pas très à mon aise. Outre le fait de se sentir déséquilibrée, cette promiscuité avec mon prétendant me troublait au plus haut point. Quand il fut assuré que j'étais bien posée, il se releva, me faisant dangereusement tanguer. Je me raccrochai à ses cheveux, mes doigts crispés dans sa crinière indisciplinée. Sous ses indications claires, je pus escalader sans peine l'obstacle.

Je me mis debout sur ses épaules grâce à son aide puis enjambai la façade pour me retrouver assise à califourchon au sommet du mur de pierre. Kiba me rejoint en quelques mouvements vifs. Il semblait se jouer de la gravité, un saut lui avait suffit à aggriper le rebord de l'enceinte et une simple traction le hissa assez haut pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir face à moi. Puis il me soutint pendant que je descendais précautionneusement. Il me rejoint en bas d'un bond et nous nous précipitiâmes pour rejoindre nos équipiers.

Les rues que nous traversâmes étaient désertes. A cette heure de la nuit, nous nous serions pourtant attendus à croiser quelques voyous, mais rien, pas même un chat. Nous courions à toute allure vers le lycée. Je sentais le vent frais siffler à mes oreilles, fouetter ma peau faisant fuir toute forme de torpeur qui aurait pu m'envahir. Très vite, Konoha fut en vue, mais contrairement à mon attente, Kiba ne se dirigea pas vers le portail. Une fois encore, il me fit faire le tour de l'enceinte. Au bout du mur Est de l'école, une impasse exigue était formée par le voisinage d'un immeuble admisnistratif. Il faisait un noir d'encre dans cette ruelle. A plusieurs reprise, je butais contre des objets que je ne parvenais pas à indentifier. J'étais inquiète, pourtant je n'osais pas poser de question à Kiba. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Je distinguai tout juste sa haute silouhette qui avançait avec assurance. Il paraissait connaître ce qu'il faisait, je ne pouvais que suivre en priant de ne pas me montrer trop naïve.

Sans crier gare, il s'arrêta. Il murmura tout juste un « viens » rapide avant de m'attraper par le bras et me montrer un tas de caisses et de poubelles. Le tout ressemblaient à un débarras immonde, mais avait l'avantage de former un escalier, certes étranges, mais bien pratique pour les incursions nocturnes. De plus, comme si le dieu de la chance était de notre côté, le mur était déterioré à cette endroit. Une sorte de crevasse en forme de U était formé et rendait plus accessible l'intérieur de l'établissement. Je montai sur la première caisse qui grinça un peu, témoignage geignard de sa vieillesse.

Pendant que je posais mon pied sur le mur abîmé, je me retins pour ne pas demander à Kiba comment il pouvait connaître un tel endroit. Un regard circulaire, me fit prendre conscience que cette impasse donner sur une des parties les plus reculés de l'école. A cette endroit étaient stockées les grandes baines à ordure. Lorsque nous descendions de notre passage, nous atterissions d'ailleurs entre deux grosses poubelles en fer. Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux. Se pouvait-il qu'il est déjà pris la poudre d'escampette par cette faille ou alors avait-il eu une raison de venir se cacher dans ce recoin de l'école et avait découvert par hasard cette ouverture. Je l'imaginais parfaitement en vauriens faisant l'école buissonnière. Pendant que mon esprit vagabondait, Kiba me rejoint et m'intima en un seul regard de le suivre.

Nous rejoignâmes le gymnase sans encombre et prenions l'escalier de secours qui menait au toît. Temari, Shikamaru et Sasuke nous attendaient là, près de la bouche d'aération qu'ils avaient déjà démonté.

- Enfin... grogna Sasuke.

- Ça va... rétorqua Temari franchement agacée, il est tout le temps de mauvais poil ce gars ?

- Presque... répondit Kiba, un sourire moqueur illuminant son visage.

La lune semblait briller avec plus de conviction encore, éclairant cette scène étrange de ses rayons bleutés. Cinq adolescents étaient réunis sur le toît d'un bâtiment scolaire, complotant un mauvais coup... Je me mordis les lèvres, cette scène était digne d'un film. Nous prenions vraiment de drôles de risques... Ignorant ostensiblement la discussion qu'avait entamé Kiba, Sasuke et Temari au sujet de vol plané que pourraient faire certains chieurs s'ils ne fermaient pas leurs grandes bouches, je m'approchais de l'entrée du conduit d'aération. Une sorte de carré en fer blanc émmergeait du sol et ouvrait à son sommet un trou noir. Il me faisait penser à une gueule béante d'un monstre énorme. Sombre et mal-odorante, un souffle strident se répercutait contre les parois, les faisant trembler et se lamenter dans une plainte glacée de ferraille. Des frissons étranges me picotèrent la nuque quand une bourrasque plus forte que les autres arrachèrent un son criard au monstre. Shikamaru se rapprocha de moi et se pencha lui aussi au-dessus du conduit.

- Pas rassurant ces bruits, hein ? Dit-il.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et me tournais vers lui. Il me fixait avec un je ne sais quoi de paternel dans le regard. Il avait l'air de voir la même chose que moi mais de ne pas craindre ce monstre...

- En fait, reprit-il, c'est le vent qu'il y'a ce soir qui génère ses espèces de cris. J'ai regardé le plan que Tenten a rapporté du comité. Il y'a des ouvertures sur chaque face du gymnase, le vent s'engouffre dedans, et comme il est dans un espace étroit, il fait ce bruit étrange. Les hurlements de fantômes se produisent quand deux vents différents se croisent dans les conduits... en bref, rien de surnaturel...

- Oh ! Oui, je le savais, lui expliquai-je, n'empêche que c'est effrayant!

Il pouffa doucement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

- On devrait peut-être y aller avant que Kiba et Temari balance Sasuke par-dessus bord.

Je me retournais vivement, alarmé par ses paroles, pour découvrir un Kiba et une Temari, qui s'étaient liguées contre Sasuke. Kiba le tenait par le col, pendant que Temari lui asticotait les oreilles en maugréant des menaces indistinctes. En quelques pas, Shikamaru et moi les avions rejoint. Je posai une main sur le bras de Kiba et m'exclamai :

- Ça suffit, vous vous battrez un autre jour.

- Pour le moment on a un truc chiant à faire... et on a pas toute la nuit ! Continua Shikamaru de sa voix éternellement ennuyée.

Les trois belligérants se reprirent un peu. Il fut décidé que Temari resterait faire le guet, puis, nous descendîmes dans le conduit d'aération. Le premier fut Sasuke, puis je le suivis. Montant sur le rebord du carré de fer, je tendis encore une fois une oreille angoissée aux plaintes du gymnase, puis me laissait aspirer par le monstre à la gueule affamée. Je m'accroupis dans l'espace restreint. Devant moi, Sasuke avait déjà entamé sa lente évolution. Ses mouvements étaient légèrement maladroit, il faut dire qu'il était un peu à l'étroit dans ce conduit. Mon esprit alla vers Kiba qui se sentirait sûrement comme une sardine dans sa boîte de conserve. De mon côté, je n'étais pas si embarassée que les garçons. Plus petite et plus fines, j'avais bien assez d'espace pour manoeuvrer à mon aise. Pourtant, l'endroit n'avait rien de confortable. Je sentais sur mes tibias laissé nues par le corsair le contacté froid et légèrement humide de l'acier. Une odeur de moisi et de mort était transporté par les bourrasques assez violente. Il me fallait user de toutes l'énergie que j'avais pour lutter contre la force éolienne. Je sentais contre ma peau des toiles d'araignée minuscules, mais collantes à souhait et mon nez grattait d'ores et déjà sous l'effet de la poussière. Gênée par mes cheveux, je passais mon temps à les replacer derrière mon oreille, ce qui ralentissait plus encore mon avancée. J'entendais derrière moi les coups sourds que Shikamaru et Kiba donnaient contre les cloisons en avançant. Par deux fois, je fus désarçonnée par une bourrasque violente qui s'engouffrait au croisement. Projetée contre la paroi, je m'amortissais de mon mieux avec mon épaule, qui commenaçait à se faire sentir. Soudain, Sasuke s'immobilisa. Sans se retourner, il s'adressa au reste du groupe :

- C'est bien joli de me mettre devant, mais je ne sais pas le chemin.

- Je vais te guider, assurai-je, me maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé plutôt à une telle évidence, pour le moment continue tout droit. Tu tourneras dans le deuxième embranchement qu'on trouveras sur notre chemin.

Je connaissais notre route par coeur. Je l'avais tracée et étudiée cent fois depuis que l'idée de pénétrer illicitement dans les vestiaires m'avaient effleuré. Ce fut donc avec facilité que j'indiquais la voie à Sasuke. Enfin, il fut au-dessus de la grille qui donnait sur le vestiaire des filles. Je l'entendis donner un grand coup et le tintement du métal résonna longuement autour de nous. Sans plus attendre, le brun passa par l'ouverture et disparut de mon champs de vision. Je me rapprochais pour voir ce qui se passait en dessous. A la lumière incertaine et verdâtre de l'enseigne « sortie de secour », je distinguai Sasuke, debout sur une série de casier qui étaient largement accessible. Un peu rassurée, je manoeuvrai pour descendre les jambes les premières. Les coudes accrochés au bord de l'entrée, je cherchai du pied un appui, mais seul le vide s'étendait sous mes pieds. Je pris peur, peut-être avais-je mal évalué la distance, j'étais encore trop petite pour toucher le sommet des casiers. Il m'aurait suffit de tout lâcher pour rejoindre d'un bond mon acolyte, mais n'étant pas sûre de ce que j'avais sous moi, la prudence me conseillait de ne pas choisir cette solution. Alors que je cherchais un moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin sous les encouragements de Shikamaru et Kiba, je sentis une poigne enserrer ma taille et me porter. J'avais beau savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir en confiance et le laisser me déposer à ses côtés. Le sourire qu'il m'adressa était très étrange, à mi-chemin entre la raillerie et la gentillesse. Il me tenait toujours la taille quand Shikamaru atterrit lourdement derrière moi. Réalisant soudain la situation, je me dégageai vivement de lui. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je refusais que Kiba nous voit ainsi. Alors que mon paysan nous rejoingait enfin, je jetai un regard vers le brun. Bien qu'il ait repris son habituel attitude arrogante, il y'avait quelque chose de troublant qui brillait dans ses pupilles. Je choisis délibéremment de l'ignorer, estimant qu'il était beaucoup moins dangereux de ne pas faire grand cas des états d'âme d'un ennemi.

Après être descendus de notre perchoir, Kiba alla allumer la lumière et nous nous réunîmes autour du banc le plus proche. Je fus horrifiée en remarquant la paume de ma main, elle était aussi noire que du charbon. J'eus un haut le coeur, mais ne fis mine de rien et sortis le plan que Kakashi m'avait dessiné.

- Voilà, déclarai-je en étendant la feuille sous leur nez, Kakashi-sensei a indiqué tous les endroits où ils avaient placé les appareils photos. Sakura, Temari, Ino et moi avons récupéré celui-ci et celui-là.

J'indiquai du bout du doigts deux points sur le plan. Puis continuai mon explication :

- Il nous en reste donc quatre à récupérer. Je ne peux pas vous dire très précisément où ils les ont caché, je n'ai pas pu discuter avec Kakashi-sensei, mais vous savez où chercher, je pense que ça ira vite...

- Faîtes attention en débranchant les câbles, précisa Shikamaru, Temari en a déjà bousillé un en le débranchant n'importe comment...

Sasuke lâcha un sifflement méprisant que personne ne lui reprocha. Après avoir brièvement exposé la procédure pour déconnecter les appareils, nous séparâmes. Dans un soucis d'efficacité, nous avions décidé de prendre chancun un appareil photo en charge. Celui que je devais débusquer était censé se trouver dans les douches.

La veille, Shikamaru nous avait expliqué qu'en annalysant les données informatiques, il avait découvert que les appareils avaient été branchés par deux câbles différents. Le club cinéma n'en avait piraté qu'un seule, c'était pour cette raison que seules les photos prises par trois des appareils avaient été exposé. Par chance, l'appareil placé dans les douches n'avaient pas été piraté.

Malgré les indications du professeur, je ne voyais absolument pas où pouvait se trouver cette satanée machine. Je fouinais un peu aux hasards au niveaux de la zone qu'il avait entouré, sans trop comprendre comment il aurait pu cacher quoique ce soit dans ces lieux sans que l'on s'en apperçoivent. Tout ce qu'il y'avait étaient des carreaux blancs et des tuyaux. Je regardais de près les recoins de la pièce, entre la tuyauterie, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait rien. L'eau aurait abîmé le matériel, ils n'avaient pas pu les mettre là. Pendant une seconde, l'idée m'effleura qu'il l'avait placé en hauteur, pour avoir un bel angle et éviter le jet de douche, mais, quand je m'apprêtais à inspecter les points d'attache plausible, la voix de Temari résonna dans les vestiaires...

- Le gardien fait sa ronde ! Remontez dans les conduits, vite !

Elle n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. La lumière fut éteinte, seul restait l'éclairage imparfait de la veilleuse verte. Je me précipitai vers le casier. Shikamaru s'engouffrait d'ores et déjà par la bouche d'aération. Sasuke était au sommet des casiers et Kiba arriva en même temps que moi en bas du meuble. Sans que je n'eus à demander la moindre aide, il m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva assez haut pour que, Sasuke m'attrape facilement et me hisse à ses côtés. Kiba, toujours aussi agile, n'eut aucun mal à monter. J'étais étonnée de voir comment ses deux garçons, toujours entrain de se disputer, était capable de coopérer, sans échanger le moindre mot, dans les situations urgentes. La confiance qu'il y avait entre eux était assez forte pour accomplir les tâches avec rapidité. Une fois encore, Kiba me porta pour que j'atteigne plus facilement l'entrée du conduit. Shikamaru me tendit les mains pour m'aider et me tira vers lui, gardant une main sur mon avant-bras comme pour nous apaiser tous les deux, d'un simple contact. Sasuke grimpa à son tour et se glissa dans le conduit face à nous. Kiba fut le dernier à monter et s'intalla du même côté que Sasuke. Il referma la grille et nous attendîmes. J'étais serrée contre Shikamaru, si bien que je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque. Prisonnière de cette attente angoissée, je sursautais au moindre bruit. A chacun de mes bonds, Shikamaru resserré sa prise sur moi, comme pour m'assurer que tout irait bien, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Je fixais intensément la grille comme si je pouvais voir à travers. Mais rien... Ce rien insupportable qui aggrandit le gouffre de l'appréhension.

Je relevais un instant les yeux pour tenter de repérer dans la pénombre les iris noirs de Kiba. Je le savais là, juste en face de moi, pourtant, je ne distinguais que vaguement ses traits. Je voulais le voir, voir un sourire de sa part, un sourire qui me dirait que tout irait bien, que nous n'allions pas nous faire prendre. Au lieu de mon paysan, ce fut Shikamaru qui me rassura. Il glissa sa seconde main dans la mienne et, d'une pression, calma l'emportement de mon coeur. Sa paume était chaude et sereine comme celle d'un grand frère protecteur. Une pression que je n'avais plus connu depuis que Neji n'avait plus représenté mon frère adoré, mais le garçon que j'aimais. Je me pinçai les lèvres et ressérai mes doigts sur la main du garçon.

Brusquement, la porte en dessous de nous grinça puis, la lumière s'alluma. Le pas chaloupé du gardien résonna sur le carrelage, alors que ses grommelements rauques emplissaient la pièce. Il se plaignait de son boulot, de cette école pourrie, de cette directrice aux gros nibards qui se prenait pour une reine, de ses élèves insolents qui ne respectaient strictement rien... J'eus l'impression qu'il fit mille fois le tour des vestiaires et sortit en donnant un coup de pied colérique dans un des casiers. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore nous attendîmes. Nous voulions nous assurer qu'il était bien parti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas. Enfin, nous retournâmes dans les vestiaires, alors que Temari regagnait son point d'obervation.

En bas du casier, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je ramassais du bout des doigts une carte au couleur criarde où était indiqué « vidéothèque » et un numéro de client. Puis, tout en bas, en manuscrit, s'étandait le nom du gardien.

- Je... Il a perdu ça...

Les garçons se précipitèrent vers moi et m'entourèrent pour regarder de quoi je parlais. Un soupir de soulagement répondit à mes questions muettes :

- Je pense pas qu'il s'en rendra compte ce soir... affirma Kiba, c'est qu'une carte de vidéo, il en aura pas besoin...

- Mais... tentai-je de protester, un peu inquiète.

- Il doit rester à l'école pour surveiller, c'est son boulot, il a aucune raison d'aller à la vidéothèque ce soir, insista Sasuke, on se dépêche de finir ça !

- Vaut peut-être mieux ne pas tarder effectivement, approuva Shikamaru.

Bien qu'un peu méfiante encore, je retournai du côté des douches pour reprendre mes recherches. Après avoir abandonné mon sac à dos à l'entrée des douches, je regardais en hauteur, sans vraiment y croire, quand une masse sombre au dessus d'un pommeau de douche attira mon attention. Je fis de mon mieux pour la regarder de plus près encore et ne pus que reconnaître un appareil photo. Ces professeurs étaient vraiment malin. Là où ils avaient placé l'appareil, la personne qui prenait sa douche ne pouvait les voir, de même quelque soit l'angle où l'on se plaçait, il fallait vraiment chercher quelque chose pour le voir. En revanche, vu l'inclinaison, les trois pervers avaient sûrement eu des photos parfaites pour se rincer l'oeil. Alors que j'étouffais difficilement un cri de rage au fond de ma gorge, une voix grave résonna derrière moi :

- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Je me retournais lestement pour voir Sasuke, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, qui me regardait à la fois amusé et dédaigneux.

- J'ai trouvé un appareil photo, rétorquai-je, mais il est trop haut pour que je l'atteigne.

- Fais voir... dit-il simplement avant de s'avancer vers moi.

Il observa un moment l'installation, puis tendit vers moi deux appareils qu'il tenait par les câbles.

- Tiens, range ça toujours dans ton sac. Shika est parti aidé Kiba, on va bientôt pouvoir rentrer...

Je lui pris les engins des mains et il se mit à l'oeuvre. Je m'éloignai pour ranger leur trouvail dans mon sac à dos puis revint vers lui. Il était étiré de tout son long pour atteindre les branchements, ce qui le faisait paraître plus irréel encore. Son corps était d'une finesse et d'une souplesse incroyable. Portant, son tee-shirt à manche courte laisser apercevoir ses bras musclés. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la naissance de son bassin, découverte par sa position. Je rougis et détournai en me maudissant. Je ne devais pas être troublée par ce débile de Sasuke... C'était mon ennemi...

- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs d'être ici...

Avec lenteur, je me tournais vers lui, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Cependant son sourire raviva en moi des souvenirs que j'aurais bien voulu oublier. Ma première entrevue avec Sasuke me revint en mémoire avec une précision déconcertante. A bien y repenser, nous avions eu une drôle de manière de débuter nos relations lui et moi. Je repensais à sa chemise mouillée, à son corps qu'elle laissait deviner, à son baiser que je n'avais pas su refuser... Je fut troublée. Ne voulant pas qu'il devine ce à quoi je pensais, je lui répondit avec défiance :

- Oh, tu parles de la fois où tu t'es fait tabasser par une fille...

Il baissa les yeux vers moi, et cessa tous ses manipulations. Il me fit face et murmura :

- Oui, cette fois où ton joli corps était tout contre le mien et que j'ai goûté à tes lèvres... c'était très humide comme situation...

Et sans que je m'en rende compte, il ouvrit le robinet. Nous fûmes tous deux arrosés, mouillés de la tête au pied en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je retins de justesse un cri de surprise. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. Il passa un doigt sur ma joue, puis attrapa ma taille et me serra contre lui. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Shikamaru et Kiba étaient de l'autre côté du mur et il aurait suffit d'une seule alerte de moi pour qu'ils débarquent et arrêtent Sasuke. Mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou dire le moindre mot. Je ne trouvais pas l'envie en moi de le stopper. Je repensais à ce baiser... Je voulais rencontrer ses lèvres de nouveaux, goûter une nouvelle fois à ses sensations étranges qu'il me procurait. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du siens. L'eau qui coulait sur nos visages étaient froides mais d'une certaine manière stimulante. Je sentais les moindres détails de son corps contre moi et cette situation me plongeait dans une euphorie que je n'aurais pas cru possible. Sa main se balladant sur mes fesses faisait naître des frissons qui remontaient le long de mon dos et embroullait mon cerveau.

Enfin, ses lèvres se posèrent contre les miennes. Elle n'étaient pas douces, mais plutôt rêches, comme gersées par le froid, pourtant je ressentais déjà du plaisir à ce contacte. Son souffle sur ma joue était chaud et ses caresses sur mon corps plus persistantes. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et caressa les miennes de sa langue. Alors que je lui cédais le passage et commençais même à répondre à la danse qu'il entamait, la voix de Temari nous fit sursauter et nous séparer aussi vite que possible.

- Il y'a quelqu'un qui arrive. Je l'ai pas vu venir, z'avez pas le temps de monter au conduit. Cachez-vous comme vous pouvez.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rendre à Sasuke toute sa vivacité. Il éteignit l'eau qui coulait toujours, m'attrapa par un bras et me tira vers l'entrée des douches. Il se plaqua au mur adjaçant au moment où la lumière s'éteignit et me serra contre lui. Je sentais contre mon dos, son torse fin mais musclé alors que nos deux respirations se mêlaient dans un même rythme affolé. Les doigts qu'il serrait sur mon flanc était crispés et l'étau de ses bras avec quelquechose d'apaisant, comme une protection sur la quelle j'étais certaine de pouvoir compter.

Comme Temari l'avait dit nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de remonter dans le conduit. Car à peine une ou deux minutes passèrent avant que des pas ne résonnent près de la porte et des vestiaires. Le cliquetis de la serrure me fit sursauter et me blottir plus encore contre Sasuke.

Dans un grincement angoissant, la porte s'ouvrit.

_Fin du chapitre 11 suite au chapitre 12._

Notes :

1- Rikishi : Il s'agit d'un grade de sumo. Enfait, les occidentaux ont souvent tendance à mélanger les termes. Le sumo est enfait le sport. Pour parler des sportifs qui pratiquent, on utilise le terme sumotori quand il s'agit de débutant et rikishi quand il s'agit d'athlète confirmé.

2- Lolicon : contraction du terme Lolita Complex. Ce terme définit les hommes qui ont tendances à aimer les très jeunes filles. (ça va de la fillette à l'adolecente)

3- Yakuza : Bah, je suis sûre que tout le monde connaît, mais bon on ne sait jamais. Pour faire simple, on dira que c'est la mafia japonaise, mais enfait, il faut bien se rendre compte que son fonctionnement est bien particulier par rapport aux mafias occidentales... Bref, c'est pas le parrain...

4- Tomoya Nagase : (Tsu les yeux en coeur) C'est un acteur et un chanteur japonais âgé de 29 ans, il fait partie de la Johnny's Entertainement. Membre du groupe **Tokio**, il a joué dans de très nombreux drama à succès. Il paraît que c'est le petit ami d'Ayumi Hamazaki... mais il ne faut pas croire ces rumeurs... en vrai c'est mon (un de mes, serait plus exact XD) chéri!!!

5- drama : Aaah les dramas... Marvellous! Mais qu'est ce qu'un drama ??? Ben enfait il s'agit simplement d'une série live asiatique, avec des vrais acteurs. Beaucoup de drama populaire en occident son des adaptations de manga... Par exemple _Hana Yori Dango_ qui (comme le manga) a eut un succès monstre, _Détective Conan_, _HanaKimi_, etc... Bref, la question est... à quand un drama pour _Naruto_??? Niark! En attendant, il y'en a de très bien à regarder. Celui au quel je fais référence ici est _My Boss, My Hero_ dans lequel joue Tomoya Nagase et qui relate les mésaventures de l'héritier d'un clan de Yakuza qui, à 27 ans, doit retourner au lycée s'il veut prendre la suite de son père. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé. En plus on y retrouve deux personnes que j'aime bien Koki Tanaka du groupe **KAT-TUN** et Yuya Tegoshi du groupe **NewS** (des beaux bishô... baaave...)

6- YamaPi et Kame... Niark! Niark! Niark! Niark! (rire démoniaque) Big dédicace à ma petite Crackers adorée... Commençons par le commencement. En fait, il s'agit de deux acteurs, chanteurs issus de la Johnny's Entertainement qui ont été réunis dans un merveilleux drama, j'ai nommé _Nobuta wo Produce_.

Tout d'abord YamaPi, de son vrai nom de scène Yamashita Tomohisa, de son vrai nom tout court Manatsu Tomohisa... Quoi c'est embrouillé, mais nom c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Manatsu Tomohisa est devenu un poulain de la Johnny's, il a eut du succès et s'est pris un nom de scène Yamashita Tomohisa... Puis, de fil en aiguille, il s'est retrouvé surnommé par les autres membres de la Johnny's et par les fan, YamaPi... Bref, YamaPi est beau et talentueux, c'est un acteur magnifique (il joue vraiment très très bien) qui malgré son jeune âge, il a tout juste 22 ans, a une carrière d'acteur impressionnante. Il a joué dans tout un tas de drama. Il fait partie (entre autre) du groupe **NewS**, dont il est le leader et la leadvoice mais mène aussi sa carrière solo

Ensuite Kame, de son vrai nom Kamenashi Kazuya. Donc Kame fait parti du groupe **KAT-TUN**, il en est la leadvoice et même s'il n'est pas le leader officiel du groupe, il est considéré comme tel. A 21 ans, Kame a lui aussi une belle carrière d'acteur derrière lui. De plus, le groupe **KAT-TUN** est en ce moment au Japon un carton incomparable. Tout droit sortie des écuries de la Johnny's, il font un carton que leurs aînés n'avait pas fait. A peine leur premier album sorti (ils avaient déjà une certaine notoriété grâce à leurs concerts et leurs plateux télé succéssifs) ils étaient propulsés en tête de trois des plus grands classement de vente du Japon... bref, je vais pas continuer sur **KAT-TUN** parce que sinon je ne m'arrête plus... Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que YamaPi et Kame sont des stars au Japon et dans la série...

7- Kon Kon : Bah, juste pour que vous soyez trop perdu. C'est un petit signe que fait YamaPi dans son rôle d'Akira avec ce petit son Kon Kon... C'est trop mignon...

http://img249.imageshack.us/img249/4731/nobuta02md5.gif

8- bishônen : Ce terme définit les jeunes et beaux garçons qui souvent ont une tendance efféminée.

9- Nobuta wo Produce : Un drama que, personnellement je trouve merveilleux (bien filmé, bel éclairage, belle histoire, pleine de valeur forte et juste, sympathique et bien rythmé, bref, que du bonheur) . Outre YamaPi et Kame dont j'ai déjà parlé, le troisième rôle principal est tenu par Horikita Maki, une actrice que j'adore. L'histoire raconte le bouleversement de la vie de Kiritani Shuuji (Kame) le jour où Kotani Nobuko (Maki) arrive dans sa vie. Sombre et renfermée, elle est faites Ijimé par les autres filles de sa classe. Pris de pitié pour elle, il va essayer avec l'aide de Kusano Akira (YamaPi) une personne farfelue, que Shuuji considère comme son ennemi, mais qui se prend pour son meilleur ami (compliqué, normal, faut pas chercher à comprendre Akira XD), il va donc essayer de rendre Kotani populaire.

10- Magical Girl : Ce terme regroupe tout une catégorie de manga où des jeunes filles ou des petites filles dotés de pouvoirs magiques défendent l'amou et la justice le tout affublé de tenues noeud noeud, à citer pour exemple : SailorMoon, Gigi, ou plus récemment Vanille et Chocolat (où quelque chose comme ça, je connais pas trop c'est ma soeur qui regarde... )

GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

_** Tsubaki se met à genoux pour demander pardon**_

Vraiment, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai une bonne raison, même si je ne suis pas excusable et que je comprendrais tous vos grieffes.

Enfait, j'avais cassé mes lunettres, pour publier mes deux derniers chapitres, j'ai forcé sur mes yeux et écrit au même rythme que d'habitude. Résulta, j'ai passé une semaine avec des migraines atroces, que même les médicaments ne faisaient pas passer ! Imaginez les cloches de Notre-Dame de Paris qui carillonent juste au dessus de votre tête, pendant qu'un troupeau de rinhocéros vous piétine le cerveau et qu'un sorcier vaudoo vous enfonce une aiguille à une endroit précis de crâne... Vous comprendrez que pendant une semaine je suis restée alité dans le noir... Du coup, quand les migraines sont passée, accès l'imité à l'ordi, pour éviter de nouvelles douleurs. Du coup j'ai du écrire au compte goutte... Evidemment pour avoir un rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo, c'est la galère et même maintenant j'ai toujours pas de lunette!!!

Ajoutez assez que, par je ne sais quel hasard, au moins le tiers de ma famille est né en Août, du coup d'anniversaire en anniversaire, je me suis retrouvée surbooké!

Bref, c'est donc très en retard pour ce chapitre!

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre (avec un peu de chance j'aurai mes lunettes dans 5 ou 6 jours) mais avec la rentrée j'ai plein de procédure administratives à régler et c'est bien connu que ce n'est ni simple ni rapide!

Je suis désolée je n'ai pas fait corriger ce chapitre, je voulais vous le mettre au plutôt, je vous ai déjà fait beaucoup attendre. Dès que la bétalecture aura été faite, je ferai une mise à jour.

Enfin, je ne répondrais pas à vos commentaires dans ce chapitre-ci! Comme je dois limiter mon temps passer devant l'ordi, ça remettrait encore à demain où quelque chose comme ça... et ça commence à bien faire!

En revanche, j'ai bien lu tous vos commentaires et je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie parce qu'ils me font vraiment plaisir!! Donc Bisoux! Bisoux! Bisoux!

Je vais essayer d'écrire assez vite le prochain chapitre (en sachant qu'en plus, j'ai un OneShot que je dois pondre absolument pour ma santé mentale donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour jongler entre les deux.)

Je termine en vous disant que j'ai trouvé une solution pour le groupe d'auteur fan des couples originaux. Je voudrais créer un forum ou l'on pourra discuter, échanger des titres de fanfics ou des fancarts. Si ça vous va dites le moi, je le créerai...

Sur ce milles kiss, et rendez vous au prochain chapitre!!!

Et je vous en supplie _**se met encore une fois à genoux**_ laissez-moi des com' pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!!! Kon Kon!!!!

°oO°Oo _Tsubaki no Tsuki_ oO°Oo°


	12. Chapter 12

**12-Mensonges et Vérités**

_Comme Temari l'avait dit nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de remonter dans le conduit, car à peine une ou deux minutes passèrent avant que des pas ne résonnent près de la porte et des vestiaires. Le cliquetis de la serrure me fit sursauter et me blottir plus encore contre Sasuke._

_Dans un grincement angoissant, la porte s'ouvrit._

La première chose que je vis, fut la raie de lumière bleutée qui se dessina au sol. Le nouvel arrivant ne prononça pas le moindre mot ni n'éclaira la pièce. Dans la pénombre, je crus percevoir un pas traînant que je considérais comme celui du concierge. Sans le moindre doute, était-il revenu chercher cette carte que les garçons avaient si bêtement négligée. Coincée contre Sasuke, je sentais nos deux cœurs battre un rythme lourd et irrégulier, comme l'une de ses belles mélopées inquiétantes que chante l'Afrique noire. Nous ne pouvions voir la porte, nous n'avions pas le moindre indice sur le nouveau venu, l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, la distance qui nous séparait, l'angle qu'il épousait du regard... Une nouvelle fois son pas traînant résonna dans l'espace silencieux puis la lumière blanchâtre des néons inonda la pièce. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées, j'attendais que la guillotine tombe. Combien de temps faudrait-il à l'homme pour découvrir notre intrusion ? Qu'allait-il arriver ? Serions-nous renvoyés ? Ou simplement punis ? Je sentais la pression que le corps de Sasuke exerçait contre moi, devenir plus forte à chaque seconde. Son souffle sur ma nuque, sa main sur ma hanche, tous ces petits contacts qui me rassuraient étrangement. Soudain, un claquement de langue retentit dans l'air comme un coup de fouet sur ma peau, puis une voix s'éleva :

- C'est bon Shikamaru, je t'ai vu !

Je sentis tous mes muscles se relâcher. Si bien que mes jambes ne purent plus me soutenir et que je me retrouvais cul à terre, sur le carrelage froid des douches. Une larme, témoin de toutes les angoisses qu'avaient pu engendrer ses quelques secondes, roula sur ma joue quand je pus enfin mettre un nom sur cette voix : Kakashi. Cet idiot de professeur m'avait fait la plus belle peur de ma vie. J'entendis dans mon dos Sasuke jurer sans retenue, puis un froissement de tissus m'indiqua ses mouvements. Il apparut brusquement dans mon champ de vision, une main tendue vers moi. Quand il m'eut aidé à me relever, que j'eus récupéré mon sac, nous nous rendions dans la pièce principale où Shikamaru et Kiba tentaient, d'ores et déjà, d'assassiner l'homme. À peine les avions nous rejoint que ma main partie, giflant la joue de cette personne à qui je devais le respect :

- Vous êtes qu'un gros con ! J'ai eu peur !

Le silence qui suivit était imprimé de stupeur. Outre mon geste déplacé, la vulgarité dont j'avais fait preuve était si inhabituelle que chacun semblait chercher qui était cet être étrange qui leur faisait face. Mais, malgré mon attitude de défiance impertinente, Kakashi ne me fit aucun reproche. Il se contenta de poser tendrement une main rassurante dans mes cheveux et de murmurer en pouffant :

- Je suis vraiment désolé...

Je soupirai, peu convaincue de sa sincérité, ce qu'il sembla ressentir. Aussi se mit-il à m'ébouriffer les cheveux, geste affectueux mais incroyablement agaçant. Pourtant je ne me débattis pas, trop épuisée et surtout certaine que la moindre résistance lui aurait bien trop fait plaisir.

Alors que je commençais à me calmer, non pas grâce à ses excuses bancales, mais aux regards insistants de Kiba, Shikamaru posa une question qui me parut extrêmement futile et dissonante dans la situation actuelle :

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes mouillés tous les deux ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le maudire. Seul un esprit aussi pointilleux que le sien pouvait s'inquiéter de détails aussi absurdes dans un moment pareil. Cependant le sujet capta l'attention de tous, à commencer par la mienne. Que répondre ? La vérité n'était, ici, pas forcément la meilleure option à adopter... Quelle aurait été la réaction de Kiba ? Nous n'avions absolument pas besoin qu'il se batte avec Sasuke sur place. Ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le lieu. D'un autre côté, aucun mensonge plausible ne me venait à l'esprit. Le mensonge n'était vraiment pas l'un de mes talents et si je m'aventurais à inventer une réponse si rapidement, je prenais le risque d'éveiller les soupçons des trois autres. Par chance, Sasuke était le roi des baratineurs et il répondit avec un naturel déstabilisant :

- C'est de ma faute. Y'a un con de prof pervers qui s'est amusé à poser un appareil dans les douches, juste là où il faut pour avoir une vue plongeante plus qu'avantageuse sur les charmes féminins. J'ai glissé en voulant l'attraper, ça a ouvert le robinet.

Cette tromperie était parfaite. En plus de nous justifier, elle détournait de nous l'attention. Kiba et Shikamaru lançaient des regards dégoûtés et remplis de reproches à Kakashi qui, un peu gêné, se grattait l'arrière du crâne en riant bêtement. Profitant de l'ouverture, je me dépêchai de mettre fin à cette discussion risquée :

- On réprimandera l'obsédé plus tard, terminons ce que nous avons à faire. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici, demain je dois aller au club...

- Le club ? Répétèrent Kakashi et Kiba en choeur.

- Le club cinéma, précisai-je agacée.

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de les fréquenter, gronda Kakashi, reprenant pour le coup des airs de professeur, c'est dangereux, tu...

- C'est bon, l'interrompis-je, si j'arrête d'y aller du jour au lendemain, ils soupçonneront uelque chose... ce n'est de toute façon pas avantageux pour notre plan...

- Tout de même, tu.. tenta-t-il d'insister...

- C'est bon je vous dis, rétorquai-je en me détournant d'eux, venez plutôt enlever votre appareil... je suis fatiguée et je suis mouillée à cause de vous, j'ai froid...

J'eus à peine le temps de faire quelque pas qu'un heurt léger et une étoffe douce atterrissant sur mon épaule m'immobilisèrent. Je pris entre mes doigts une manche en laine blanche et me retournai. Kakashi avait retiré son pull et me fixait gentiment, recouvert à présent par un simple débardeur assez léger.

- Va enfiler ça, ordonna-t-il, Sasuke et moi on s'occupe du reste. Surtout enlève ton tee-shirt mouillé, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Surprise, je ne pus répondre. Sans rien ajouter, il me dépassa, entraînant avec lui le brun qui m'observait curieusement. Mes joues étaient en feu. J'étais embarrassée par l'attention du professeur. Pour dissiper la gêne, je me retournai vers Shikamaru et Kiba.

- Alors vous avez réussi à récupérer l'autre appareil...

En guise de réponse, Kiba brandit la petite boîte noire et ses câbles en souriant assez fièrement. Ce sourire, qui se voulait rassurant, eut l'effet d'un véritable coup de poing dans mon estomac. Il avait confiance en moi...

Et moi...

Moi j'embrassais Sasuke, par jeu...

Honteuse, je pris sur moi pour me composer un masque souriant et déclarai d'un ton enjoué :

- Je vais me changer, ne m'espionnez pas !

Les garçons émirent un rire un peu gêné et je partis me cacher derrière un des casiers.

Le baiser que j'avais offert à Sasuke laissait un goût amer sur mes lèvres. Comment le simple fait de voir Kiba pouvait me rendre si coupable ? Bien sûr nous nous entendions bien, j'étais heureuse et rassurée à ses côtés, mais pouvais-je en déduire que je l'aimais ? Envers Kiba, je n'avais que des élans doux et affectueux, allant parfois jusqu'à la sensualité... En revanche, Sasuke éveillait ma nature primaire, presque bestiale, qui me poussait à oublier toute raison et m'envelopper dans l'érotisme. Je ne pouvais le nier, j'étais attirée par ce froid et beau garçon... mais ce désir avait un goût de jeu et de risque. Mon besoin de l'effleurer n'allait jamais au-delà de l'instant présent. Il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de dualité qui me donnait autant envie de l'embrasser que de le frapper. En revanche, Kiba était mon havre, ma petite portion de douceur dans ce lycée épuisant, un soutien occasionnel... Je ne pouvais le nier, ces deux garçons me troublaient, emplissant mon esprit de question et de doutes.

Je jetai sur le banc mon débardeur qui, lourd d'eau, atterrit accompagné d'un son claquant sur le banc qui me faisait face. Je dus bien constater que mon soutien-gorge n'était pas moins humide et ne réfléchis pas deux fois avant de m'en débarrasser aussi. Torse nue, je me sentis à l'aise. Bien qu'encore moite, ma peau n'était plus gênée par la désagréable sensation que procurait le tissus mouillé. Cette aisance nouvelle me fit presque oublier que je n'étais pas seule dans les vestiaires et je m'assis, saisissant de mes mains le pull de Kakashi. C'était un tricot de mailles grossières, mais visiblement confortable, nul doute que je serai tenue au chaud dans un tel vêtement.

Mes pensées allèrent vers l'homme auxcheveux d'argent. La première stupeur passée, il me fallait avouer que j'étais assez contente de le voir là. En plus de son aide, il nous apportait une certaine assurance de réussite. Il pourrait nous faire plus facilement sortir de l'école, il trouverait sûrement un moyen pour nous couvrir... En sommes, j'avais une grande confiance en notre professeur.

- Hinata, t'as fini ?

La voix de Kakashi résonna comme un cri et me fit sursauter. En quelques gestes vifs et précis, j'enfilai le pull. Il n'était absolument pas taillé pour moi. Déjà grand pour son propriétaire, il tombait sur moi comme un sac, découvrait mes épaules, cachait mes mains, m'arrivait à mi-cuisses... En fait, j'aurais été mieux ajustée dans un chapiteau. Ces petits détails sans importances me firent prendre conscience d'une grande différence qui existait entre lui et moi : il était adulte.

Je n'étais qu'une gamine impudente qui avait osé lever la main sur lui... Cette constatation me fit monter le rouge aux joues, et ce fut confuse que je rassemblais mes vêtements pour rejoindre les garçons. Ils m'attendaient tous, trépignant d'impatience. Notre mission finie, il ne nous restait plus qu'à retourner au dortoir sans se faire remarquer, pour enfin souffler et nous reposer en toute quiétude. Ils étaient donc plus pressés encore. Je lançais un regard circulaire et m'arrêtais sur Kakashi-sensei. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent, je baissais les miens et bégayais avec difficulté :

- Euh.. sensei.. en fait... vous savez, je... je suis... je suis désolée... enfin... de... j'ai dit des choses... enfin je vous ai manqué de respect... et... enfin... pour la gifle.

- Oh ça ! S'exclama-t-il après un moment d'hésitation que j'attribuai à la stupeur, Bah tu sais... on dira que c'est de ma faute ! De toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé, pas vrai ? Ni vous ni moi ne sommes censés être là...

Sa réponse me fit sourire. Encore une fois, il laissait transparaître cette drôle de gentillesse envers moi. Cette affabilité paraissait même comme une faiblesse qu'il s'accordait, lui, Kakashi, le grand défenseur du clan des garçons.

Enfin, nous reprenions le chemin inverse. Après avoir récupéré Temari, restée postée sur le toit, nous quittions l'enceinte du lycée. Le retour se fit sans encombre, bien plus calmement que l'allée. Kakashi-sensei nous fit sortir par le portail des professeurs puis Kiba et moi empruntions à nouveau le même détour que plus tôt. Comme convenue, Ino vint nous ouvrir l'une des portes fenêtres du grand salon, puis nous regagnions nos chambres.

A peine étais-je arrivée dans la mienne que je me laissais choir sur le sol. La joue contre les lattes fraîches du parquet, les yeux clos, je sentis Ino s'asseoir tout près de moi. Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux et s'inquiéta de les sentir mouillés sous ses doigts. Tout en me disant que Shikamaru et elle étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, je lui racontais brièvement notre incursion dans le gymnase, remplaçant mon tête à tête avec Sasuke par le mensonge qu'il avait lui-même inventé. Bizarrement, même si j'adorais Ino, je n'étais pas prête à lui livrer la vérité. Ma drôle de relation avec Sasuke exhalait la culpabilité. Je me sentais comme un judas et craignais la marque du mouton noir... Aussi étrange que mes pensées puissent paraître, il ne faut pas oublier qu'à l'époque, Sasuke, le garçon le plus populaire, était par là même le plus important ennemi des filles... Si beau et charmant fusse-t-il...

Enfin, mon récit terminé, je voulus me rendre à la salle de bain pour me débarrasser des souillures accumulés ce soir-là et me réchauffer, mais Ino me rappela que le règlement interdisait l'utilisation des douches après le couvre-feu. Oubliant toute retenue, je jurai avec à peu près autant de distinction qu'un charretier, contre cette règle sans queue ni tête qui me pourrissait la vie. Malgré ma mauvaise humeur, je dus me contenter d'un débarbouillage rapide au lavabo de mes mains et de mes joues rendues noires par la crasse. Après m'être débarrassée des derniers vêtements trempés que je portais, je me lovai dans mes draps, parfaitement détendue, mais aussi abattue par la fatigue. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, et quand, enfin, la pression accumulée au cours de cette longue journée retombée, le surmenage accablait mes paupières qui papillonnaient déjà. Je sombrais dans le sommeil, lentement mais sûrement, enveloppée par une odeur dont je n'avais pas l'habitude mais qui ne m'était pas inconnue : les effluves d'un homme, celles de Kakashi. Un mélange de savon poudré et d'épices, pas fortes, mais piquantes, sensuelles, se dégageait du pull que j'avais gardé sur moi. Un demi-sourire naquît sur mes lèvres. Il y avait quelques choses d'agréable dans ces exhalaisons. Une sorte d'apaisement et de confiance qui me plongèrent plus encore dans le confort et la chaleur de la literie. Je m'en allais donc sereinement au pays des songes, accompagnée par le parfum de Kakashi.

Le lendemain me parut particulièrement difficile.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna à sept heures, je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'envoyer dans un vol sans retour. Je devais me préparer pour la réunion du club cinéma. Je n'avais évidemment aucune envie de m'y rendre. Me retrouver parmi ces violeurs, supporter les lumières violentes ou les flashs du studio, courir dans tous les sens pour distribuer le matériel, assurer le décor et les accessoires... Non, vraiment, je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon lit chaud et mes rêves sucrés. Il me fallait pourtant répondre présente au club pour le bien de mon plan. Si Hideki venait à douter de moi ou de Temari, plus rien de se passerait tel que je l'avais prévu, ce qui était potentiellement problématique. Je dus donc user de toute ma raison pour forcer mes membres lourds de sommeil à fonctionner.

Ce fut avec autant de difficulté que Temari et moi quittions l'internat, avec quelques minutes de retard précisons-le, pour retrouver les locaux du club. Ironiquement, le sort fit que nous arrivions tout de même bien avant les autres membres... Assez en tout cas pour surprendre une rencontre dont nous n'aurions jamais dû connaître l'existence.

Lorsque, ronchonnes et grimaçantes, nous nous arrêtions devant la salle, seules, deux voix percèrent jusqu'à nous. Bien sûr, je pus aisément identifier celle du chef de club, Renge, mais il me fallut bien plus d'attention pour rappeler à ma mémoire celle du second protagoniste. Faisant signe à Temari de rester discrète, je me penchai un peu pour coller contre la porte mon oreille. Leur conversation nous parvenait étouffée et je ne distinguais aucun mot dans le bourdonnement incessant qu'elle produisait. Néanmoins, les accents rugueux de la seconde personne m'étaient familiers. Soudain, un coup retentit avec force depuis l'intérieur, nous poussant Temari et moi à opter pour la prudence. D'un geste ferme, elle me tira vers le croisement de couloir le plus proche, afin de continuer à observer en toute discrétion. Bien entendu, nous n'entendions plus rien à cette distance, mais nous pourrions savoir qui se disputait avec Renge lorsqu'il quitterait la pièce.

J'avoue que j'étais plutôt anxieuse... Un pressentiment me disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre du club et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette discussion matinale était liée à l'affaire qui nous intéressait. Les secondes s'égrenaient à une lenteur affligeante, amenant avec elle leurs lots d'angoisse et d'impatience. Du bout des doigts, je triturais ma lèvre inférieur. Le manque de sommeil exacerbait mes sentiments et, au contraire, brouillait ma logique, ma raison et mon bon sens. C'eut donc été tout naturel pour moi de voir jaillir un monstre vert à pustules sans scrupule ni moral... et ce malgré ce que la partie rationnel de mon cerveau tentait de me rappeler. De tels monstres sont bons pour les livres d'histoire, celui que nous cherchions cachait sa laideur sous des traits humains. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas qu'une personne sortait du local et il fallut un douloureux coup de coude dans mes côtes pour me ramener à la réalité. Massant doucement mon flanc meurtri, je levais les yeux vers Temari, puis dirigeai mon attention vers la personne qu'elle m'indiquait du doigt.

Je reconnus sans peine le possesseur de cette voix épineuse. Tiré à quatre épingles, le visage sévère Kikuchi s'apprêtait à venir dans notre direction. Temari fut la plus prompte à réagir. Elle me tira quelques pas en arrière, se composa un air innocent effroyablement convaincant et reprit son chemin vers le club. Comprenant ses intentions, je l'imitai. La manœuvre consistait à faire croire à notre sempai que nous arrivions tout juste. Au moment où nous le croisions, Temari l'ignora superbement, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer une œillade en coin. Sans s'arrêter, il nous observait avec insistance. Ni lui, ni moi ne prîmes la peine de nous saluer, toutefois nous ne détournions pas non plus nos regards. Le cuisant souvenir de notre petite entrevue devait toujours le hanter et je devinais qu'il ne me pardonnait pas de l'avoir brutalisé. Moi, une femme, qui plus est une cadette, l'avait humilié. Le fier fils de puissant businessman qu'il était ne pouvait souffrir de rester sans rien faire. Quel que soit comment, il me ferait payer de l'avoir ainsi traité. Le dixième de seconde que dura notre face à face me fut amplement suffisant pour sentir transpirer de son regard dur, toutes ces menaces jamais formulées.

Dans la salle du club, nous trouvâmes un Renge passablement énervé. Jamais je ne lui avais connu une telle expression. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon mielleux mais jovial qu'il était habituellement. Son visage reflétait une rage que je ne l'avais jamais soupçonné pouvoir ressentir. Ses yeux remplis d'éclairs fixaient ses poings serrés. Quand nous entrions, il releva avec une telle violence son regard vers la porte, que je reculai de quelques pas, effrayée. Finalement, même s'il parut se calmer en nous reconnaissant, il ne put totalement masquer l'ardeur des sentiments qui le ravageaient. Il s'était indéniablement produit un malencontreux événement entre les deux garçons, mais pouvait-il avoir un rapport avec Mayumi ? Se pouvait-il que Renge est encore essayé de faire chanter Kikuchi ? Si s'était le cas, peut-être était-ce un refus de Kikuchi qui était à l'origine de sa colère. Qu'avait-il planifié de faire alors...

Rongée par ces inquiétudes, je ne remarquai pas l'arrivée des autres membres du club...

La matinée débuta avec lenteur par une réunion informative, difficilement menée par un chef de club à peine remis de sa colère. Sous l'effet de sa rage étouffée, Renge bégayait, perdait ses mots, répétait dix fois la même instruction... ce qui éternisait le meeting. Évidemment, je ne m'en serais pas plainte. Pendant qu'il tentait de se désembourber dans son discours mal ficelé, je somnolais, ignorant superbement les regards insistants que posaient sur moi les autres garçons. Ma vigilance était au plus bas et à aucun moment, je ne pris la peine de me demander la raison de leur intérêt soudain, préférant me projeter à la soirée que j'allais passer bien au chaud dans le creux de mon lit en compagnie de Morphée. Je m'étais si bien représentée la chose, que je ne remarquai, la fin du discours de Renge, que lorsque celui-ci se campa lourdement sur la chaise à ma gauche. Je sursautai si violemment à son arrivée, qu'il parut un peu surpris et amusé:

- Mais j'rêve ou tu dors !

- Non ! Non je ne dors pas, répliquai-je me sachant absolument pas convaincante.

- Bah je comprends que t'aies pu t'endormir, j'ai pas été spécialement intéressant aujourd'hui.

- Non... Non, ce n'est rien de cela Renge-sempai... je... j'étais malade hier soir, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

Je n'avais pas très bien menti. Balbutiante, je ne doutai pas avoir éveillé les soupçons de mon sempai. Pourtant, il ne releva pas et se contenta de sourire avant de se laisser aller sur sa chaise, l'air abattu. Pendant quelques minutes, il regarda le plafond en silence. Bien qu'un peu incommodée par sa trop grande proximité, je n'osai pas bouger, par crainte d'être impolie, et dus, par conséquent, me résigner à attendre patiemment qu'il m'autorise à fuir la salle de réunion. Peu à peu, les autres membres quittèrent la pièce, nous jetant des coups d'oeil intrigués. Même Temari fut obligée de m'abandonner quand un aîné l'apostropha pour qu'elle vienne lui prêter main forte. Désespérée, je regardai s'éloigner une alliée impuissante face à mon désarroi. Puis elle disparut dans la pénombre du studio. Tandis que je ramenai mon regard vers le mur couvert de photos plus ou moins intéressantes, je surpris les œillades persistantes d'un des garçons. Il était, comme moi, un première année. Les uns disaient qu'il était le fils d'une noble famille de province, candide et généreux, qui s'était pris de passion pour le charisme de Hideki Renge. Les autres affirmaient qu'il était un véritable pervers refoulé, masquant sa vile nature derrière des manières de bons garçons. Tout ceci n'était évidemment que des racontars, propagés par des jaloux qui tentaient de justifier ou déprécier l'intérêt que leur chef portait à ce petit bleu. Pour moi, le « nain à lunette » comme se plaisait à le surnommer Temari, était surtout une présence à peine remarquable dans les locaux du club et un visage poupon sans nom et sans identité. Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, ne lui portais pas le moindre intérêt, ce qui avait été invariablement réciproque jusque là. Ainsi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me dévisageait avec tant d'intensité, observant ostensiblement mes faits et gestes...

Il parut que Renge remarqua aussi la drôle d'attention qu'il me portait et crut bon d'intervenir :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là Sawada-kun ? Dépêche-toi d'aller au labo! J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ta pellicule, t'as de bons clichés, va les tirer. Mais fais attention à tes contrastes... t'as tendance à trop les pousser et tes photos deviennent trop dures... Ok? (1)

- Bien sempai, se contenta de répondre le dénommé Sawada. Puis, sans attendre, il quitta aussi la salle de réunion.

Renge et moi nous retrouvions en tête à tête. Une drôle d'anxiété me serra la gorge. Sa précédente colère continuait à imprimer l'air et ce regard haineux qui m'avait fait perdre pied à mon entrée dans la salle était gravé dans mon esprit. J'attendais qu'à tout moment il se mette à me fustiger pour mon inaction mais il n'en fut rien. À peine fûmes-nous tous les deux qu'il se tassa sur sa chaise de manière à bien me voir et m'observa, un sourire presque tendre se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu sais pourquoi tout le monde est si intéressé par toi ? Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc, alors que je me questionnais encore sur son rictus singulier

- Je... ben... non, avouai-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée...

- Non, vraiment...

Et à vrai dire, j'étais si franche que je m'en étonne encore aujourd'hui. Tout aurait dû me paraître évident, mais j'étais si épuisée par notre escapade de la veille et préoccupée par des détails passablement futiles que je fus même ébahie lorsqu'il me répondit :

- On ne parle plus que de toi dans le dortoir... Ou je devrais plus précisément dire : de toi et de Sasuke Uchiwa...

Le plus naturellement du monde, le rouge me monta aux joues. Les souvenirs de notre dernier baiser étaient encore bien vivaces, ce qui jouait en ma faveur. Profitant de l'ouverture que ma proie créait d'elle-même, je m'amusai à refermer un peu plus le piège dont il ne pourrait bientôt plus se défaire...

- Je... non... enfin... quoi... vous... je ne vois pas... enfin... ce que vous voulez dire... rétorquai-je maniant l'art du bégaiement avec brio.

- Tu rougis... constata-t-il hilare, tu sais que ça confirme les rumeurs une réaction comme celle-là!

- Quelles... quelles rumeurs ? Balbutiai-je.

Nous étions beaux à voir Renge et moi. Il jubilait, fier de m'annoncer quelle épée de Damoclès me pendait au dessus de la tête. Je jubilais, fière de voir mon plan se dérouler selon mes souhaits... Je savourais avec un délice sans pareil cet instant qui laissait croire à mon ennemi qu'il avait tout gagné, alors que je le faisais danser au creux de ma paume.

- Quelles rumeurs... répéta-t-il avec lenteur, Hmmm, disons que beaucoup disent que vous seriez proches... très proches même... Nobu a même surpris une dispute entre Sasuke et son coloc'... Le blondinet survolté... il vous aurait aperçu en ville, main dans la main...

- Je... non... vous... euh... une erreur... oui il ne peut que s'agir d'une erreur sempai!

J'étais assez impressionnée du zèle avec lequel les garçons exécutaient le plan. Nobu était le plus proche ami de Renge, un membre du club que je connaissais mieux sous le nom de Nobuo Kanzaki. À mes yeux, il était incontestablement impliqué dans l'affaire qui nous intéressait et, par là-même, un de mes bourreaux potentiels. Grâce à cette belle manœuvre, les garçons avaient portés jusqu'aux oreilles du chef les bruits que nous voulions... Nous nous rapprochions à grand pas de nos objectifs...

- Une erreur ? Un si joli petit couple ? Lança-t-il sur un ton ironique.

- Je... je vous assure que je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... marmottai-je, continuant à feindre l'innoncence et le trouble, il... il n'y a rien entre Uchiwa et moi.

- Oooh! Bien sûr... le blondinet a dû rêver en vous voyant...

- Uzumaki m'aura sûrement confondue avec cette jeune fille qui accompagnait Uchiwa...

- Ouiiiiiii, pouffa-t-il pas convaincu, avant de poursuivre d'un ton goguenard, c'äiyie ceulaah!!

- Sempai, grondai-je

- Tu sais que votre rencontre dans les vestiaires a fait le tour du lycée...

- Ceci n'a rien avoir ! C'était de sa faute ! M'écriai-je dans un sursaut, m'énervant pour de bon. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il évoque cette mésaventure. Mes véritables sentiments me trahissaient, faisant monter le rouge à mes joues... ce qui, par chance, jouait en ma faveur.

- Bien sûr...

- Je suis victime ! Insistai-je, il cherchait à me piéger pour rapporter des points aux garçons. Cette guerre stupide... D'ailleurs...

Je fis un bond sur le côté, décalant volontairement ma chaise de quelques mètres, et le regardais avec défiance avant de continuer :

- ... comment se fait-il que vous soyez si gentil avec Temari et moi ?

- C'est mon rôle de président, rétorqua-t-il comme une évidence, Kotetsu-sensei, le prof d'art, a beau être officiellement responsable du club, il ne s'en mêle jamais... à part pour apporter les papiers à la comptabilité... et encore, il a fallu que la dirlo l'oblige à se bouger parce que les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y aller eux-mêmes ! Du coup, il m'a chargé de veiller à la bonne entente entre les deux sexes quand il m'a confié la tête du club... « N'oublie pas que c'est un club mixte » qu'il arrête pas de me dire...

- C'est vrai qu'il y a tellement peu de filles qui s'y inscrivent qu'on l'oublie facilement, admettais-je songeuse, avant nous, il y'avait Katsura-sempai à ce que m'ont dit les autres.

Brusquement, Renge se dandina sur sa chaise comme mal à l'aise. Son visage avait pris des teintes livides, si bien qu'on aurait cru que la vie l'avait quitté. Il se détourna un peu de moi et joua avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux cuivre alors qu'il rétorqua d'une voix éteinte :

- J'aimais bien Mayu... je... c'est con ce qui lui est arrivé...

Deux choses me frappèrent. La première suffit à me mettre hors de moi. Hideki était un hypocrite de première classe. Comment pouvait-il tenir de tels propos après avoir fait tant souffrir la pauvre Mayumi-sempai ? Pendant la seconde qui suivit, il me fallut toute ma force de caractère pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et arranger sa belle gueule à ma manière. Le second détail me frappa quand je pus calmer ma précédente colère. Le rouquin face à moi ne contrôlais pas le moins du monde ses émotions. En laissant transparaître ainsi son trouble, il aurait éveillé les soupçons de n'importe qui, même ses plus fidèles partisans. Il n'y avait alors que deux possibilités envisageable : soit il était excellent acteur, soit, tout à l'inverse, il ne savait pas jouer la comédie... Étrangement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je penchais pour cette dernière option. Ravalant ma rage et mes doutes, j'entrais à mon tour dans mon rôle de petite fille naïve et fit celle qui n'avait rien remarqué :

- Je... je comprends, sa tentative de suicide a ébranlé tout le monde, je crois...

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement. Le silence qui s'installa entre nous était incroyablement pesant. Il ne me regardait toujours pas, préférant fixer ses pieds. Son profil était toujours aussi blafard, ses paupières baissées ne cachaient pas pour autant ses yeux brillants. Il mâchonnait ses lèvres nerveusement et avec tant d'acharnement qu'il parvint même à se blesser. Il sursauta sous le coup de la douleur et porta une main à sa lèvre meurtrie. Prompte à réagir, je collai mon mouchoir à sa bouche. Il me regarda étrangement. Il est vrai que la situation était peu commune. Penchée vers lui, le regard compatissant, je tenais du bout des doigts un léger carré de tissus lilas contre sa bouche. Quiconque serait entré y aurait vu une scène intime et, le réalisant, je commençais à me sentir gênée. Mais aurais-je dû le laisser ainsi pour autant ? Je n'en avais pas le cœur... Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais développé pour Renge une forme de respect et d'admiration. Je respectais l'excellent meneur qu'il était, j'admirais le photographe, tout en sachant qu'il était pourri et avait fait souffrir Mayumi Katsura... néanmoins ma haine était atténuée par ses deux sentiments. Comme pour mettre fin à cette conjoncture plus que bizarre, Renge me prit le mouchoir des mains et me remercia. Quand je me fus rassise à une distance respectable, il déclara :

- Ne parlons plus de Mayu, s'il te plaît...

Je n'eus pas le courage de poursuivre mon investigation. J'en savais de toute façon bien assez à mon goût et il nous fallait au plus vite retourner à une ambiance plus normale, avant que le moindre soupçon n'effleure Renge. Cependant, je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps une échappatoire car ce fut lui qui me l'offrit sur un plateau d'or :

- Pour ce qui est de Sasuke et toi...

- Rumeur fausse, glissai-je en toute innocence.

- Que ce soit vrai ou non qu'importe, Hina-chan, je t'aime bien alors écoute. Ce n'est pas facile d'être en couple dans cette école ! Fais attention aux pièges.

Je restai abasourdie. Que signifiaient ces paroles ? Essayait-il d'endormir ma méfiance ? Ou alors me donnait-il un conseil sincère ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser de Renge. Ses étranges yeux turquoises dégageaient quelque chose d'extrêmement mélancolique lorsqu'il murmura plus pour lui même que pour moi :

- Vivre un amour interdit... ce n'est pas facile...

Je sursautai. Ce pouvait-il que lui aussi... Tentant de contenir ma surprise et éviter de paraître trop avide en étanchant ma curiosité, je lui rappelai avec naturel :

- La première fois où nous nous sommes vus aussi vous m'avez donné un conseil.

- Tu t'en souviens, pouffa-t-il, t'avais l'air tellement sans défense, comme ça, au milieu du couloir. Je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de te rappeler à la réalité ! J'ai rien contre les filles, au contraire, avant je ne fréquentais qu'elles... mais arrivé à Konoha, tu n'as plus vraiment le choix... Je me rends compte)que mes paroles ont été un peu dures, mais tu sais...

- Devant d'autres garçons vous ne pouviez pas agir autrement ? Suggérai-je en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Il ne répondit pas, comme enfermé dans ses pensées. Après un mutisme qui dura quelques minutes, il s'écria avec une énergie nouvelle :

- Bon ça suffit de flemmarder! Va bosser ! Comme tout le monde !

- À vos ordres sempai !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je quittai la salle de réunion pour rejoindre les autres en studio. Lorsque je jetai un dernier regard en arrière, je constatai que Renge m'avait déjà oubliée, embourbé dans ses propres réflexions qui le coupaient du reste du monde.

Au studio, je me renseignai sur l'endroit où se trouvait Temari mais ne pus la rejoindre immédiatement. Je m'adonnai donc à mes tâches, sans trop d'application. Quoique je fasse, mes rêveries me ramenaient à ma discussion avec le rouquin. Il ne nous avait pas rejoint, ayant même disparu des locaux. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si son trouble était sincère ou si son jeu d'acteur était infaillible. Mais s'il s'entendait bien avec Mayumi Katsura et s'il m'appréciait tant qu'il le disait, alors pourquoi avoir ordonné à ses sbires de nous faire du mal ? Je devenais indécise, ce qui n'était pas vraiment à mon avantage. Je devais occulter mes scrupules au plus profond de moi. Je devais rester vigilante et me méfier de lui, même s'il était d'ores et déjà parvenu à m'attendrir.

Ce ne fut qu'un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner que je pus rejoindre Temari. Elle avait travaillé toute la matinée en salle de développement avec Kanzaki-sempai. Quand enfin il sortit pour vérifier un film à la lumière du jour, je me ruai à l'intérieur pour discuter avec mon amie. A peine eussè-je le temps de prononcer son nom qu'elle me fit signe de me taire. Elle se rapprocha de moi et chuchota à mon oreille :

- Le duo comique travaille au labo avec Fujisaki...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Le laboratoire de tirage jouxtait la salle de développement et les deux pièces n'étaient séparées que par une fine cloison, si bien que tout ce qui se dirait, serait clairement entendu. Si Tanaka et Akanichi (2), surnommés « le duo comique », avait peu de chance d'être liés aux manigances du club cinéma, Fujisaki était indéniablement complice. Nous le savions toutes les deux, c'était le moment où jamais d'appliquer notre plan. Après un léger hochement de tête, qui signifiait le début du jeu, je déclarai d'une voix où perçait une panique parfaitement improvisé :

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui, Kanzaki est sorti pour un moment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Renge-sempai a découvert pour Sasuke et moi... tout le dortoir des garçons est au courant !

- C'est pour ça que tu es si pâle !

- Temari... peut-être devrais-je rompre ? Avant que cela nous porte préjudice...

- Tu es folle ! Hina-chan vous êtes bien tous les deux ! Ne le laisse pas s'échapper pour quelques soupçons ! On te couvrira de notre mieux !

- Mais Temari...

- Hinata Hyûga ! Reprends-toi ! Ils n'auront jamais que des soupçons, on te couvrira de notre mieux... donc Samedi tu vas à ton rendez-vous avec lui et tu en profites à fond !

- Bon... tu as raison... j'irai voir Sasuke samedi...

- Ben voilà des paroles censées ! Bon maintenant retourne bosser avant que Kanzaki ne revienne.

Je souris d'un air espiègle à Temari et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je lui fis un clin auquel elle répondit en levant le pouce en signe de victoire. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux.

Cet après-midi-là non plus Renge ne se montra pas. Après un déjeuner sur le pouce en compagnie de Sakura et Ino, nous étions retournées au club que Nobuo Kanzaki avait pris en main. Beaucoup moins tendre que son chef, il profitait de la situation pour exploiter les bleus, d'autant plus si ceux-ci étaient de sexe féminin. En d'autres termes, Temari et moi devions nous plier aux quatre volontés de notre sempai. De membre à part entière du club cinéma, nous étions passées au grade de secrétaires, voire même de bonnes à tout faire. Servir des boissons, que nous nous étions dépêchées d'acheter au convenience store (3) du coin, nettoyer le thé intentionnellement renversé par l'autre brute épaisse, ranger les restes de leur copieux déjeuner, remplir la paperasse urgentes, ... tout était bon pour nous faire comprendre qu'à leur yeux nous n'étions que des moins que rien, indigne de partager leur illustre statut de photographes nullissime d'un misérable club de lycéen. Épuisée par la soirée de la veille, nous n'étions pas disposées à lutter contre le complexe de supériorité de ces imbéciles.

J'allai donc, sans rechigner, déposer les piles de dossier que m'avait confié Kanzaki au bureau des professeurs. Je m'étais moi-même occupée de ces papiers quelques minutes plus tôt. Outre des fiches d'élèves, on y trouvait des factures, des pro formats, des justificatifs de dépenses quelconques et une sorte de comptabilité... C'était ce dernier point qui avait attiré mon attention. Lorsque l'on étudiait au détail cette fiche, on découvrait une somme importante de dépenses non-justifiées, qui représentait a elle-seule un bon dixième du montant total. Plus d'une fois j'étais revenue sur le tableau cherchant le moindre indice de ce que pouvait représenter cet argent, mais rien... Il n'en était fait mention nulle part. Tout en faisant ma route vers l'administration, je me demandais vaguement si cette brèche dans le budget n'était pas liée à notre affaire.

Devant la porte criarde du bureau des professeurs, j'avais pris ma décision. Cette comptabilité m'intriguait trop, mais je n'avais pas les compétences pour l'examiner avec efficacité, il fallait donc que quelqu'un d'autre y jette un œil... Or ma meilleure option se trouvait juste derrière cette porte, il me suffisait de la faire appeler. Quand la chevelure argentée et toujours aussi négligée de Kakashi-sensei apparut à l'encadrement, je me demandai s'il servait à quelque chose de lui demander quoique ce soit. Ses yeux semblaient plus vides qu'à l'ordinaire et ses traits tirés accentuaient sa mine fatiguée. Il donnait l'air d'être parfaitement inapte au moindre effort, ou devrais-je dire pour être exacte, il semblait _plus que jamais_ inapte au moindre effort. Sa vision me désespéra et accentua ma propre fatigue, si bien que je ne pus retenir un soupir.

- Vous voir m'épuise, déclarai-je de but-en-blanc.

- C'est toujours agréable à entendre, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Vous êtes tellement mou que c'en est contagieux... Non, c'est comme si vous aspiriez toute mon énergie... Vous êtes un vampire...

- Si tu es venue me voir pour te défouler, tu m'excuseras mais j'étais sur le point de m'attaquer aux copies des deuxièmes années.

- Vous êtes bien courageux sensei, soufflai-je réellement admirative, après une nuit si courte...

- Mmmmh... grogna-t-il avec indifférence, à vrai dire il n'y a pas de meilleur somnifère... J'étais prêt pour une bonne sieste...

- MAIS QUEL FLEMMARD ! Criai-je hors de mes gonds.

Son attitude m'irritait plus que de coutume. J'ignorais pour quelle raison, mais le voir si apathique me révoltait et me désolait tant que j'avais envie de le secouer. Après avoir hâtivement attribué cet agacement à ma fatigue, je m'apprêtais à poursuivre mes reproches. Cependant, il déposa délicatement un doigt sur mes lèvres et murmura avec un calme teinté d'amusement :

- Shht... n'oublie pas que toute la salle des profs t'entend ma petit mégère adorée ! Tu me feras une scène de ménage quand on sera seuls...

- Arrêtez vos bêtises, répondis-je avec véhémence, retirant vivement son doigt de ma bouche, je ne suis pas venue pour jouer !

Il sourit face à mon teint vermeille. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher la gêne de colorer mes joues. Ses propos et son geste déplacé avaient eu raison de mon peu de flegme. Bien que je sache parfaitement qu'il était jubilatoire pour ce professeur tordu de me voir ainsi désarmée face à lui, je ne parvenais pas à cacher mes émois. Pour reprendre un peu de contenance, je lui plaquai violemment la pile de dossier que je tenais contre son torse, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques centimètres et lâcher un râle rauque :

- Transmettez ceci à Kotetsu-sensei de la part du club cinéma, ordonnai-je d'un ton sans réplique avant d'ajouter dans un chuchotis audible par lui seul, mais avant jetez un coup d'œil à la comptabilité... je crois que certaines choses vous intéresseront.

Puis quand je fus bien certaine qu'il tenait le paquet, je lui tournais le dos et partit en ignorant la politesse.

D'un pas traînant, je retournais aux locaux du club. Je n'étais pas pressée de rejoindre ce misogyne de Kanzaki et recommencer à jouer les bonniches. Je flânais donc délibérément, empruntant des détours qui me permettaient de me ballader à mon aise et vider mon esprit du trop plein de réflexions stériles. J'avais beau calculer toutes les données du problème, le résultat restait obscure m'emmenant dans une voie sans issus. Était-ce dû à mon manque de sommeil ? En tout cas, tout ce que je récoltais de mes tentatives, c'était un beau mal de tête. Si bien qu'en définitive, j'avais décidé de tout laisser en suspens jusqu'à ce que je sois mieux disposée.

Donc, en sortant des bâtiments administratifs, je passais derrière le lycée où se trouvaient la serre et les jardins. On pouvait les considérer comme le domaine privé du club de jardinage qui, je dois l'avouer, fournissait de gros efforts pour en faire un endroit agréable, ce qui se révélait être une réussite. Cette fin de printemps avait fait éclore de petites fleurs aux pétales délicats, leurs couleurs vives égayant les lourdes constructions de pierres. Les herbes et les plantes s'étaient parées d'un vert inégalable... car il n'existe aucun artiste plus doué que la nature ! Tout près de la serre, je m'arrêtais devant une glycine fleurissant. Dans son pot fait de pneus de récupération, l'arbrisseau donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour égaler ses aînés. Du haut de ses cinquante centimètres, il déployait tant de petites fleurs fragiles aux teintes lilas qu'on en oubliait aisément sa jeunesse. Charmée, je m'accroupis face à lui pour humer les fragrances qu'il exhalait avec entêtement. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai une des corolles neuves quand un cri me fit sursauter. « Tu te fous de moi ! » hurla une voix rendue aiguë par la colère. Je levai les yeux vers la serre. Je n'en doutais pas une seconde, la voix était venue de là. Je me mordis les lèvres, ma curiosité me poussait à comprendre ce qui se passait, alors que ma prudence me dictait de fuir... J'hésitai encore une seconde tout juste mais la première fut la plus forte. D'un bond, je me remis sur mes jambes et me rapprochai de l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Le jardin était vide, le club jardinage ne reprenait dans que dans les alentours de seize heures, quand le soleil était moins ardu. Dès lors, j'étais consciente qu'il n'y aurait personne pour m'aider en cas de problème et que ces gens se cachaient à cet endroit en se croyant à l'abri des oreilles fureteuses. Une œillade à la dérobée me permit d'aviser toute l'arrière-serre.

Tout près d'un oranger en fleur, je reconnus Renge. Il était en compagnie d'une yamamba (4) aux cheveux si décolorés qu'il paraissait presque blancs. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour l'identifier. Bien qu'ignorant son nom, je savais qu'il s'agissait de cette fille que l'on considérait comme la cheftaine des Sweet Girls. Pris dans leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas noté ma présence ce qui me permit de m'abriter pour écouter leur converasation...

La fille éclata d'un grand rire perçant, presque fou, au même moment :

- Que je me calme, lança-t-elle, te fous pas de moi Hide-chan ! Il n'y a rien entre vous ? Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?

- Je suis sérieux, soupira le rouquin visiblement excédé.

- Tu disais la même chose ce cette conne de Katsura !

- ... et il n'y avait rien entre Mayumi et moi.

- J'ai peut-être l'air d'une idiote, répliqua la fille, mais je ne le suis pas ! Alors c'est ça ton genre de fille !

- Ecoute Miu, je t'ai déjà expliqué que...

- Elle te plaît cette Hyûga, coupa la prénommée Miu.

- Miu...

- Répond ! Aboya-t-elle, hystérique.

- Non, affirma-t-il sans hésitation.

- Mais tu es toujours fourré avec ! Je te préviens, je ne supporte pas la rivalité... tu es à moi...

En disant ces mots, elle tenta de caresser les joues de Renge, mais celui-ci la repoussa avec une brusquerie que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le visage presque noir de Miu la ganguro se déforma sous le coup de la fureur. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le pot le plus proche, abîmant le safran naissant qui y était planté.

- Hideki ! Reprit-elle d'un ton bas, lourd de menace, si tu t'occupes pas de cette garce c'est moi qui le fait.

- C'est bon Miu... c'est bon...

J'en avais bien assez entendu et préférais m'éclipser avant de me faire repérer. Repartant dans le sens inverse, je me précipitai vers les locaux du club cinéma, la tête pleine de la conversation que je venais de surprendre.

Un samedi après-midi si radieux n'aurait pas du être consacré à une besogne si rédhibitoire.

La matinée avait été douce. Les derniers vestiges de l'hiver s'en allaient résolument, sans que pour autant l'été ne nous étouffe de ses bras brûlants. Je m'étais levée, fraîche comme une fleur et d'humeur joyeuse jusqu'à ce que la petite note sur mon bureau assombrisse mes perspectives. Cet après-midi-là j'avais rendez-vous avec Sasuke.

La semaine chargée qui venait de s'écouler m'avait presque faite oublier ce supplice. Outre les obligations du club, qui devenaient plus lourdes à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient et que les garçons prenaient de l'assurance, nous avions dû repartir dans une expédition nocturne qui n'amusait que cette casse-cou de Temari. La même équipe s'était, cette fois, rendue dans les locaux que club cinéma pour installer le matériel de surveillance. Nous ré-exploitions en notre faveur le matériel retiré des vestiaires. Il s'agissait de pouvoir toujours garder un œil sur tous les faits et gestes de nos suspects. Lors de notre opération d'infiltration, les choses s'étaient déroulées avec bien plus de fluidité que la première fois. Kakashi-sensei s'était dès le début proposé pour ouvrir les portes du lycée et nous couvrir. Il nous avait aussi tenu compagnie tout le long de l'entreprise et aidé à mettre en place l'installation photographique. Au final, tous les branchements avaient été faits avec succès et nous avions moins traînés que la fois précédente.

Le reste reposait entre les mains de Shikamaru. Selon lui, la difficulté ne serait pas de mettre en route le système, mais de le faire tout en le protégeant d'éventuels pirates. Comme l'avait fait nos professeurs, nous avions rattaché les appareils au réseau intranet de l'école, mais pour éviter les débordements comme ceux de l'affaire Katsura et, par là-même, la divulgation de notre plan, notre génie informatique devait affecter à l'ensemble toute sorte de bouclier. Il s'y attachait depuis quelques jours déjà et avait promis de nous tenir au courant dès qu'il y serait parvenu.

De notre côté nous avions, techniquement, bien peu de chose à faire, mais le club cinéma nous avait accaparé la plupart du temps. Renge ne s'était montré que très rarement depuis son altercation avec Miu la Ganguro et les rares fois où il se présentait, il s'enfermait dans le laboratoire empêchant qui que ce soit d'autre de l'utiliser. En conséquent, Kanzaki prit les rênes du groupe et se délecta ostensiblement de sa position. Il nous fit travailler comme des bêtes de somme, tant est si bien que le soir nous rentrions au dortoir sur les rotules. Par ailleurs, Temari et moi nous étions mis en charge d'infiltrer les ordinateurs du cercle. Shikamaru avait une fois suggéré que les coupables avaient gardés des traces des diverses photos qu'ils avaient diffusées. À la recherche de preuves tangibles, nous voulions à tout prix vérifier ses suppositions... Mais ce bourreau de Kanzaki rendait cette manœuvre impossible. Malgré toute notre bonne volonté, nous n'avions pas pu échapper à la vigilance des garçons et avions toujours reporté notre dessein.

Enfin, chaque soir, nous avions organisé des réunions tardives entre filles. J'avais reporté à mes amies le moindre détail de l'aparté que j'avais surpris entre Renge et la leader des Sweet Girl. Elles s'étaient révélées intriguées par cette découverte et nous avions longuement débattu pour juger jusqu'à quel point la jeune femme était impliquée. Sakura s'était même renseignée sur elle. Miu la Ganguro s'appelait en fait Wakaba Sanomura. Cette élève de dernière année, ne supportant pas son nom (5), s'était affublée d'un surnom, Miu, et châtiait quiconque osait lui rappelé son vrai patronyme. Elle était une gal, connue à Shibuya pour sa violence et son excentricité, qui menait les Sweet Girl d'une poigne de fer. Ses habitudes volages et la vulgarité de ses toilettes avaient contribué à la réputation de fille facile traînée par le groupe entier. Selon les rumeurs, elle ne reculait devant rien pour éliminer tout ce qui la gênait... qu'il s'agisse d'un cafard ou d'un de ses semblables ne faisait aucune différence. Quand à la sacro-sainte guerre des sexes du lycée Konoha, elle jouait une sorte de double jeu assez troublant. Si d'un côté elle n'hésitait pas à s'amuser et sortir avec des garçons de l'école, de l'autre elle était réputé pour le nombre faramineux de points qu'elle pouvait ramener en un mois au clan des filles. Si bien que, quelque soit ses frasques, ses condisciples fermaient toujours les yeux dessus.

De ce résumé que nous avait fait Sakura, nous n'avions rien tiré de probant. Oui, Sanomura pouvait être impliquée dans cette affaire. Elle avait, en tout cas, la trempe nécessaire pour mener sans peur une telle conspiration, néanmoins ses motivations n'étaient pas claires. Même si effectivement elle avait un penchant pour Renge, pour qu'elle raison s'en serait-elle pris à Mayumi Katsura qui n'avait aucune relation amoureuse avec ce dernier... et quand bien même une jalousie excessive la poussait réellement au pire, pourquoi Renge entrait-il dans un jeu si dangereux, lui qui ne semblait pas porter trop d'affection à Miu la Ganguro...

Tout ceci restait un mystère, mais, comme l'avait judicieusement rappelé Temari, quelque soit les part de responsabilité de la yamamba, Renge et le club cinéma restaient ceux qui avaient commis l'acte irréparable. J'étais, bien sûr, pleinement d'accord sur le principe, pourtant pouvions-nous laisser impuni l'instigateur de telles horreurs ? Pour moi, il en était hors de question. Pour Ino, il suffisait d'arrêter le club cinéma et de les questionner. Une fois au pied du mur, ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de dissimuler le commanditaire de ses actions...

Ainsi, le long débat était resté infécond et nous étions arrivées au samedi tant redouté.

Depuis la veille, mes amies tournaient autour de moi comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Pour elles, l'évènement était de taille. Non seulement j'étais à deux doigts de piéger « ses connards de vicieux », selon les termes de Temari, mais en plus je m'apprêtais à sortir avec « le plus beau garçon que la terre est portée », aux dires de Sakura. Par conséquent, Ino s'était fait un plaisir de faire de moi sa poupée grandeur nature. Elle m'avait fait essayer cinq fois la totalité de mon armoire, y avait ajouté quelques choix de sa garde robe personnelle, quelques extraits de celle de Sakura et même les rares vêtements féminins de Temari, qui constituaient à eux seuls des pièces dignes d'un roman. Je m'étais laissée faire, incapable de lutter contre leur enthousiasme même si, à mes yeux, une sortie avec Sasuke ne valait pas tant de remue-ménage.

Lorsqu'à quatorze heure, déjà en retard de dix bonnes minutes, je franchissais la grille de Konoha, j'étais coiffée, maquillée et vêtue du fleuron de nos quatre armoires, en l'occurrence un short à revers taille basse couleur chocolat prêté par Ino, un pull sans manche à col en V couleur chamois issu de mes propres affaires, une veste cintrée marron qui appartenait à Temari et les bottines ocres de Sakura. Je soupirai un jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, cette course aux vêtements nous avait pris des heures et j'allais m'attirer les foudres de Sasuke. Peut être en courant aurais-je pu arriver à temps pour attraper un train qui n'aggraverait pas mon cas... Mais je n'en avais pas la volonté. Sasuke m'attendrait. Je flânai à un rythme désinvolte jusqu'à la gare et grimpai dans la première rame qui se présenta à moi.

En fait, j'étais un peu anxieuse. Depuis la seconde affaire des vestiaires, je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de me trouver face au brun. Repenser à son baiser me troublait et je craignais qu'il se fit des illusions sur mes intentions. À parler franchement, j'avais peur de Sasuke. Il était potentiellement dangereux. Fort, intelligent et charmant, il pouvait très bien être entrain de jouer avec moi, uniquement pour assouvir sa vengeance. J'avais beau en être consciente, je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de s'enflammer en pensant à ses lèvres. Pour moi, de tous les salauds de Konoha à cette époque, il était le pire et je n'avais qu'à observer les yeux tristes de Sakura pour me conforter dans cette idée. Mon amie parlait peu de ce qui les unissait, mais je soupçonnais qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments forts à son égard. De même, de nombreuses filles semblaient dingues de cet appollon aux yeux sombres. Un tel intérêt ne pouvait naître du néant... d'où ma tendance à croire les bruits qui couraient sur le grand, le beau, le phénoménal Sasuke Uchiwa. Il ramenait des points aux garçons de manière peu glorieuse, séduisant les plus crédules pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. Écouter les ouïe-dires n'étaient pas forcément la plus censée des options dans cet établissement, je le savais, mais quand il s'agissait de ce garçon-là, je ne savais plus quoi penser, ma logique semblait fuir.

J'arrivais enfin à destination. Tout près d'une immense tour luisante comme il y'en avait des centaines à Tokyo, Sasuke m'attendait. Il s'était habillé, très simplement, d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc un peu moulant, mais sur lui ces vêtements avaient réellement beaucoup de classe. Il était debout, à peine appuyé contre un lampadaire, au prise avec un groupe de filles mignonnes à croquer. Il affichait l'air impatient d'une personne importunée lors d'une activité de la plus haute importance.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand il me remarqua, me décochant au passage un regard furieux. À peine les avais-je atteints qu'il cracha un « t'es en retard » sans une once d'indulgence. Il n'écouta pas mes vagues excuses et se tourna vers les demoiselles qui me détaillaient de bas en haut.

- Je vous avais dit que j'attendais ma copine.

Elles balbutièrent des excuses gênées alors que je les observais à mon tour. C'était le type de fille qu'Ino appelait les frutty. Elles prônaient l'attitude Kawai et leurs vêtements bariolés et vaporeux brillaient de couleurs vives comme des bonbons. Je ne compris que lorsque nos regards se croisèrent que leurs explications m'étaient en fait destinées et quand je leur eus assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun mal, elles prirent congé, nous laissant pour cet atroce tête à tête qui m'angoissait. Le sourire carnassier que m'adressa Sasuke ne fit d'ailleurs rien pour me rassurer. Malgré tout, je soutenais son regard, défiante, pour ne pas lui laisser l'impression qu'il me dominait. Brusquement, sans crier gare, il m'attrapa par la taille et m'obligea à me serrer contre lui. Il colla ses lèvres contre ma tempe puis glissa à mon oreille.

- Comment oses-tu faire attendre un Uchiwa ?

- Comme je ferais attendre n'importe quel autre idiot trop imbu de sa personne, rétorquai-je en le repoussant avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable.

Je m'étais retenue pour ne pas le frapper... au nom des apparences. Par ailleurs, ce fut pour ces mêmes apparences que je lui adressai un joli sourire et l'attrapai par le bras en m'écriant d'une voix enthousiaste :

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Charmant, murmura-t-il un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, même moi je pourrais y croire.

Je poussai un gloussement aigu qui imitait assez bien celui de la fille naïve et amoureuse. Mon compagnon semblait énormément s'amuser de la situation. Son regard pétillait et le sourire qu'il offrait à voir avait un petit quelque chose de réjoui et détendu que je ne lui connaissais pas. Avant de me répondre, il me poussa à le suivre. D'un pas vagabond, nous nous engagions dans les rues surpeuplées du quartier le plus branché de Tokyo.

- On va au Locolotion (6), déclara-t-il subitement.

- Non ! Répliquai-je dans un souffle.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je... parce que je n'en ai pas envie, balbutiai-je peu convaincante.

À vrai dire, je craignais de revoir le serveur aux cheveux bleus que Kiba et moi avions surnommé Miyavi. Que penserait-il de moi si, d'un jour à l'autre, il me voyait avec un garçon différent ? J'aurais voulu retourner à ce bar avec Kiba pour y passer un aussi bon moment que la première fois. Je voulais que cet endroit reste gravé dans nos souvenirs, pour n'appartenir qu'à nous. Je voulais protéger ce qui était entrain de naître entre Kiba et moi... Une boule serra mon estomac alors qu'une drôle de chaleur teintait mes joues. Sasuke ne sembla pas le remarquer et déclara :

- Et moi j'ai envie d'aller au Locolotion, donc on y va !

- Je t'ai dit non !

Je commençais à m'emporter ce qui était mauvais pour notre plan. Mais il ne calma pas le jeu pour autant, prenant plaisir à me chercher des noises :

- Il va falloir que tu me donnes une bonne raison dans ce cas.

- Je...

... n'avais aucune idée. Mon cerveau marchait à tout allure, il me fallait un mensonge, une excuse... et finalement à y réfléchir, j'en avais une toute faite, il suffisait de falsifier légèrement la réalité...

- Je... je... je suis... mon petit-ami ! bafouillai-je sempiternellement peu apte à la fabulation sur demande, mon...mon petit-ami et moi y sommes déjà allés, il n'y a pas longtemps... le serveur... il nous connaît... bien! Vraiment très bien ! Il... il se posera des questions... cela pourrait se retourner contre nous !

Il apparut que Sasuke se laissa convaincre facilement, un peu trop à mon goût, et n'insista pas, me conduisant vers le Gates, un lieu tout aussi connu que le Locolotion. Je soupirai d'aise, me demandant tout de même s'il avait pris mes balbutiements pour de l'embarras sincère ou s'il se contentait de cette explication pour éviter un esclandre en public.

Sasuke se révélait peu bavard. Le temps que dura notre route, il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. J'en fus passablement étonnée. Les rares et courtes fois où nous nous étions vus, il avait si bien entretenu nos disputes, que j'avais fini par le croire loquace en toute circonstance. Mais au final, une fois son venin craché à ma figure et ses ordres donnés, il restait muet. Kiba représentait son total opposé, non seulement il discutait de tout et de rien avec aisance, mais en plus il parvenait à me transformer en une éloquente volubile. Le grand vide instauré entre nous laissa libre cours à mon esprit qui, d'ailleurs, marchait à une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne cessai de tout ramener à Kiba, à mes rendez-vous avec lui, à sa manie de me laisser tout diriger, aux fou-rires que nous avions eu, aux histoires qu'il se plaisait à me raconter... Pendue au bras de Sasuke, je me demandai quand ce dernier se déciderait à se montrer plus sympathique. Bien sûr, nous n'étions là pour nous amuser, mais était-ce une raison pour transformer cet après-midi en cauchemar ? Je soupirai lourdement, attirant son attention. Il baissa vers moi ses grands yeux noirs et haussa un sourcil l'air dubitatif. Je fis comme si rien ne s'était passé et il n'insista pas.

Nous arrivâmes au Gates dix minutes plus tard et je fus étonnée de découvrir un lieu bien différent du Locolotion. Tout aussi surpeuplé, certes, mais d'un tout autre genre. Le Gates exhibait le style rétro-chic des 50's américaines. Des couleurs flashy, des objets venus d'un autre âge, des décorations et ameublements en plastique lustré... je crus faire un bon dans le temps. Des serveuses en jupe évasive mi-longue circulaient entre les tables en patin à roulette, sur un vieux rock comme on ne sait plus en faire. Le barman en nœud-papillon orange avait même arrangé ses cheveux en ducktail. L'effet de sa coiffure était à mi-chemin entre l'air du voyou de manga et la touche de l'acteur venu tout droit de _Happy Day_.(7) Je restais ébahie au pas de la porte, détaillant, incrédule, le moindre ornement de cet univers extravagant.

L'une des filles en patin nous remarqua et vint nous accueillir. A l'aise, Sasuke demanda une table, puis m'entraîna à sa suite dans ce monde étrange. Elle nous installa sur une table pour quatre personnes, loin des baies vitrées, s'excusant de n'avoir mieux à nous proposer, et nous promis de très vite venir prendre notre commande. Sans piper mot, Sasuke attrapa l'une des cartes présentes sur la table et se plongea dans sa lecture passionnée. Un peu désorientée par son manque d'intérêt total à mon égard, j'observais à mon tour le menu.

Peu de temps après, un rire perçant me sortit de mon étude attentive. Non loin de nous, un groupe de fille observait le brun en piaillant. Peu discrètes, elles semblaient chercher à ce qu'il les remarque à tout prix, mais, fort de sa superbe indifférence, il ne leur accorda pas même un regard, contrairement à tout le bar qui leur lançait des œillades irritées. Si je ne m'en étais pas encore aperçue, la vérité me sauta enfin à la gorge : j'étais en compagnie d'un fantasme sur patte et je devais être l'une des rares imbéciles à toujours lui résister. Avec le recul, je peux affirmer que c'était l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles il aimait ma compagnie. Néanmoins, à l'époque, je n'en étais que vaguement consciente, ce qui provoquait chez moi d'incessantes questions sur les liens que nous nouions. Je me sentais idiote et absolument pas à la hauteur. Ce complexe provoquait l'envie d'attirer sur moi toute son attention, par n'importe quel moyen... même le plus bête :

- Je te préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas d'argent, lançais-je de but-en-blanc.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je te conseille de ne rien commander...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai aucune intention de payer pour toi, déclara-t-il sans lever le nez de la carte au moindre instant.

- On verra, m'exclamai-je, en attendant j'ai faim !

- J'espère que tu aimes faire la plonge, répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

Je souris. Je préférais me chamailler avec lui plutôt que de supporter ce lourd silence. Évidemment, j'avais largement de quoi payer mes consommations, mais pour ne pas qu'il se replonge dans ses méditations égoïstes, je continuai sur ma lancée :

- La plonge ? J'ai les mains sensibles ! Tu n'auras qu'à la faire à ma place, tu seras gentil ! Je vais donc prendre un thé... mmh, le Russian Earl Grey m'a l'air pas mal... pour accompagner... un chiffon cake poires et dattes, un cheese cake aux abricots et une tarte aux fruits pour commencer... ensuite je prendrais... mmmmh, celle-ci m'a l'air pas mal ! La coupe glacée multi-fruits, dix parfums au choix, des morceaux de fruits... Oh! Il y a même de la banane, j'adore!... ensuite la chantilly, le coulis de fruit... hum fraise ou cerise... j'hésite... qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sasuke ?

Je relevai le nez de ma carte pour accueillir son avis et me trouvais nez à nez avec son beau visage déconcerté. J'aspirais à attirer sur moi son attention ? J'avais pleinement réussi ! Il me défigurait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Il avisait ma personne, cherchant très visiblement où ce petit corps pouvait stocker tant de nourriture... Je lui souris, ravie de mon effet et attendis patiemment qu'il veuille bien donner signe de vie.

- Et tu vas réussir à avaler tout ça ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Oh mais oui ne t'inquiète pas! Je te l'ai dit, j'ai faim... alors Cerise ou fraise ?

- Mais... tu as remarqué que c'était la coupe la plus chère de la carte ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Oui et c'est aussi la plus grosse !

- Bien sûr, le thé de luxe et les trois gâteaux hors de prix (8) c'est aussi pour leur taille ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et lui tirai la langue. Ce fut à ce moment je pense qu'il comprit que je le taquinais et qu'il entra pleinement dans mon jeu. Il prit plaisir à me rappeler que des heures et des heures de plonge m'attendaient après ce succulent repas que je m'apprêtais à savourer. Nous nous chamaillons toujours quand la serveuse vint prendre notre commande, tout comme au moment où elle nous l'apporta. J'attaquai avec appétit le chiffon cake. J'avais effectivement très faim. À force de vouloir me faire belle pour ce rendez-vous, Ino, Temari et Sakura avait accaparé tout mon temps et j'avais finalement sauté le déjeuner.

Peu à peu ma conversation avec Sasuke dériva vers des sujets plus communs. Il sembla que sa langue se déliait et, bien que ses propos restaient acerbes, c'était avec délectation que je me querellais avec lui. Toutefois, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, Sasuke me posa une étrange question.

Nous venions de nous disputer au sujet de lecture. J'adorais la littérature étrangère et dévorais avec délice des romans anglais tout en connaissant et appréciant les œuvres de notre pays. Le brun, lui, soutenait que seule la littérature japonaise pouvait le satisfaire. Le verbe simple, les proses belles, les accents mordants,... il n'avait pas besoin des fioritures dont se surchargeaient les lettres occidentales pour apprécier une narration. A ses yeux, le plus court était le mieux. Une fois l'essentiel dit, une fois le message passé, pourquoi s'attarder à des détails et des descriptions qui ne donneraient rien à personne. J'avais eu beau lui expliquer que j'aimais me plonger dans l'univers du livre et qu'une description bien détaillée m'y aidait, que d'imaginer le parfum d'un arbre, le toucher d'un textile, l'ambiance d'un lieu, me transportait dans un autre monde et que j'adorais cette sensation, il resta sur ses positions... et moi sur les miennes.

Donc, après ce débat passionné, nous étions tous deux tombés dans un mutisme un peu boudeur. Je buvais des gorgées de mon thé au parfum délicat de bergamote, tout en l'observant par dessus ma tasse. Il avait allongé son bras sur le dossier de la banquette et tourné la tête vers l'extérieur, me présentant son profile aristocratique. Il était aussi beau qu'insupportable, mais j'aimais assez sa compagnie. Étrangement, plus je lui parlais et le découvrais, plus j'avais des facilités à anticiper ses réactions. J'avais une drôle d'impression, comme si je le connaissais par cœur. Toutes ses oppositions étaient attendues. Je ne me consternais même plus de nos points de vue si divergents. J'en étais même venue à me demander si nous n'étions pas programmés pour nous contre dire. Jouant avec la porcelaine tiède, je m'amusais à dénombrer nos dissemblances qui inexorablement nous rapprochaient, quand il parvint à me surprendre.

- Tu as un petit-ami ?

Je sursautai, relevant vivement ma tête. Avais-je bien entendu sa question ? Rien dans son attitude n'indiquait qu'il venait de parler. Il fixait toujours les baies-vitrées qui donnaient sur les rues noires de monde. Sa posture hautaine demeurait inchangée, sa bouche obstinément pincée... Je jetai quelque coup d'œil autour de moi, pensant avoir intercepté la conversation d'un autre... Mais quand il se tourna à moitié vers moi, haussant l'un de ses sourcils d'un air impatient, je sus que je n'avais pas rêvé, Sasuke venait bien de me poser cette drôle de question...

- Qu'est-ce que... parvins-je à lâcher dans un souffle après des siècles de tentatives infructueuses.

J'étais rouge, sans voix, incommodée... j'en passe et des meilleurs. Je crois que je me serais volontier cachée sous la table, voir même sous quelques une des strates terrestres, si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Ma confusion fut apparemment contagieuse car j'aperçus une légère teinte rosée colorer ses joues. Puis, il grogna, marmonna quelques paroles qui me parvinrent comme des bourdonnements indistincts et se redressa pour bien me faire face. Il n'était visiblement pas ravie de devoir se répéter, pourtant il posa ses coudes sur la table, se pencha un peu vers moi et demanda à mi-voix :

- Est-ce que tu as un petit-ami ?

Existe-t-il une couleur plus rouge que le rouge ? Si c'est le cas, je pense que je l'atteignis à ce moment précis. Sans le lâcher du regard, j'ouvrais et fermais la bouche avec la distinction d'une carpe. Pourquoi poser une telle question à un moment pareil ? La situation n'était-elle pas assez ambigüe ? Attentif à mes moindres faits et gestes, il joint les mains, comme en prière, et baissa un peu les yeux :

- Tu as parlé d'un petit-copain tout à l'heure, avec qui tu serais allée au Locolotion...

Bien sûr j'en avais parlé ! Je voulais à tout prix qu'il me cède ! Mais était-ce une raison pour me questionner sur Kiba ? Pourquoi Kiba l'intéressait-il ? Mon cerveau cessa brusquement tout mouvement de panique. Je pensais bizarrement, Kiba n'était pas mon petit-ami. Nous étions proche, étions sortis une ou deux fois ensemble, toutefois je ne lui avais toujours pas donné de réponse, malgré tout je pensais à lui comme un petit-ami... Mon cœur rata un battement... Kiba... Je me secouai mentalement, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de penser à Kiba. J'étais face à un Sasuke avide de savoir, je devais trouver une parade et vite. Pour ne rien simplifier, je ne devais pas lui révéler la relation qui me liait à son camarade. Je me mordis les lèvres, j'allais vivre un drôle de quart d'heure.

Une éternité plus tard, je me décidais enfin à acquiescer. Mon vis-à-vis n'eut aucune réaction apparente.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je interloquée par cette assertion.

- Et bien... j'ai pu t'embrasser deux fois...

Deux doigts levés appuyèrent sa phrase. Je pinçais les lèvres. Je trouvais désagréable qu'il ait le culot de me rappeler nos moments d'égarements alors que je venais de lui parler de mon petit-ami fictif. D'un ton froid, je lui rétorquai :

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu m'as sauté dessus et que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me défendre !

Il ricana. Ses pupilles sombres me fixaient avec insistance, brûlantes et dérangeantes quand il susurra avec une sensualité exagérée :

- C'est beaucoup trop facile comme excuse...

Je sentis l'embarras se peindre sur mes joues et me renfrognai un peu. Il avait raison bien sûr, car je n'avais jamais réellement lutté contre ses assauts, mais je ne voulais pas le reconnaître face à lui, j'optai donc pour un silence buté. Du moins tentai-je de m'enfermer dans ce silence, car Sasuke n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il avait besoin de savoir et n'était pas prêt à me laisser me défiler.

- C'est un garçon de Konaha, n'est-ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui encore je me demande comment je pus ne pas bondir de ma chaise. Ce garçon était incroyablement perspicace. Par un miracle indéfinissable, j'étais parvenue à garder mon calme. Je me composais un air d'incompréhension la plus totale pour déclarer avec plus ou moins d'assurance :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille...

- Et bien, ça me semble logique... tu es arrivé d'Izumo il n'y a même pas deux mois. Enfermée dans l'internat, tu n'as pas trop eu l'occasion de rencontrer des mecs de l'extérieur. Tu pourrais me dire que tes copines te l'auraient présenté, mais aucune d'entre elles n'est de Tokyo...

- Oui mais elles y sont scolarisés depuis un moment, lançais-je pour contrecarrer ce raisonnement épouvantablement logique et implacable.

- Mmmh, peut-être... mais non ! Affirma-t-il sans hésitation, Sakura et Temari ne sont pas du genre à aller voir des garçons d'autres lycées, peut-être Ino, admit-il du bout des lèvres, mais rien n'est moins sûr...

Son analyse froide et juste de mes amies me fit presque peur. Il était capable de tout décortiquer avec la précision d'un scientifique et avec une assurance telle qu'il aurait pu convaincre le dernier des incrédules. Je fus tétanisée à l'idée qu'il puisse me disséquer de la sorte et me tassai légèrement dans mon fauteuil, comme pour éviter son coup de scalpel. Voyant que je ne répondrais pas, il continua sur sa lancée :

- Je t'avouerai même que je pense savoir qui c'est...

Cette fois, je ne pus rester silencieuse. Je connaissais ses soupçons, je connaissais la suite de ses paroles. Je ne voulais pas les entendre pour ne pas me liquéfier sous le poids de ses affirmations.

- Sasuke, je t'en prie, m'exclamais-je d'un ton agacé pour le faire taire.

- ... Kiba, lâcha-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Il avait prononcé le nom au quel je m'attendais. Depuis les heures de colles qu'Orochimaru nous avait données, il nous soupçonnait. Tout dans son attitude me l'avait fait pressentir. Il nous observait, semblait intéressé, agacé... Je devais détourner son attention, empêcher qu'il continue douter de nous... ou jamais je ne pourrais aller plus loin avec Kiba. Malheureusement, mes joues cramoisies ne jouaient pas en ma faveur. J'allais devoir jouer finement. J'avais sous mes yeux un maître des mensonges, et ce fut dans son exemple que je puisais pour annoncer avec sérénité :

- En effet, en d'autre circonstance tu aurais sûrement eu juste. Kiba me plaît, il est drôle et assez beau garçon, et contrairement à toi, il ne passe pas son temps à agresser les filles... mais je te rappelle que les filles et les garçons sont en guerre ! Je ne suis pas assez folle pour prendre des risques inconsidérés, j'ai déjà assez d'ennuie pour me mettre tout un dortoir à dos !

Il me considéra un moment, extrêmement concentré. Son pouce caressant doucement sa lèvre supérieure, il semblait chercher la moindre faille en moi. Il ne la trouva apparemment pas, puisqu'il concéda au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion :

- Tu as raison, je me suis laissé avoir par l'égard avec laquelle il te traite... mais j'oublie toujours qu'il n'a été élevé que par des femmes... il les respecte presque religieusement...

Curieusement, il n'utilisait pas ce ton goguenard auquel je me serais attendu. Je crus déceler de la déférence dans ces propos, comme s'il aurait voulu lui aussi être capable d'accorder tant d'admiration à qui que ce soit. Je me retins pour ne pas sourire et pendant un moment crus que j'étais enfin libérer de l'interrogatoire... C'était mésestimer la ténacité de Sasuke...

- Dans ce cas comment as-tu rencontré ton copain ?

Je soupirai. Pourquoi accordait-il tant d'importance à un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Pour mettre un terme à cette conversation qui devenait beaucoup trop risquée, j'inventais une histoire qui me sortirait de ce pétrin :

- La vérité c'est que je suis venue à Tokyo pour rejoindre mon copain. Nous nous connaissons depuis Izumo, mais il est plus âgé que moi. Quand il est venu à la capitale pour travailler, j'ai décidé de l'accompagner, ce n'est pas plus compliqué...

- Drôle d'histoire, déclara-t-il, comme pour m'embêter plus encore, suivre un homme ?

- Et alors ? M'emportai-je.

J'étais furieuse qu'il ne veuille pas lâcher le morceau. Mais mes humeurs n'intéressaient pas le brun.

- Il faut que tu l'aimes vraiment pour avoir tout abandonné pour lui...

- En effet...

- Et lui il t'aime ?

- Bien sûr...

- Dans ce cas, il n'aimerait pas apprendre que nous nous sommes embrassés...

Je me mordis mes lèvres. Il aimait me rappeler cette affaire.

- Non, il n'aimerait pas. Je pense même qu'il serait furieux d'apprendre que tu m'as sauté dessus... Il pourrait avoir envie de te frapper...

- Me frapper, répéta-t-il.

Une drôle de lueur traversa ses iris et je sus immédiatement que je devais me méfier. Doucement, avec une sensualité provocante. Il attrapa mes mains et enlaça ses doigts aux miens.

- Donc il n'aimerait pas nous voir comme ça...

- Non, je ne crois pas... lançais-je froidement, en tentant de me dégager de sa prise, en vain.

- Ni même comme ça, dit-il en souriant.

D'un geste lent, plein de défi, il porta mes mains à ses lèvres. Ses yeux noirs me dévoraient tout entière et ce simple regard suffit à m'enflammer et me faire perdre le sens des réalités. Chaque détail de son visage me faisait frissonner. La mèche brune qui tombait, languissante, sur sa joue pâle. Ses lèvres rosées qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma peau... qui m'effleurait... me caressait d'une manière scandaleusement érotique...

- Hinata ? Sasuke ? Quelle surprise !

D'un même mouvement nous relevions la tête vers cette voix que nous connaissions. Sasuke pâlit et lâcha prestement ma main. Moi-même, je me sentis très mal à l'aise. Debout près de notre table, en compagnie d'une charmante demoiselle, Itachi Uchiwa nous souriait...

_Fin du chapitre 12, Suite au chapitre 13. _

Notes :

1- **« tirage » « contraste » « photo dures »** :Toutes sortes de termes de photo... Renge parle ici de la qualité d'une image et des différentes manières de gérer sa lumière pendant le tirage...

2-**Tanaka et Akanichi** : Alors celles qui y verraient une allusion à deux charmants jeunes hommes du groupe KAT-TUN auraient tout à fait raison... XD

3- **Convenience Store ou Combini (contracté)** : Ce sont des magasins de proximités où l'on trouve vraiment de tout! De la boîte de préservatifs au le plateau repas, en passant les cannettes chaudes, les conserves alimentaires et les petites culottes jetables ! ¬ .¬ (no comment ...) XD

4- **Yamamba** est un synonyme de **ganguro**, c'est un type de kogals qui se bronze... non pardon se brûle la peau, se décolore les cheveux, se maquille de couleurs claires et s'habille fashion et sexy... (_cf. notes du chapitre 9_)

5- **Wakaba** : Pourquoi Miu la ganguro a honte de son nom? Enfait, Wakaba est un prénom japonais un peu vieillot... ça reviendrait presque à s'appeler Gertrude... ¬ .¬ Pauvre marmaille...

6- Le **Locolotion** est, rappelez-vous, le bar où Hinata et Kiba ont leur deuxième rendez-vous. Je rappelle que c'est le titre d'une chanson dont tous les droits appartiennent à _Orange Range_... (_cf. note du chapitre 10_)

7- _**Happy Days**_: Bah pour ceux qui sont trop jeunes ou qui ne regarderait pas la télé (ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit!) _Happy Days_ était une série américaine des années 60-70 qui racontait les mésaventures de Richie un bon petit gosse naif d'une famille un peu bourge'... Du moins au début, car Fonzie, personnage secondaire, est vite devenue le favoris du public et le héro de la série... et aussi celui dont on se souvient... D'où le ducktail... ¬ .¬

8- **Russian Earl Grey, Chiffon Cake, Cheese Cake, Tarte aux fruits**: Dans nos pâtisseries françaises, ce thé et ses gâteaux seraient tout à fait abordables, mais au Japon tout ce qui est d'origine occidentale est considéré comme des produits de luxes, par conséquent un peu coûteux... d'où la réaction de Sasuke... Sachant, tout de même, que la vie est généralement très chère au Japon et particulièrement à Tokyo

Niark, Niark, Niark...

Bon ben moi je dis : Vive Itachi!

MOUAHAHAHAHAH! Kof! Hum!

Oui donc je disais, bonjour à toutes et à tous (bien que je doute qu'il y'ait beaucoup de garçons qui lisent ma fic)

Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma longue absence, mais les obligations scolaires ont été plus nombreuses que prévus. En tout cas je suis de retour et la semaine prochaines débutes les vacances DONC plus de chapitre!

J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire!

Rendez-vous, donc, au prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qu'Itachi a encore inventé pour pourrir la vie de nos deux amis!

Gros bisous à tous!

Laissez-moi des commentaires, je vous en supplie! Pour me donner votre avis! Et puis ça me motive!

Je remercie Zagen pour sa bétalecture patiente et appliquée ! (Quel courage! XD) Kiss à toi!!!

Allez Kiss!

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki___oO°Oo°


End file.
